To Where we Belong
by Yeziel Moore
Summary: Elizabeth tuvo desde su infancia una vida marcada por la soledad y la sangre. Edward reniega de su humanidad cada vez más según transcurren los días. ¿Quién será capaz de unir a estos dos seres aparentemente sin nada en común? EdxBe - ¡HIATUS INDEFINIDO!
1. PRÓLOGO I: Isabella

_"Nuevo" fic. A decir verdad es una reescritura de un fic de Crepúsculo que venía escribiendo hace tiempo. Lo llevaba bastante avanzado pero varios amigos en un foro me hicieron notar que carecía de muchas cosas y que era en especial repetitivo en cierto tema. Por eso decidí reescribirlo, y si todo sale como pienso será en un 90% diferente además de que espero que mejore que si no esto no tendría sentido n_ñ_

_¿Quiénes somos? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿De dónde venimos? ¿Para que estamos aquí? y finalmente... ¿cuál es nuestro lugar? Son todas preguntas bastante imposibles de responder y que la mayoría nos hemos hecho o continuamos haciéndonos a medida que pasa el tiempo, en especial si pasamos por un mal trago. _

_Yo no vengo acá a dar lecciones de vida a nadie, ni a escribir en forma de fic un ensayo filosofico, para nada. Pero probablemente este fic ilustre en su correr algunas de estas preguntas y las respuestas que los personajes encontraran, si es que las encuentran. _

_Una **advertencia**! Para los muy respetuosos del libro (que yo lo soy pero no significa que no me guste hacer cambios), los personajes y sus personalidades serán cambiadas. Bella no es la misma, Edward tampoco, Jacob no se si aparecerá y si lo hace no se que tan bien o mal parado termine, y habrá un personaje mío y tal vez más adelante más (pero ella es la que primero aparece y tiene bastante protagonismo). Y nuestros queridos Vulturis también tendrán protagonismo (cada vez les agarro más cariño ._.U)._

_No es que me vaya al diablo con los cambios (bueno, tal vez si, xD) pero todo tiene sentido aunque sea un sentido ficticio, claro._

_Los personajes de Twilight, excepto Ev, no son de mi propiedad, son de Stephenie Meyer. _

_La historia sale de mi cabeza. Yo NO hago plagios. Aunque no voy a negar que tengo una fuerte influencia de otras escritoras de fics como lo es maggie1908 (propietaria de una cuenta aquí)._

_En fin, luego de esta parrafada (y si la sobrevivieron), espero que disfruten el fic._

_Emina  
_

* * *

**Prólogo I- Isabella**

(Evelyn)

_Si, el destino era un niño caprichoso, tan caprichoso que inevitablemente nos atrapa y envuelve en sus juegos e historias. Hasta el fin y el comienzo, hasta la muerte y la reencarnación_

_~.*.~  
_

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Una niña humana y para colmo cubierta de sangre fresca. Aunque para su fortuna no parecía ser su sangre, ya que si así fuera no hubiera sobrevivido ni cinco segundos en este lugar. Sabía que estaba viva por su corazón latiente pero parecía estar inconsciente o al menos no se movía ni un ápice.

Observé con rostro impasible como Demetri la cargaba en sus brazos y se la presentaba al maestro Aro como si la desgraciada chiquilla no fuera más que un trofeo, uno de mucho valor podría deducirse. Como yo estaba a tan solo un par de metros presencie con lujo de detalles la –francamente- escalofriante escena. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a ver escenas más terribles y sangrientas aquí, pero ver como el maestro tomaba a la niña –que no tendría más de cuatro años- y la observaba con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, hizo que mi estómago recordara lo que era retorcerse de horror.

-¡He aquí mi pequeño tesoro! –exclamó Aro con voz triunfante alzando a la pequeña por sobre su cabeza y quien, ante semejante acto, abrió sus ojos color chocolate a más no poder, reflejando así el inmensurable horror que sentía.

Por una milésima de segundo estuve tentada a arrebatarla de los brazos del maestro y consolarla pero me quedé estática en mi lugar, mi rostro tan indiferente como siempre aunque por dentro la pena me carcomiera. Eché una veloz mirada a los presentes y, tal como me lo esperaba, todos tenían un brillo divertido en sus miradas, en especial la pequeña sádica de Jane que parecía estar disfrutando a mares con el terror de la niña.

El maestro continuó hablando así que volví mi atención a sus palabras.

-Muy buen trabajo Jane, Alec, Demetri –los felicitó-. Parece que la mujer dio algunos problemas, ¿no es así?

-Así fue maestro –contestó Jane evidentemente frustrada por algún motivo-. Era la humana más estúpida de cuantas se hallan visto. No se quedaba quieta con nada…

-¿Nada, Jane querida? –cuestionó Aro con amabilidad.

La pequeña vampirito frunció el seño como si fuera a comenzar un berrinche, pero conocía a Jane lo suficiente como para saber que estaba extremadamente furiosa. Me sonreí internamente.

-¡No le hizo efecto! ¡Mi poder no le hacía ni pizca de efecto y el de Alec tampoco! –exclamó pateando el piso de piedra furiosa-. Y a esa cosa tampoco le afecta en nada –dijo señalando a la niña que comenzó a temblar compulsivamente en los brazos del maestro Aro.

-¿Utilizaste tu poder en ella?

-Solo porque no se callaba. ¿Cómo puede gritar tanto algo tan pequeño? Era insoportable.

Reprimí un suspiro de exasperación. ¿Qué esperaba de una humana tan pequeña cuando seguramente acababan de matar a su familia? ¿Risas? ¿Aplausos? Pero Jane era Jane: la vampiro más pequeña, consentida y sádica de los Vulturis, sin mencionar que era la niña de los ojos del maestro Aro. Esperar otra cosa era como pedirle peras a un olmo… o compasión a estos seres.

El maestro suspiró levemente.

-Jane, querida, entiendo como te sientes pero no permito que nadie desobedezca mis órdenes, ¿lo entiendes verdad? –la reprendió.

La aludida se arrodilló y puso cara de profundo arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento mucho maestro, no volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo.

-Ya, ya, no voy a castigarte por esto querida, al fin y al cabo que la niña no está herida y tu experimento resultó en un descubrimiento francamente aún más fantástico –divagó Aro observando nuevamente a la pequeña como si fuera un objeto de incalculable valor.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que él continuó observando a la niña, casi parecía como si quisiera comérsela con la mirada, aunque yo sabía que lo que intentaba era otra cosa. La expresión de desconcierto de Aro descolocó a todos los presentes.

-Si, parece que aquí hay mucho más de lo que parece a simple vista –dijo, más para si mismo que para los demás, pero inmediatamente sonrió-. ¡Bien! Basta de charla. Supongo que estarán sedientos después del trabajo. Heidi vendrá pronto con la comida y como recompensa serán los primeros en escoger.

Me estremecí apenas ante la palabra "comida" y el significado que sabía perfectamente tenía.

Jane, Alec y Demetri hicieron una profunda reverencia en señal de agradecimiento.

-Ahora vayan, déjenme a solas con…

-Aro –interrumpió el maestro Cayo hablando por primera vez en todo el rato. El maestro Marcus, como siempre, no decía nada y miraba al suelo aunque parecía estar prestando atención a cada palabra-. ¿No se te olvida algo?

El maestro Aro lo observó un segundo antes de hablar nuevamente:

-Claro, pero que distraído. Dime Jane, ¿la madre de la niña esta muerta? –preguntó.

-No, maestro. La trajimos viva a ella también tal y como nos pidió, solo está herida e inconsciente. Sin embargo, no creo que le quede mucho tiempo de vida en este mundo… Como no se quedaba quieta perdió en poco de sangre –recitó con voz monocorde pero sin abandonar cierto regocijo que me dio asco.

-¿Dónde esta?

-Abajo –respondió con malicia.

-Perfecto. Luego iré a darle una visita. Ahora vayan –ordenó.

Me di media vuelta para abandonar la estancia yo también cuando escuché que me llamaban:

-Evelyn querida, tú quédate un momento más si eres tan amable –pidió Aro amablemente, pero yo sabía que por mucho que suavizara su voz cada palabra suya era una orden para nosotros.

Manteniendo la máscara de indiferencia que había aprendido era mi mejor carta a la hora de tratar con mi familia, me volví hacía mi maestro.

-¿Si, maestro?

Sin una palabra me tendió a la pequeña que continuaba callada mas no había parado de temblar desde que entró. La recibí casi por reflejo pero la sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

-Tu cuidarás de ella –sentenció.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? –pregunté con incredulidad sin darme cuenta que estaba cuestionando una orden. Pero es que yo no podía cuidar de una criatura humana.

-Porque eres la más indicada para este trabajo. Aunque nuestro control es grande debido a nuestras responsabilidades nadie aquí está acostumbrado a convivir con un humano por mucho tiempo –explicó con tono afable pero que nunca disfrazaba del todo la frialdad de su voz-. En cambio tú eres diferente –dijo clavando sus ojos carmesí en mis ojos dorados- y por una vez tu testarudez te da un papel importante así que no lo desaproveches. Además tú solías tener un hermanito más o menos de la edad de esta niña, ¿no es cierto? Pensé que te agradaría…

Sus últimas palabras despertaron la furia y el odio que desde mi transformación, ciento dos años atrás, intentaba mantener controlada y al margen; hicieron que esos sentimientos fluyeran por mis venas vacías como ácido ardiente, y si no hubiera sido porque había practicado con ahínco mi autocontrol en este aspecto también ya hubiera saltado sobre mi maestro.

Asentí con la cabeza y sin decir una palabra más di media vuelta con la intención de salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Aún así escuché lo que Aro dijo:

-La habitación de la pequeña será en la parte oeste, allí casi nunca va nadie así que estará bien. Tú te mudarás con ella, nosotros le proveeremos todo lo que necesite.

Contrario a mis deseos primarios me detuve en la entrada del enorme y tenebroso salón.

-¿Cómo se llama? –pregunté con voz contenida, sin molestarme en volver la cabeza.

-Isabella –dudó un segundo-. Isabella Swan.

Asentí aún sin voltearme y cerré con suavidad las puertas tras de mí. Sin embargo no me alejé inmediatamente, recosté mi cuerpo contra la pared exterior e intenté calmar mi furia pellizcando de modo casi compulsivo el puente de mi nariz.

Volví a reprimir un suspiro e iba a alejarme finalmente de allí cuando las voces en el salón volvieron a resonar.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Aro? ¿Cómo sabes que no la matará? Ella no ha dejado de odiarnos ni por un segundo desde que llegó –preguntó el maestro Caius sin ninguna emoción predominante en su voz.

-Oh, no lo hará, o sería mejor decir que no podrá. Puede ser que nos odie pero jamás matará a un humano, mucho menos alguien que le recuerde minimamente a su querido hermano –respondió el maestro Aro…

Y tuve que admitir que era cien por ciento cierto. Nunca podría hacer algo así, aún si eso representara una venganza perfecta. Su recuerdo, un poco borroso debido al paso de los años y por ser un recuerdo de mi vida como humana, volvió una vez más a mí, junto con el dolor de haberlo perdido. Un dolor que tendría que soportar toda la eternidad y que nada nunca podría borrar de mi alma.

Una única lágrima carmesí escapó de mis ojos y se deslizó por mi blanca mejilla… hasta ser atrapada por una manita muy pequeña y frágil. Bajé mi mirada y ésta se encontró con los grandes ojos color chocolate de Isabella que parecía haberse calmado momentáneamente y me miraba con lo que interpreté como preocupación.

Le revolví el cabello sucio de sangre ya reseca y me alejé de ese lugar que tanto odiaba y que era tanto mi hogar como mi cárcel y condena, porque, ¿a qué otro lugar podía ir?

* * *

_Espero sus reviews, críticas, consejos y etcs. Esta primer parte del prologo en muy corta, ya vendrá la segunda que es más larga n_n_

_Emina_


	2. PRÓLOGO II: Adiós

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer (a excepción de Evelyn que es mía y solo mía o.ó). _

_La historia sale únicamente de mi cabeza cuyas neuronas caducaron pero que aún puede escribir sus locuras :)_

_Oh! y la advertencia de la edad es algo que aquí piden. Puse M por escenas violentas, sádicas, ¿sexo?, si tal vez. En fin, no tengo ganas de ganarme una amonestación, es todo. Pero aquí todos son libres de leer, cada uno es dueño de si mismo y se supone que sabe lo que puede o no puede aguantar.  
Para que quede claro n.n_

_Yaiiel_

* * *

**Prologo II- Adios**

(Evelyn)

_No importa cual sea el lugar que abandonamos, ni la emoción que nos provoque el partir, siempre dejamos atrás cosas que añoraremos y que no podremos recuperar._

-¡Isabella! ¡Más te vale que vengas inmediatamente aquí por tu propio pie, no me obligues a ir a buscarte! –exclamé con impaciencia mirando el punto exacto del pequeño jardín interior donde había intentado esconderse, cosa imposible ya que el calor de su cuerpo, la sangre corriendo por sus venas y el latido de su corazón eran más que suficientes para delatarla.

-¡¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!! –chilló desde la parte inferior de un arbusto-. No quiero bañarme y no quiero ver a los otros. Ellos no son amables como Evelyn, no me agradan y no iré.

Suspiré. En este día siempre era la misma historia con esta niña escurridiza. Hoy era trece de septiembre, el día de su noveno cumpleaños y el único día al año que veía a los maestros y a los demás habitantes de la fortaleza.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que la recibiera a mi cuidado y vigilancia. Para alguien como yo era muy poco tiempo y, sin embargo, todos los momentos vividos con Isabella eran como toda una vida, una vida extremadamente cálida y alegre. Su presencia era sin lugar a dudas lo mejor en éste lúgubre mundo en las profundidades de la hermosa y a la vez tenebrosa ciudad de Volterra.

-Vamos Bella, deja de comportante como una bebé y déjame bañarte, los maestros están ansiosos por pasar este día contigo –le mentí, agachándome para verla toda arrollada en su "escondite".

-Eso no es cierto –reprochó-. Ellos no quieren pasar el día conmigo, solo quieren ver si he crecido lo suficiente para comerme –sentenció con absoluta seguridad.

Suspiré ocultando mi preocupación y la saqué a rastras sin ninguna dificultad.

Desde casi el comienzo ella sabía la verdad de mi naturaleza. Lo había descubierto cuando yo, confiada en mi poder para hacer que todos me vieran y vieran lo que yo deseaba, había salido al patio cuando el sol estaba justo sobre nosotras. El shock de ella al verme brillar como si mi piel fuera puro diamante y el mío al verme descubierta había caído sobre nosotras como un martillo. Y solo luego de que me prometiera que no diría ni una palabra, le había contado en términos generales lo que éramos. Confiaba en que su extraño don de inmunidad mental –como yo le había nombrado- le protegiera del poder de Aro, y no me había equivocado.

-Eso si que no es cierto, los maestros jamás te harían daño –volví a mentir ya que, si de algo estaba segura, es que las intenciones de los maestros no podían ser buenas para Bella-. Ahora vamos, no queremos hacerlos enfadar ¿verdad?

Ante lo último se estremeció, asintió derrotada y se dejó guiar a su propio baño.

Mientras caminaba a su paso la observé atentamente, notando cuanto había crecido en todos los sentidos. En especial su sagacidad e inteligencia eran sorprendentes para una niña de su edad. Por supuesto era algo predecible ya que, al pasar la mayor parte del tiempo sola o conmigo, había aprendido desde muy corta edad a leer y encontrar consuelo a su evidente soledad en las historias más variadas, desde libros adecuados a ella hasta libros como "Cumbres Borrascosas" y "Orgullo y Prejuicio" que, por cierto, eran sus favoritos. También le había impartido clases en todas las materias como si fuera cualquier otro niño aunque, al contrario que un niño normal, a Bella le encantaba aprender e iba muy adelantada.

Sin embargo yo sabía que ella no era feliz en Volterra. Nunca me lo había dicho directamente y probablemente nunca lo haría, pero en las largas noches que ella dormía y yo nada tenía que hacer, la observaba y escuchaba hablar en sueños. A veces llamaba a su madre con angustia, otras hablaba con temor de los maestros en especial de Aro y Caius, y otras simplemente lloraba o se revolvía en la cama presa de las más variadas pesadillas. Y a pesar de todo, era amable, educada y sosegada, y excepto en este día, no me daba problema ninguno. Lo que no significaba precisamente que no tuviera su personalidad.

Aro tenía razón, Bella era especial, pero para mí seguramente no era del mismo modo que lo era para él.

-¡Evelyn! ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estas en la luna –me acusó de mal humor y enfadada por el hecho que no le prestara atención.

-Lo siento pequeña, estaba pensando en algo… pero olvídalo, vamos a dejarte más hermosa de lo que eres, visitarás a los maestros y luego festejaremos juntas con una enorme torta de chocolate tu cumpleaños, ¿Qué te parece? –le ofrecí sonriendo.

-Bien –aceptó inflando sus cachetes para guardar algo de su –ya inexistente- inconformidad.

-¡Vamos princesa! –la alcé fácilmente y la cargué hasta el baño ignorando sus protestas de que ya no era una niña pequeña y no la cargara como a tal.

Como respuesta solo obtuvo mi risa.

-Evelyn… -comenzó a hablar pero se detuvo.

-Dime –la alenté mientras le peinaba su precioso cabello marrón, recogiendo algunos mechones y dejando que sus ondas naturales resaltaran con elegancia.

Se removió algo incómoda en su asiento pero no volvió a hablar. Con cuidado voltee su silla para encararme a ella. No era normal que no se atreviera a hablar conmigo. Me sorprendí al ver un par de lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

-Bella, ¿qué te ocurre? –le pregunté preocupada para alzarla y sentarla en mi regazo como hacía siempre que se asustaba por algo-. Puedes contarme…

Miró directamente a mis ojos –algo oscurecidos aunque no de modo alarmante- y casi inmediatamente bajó la cabeza. Su cuerpo se estremeció por el llanto que amenazaba con romper su auto-control.

-¿Ev… dónde está mi mamá? ¿Por qué yo no tengo una mamá y un papá como todos los niños de los libros?

Por suerte Bella continuaba mirándose los pies y no notó como mi expresión se rompía en una de infinita pena mezclada con rabia. En todos estos años no había sacando en claro el propósito por el que este pequeño ángel estaba encadenado a un horrible lugar que hacía las veces de infierno, solo podía hacer conjeturas y sin importar que tan positiva o negativa intentara ser ninguno de los finales era feliz. Me mordí el labio y abracé a Bella con toda la fuerza que podía usar para no herirla.

-¿Ev? –preguntó algo sorprendida ya que yo no me inclinaba demasiado por contacto físico.

-Me encantaría responder a todas tus preguntas, pero no puedo, lo siento pequeña, lo siento mucho –le confesé aún abrazándola.

Unos golpes impacientes hicieron acto de presencia reclamando mi atención. Deposité a Bella en su asiento y abrí la puerta que flanqueaba el paso al pequeño santuario que nadie, además de ella y yo –y probablemente los maestros si alguna vez así lo quisieran- tenía permitido pisar. No me sorprendí de ver a Jane allí parada, con su acostumbrada cara de mala leche, fulminándome con la mirada. Ella me odiaba y lo mismo ocurría al revés. Era un trato justo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Jane? –pregunté con fingida amabilidad.

-Vengo de parte de los maestros, dicen que hoy no pueden ver al saco de carne –transmitió lanzándole una mirada de profundo desprecio a Isabella que se había asomado a ver que ocurría y ahora estaba a mis espaldas.

-¿Por qué? –cuestioné antes de que se fuera como era su intención.

No es que me importara ahorrarle a Bella el momento que más odiaba en el año, pero que los maestros faltaran a su cita era lo más extraño que había escuchado, y tampoco es como que viva en un mundo común.

Evidentemente Jane se tomo a mal mi intromisión porque me fulminó con la mirada como si quisiera reducirme a polvo. Luego hizo lo mismo con Bella que se encogió de miedo contra mí.

-Tu y tu maldita interferencia –dijo y no supe exactamente a quien iban dirigida esas palabras.

-¿Por qué Jane? ¿O es que tu cerebro no alcanza a encontrar la respuesta?

-Lo que hagan los maestros no es asunto tuyo asquerosa y pestilente vegetariana –me contestó furibunda, se dio media vuelta y se marchó a velocidad vampírica.

-¡¿Por qué la gente no enseña modales aquí?! –hablé al aire cerrando la puerta con demasiada fuerza por lo que unos trocitos del marco se desprendieron.

Di un par de vueltas a la habitación intentando hallar una respuesta para el comportamiento tan extraño de los maestros pero por más que pensara no podía hallar ninguna que me satisfaciera. ¿Por qué de pronto faltarían a la cita a la que, estoicamente cada año, los tres asistían? Una extraña intuición parecía latir en mi pecho como lo hiciera antaño mi corazón, desparramando la incertidumbre por todo mi cuerpo. Aunque más que intuición era un presentimiento, una premonición de que algo grande estaba por pasar.

Me mordí el labio. Me sentía como un león enjaulado y solo me percaté que me comportaba como uno al notar mi recorrido circular por la habitación y la mirada asustada de Bella. Nunca antes había sido tan vampiro frente a ella.

La observé con pena y caminé lentamente hacía ella, sonreí levemente para que no se asustara.

-Parece que finalmente estos preparativos han sido en vano –comenté pretendiendo tranquilidad y jugando con su cabello que olía deliciosamente a fresas-. ¿No te alegra Bells?

Pareció meditar un momento su respuesta.

-Si, me alegra pero ¿a ti te alegra? –preguntó-. Porque si Evelyn quiere ver a los maestros podemos ir de todos modos… -ofreció temblorosa.

Le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

-Me alegra que puedas pasar un cumpleaños como tu quieres –le revolví el cabello despeinándolo como solía hacer-. Solo recordé algo que debo hacer. Volveré pronto con la torta, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin esperar respuesta salí en dirección opuesta, hacia el este, donde estaba ubicado el salón.

Me extrañó encontrar todos los pasillos desiertos y solo entonces recordé que la mayoría de la guardia estaba ausente, solo Jane, Alec, los maestros, sus esposas, Bella y yo quedábamos en la fortaleza. O eso creía…

Al doblar en un recodo me tropecé con Jane en compañía de dos vampiros que nunca antes había visto. Una vampiro menuda y pequeña, con rasgos como de duendecillo y pelo negro como las alas de un cuervo, corto y rebelde, con cada punta señalando en diferentes direcciones; tenía una extraña mirada soñadora en sus ojos ocre. A su lado estaba parado un vampiro, de aspecto varonil aunque parecía bastante joven, físicamente bien proporcionado y con una cara de facciones suaves que hubiera sido hermosa sino hubiera tenido tal expresión de odio y asco pintada en su rostro, sus ojos eran igual a los de la otra vampiro. Lo más extraño en él era el color oro oscuro con tonalidades rojizas de su cabello. Un color que me evocaba recuerdos felices y otros increíblemente tristes, uno que me provocaba una profunda nostalgia.

Cuando Jane me vio aparecer me dirigió tal mirada de desprecio que hizo que los otros dos también me observaran y fruncieran el seño en una mueca idéntica.

-¿Se puede saber que haces TU aquí? Se supone que estés con la chiquilla. –me recriminó furiosa.

Aparté la mirada de los dos extraños y la posé en Jane.

-Que mi obligación sea cuidar de Isabella no significa que esté confinada en su habitación, lo sabías ¿no? Realmente a veces no puedo evitar preguntarme si al momento de convertirte tu inteligencia no se congelo al igual que tu cuerpo niña.

El vampiro de cabello broncíneo relajó su expresión y dejó escapar una –muy- leve risa. La otra chica también se sonrió.

-Eres una… -comenzó la pequeña sádica, pero entonces abrió los ojos desmesuradamente como si acabara de ver un espectro-. ¡¿Acaso me dirás ahora que ella también puede salir y vagar por aquí?! –pregunto escandalizada.

Voltee con miedo y mis temores se confirmaron al ver a Bella, que se había detenido al escuchar la voz de Jane y ahora nos observaba a todos con los ojos igual de abiertos que Jane.

Por puro instinto adquirido en esos cinco años fui hasta donde estaba y me coloqué frente a ella en ademán protector, resolución no del todo errada. Jane estaba furiosa pero jamás tocaría un pelo a la niña que sus maestros protegían y estimaban, por mucho que eso le comiera las entrañas. Sin embargo…

Fijé mi mirada en los dos desconocidos: la chica no estaba en absoluto sorprendida por la aparición de la pequeña humana allí sino que tenía su mirada clavada en el chico y su rostro reflejaba preocupación; en cambio los ojos dorados del vampiro se habían oscurecido hasta convertirse en dos pozos negros, su rostro había perdido todo asomo de sonrisa y sus músculos estaban tensionados.

"_Maldita sea" _pensé preparándome para atacar de ser necesario…

…pero no lo fue. La vampiro de cabello negro lo miró fijamente, como si le estuviera comunicando algo de algún modo y su acompañante se sereno un poco, aunque sus ojos negros no se apartaran de Bella ni se perdieran ninguno de sus movimientos.

-Tranquila, no hemos venido a pelear, a qué no ¿verdad Jane? –la aludida le gruñó como toda respuesta-. Me llamo Alice, mucho gusto Evelyn, y espero no ser descortés pero creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es llevarte a Bella de aquí –me advirtió la tal Alice, pero yo no me moví-, y mejor que sea ahora.

Volví a cerrar la boca que casi se me cae al piso al escucharla hablarme como si me conociera de toda la vida y, sin exteriorizar ninguna de las miles de dudas que me carcomían la mente, me alejé de allí a toda velocidad con Bella bien protegida en mis brazos.

De algún modo tenía la certeza infundada de que ella no me estaba mintiendo. Al igual que tenía la certeza de que hoy todo cambiaría y que, si un ángel no me bendecía, después de este error, seguramente no volvería a ver a Bella. La apreté un poco contra mi pecho como si temiera que se esfumara de allí en ese momento. Realmente no quería separarme de ella por nada del mundo, pero esa decisión no era una que yo pudiera tomar.

Corrí más lentamente y con más sigilo al pasar frente al salón. No tenía intención ninguna de detenerme allí hasta que escuché al maestro Caius y Aro discutiendo en voz alta. Era extraño ya que si tenían algún tema que tratar nunca les había hecho falta más que hablar en murmullos o Aro leía los pensamientos de los otros…

Me acerqué sigilosamente a la puerta entreabierta. No alcanzaba a verlos y parecían tan concentrados que no era probable que me notaran o el leve latido del corazón de Bella. Le indique a ésta hacer el más absoluto silencio.

-¡…pero tenemos que hacer algo! –decía el maestro Caius-. Ya ha acabado con tres de nuestro ejército. Es cierto que son solo carne de cañón pero eso no justifica su comportamiento. Cualquier otro hubiera sido ejecutado por mucho menos.

-Eso es cierto querido Caius pero aún no podemos deshacernos de ella –intentó aplacarlo Aro.

-Hace cinco años que acepto esa excusa a favor de tu buen juicio –sonreí incrédula ante tal comentario- pero ya no es suficiente. ¿Por qué habríamos de perdonarle su existencia? Dime tus razones y lo someteremos a votación luego.

Aro suspiró.

-En un futuro cercano, ¿quién crees que será capaz de controlar a Isabella? Es cierto que la herencia de sus poderes no es precisamente la fuerza, pero los humanos mueren muy fácilmente, ¡para ellos quitarse la vida es tan sencillo! Y su futuro no es exactamente un camino de flores Caius. –explicó con malicia-. Si no retenemos un buen incentivo para que se mantenga con vida un solo segundo de descuido tiraría todo por la borda.

En este punto una parte de mi mente ya estaba procesando cada palabra. Siempre tuve claro que las intenciones de los maestros no podían ser buenas, pero siempre me imaginé que habían visto algo de interés en ella y que estaban simplemente esperando a que creciera para transformarla. Sin embargo esto era muy diferente. Planeaban utilizar a alguien como cebo para que Bella no se suicidara, lo que implicaba que permanecería humana. ¿Con qué propósito? No lo sabía pero nada que te hiciera desear la muerte podía ser agradable.

Me tensé e inconscientemente acomodé mi cuerpo y brazos para proteger a la niña que llevaba. No sabía como pero eso no era algo que fuera a permitir. Conmigo podían hacer lo que quisieran, después de todo no diferiría demasiado con lo que siempre había sido y lo que era, pero no iba a dejar que arruinaran la vida de una niña inocente.

-Eso es cierto –concedió lentamente el maestro Caius-. Aún así no podemos dejar que siga matando a nuestros sirvientes indiscriminadamente, eso provocaría discordias entre los demás, y tampoco podemos contar con Jane ya que su poder no es efectivo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-No podemos ciertamente –parecía meditar Aro-. Pero podemos probar _ESO._

Otro silencio.

-No estarás hablando en serio, no sabemos si funcionará, podría ser aún peor –se negó Caius.

-No lo sabemos con seguridad pero, ¡que mejor momento para comprobarlo! –exclamó el maestro Aro cual niño feliz frente a un enorme regalo.

Necesité de todas mis fuerzas para no comenzar a temblar de rabia. Nuevamente manipulaban la vida –o no vida- de los demás a su antojo.

-De acuerdo –concedió Caius-. Pero… ¿Estás seguro de que la madre será suficiente? Hace más de cinco años que no la ve, tal vez ya ni la recuerde.

-No tiene demasiada importancia. Si no basta siempre tendremos a Evelyn –descartó sin interés el maestro Aro.

¿La madre? ¿Acaso habían mantenido con vida también a la madre de Bella? No, no podía ser. Habían dicho que había matado a tres miembros del ejercito, solo otro vampiro sería capaz de algo así. Y la segunda opción era yo. Por una milésima de segundo creí que mi estómago era capaz de recordar la sensación de nauseas ya que me dieron deseos de vomitar, cosa imposible debido a mi naturaleza. Siempre me había intrigado las intenciones de los maestros para con Bella, pero esto… ¡esto era abominable!

Una mano cálida captó mi atención al tocar mi rostro. Bajé la vista y la fije en la niña que aún aferraba en mis brazos. ¡Por poco y me olvidaba que la traía conmigo! Sus enormes ojos chocolate brillaban con miedo, preocupación y lo que parecían ser lágrimas. Le hice señas de que no hablara y en el más absoluto silencio me alejé de allí en dirección a nuestra habitación y la seguridad de que, fuera como fuera, conseguiría el pasaje a la libertad para Bella.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y deposité a Bella en mi cama. Necesitaba pensar y hallar una solución, o mejor dicho, hallar el modo de llevarla a cabo. La fortaleza de los maestros era una perfecta cárcel y siempre tenía varios guardias custodiándola. No solo eso, Volterra también estaba perfectamente vigilada desde cada ángulo. No era posible que lograra salir yo sin que no fuera del conocimiento de los maestros, menos los sería que saliera con una niña humana que para colmo era la joya del maestro Aro. Mi poder para camuflarme me daría una enorme ventaja allá afuera pero aquí, donde todos estaban al tanto de ello, era inútil. En resumen, el problema más grande era dejar la fortaleza. El segundo gran problema era como abandonar Italia sin dinero ni documentación, ni medios para falsificar unos.

Nuevamente comencé a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación mientras mentalmente descartaba solución tras solución. Bella solo se limitaba a observarme con temor y tristeza. Era consciente de que no le gustaba verme preocupada o enfadada pero por miedo o consideración nunca decía nada.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento tan abruptamente como si hubieran golpeado un "gong" dentro de mi cabeza. Intentando camuflar los sentimientos que me asediaban abrí la puerta…

-¡¿Ma-maesto Marcus?! –exclamé sorprendida al extremo ya que ninguno de ellos pisaba alguna vez esta sección y de haber esperado su visita hubiera esperado que fuera Aro.

Mi cuerpo inmediatamente se tensó como respuesta a las palabras que había escuchado antes y el peligro que representaban, a pesar de que el maestro Marcus no había participado en la conversación.

El maestro Marcus, un vampiro de cabello negro como las noches de aquí y mirada invariablemente melancólica. De los tres, él sin duda era el más compasivo y el que más me agradaba en términos generales, tanto que la mayoría de las veces no debía reprimir ningún sentimiento adverso contra su persona; y en otras circunstancias –y si él hablara alguna vez- hubiera seguido sus órdenes con gusto. Mas yo odiaba a los Vulturis, a todos y cada uno de ellos, en especial a Aro, él me había arrebatado de la luz para arrastrarme a esta catacumba donde ni el eco de los lamentos salía a la luz del sol.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó con voz monocorde sin percatarse, en apariencia, de mi reticencia.

Bella dio un respingo. Ella jamás le había escuchado hablar, y para hacer honor a la verdad, esta era la cuarta o quinta vez que yo escuchaba su voz en más de ciento dos años.

Resignada me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar y más grande aún fue mi sorpresa al ver que nadie lo acompañaba, ni un solo guardia.

-Cierra la puerta –me ordenó y como una verdadera tonta volví a sorprenderme de escucharlo. Verdaderamente si no ocurría nada más en los próximos cien años, lo de hoy sería suficiente.

Obedecí y me volví para mirarlo. Su rostro tenía la misma expresión de siempre: ninguna. Y excepto por el brillo de nostalgia en su mirada nada indicaba que ese ser no fuera una estatua, magnífica pero estatua al final.

Observó sin verdadero interés lo que era mi habitación, la cual era más bien austera, solamente la ocupaba una muy inservible cama, una mesita de noche, escritorio y placard, todos de exquisito gusto pero a pesar de ello impersonales y fríos. Lo único que le daba personalidad al lugar era mi colección de libros que descansaba en enormes pilas sobre el escritorio y mi piano de cola blanco como el alabastro. La música, después de Bella, era lo único que valoraba de mi existencia como una criatura de la noche.

-Salgamos al patio –dijo luego y sin vacilar se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba mi habitación con el patio interno. Lo especial de ese patio era que la única entrada era esa, por lo que Bella podía estar tranquila allí mientras yo vigilaba desde mi habitación-saladeguardia.

Isabella me dirigió una mirada de total incomprensión mas no había explicación que pudiera darle, ya que yo estaba igual de confundida que ella. Se aferró a mi mano como si de ello dependiera su vida y salimos tras el maestro.

Y como si todo lo visto no fuera suficiente para dejarnos atónitas, ver al maestro Marcus contemplando, con algo que se podía definir como ternura, un hermosísimo jazmín que había allí casi nos tira al piso. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero no tuve más remedio que volverla a cerrar porque, ¿qué se podía decir a alguien que en toda su existencia no parecía haber pronunciado más de un centenar de palabras?

-Tienen que irse –dijo con su voz carente de emoción.

Ni Bella ni yo pudimos reprimir contener el aliento debido a la sorpresa, aunque ésta tuviera diferentes orígenes. ¿Cómo era posible que el maestro Marcus supiera de mis intenciones? ¿Acaso el también era capaz de leer la mente? Me tensé nuevamente como si esperara un ataque.

Él solo se limitó a dirigirme una mirada.

-Veo que ya lo sabes. Eso me ahorrará algunas palabras –comentó lentamente.

¡Ni que le cobraran por hablar!

-Maestro, ¿cómo…?

-No eres tan cuidadosa como crees –explicó sin inmutarse-. Escuché el corazón de la pequeña hace un momento fuera del salón. Por fortuna para ti, Aro y Caius estaban demasiado absortos en su propia discusión…

Eso no podía ser cierto. Nos había descubierto y sabía que habíamos escuchado sus planes. Pero por alguna razón el motivo del maestro para presentarse aquí no parecía ser castigarnos, incluso parecía que el jazmín le despertaba más interés que nosotras. Todo era francamente demasiado confuso.

-No hagas conjeturas inútiles –me aconsejó-. Hoy tú y la niña se irán de aquí y no volverán.

Abrí los ojos tanto como pude, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo aquí?

-Pero…

-No me contradigas –ordenó sin modificar el tono de su voz pero dando a entender claramente que no aceptaba un no-. Pequeña, ve a tu habitación y recoge solo lo que necesites, ni una prenda de más, ¿entendido?

Bella asintió cohibida e inmediatamente fue a cumplir la orden. El maestro se quedó viendo largo rato el punto donde ella había desaparecido, como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de allí, pero de pronto pareció volver al presente.

-Ya tengo que irme. Hoy hay visitas así que Jane y Alec estarán con nosotros. Ten –me tendió una mochila negra pequeña pero increíblemente pesada.

-¿Qué…?

-Dinero, documentos falsos y algunas otras cosas.

-Pero maestro, ¿qué pasará con usted? –pregunté con un atisbo de verdadera preocupación por él. Por mucho que odiara este lugar y a sus habitantes no podía odiarlo de la misma manera a el. Menos ahora.

-Aro no se enterará. Creerá que fue un hábil plan diseñado por ti para salir de la fortaleza y huir con la niña –explicó sin alterarse-. Luego perderá mucho tiempo en buscarte inútilmente por Italia ya que no sospechará de mí.

Hablaba verdaderamente convencido de sus palabras, sin embargo, había un problema mayor y se llamaba Demetri. Él nos encontraría donde fuera. Me mordí el labio preocupada. En ese instante volvió Bella cargando con una mochila no demasiado grande que recordaba haberle regalado hacía algunos años.

-¿Lista? –interrogó Marcus a la pequeña. Ésta asintió rápidamente y él dio un paso en su dirección pero inmediatamente pareció cambiar de opinión porque se volvió a mí-. Sal por el camino que cruza las prisiones. No te detengas, y no vuelvas jamás, las segundas oportunidades solo existen en los cuentos.

-Si maestro –dije sorprendida por los consejos.

-Un último consejo –dijo cuando ya se iba-. Mantente cerca de la niña, ella te protegerá de Demetri.

Sin otra mirada dio media vuelta para irse. Isabella tenía la mirada fija en él al igual que yo, y ninguna de las dos parecíamos capaces de reaccionar de alguna manera.

-¿Maestro? –le llamé antes que desapareciera en las tinieblas del interior. No habló pero se detuvo así que lo interpreté como una invitación-. ¿Por qué nos ayuda a escapar?

Pasaron unos segundos, y ya comenzaba a creer que no contestaría a mi pregunta cuando habló.

-Ella no pertenece a este lugar –dijo refiriéndose a Bella- y tu tampoco.

Dicho eso se marchó.

Dejando estos hechos de lado para analizarlos luego, me enfoqué en lo verdaderamente importante: salir. Sin perder más el precioso y escaso tiempo que teníamos tomé las cosas de Bella y a la misma Bella en mis brazos y fui a mi habitación. No había nada allí que quisiera o pudiera llevarme así que salí sin mirar atrás. Al salir a los pasillos agudicé aún más mis oídos para escuchar el más mínimo sonido, la más mínima vibración del suelo bajo mis pies, el movimiento más sutil del aire. Nada. No había nadie cerca.

Corriendo como nunca antes había sentido la necesidad me deslicé silenciosamente por los laberínticos pasillos hasta dar con la puerta que da a las antiguas prisiones y que, de vez en cuando, se utilizaban.

Intentando no pensar en la cantidad de seres humanos que pasaron sus últimos segundos de vida en los húmedos recovecos de piedra de ese lugar, con la única compañía de un vampiro y su propio temor y certeza de que iban a morir, abrí la puerta y me interné en la, aún más impenetrable oscuridad de esa sala. Aunque yo era capaz de ver todo con lujo de detalles. Conocía perfectamente cada centímetro de este lugar al haber sido parte de mis primeros recuerdos como vampiro, era imposible que me perdiera.

Mis pasos no hicieron eco al recorrer su longitud para hallar al final de todo una pequeña pero increíblemente resistente puerta de hierro sólido, aunque, para uno de nosotros era como si estuviera hecha de papel. Rompí su cerradura sin esfuerzo y la lancé lejos. Frente a mi tenía una escalera que subía y desembocaba en la recepción.

-¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó una voz femenina, suave y afinada como todas las de nosotros pero con cierto deje de cansancio.

Bella dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa y miedo. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo me había vuelto y ya estaba preparada para luchar contra quien fuera, aunque esa voz en particular no recordaba haberla escuchado nunca.

-¿Be-bella? –volvió a preguntar.

El aire pareció congelarse.

-¿Mamá? –preguntó ella a su vez.

Mi corazón pareció querer pararse por segunda vez.

"_Sal por el camino que cruza las prisiones. No te detengas, y no vuelvas jamás, las segundas oportunidades solo existen en los cuentos."_

El maestro Marcus ya sabía de esto, por eso me dije que no me detuviera. Vacilé.

-¿Bella, eres tu hija? ¿Con quien estás? –sonaba ilusionada… y sedienta.

El maestro tenía razón. No podía detenerme aquí y ahora. Si lo hacía nuestra oportunidad se iría y no habría otra. Las tres quedaríamos atrapadas para siempre en Volterra.

-Bella estará bien, ellos no le tocarán un solo pelo, yo la cuidaré y me encargaré de eso –le aseguré aunque me sonó como amenaza.

-No… -comenzó Bella pero la callé con una mano.

Me sentía un verdadero monstruo al separarlas sin dales la más mínima oportunidad de verse una última vez, era demasiado similar a lo que me habían hecho a mí, por lo que no pude evitar que una promesa saliera de mis labios.

-Algún día volveré por ti –le aseguré-. No se cuantos años pasarán pero volveré a buscarte…

Ella solamente se rió amargamente.

-Adiós… -me despedí.

-Renee… -dijo antes de que me fuera-. Me llamo Renee.

-Adiós Renee. Hasta alguna vez –me despedí finalmente y tomé el camino ascendente.

Ningún ruido más se escuchó desde las celdas. Bella lloraba sin hacer ruido por la restricción que de mi mano. Parecía increíble, pero dejábamos más cosas de las que creíamos posibles en este lugar que tanto odiábamos.

Abrí sin ningún cuidado la puerta que daba a la recepción y, aún antes de que la recepcionista humana se diera cuenta, ya estaba tumbada en el suelo inconsciente. No había tiempo de ser amables el día de hoy. Me interné en las cloacas y recorrí el camino en tiempo record. El sentimiento de paranoia que me atenazaba obligaba a mis músculos compuestos de células muertas a moverse con el doble de velocidad que acostumbraba; todos mis sentidos estaban doblemente alertas como si esperara que algo me saliera al encuentro.

Nada ni nadie nos interceptó y en menos tiempo del esperado el sol de Volterra nos cegaba como a cualquier transeúnte o turista que disfrutara de un agradable paseo por las pintorescas calles de una ciudad que parecía sacada de un cuento antiguo, y que sin que ellos lo supieran, era parte del mundo de la mitología.

Cambié mi apariencia usual –una mujer alta, rubia, de ojos oscuros- por otra que nunca había usado. Cheque cada detalle con cuidado antes de asentir satisfecha. Bella no notaría el cambio pero ahora todo el que nos viera vería solamente a una joven de unos veinte años de edad, de pelo largo, lacio y negro, y ojos azules intensos llevando de la mano a un niño pequeño de cabello oscuro que bien podía ser su hermano o hijo.

-No te apartes de mi por nada del mundo Bella –le ordené en un susurro, y pude sentir como se tensaba en respuesta. Estaba segura que nunca me había visto tan sería… o tan letal.

Caminamos por las calles de Volterra buscando algo que era primordial en nuestro escape: un auto. No sabía si el dinero que el maestro me había dado bastaría para comprar uno pero de cualquier modo no lo usaría, era más sencillo robarlo que perder el tiempo haciendo un molesto papeleo.

No me costó demasiado encontrar un estacionamiento, y allí, los más variados coches. Pero mis ojos fueron atraídos directamente a uno, un perfecto Lamborghini Estoque Concept rojo intenso que casi me hace perder el control para comenzar a dar saltos de felicidad. Lo admitía, estaba loca por los coches, más si el coche en cuestión era un prototipo actualmente. ¡Tenía en mis manos una edición exclusiva!

"Ok, Evelyn, calma. No es el momento, ¿sabes?" me reprendí internamente.

Guíe a Bella hasta allí. En unos segundos burlé la alarma y cinco minutos después estábamos diciendo adiós –esperaba que para siempre- a Volterra.

Solo entonces me atreví a prestar atención a la pequeña que continuaba llorando en silencio en el asiento del copiloto. En ese momento me sentí verdaderamente un monstruo, ¿pero que otra opción tenía? Deslicé mi mano hasta su mejilla y atrapé una lágrima, que a la luz del sol brillaba como un diamante líquido. El gesto la tomó tan por sorpresa que dio un respingo y dirigió sus grandes ojos chocolate hacia mí. La miré con tristeza.

-Lo siento mucho pequeña. Nunca te hubiera obligado a dejar a tu madre si la situación hubiera sido otra –me disculpé como pude.

Nuevas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y se desbordaron corriendo una larga carrera por sus suaves mejillas y muriendo en sus ropas.

-La… extraño… mucho… -murmuró con infinita tristeza.

-¡Ay Bella! –la atraje hacia mi sin desviar una pizca mi atención de la carretera-. Se como te sientes pequeña… pero tu aún tienes una oportunidad, así que anímate un poco.

Enjugó sus lágrimas con su puñito y asintió. Luego me miró con su ceño fruncido.

-¿A ti también te separaron de tu mamá?

Posé mis ojos –ahora azules e iguales a los de mi vida humana- en la carretera. Tarde unos segundos pero al final respondí.

-Si… hace mucho tiempo… -respondí casi en un suspiro, pero estaba segura que Bella me había escuchado perfectamente. Parecía querer preguntar algo más así que la interrumpí-. Es una historia algo triste así que mejor dejémosla para otra ocasión, ¿si?

Asintió inmediatamente, no se si por consideración a mi o porque algo en mi expresión la alertó de seguir preguntando… sobre ese tema.

-Entonces… -se interrumpió como si no supiera por donde seguir.

Levanté una ceja y le sonreí de lado. Comprendía que tuviera muchas preguntas y, aunque no se las contestara todas, por lo menos no dejaría que se las quedara dentro.

-Tu… ¿de verdad vas a… a salvar a mamá…? –preguntó con timidez sin mirarme.

Adiós sonrisa. La desesperación había arrancado esa promesa utópica o por lo menos suicida de mis labios, ahora y antes ya sabía que no era algo dentro de mis habilidades pero me conocía, sabía que no iba a rendirme solo por eso. Sabía que lo intentaría algún día.

"_Y ese día perecerás" _me dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Resoplé asustando a Bella. Si así tenía que ser así sería.

-Si –respondí al fin. Bella sonrió radiante-. YO y solo YO volveré allí.

Remarqué la palabra "yo". Bella no parecía contenta pero era lo de menos. No iba a entregarla en bandeja de plata a su muerte o algo peor cuando ahora tenía la oportunidad de vivir una vida.

El tiempo corría perezoso por el reloj mientras nos alejábamos de Volterra y de su sofocante presencia. Era como salir a respirar luego de estar bajo el agua durante mucho tiempo, o como si nos quitaran por fin algo que hubiera estado apresando nuestros pulmones. Éramos libres. Verdaderamente libres.

Yo me entretenía con esta sensación que parecía querer abrir mi pecho y escapar para gritar su felicidad, mientras que Isabella revolvía la mochila que el maestro Marcus me había entregado. De reojo le vi sacar una chequera, documentos y otros papeles, lo que había dicho; pero de pronto sacó del fondo dos objetos largos cuyo brillo al sol me cegó por una fracción de segundo. Sin quitar la vista de la carretera, los observé con un poco más de atención: dos cuchillos largos que parecían hechos enteramente con diamantes y otras joyas de incalculable valor. Su mera presencia hizo que algo como un escalofrío recorriera mi médula, eran peligrosos. Bella desenfundó, ante mi horror y con precaución, uno de ellos.

-Entonces con esto si puedo ayudarte, ¿verdad Evelyn? –preguntó con picardía sin dejar de observar embelesada el objeto que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Guarda eso si no quieres que ocurra un accidente –gruñí en respuesta.

Obedeció inmediatamente pues ya sabía a la perfección que un corte no era el peor de los "accidentes" que podían ocurrir en mi presencia o la de cualquier otro como yo.

Su sonrisa se extendió sin embargo. Ella sabía que ya había ganado… Yo no le había dicho que no.

* * *

_Dejen reviews, ¿siii? *ojos de cachorrito* _x)


	3. Opciones

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer (a excepción de Evelyn que es mía y solo mía o.ó). _

_La historia sale únicamente de mi cabeza cuyas neuronas caducaron pero que aún puede escribir sus locuras :)_

_Espero disfruten el capítulo _

_Yaiiel  
_

* * *

**Capítulo I- Opciones**

(Bella)

_Cada fin indica un comienzo, cada despedida nuevos encuentros y, a veces, la posibilidad del reencuentro._

_~.*.~_

Intenté liberarme del la prisión que las sábanas habían formado alrededor de mi cuerpo mientras mentalmente intentaba despejar las imágenes incoherentes de mi más reciente pesadilla. Siempre era la misma, al menos esa sensación tenía ya que nunca había logrado juntar las partes de ese rompecabezas. Lo único que, desde el primer momento, había quedado grabado en mi mente infantil era el color rojo de la pesadilla. El carmín de la sangre fresca.

Suspiré resignada –e inconscientemente aliviada- a no recordar el origen de mis desvelos nocturnos.

Una vez liberada de las sábanas asesinas eché un vistazo a la habitación en la que desde "aquel día" era mía. Hablar o pensar en el día en que, ocho años antes, Evelyn huyera conmigo del castillo del horror siempre me provocaba una sensación de profunda tristeza difícil de mitigar y, que en ocasiones, se convertía en días de interna depresión. Por eso era más fácil referirse a ello como "aquel día". Evelyn se burlaba de mí, pero me comprendía mejor que nadie por lo que respetaba mi decisión y reticencia. Y yo sabía que ella se sentía culpable.

Sonidos del piso de abajo, más específicamente la cocina, atrajeron mi atención. Por supuesto que Evelyn estaba despierta, aunque fueran las cinco a.m. lo raro era que estuviera hurgando en la cocina.

Ahora, con más curiosidad que resignación por no poder volver a dormir, abandoné mi cama de dos plazas y me dirigí a mi baño privado para despejarme con una ducha fría. Por muy temprano que fuera en Phoenix siempre haría un calor que te hacía desear poseer un botón para bajar la intensidad del sol.

El baño, al igual que mi habitación y al igual que toda nuestra casa, poseía dimensiones nada normales y artefactos disparatados, en cuanto a su costo.

Mi habitación era espaciosa, con sus cuatro paredes pintadas de dorado y el techo de negro con millones de puntitos blancos imitando perfectamente una apacible noche de verano. Una enorme cama de dos plazas se apoyaba contra la pared que poseía un gran ventanal, y desde donde el sol se filtraba llenando el lugar con su luz y calidez, o desde donde cuando pequeña observaba sin cansancio a la gente pasar caminando velozmente como tironeados por cuerdas invisibles. Sobre otra de las paredes había un enorme ropero antiguo de madera oscura cuyas puertas habían sido preciosamente trabajadas con diseños naturales como flores y hojas. Sobre la pared opuesta una biblioteca no muy grande que atesoraba mis obras favoritas; y a un costado de mi cama había un largo escritorio haciendo juego con el ropero y colgado en la pared sobre el, un gran espejo que me devolvía mi descuidada imagen.

Me acerqué a el y observé mi reflejo solo cubierto por una toalla negra que resaltaba estrepitosamente con mi piel blanquísima. Mis facciones suaves, mis labios asimétricos, mis grandes ojos marrón chocolate y mi cabello también marrón. Normal. Francamente no estaba descontenta con mi imagen, no había nada que resaltara peculiarmente pero eso no me hacía falta. Otras cosas ya me hacían un bicho raro entre los demás, por lo que esa evidente normalidad en mi físico me tranquilizaba internamente.

Sin más demoras me vestí. Escogí de mi ropero ropa cómoda ya que era sábado y no tenía clases. Aún así el color para mi era invariablemente negro. Incluso después de muchos años de haber elegido este color como mi favorito no era capaz de explicar correctamente el por que. Simplemente la similitud del mismo con la noche me fascinaba.

La noche era el mejor momento del día. Un momento mágico. Cuando las historias más inverosímiles se convertían en realidad, cuando los artistas más importantes de la historia habían concebido sus hermosísimas ninfas y diosas, cuando toda la locura del día queda oculta bajo su manto y el misterio abre sus puertas para aquellos que desean descubrir sus secretos y perderse en ellos. La noche latía con una vida que era propia y llevaba siempre un ritmo que solo ella marcaba… Era única.

Bajé las escaleras despacio –para no tropezar como de costumbre- y entré en la cocina.

Estaba preparada, lo sabía, pero aún así no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas ante el espectáculo que Evelyn, cubierta con harina, café, lo que parecía aceite, y varias otras cosas, me ofrecía.

-¿Se… puede saber… por… por qué destruyes… mi cocina? –pregunté entre risas.

Era inevitable que considerara ese lugar como mío ya que Evelyn no podía hacer un huevo sin quemarlo. Prácticamente desde que llegamos a Phoenix me había visto obligada a aprender a cocinar para sobrevivir, ya que las otras dos opciones: morir de hambre o comer comida hecha por Ev, me parecían igual de nocivas para mi salud.

Ella frunció el ceño contrariada.

-Yo pagó por este lugar así que puedo "destruirla" si me place, ¿no crees?

Desistí de contestarle ya que solo me echaría a reír nuevamente de su apariencia y eso no ayudaría a su humor. No podía evitarlo. A pesar del respeto que me imponía por ser simplemente quien era y lo que era, había cosas que no cambiaban, y su apariencia era una de ellas.

Tenía la apariencia de una adolescente de catorce años. Bastante desarrollada y bien proporcionada para su edad. Sin embargo, su rostro de finas facciones poseía rasgos traídos de su niñez y su altura no pasaría del metro cincuenta y cinco. Tenía el cabello de un color bastante peculiar, como una extraña aleación entre el oro y el cobre; largo hasta la cintura y rizado naturalmente. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que el oro líquido -producto de su decisión de no cazar humanos-, los cuales eran adornados por profusas ojeras. Su piel era blanca como el alabastro, dura como el mármol y fría como un témpano de hielo. Tanto su piel como sus ojeras la distinguían como lo que era, un ser de la noche.

Sin embargo, yo estaba tan acostumbrada a estas características particulares de los vampiros que ya ni las notaba, dejando a mis ojos una niña de apenas catorce años. A veces era difícil recordar que me llevaba muchas décadas de diferencia.

Bufó al yo exteriorizar este pensamiento.

-Eso es tu problema por ser inmune a mi poder. Yo tengo veintiocho y me llamo Madelyn.

Puso delante de mí un plato con tostadas y una taza de café de aspecto dudoso. Tragué saliva.

-Insisto en que podrías haber elegido un nombre más bonito o quedarte con el tuyo, y… ¿qué hice mal para que me castigues? –inquirí mirando el plato con precaución.

"_Vamos Bella, no va a explotar… ¿o si?"_

-Sabes que no es seguro que me quedara con mi nombre original –repitió por enésima vez-. Además ¿qué tiene de malo Madelyn? Se Parecen bastante. Y no te estoy castigando –añadió frunciendo el ceño sin comprender.

¡Vampiros! A veces Ev podía ser tan incrédula como una niña de la edad que ya no tenía.

-¿Entonces a que se debe el gesto? –señale mi desayuno mientras me esforzaba por masticar una tostada que amenazaba con destruir mi dentadura.

-Me aburría –contestó con naturalidad.

-Y el colmo de la diversión es cocinar, ¿cierto? –añadí con sarcasmo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Es diferente –luego se rió, de esa forma hipnótica y musical que me hacía desear hacerla reír por siempre-. Deja ya de romperte los dientes por ser amable y prepárate algo decente para comer. No quiero tener que llevarte al hospital otra vez por una intoxicación.

Ambas nos reímos al recordar aquello. A pesar de la preocupación del momento, cosas como aquella le daban color a mi vida. Evelyn era y siempre sería alguien irremplazable en mi vida.

Para el desayuno me decanté por la opción fácil y rápida que los cereales con leche me ofrecían. En especial porque la cocina era un campo de batalla y no se podía preparar nada allí.

-Para la próxima incursión aquí –señalé el plato con la cuchara-, recuérdalo.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Es que eso no parece alimento. No importa de donde lo mire.

-Claro, llamaré a la empresa y les pediré que los hagan con formas de leopardos, ¿o los prefieres con sabor a leopardo? –la piqué.

-La segunda por favor –pidió y ambas nos reímos.

No voy a negar lo extraño de una escena así para ojos ajenos a mi familia, pero eran bromas como estas las que también daban ese toqué especial a mi vida. Ya que lo que tenía fuera de esta casa y lejos de Ev no lo podía denominar vida, sino más bien farsa. Carecía de vida social, para que negarlo.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy? –pregunté emocionada.

Dos fines de semana al mes –los otros dos eran de caza- ambas salíamos juntas. En ocasiones nos habíamos quedado disfrutando de películas en casa, pero otras habíamos hecho los viajes más inolvidables. Había estado en cientos de lugares: desde la gran muralla China, el monte Fuji en Japón, el Taj Majal en India hasta el "Cristo Redentor" en Río de Janeiro. Incluso habíamos tomado un tren denominado "El tren hacia las nubes" que viajaba a una altura mayor a los 4000 metros por la cordillera de los andes, e incluso había ocasiones en las que se veían las nubes por debajo. También habíamos visitado Europa, manteniendo siempre lejos del itinerario Italia.

Me provocaba curiosidad saber con que me sorprendería esta vez, porque invariablemente lo hacía, sin embargo, creo que nada en todo el mundo me podría haber preparado para lo que diría.

Su expresión se tornó profunda y seria a la vez que dejaba ver cierta satisfacción y alegría. Fue hasta su despacho y me pidió que la siguiera. No muchas veces había entrado allí ya que ese era como su santuario personal. Esta vez, al igual que siempre, la elegancia de la estancia me cautivó.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un agradable color durazno suave, adornadas con varios cuadros antiguos de gran valor, y algunos de los muchos diplomas que poseía, el más destacable era el que la certificaba como abogada, carrera que ejercía con una satisfacción que iba más allá de mi entendimiento. Dominando la estancia había un largo escritorio de madera lustrada cubierto de pilas muy ordenadas de papeles de sus casos y su notebook; de un lado del mismo y delante de un ventanal que daba al muy cuidado jardín estaba su cómoda silla y del otro lado había otras dos para posibles visitas. Había también varios sillones de cuero del mismo color que las paredes.

Me senté en uno de estos por su comodidad y la miré interrogante. Ella tomó lo que parecían unas cartas y me las dio pidiéndome que no las leyera aún. Miré el remitente y el corazón me dio un vuelco al leer "Charlie Swan" allí. Mi mirada viajó alternativamente de los papeles que sostenía en mis temblorosas manos hasta Evelyn varias veces, hasta que por fin pude articular una palabra en forma de pregunta:

-¿Cómo…?

-No fue fácil la verdad –confesó-. El único dato útil para dar con él que tenía es tu apellido, ¡y existen tantas personas en el mundo apellidadas Swan! Porque lo que sabía el hombre lo mismo podía estar viviendo en Japón o México y no lo sabría. Sinceramente no tenía idea de por donde comenzar hasta que recordé otro dato importante que con las prisas y el peligro había olvidado: "aquel día" tu madre me dijo su nombre: Renée. A partir de ese punto todo fue más fácil ya que la noticia de su "muerte" aún se podía encontrar en Internet… o más cerca aún.

Me pasó un periódico amarillento con fecha en trece años antes. El titular rezaba: "Trágica y sangrienta muerte" las líneas siguientes decían algo como "La policía esta sin pistas sobre el presunto asesino de Renée Higginbotham, cuyo apellido de casada… se continúa investigando la desaparición de la hija, Isabella Swan…" y cosas similares.

-Lo importante en sí es el nombre del periódico ya que nosotros sabemos más que ellos sobre ese "asesinato" –me hizo notar Evelyn.

Fijé mi atención allí y casi se me cae la boca al piso de la sorpresa al leer "Phoenix Journal" allí.

-¡¿Mi madre vivió aquí?! –exclamé sin poder contenerme.

-Tú y ella vivieron aquí, más específicamente a dos cuadras de distancia –corrigió Ev.

La escuché sin creerlo, no porque no tuviera evidencia de ello –la tenía entre mis dedos en ese periódico- sino porque era tan increíble que parecía un sueño. ¡Pero ni siquiera en sueños se me hubiera ocurrido que terminaríamos viviendo en la misma ciudad que mi madre y yo hacía tanto tiempo! Ahora comprendía mejor el por que de aquella sensación de empatía con esta ciudad, además de que muchos lugares sentía como si los hubiera pisado antes, ¡y lo había hecho! Fue una suerte que Evelyn hubiera decidido falsificar mis documentos con mi nombre ingles: Elizabeth Swan.

-¿Hace cuanto sabes esto? –pregunté sin quitar los ojos del periódico.

-Un par de años nada más. La verdad que al llegar me preocupaban más otras cosas que tu posible origen y lo lamento. Si hubiera estado más atenta tal vez hace mucho más tiempo habrías podido conocer a tu padre –se disculpó.

Me sentí culpable al instante. Inconcientemente la había acusado de algo que ella ninguna culpa tenía, es más, todo ese tiempo se había preocupado por buscar mis orígenes, algo en lo que yo temía pensar debido al temor de no encontrar una respuesta excepto la de que era nadie y venía de ningún lado.

-No tienes que disculparte. No te culpo de nada, mucho menos de poner mi seguridad primero. Te debo mucho y debería agradecerte los próximos cien años para quedar a mano por un minuto –confesé avergonzada.

-Bella tonta –me reprendió, aunque noté que estaba conmovida. Yo no era de las que hablaban sobre sus sentimientos en voz alta.

Continuó luego narrando como había hecho hasta dar por fin con la verdadera persona que era mi padre: Charlie Swan.

-Solo cuando estuve casi el cien por ciento segura de que era el le envié la primer carta –se detuvo un momento recordando algo-. El shock del pobre hombre debe haber sido mayúsculo.

No contesté. Podía imaginarlo sin esfuerzo. Posé mis ojos en las cartas que ellos se habían mandado solo por hacer algo. Había muchas cosas que ansiaba conocer, pero un miedo mayor me impedía exteriorizar mi curiosidad. Yo no podía vivir una vida normal junto a ese hombre, mi padre. No por el hecho de prácticamente no conocerlo, sino porque los Vulturis aún debían estar al tanto de cualquier pista sobre mí y Evelyn. Yo no podía llevar ese peligro hacía el mundo apacible de esa persona, no era tan egoísta como para hacer algo así.

Como si pudiera leerme la mente Evelyn habló interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-El te creía muerta Bella, hacía tanto que habías desaparecido, no solo de su vida a causa del divorcio de tus padres, sino de la faz de la tierra. Perdió la esperanza e intentó seguir con su vida como mejor pudo. Continúa viviendo en el pueblecito donde vivió con Renée los primeros y únicos días de su matrimonio, allí trabaja y es conocido como el jefe de policía Swan –explicó-. Solo cuando leas esas cartas, o tal vez solo cuando lo veas, podrás comprender la magnitud de la tristeza y la desesperación por la que pasó, la soledad que lo acompaña cada día, y la llama de la esperanza que se encendió gracias a ti. No ha dejado de pensar en su hija un solo segundo.

Volví a mirar las cartas. Esta vez con renovado interés por conocer a la persona tras ellas. Después de todo era mi padre. Tenía derecho a conocerlo, ¿verdad? Me mordí el labio como hacía cada vez que me ponía nerviosa.

Evelyn me sonrió comprensiva y con un deje de disculpa en sus ojos dorados.

-Ahora llega la otra parte –anunció y la miré sin comprender del todo-. Hace un momento me preguntabas cuales eran los planes para hoy, ¿no es así? –no podía estar hablando en serio-. Pues bien, tienes un vuelo que tomar mañana temprano. –si, hablaba en serio-.

Pero había varias cosas que no me encajaban, en especial el singular con el que había dicho "tienes que tomar un vuelo". ¡¿Quería decir eso que no planeaba ir conmigo?!

-Eso quiere decir –confirmó-. Irás tu sola, yo no tengo nada que hacer allí entre ustedes dos. Ya se que odias que haga planes así sin consultarte pero el te estará esperando en Port Angels cuando llegues, y también estas inscrita en el instituto de Forks para que no pierdas tu último año…

-¡Claro que odio que hagas planes sobre mí sin mi! Pero eso no es lo más importante… ¡¿Qué es eso de que no irás conmigo?! –le reclamé-. No me tomes por idiota Evelyn, tengo muy buena memoria y no me he olvidado de lo que el maestro Marcus dijo entonces, antes de que escapáramos: _"Mantente cerca de la niña, ella te protegerá de Demetri"_ –mencione a propósito los hechos concretos para hacerle entender que hablaba en serio-. Estas loca si pensaste por un segundo que me iba a ir dejándote a merced de Demetri, además…

-Basta Bella –dijo sin levantar la voz, pero con ese tono de voz que no admitía réplicas-. Se perfectamente lo que el maestro Marcus dijo. Precisamente por eso puedo dejarte ir sin preocupaciones, ellos no pueden encontrarte –me miró intensamente-. Tú no lo comprendes y no te culpo, pero por fin tienes la oportunidad de vivir una vida humana normal, con tu padre y lejos de los mitos. ¿Qué te cuesta probarlo?

-Pero yo no quiero una "vida humana normal", o al menos no quiero dejarte a ti fuera de ella, ¿para que me sirve una vida humana sin ti?

Podía ser que sonará tonto y hasta cursi, pero ella era todo lo que yo tenía en el mundo, lo único seguro a donde aferrarme, la única que siempre estaba a mi lado en todas, desde que yo tenía cuatro años y era una prisionera. Sus palabras me provocaban terror. ¿Separarme de ella? Eso era el equivalente a meterme en una habitación oscura y construir a ciegas, sobre el aire, una nueva casa.

-Bella, estás exagerando…

-¡No! claro que no estoy exagerando ¡entiéndelo! Además prometiste que iríamos a buscar a mamá… -ya antes de que terminara estaba negando con la cabeza.

-Desde un comienzo te enseñé a manejar esas armas pensando en que tuvieras la capacidad de defenderte, nada más.

-Pero lo prometiste –reclamé cual niña pequeña.

-Correcto sería decir que jamás negué la posibilidad, sin embargo, no hice ninguna promesa, porque sabía que no la cumpliría, y yo cumplo con mis promesas.

-¿Entonces es correcto para ti suicidarte volviendo a Volterra? –respondí con enfado.

Suspiró.

-Bella, no hables de mí y de ti como si fuéramos la misma cosa. Sea como sea que las cosas puedan resultar, yo siempre tendré más posibilidades de sobrevivir y lo sabes.

No pude negarlo, pero tampoco podía aceptarlo. Lágrimas de impotencia acudieron a mis ojos. Las sequé furiosamente con el puño, como su así pudiera resolver algo.

Un instante después estaba atrapada en los brazos de Evelyn llorando levemente como cuando era pequeña. Los sentimientos que se revolvían en mi pecho eran tan contradictorios que no podía unirlos: por una parte anhelaba conocer a Charlie pero por el otro lado no deseaba separarme de Evelyn… ni por un segundo.

-Ya pequeña, no te pongas así –me consoló-. Así de verdad que parece que no has crecido nada, luego te quejas de mí –bromeó.

-Lo siento… pero es que… -no pude continuar. ¿Cómo podía expresar acaso la angustia que sentía en ese momento?

-No te preocupes, te comprendo mejor de lo que crees, ¿sabes? –me tranquilizó-. Comprendo perfectamente lo que se siente al despedirse de alguien querido, ¿o te creías que yo no te quería? –me acusó en broma-. Realmente ese no es problema, las despedidas no son para siempre, son solo un lapso de tiempo en que las personas separan sus caminos, pero que el tiempo se encarga de mezclar en un reencuentro. Hay otras separaciones que duelen infinitamente más porque sabes que son permanentes… -dijo para si misma olvidando mi presencia.

Otra vez estaba presente aquella desoladora tristeza que desde muy pequeña observara en su mirada como el oro, esa que se iba por un tiempo pero siempre volvía renovada como si estuviera anclada en lo más profundo de su corazón inmóvil.

Posé mi mano en su mejilla dura y fría pero cuyo tacto de algún modo siempre me había parecido cálido. Había olvidado, al menos por un momento, mis propios miedos y preocupaciones.

-Evelyn… ¿qué te hicieron? –pregunté sin pensar.

Realmente yo no sabía nada de su pasado, excepto aquella pequeña confesión que hizo "aquel día" en el auto, cuando me había confiado que la habían separado de su madre. Tiempo después comprendí que probablemente ese debía de haber sido el momento de su conversión, pero no sabía nada más. Ella jamás hablaba de ello y nunca había respondido ninguna de mis preguntas. Era consciente del odio que profesaba a los Vulturis en especial a Aro, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que no era un pasado feliz.

Ella me miró como si se hubiera olvidado que yo estaba allí.

-Me separaron de ellos… por mi don –dijo con voz ausente pero en seguida se recuperó-. Yo también tuve una familia Bells… un padre, una madre… y un hermanito… Los perdí para siempre cuando me convertí en lo que soy…y los perdí por segunda vez cuando murieron. Se del dolor de perder a las personas que amas, por eso no quiero que pierdas la oportunidad de conocer y amar a tu padre, porque sin duda te arrepentirás luego. A mi me volverás a ver cuando menos lo esperes, no seré tan fácil de atrapar –me aseguró confiada.

A continuación se separó de mí y tomó otro papel del escritorio. Lo miró un segundo antes de tendérmelo. Era un boleto de avión.

-La verdad Bella es que no te voy a obligar porque sería tonto de mi parte –la miré sorprendida pues eso había entendido-. Lee las cartas, piensa en lo que te dije, y recuerda que elijas lo que elijas no volverás a pisar Volterra. Tienes hasta esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí agradecida. Ella estaba convencida de cual era la mejor opción para mí, pero ahora, al igual que siempre, respetaba mi opinión y mis decisiones. Era algo que me había enseñado, a veces con lágrimas, el valor de las mismas, pero por sobretodo, me había permitido desarrollar la confianza en mis decisiones y lo que ella denominaba mi buen juicio.

Al salir del despacho ya sentía cual sería mi decisión final y no había sido dictada por todo lo anterior, sino que había sido esta confianza la que me había dado el verdadero impulso.

* * *

**Y dejen algún review,ok? **

**Solo hagan click en el recuadro verde :3**


	4. Coartada

_Espero aquellos que leen acepten mis disculpas por no actualizar tan seguido como debería o se merecen. Dejo un nuevo capi como regalo de Navidad y Año Nuevo :) _

_No estoy segura de si actualizaré antes de irme a un campamento, pero lo intentaré. _

.

_Los personajes son **propiedad** de Stephenie Meyer (a excepción de Evelyn que es mía y solo mía o.ó). _

_La historia sale únicamente de mi cabeza cuyas neuronas caducaron pero que aún puede escribir sus locuras :)_

_Espero disfruten el capítulo _

_Yaiiel_

* * *

**Capítulo II- Coartada**

(Bella)

_La verdad no duele, dice el dicho, pero desgraciadamente puede matar._

_~.*.~  
_

-¿Tienes todo? –preguntó con una sonrisa desde el living al verme bajar con mi equipaje, bueno, parte de él.

Asentí.

-Ven, quiero contarte algo más –me invitó dejando a un lado el libro que leía.

Cautelosa me senté en uno de los sofás violetas. Con todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy no me sorprendería si me decía que tenía un primo llamado Alf y que venía de otro planeta.*

El living era uno de mis lugares favoritos de la casa. Tenía un juego de sillones morados tan cómodos que más de una vez me vi tentada a llevarme uno a mi habitación para usarlo como cama. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un sencillo blanco, aunque una estaba completamente forrada por una gigantesca biblioteca hecha a medida donde se podía encontrar desde libros de abogacía, hasta libros da astrofísica y cuentos infantiles, y en las otras tres había distribuidos algunos cuadros de paisajes naturales. Había también montañas de almohadones en diferentes tonos de rojos, naranjas y azules donde solía tirarme de pequeña a dormir. Contra una pared estaba la televisión de pantalla plana y en un mueble debajo, el DVD, una Play Station, el stereo, y el home theatre.

Algo que me gustaba particularmente era una barra americana que tenía dividiendo esta habitación de la cocina. Allí había toda clase de bebidas inservibles para cualquiera de las dos, pero a mi me agradaba utilizarla para comer.

No importaba donde mirara, una parte importante de mi infancia y toda mi adolescencia la había vivido allí, era un hecho que iba a extrañar cada secreto rincón de esta casa la cual había podido llamar hogar, a pesar de no vivir ni con mi padre ni con mi madre en ella.

-Se extrañará, ¿verdad? –comentó Evelyn. Ella también estaba recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

-Si… -murmuré. Luego recordé que ella planeaba decirme algo-. ¿Qué era lo que ibas a contarme?

Sin decir nada me pasó una fotografía. Allí aparecía una casa sencilla, con patio delantero y un buzón, al que no hubiera prestado atención si tuviera la palabra Higginbotham escrito en él. Recordaba haber leído ese apellido con anterioridad… ¿Dónde había sido?

-Veo que te has fijado en el buzón. Ese es el apellido de soltera de tu madre…

Caí en la cuenta.

-¿Es… es mi antigua casa? –pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Así es –confirmó-. De hecho ES tu casa –la miré sin entender-. Bueno, comprenderás que después del brutal "asesinato" nadie hubiera querido comprar esa casa, por lo que, por las dudas, me encargué de que tuviera un dueño.

-¿Estás diciéndome que esa casa es mía? –pregunté para confirmar que había escuchado bien.

-Eso dije. Aunque por supuesto que no tienes por que ir, pero ahora, en caso de que alguna vez desees conocer como era tu vida antes de… bueno, puedes hacerlo sin temor.

Le di un fuerte abrazo en respuesta. No podía creer lo que había hecho por mí, lo que cada día hacía. Ella nunca hacía lo que yo me esperaba, nunca venía a mí con lo que yo podía querer o esperar, sino que me daba lo que necesitaba, siempre tenía las palabras justas para confortarme o alegrarme. Como aquella vez apenas después de que llegáramos aquí y compráramos esta casa. Al otro día ella había venido a mí con un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

"El día de tu nacimiento debe ser siempre especial, más allá de lo que pueda haber pasado" había dicho.

Descubrí, no sin sorpresa, un hermoso libro encuadernado en negro con mi nombre escrito en letras doradas, mas al abrirlo noté que estaba en blanco.

"Es un diario" explicó "Úsalo como quieras"

Y si que lo había usado. Había logrado poner en esas hojas todos los temores que me perseguían, había transferido a ellas mis fantasmas y los había encerrado en tinta. Así, entre lágrimas y temblores, había podido liberar lo suficiente esa parte oscura de mi pasado, de modo que no me hiciera daño. Aquello podría no haber sido lo que yo deseaba pero era lo que necesitaba.

Al igual que este nuevo regalo. Evelyn siempre había sabido casi mejor que yo como me sentía. Sabía del vacío por no saber ni quien era, ni de donde venía, o lo que hacían mis padres, si habían vivido juntos, si se querían, si me querían… lo único mío era mi nombre, nada más. Así que ahora me regalaba mi pasado, mi identidad… y la oportunidad de conocer a mi padre.

Nuevamente las lágrimas empañaron mi vista, con la diferencia que esta vez eran de profundo agradecimiento. Ella solo continuó abrazándome sin decir palabra. No hacían falta.

-Gra-gracias… Es… -no supe como continuar, mas ella ya había comprendido.

-No hay de que –se separó de mí y me observó seriamente-. ¿Deseas ir antes de partir?

Buena pregunta. Siempre había ansiado conocer mi pasado, eso no había cambiado, pero… ¿estaba preparada para enfrentar ese escenario? El lugar donde mi vida se truncó en una constante persecución, una carrera sin espacio para descansar y en la cual mi madre ya no podía acompañarme. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo a la par que la rabia y el temor volvían a embargarme. Rabia por no poder ayudar a una persona tan querida para mí, por ser tan débil, tan patéticamente humana. Temor por no encontrar allí las respuestas que buscaba, ¿y si nada cambiaba? O peor aún, ¿si todo cambiaba?

Negué con la cabeza confundida. Ni siquiera yo me entendía, no tenía idea de lo que buscaba y obviamente así no iba a encontrarlo.

-No desesperes Bells. ¿Sabes algo? La búsqueda de nosotros mismos, nuestro lugar y el sentido de nuestras vidas es una que todos tenemos que enfrentar. Algunos tendrán más ventaja que otros, pero todos debemos recorrer con esfuerzo ese camino en el que no existen los atajos –explicó-. Ese camino se llama vida Bella, y tu recién has comenzado a transitar por él, así que dale una oportunidad y date tiempo –me guiñó un ojo cómplice-. Si me permitieras darte un consejo, yo diría que comenzaras visitando a Charlie, convive con él, aprende de él todo lo que puedas, sobre su vida, tu madre y sobre ti misma. Simplemente vive, disfruta y descansa de toda esta locura. Luego, si así lo deseas, podrás volver a buscar lo que te haga falta. Yo estaré siempre en algún lugar esperando por ti.

Permanecí en silencio un rato, asimilando sus palabras. Comprendí entonces con total magnitud la preocupación de Evelyn por mí, lo difícil que había sido para ella el tomar la decisión de dejarme ir lejos de su protección solo porque ella estaba segura que era lo mejor para mí. Comprendí, en pocas palabras, cuanto me apreciaba y amaba, y que, sin importar el lugar, yo podría encontrarla si así quisiera. Fue como abrir una ventana a su carácter, su esencia. No sabría explicarlo. Fue solo un segundo, pero fue un momento muy importante para mí, y casi estoy segura que también lo fue para ella.

Sonreí y asentí. "Darme una oportunidad" no sonaba tan terrible si lo miraba desde su perspectiva.

-De acuerdo enana, haré lo que me pides –corroboré, más para picarla –ya que odiaba que le dijera de ese modo- que por otra cosa.

-Si serás… -se enfadó dándome un suave golpe en el hombro…el cual, a pesar de todo, me dejó un hematoma. ¡Será bruta!

Así que ahora estaba subida al avión que me llevaría hasta Seattle, desde donde luego debería tomar una avioneta a Port Angels y finalmente quedaba un viaje de una hora de viaje en auto hasta Forks. Esto sumado a la información que estaba leyendo desde mi notebook estuvo a un paso de hacerme bajar del avión, pero es que, yo y las tormentas nunca nos habíamos llevado bien –por no decir que les tenía terror- y ahora iba a mudarme a un pueblo donde llovía trescientos sesenta días al año. Debería haber propuesto que Charlie fuera a Phoenix a pasar las vacaciones.

_Maldita Evelyn, ella sabía de esto y por eso no me lo dijo._

_Bella, no seas niña, ¿si? Si vive gente allí quiere decir que no es tan malo,_ intenté aplacar el infantil deseo de dar media vuelta.

_O que son tan tontos como para no salir corriendo,_ retrucó una segunda voz.

Estuve a punto de golpearme para dejarme de pensar estupideces que no me llevaban a ninguna parte y que, por lo visto, me hacían poner tal cara que todo el que pasaba buscando su asiento se me quedaba mirando. Avergonzada cerré la computadora y la guardé en mi mochila nueva, una impermeable y para la cual solo ahora comprendía el significado.

Saqué mi i-pod y busqué algo que aplacara mi nerviosismo. Yiruma fue mi respuesta. Me recosté en mi asiento mientras dejaba que las notas del piano acariciaran mis oídos y tranquilizaran mis ánimos. La música, en especial el piano, era la mejor terapia del mundo para mí. Me mantuve despierta hasta que anunciaron el despegue, luego caí presa del cambiante mundo de los sueños, deseando que por una vez mi pesadilla se quedara quieta y me permitiera descansar.

Por supuesto que no lo hizo. Aún así, cuando desperté la señora que se sentaba a mi lado me informó amablemente que estábamos por llegar a Seattle, lo cual fue confirmado por una azafata que venía pidiendo a todos los pasajeros que se abrocharan los cinturones. Hice lo propio y esperé.

Por fortuna el transbordo fue rápido, así que apenas media hora después ya estaba camino a la última etapa del viaje.

Los nubarrones negros que se veían desde el avión deberían haberme bastado, lo sabía. Sin embargo, bajar y ser recibida por un aguacero solo hizo que mis escasos ánimos es fueran a tierra y más abajo. Comenzando el proceso de resignación, metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi anorak y me dispuse a buscar a Charlie.

Tenía una vaga idea de cómo era gracias a las escasas indicaciones sobre sí mismo que había escrito en sus cartas, pero francamente hubiera tenido más éxito buscando una aguja en un pajar. Era una suerte que Evelyn si hubiera sido más previsora de ese hecho enviándole una foto mía de modo que pudiera ubicarme.

-¿Isabella?

Di media vuelta y vi frente a mí a un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años, su cabello de idéntico color al mío chorreaba agua, aunque él a diferencia de mí lo tenía rizado. Sus oscuros me observaban con curiosidad. Probablemente intentaba lo mismo que yo: buscar nuestro parecido.

-¿Charlie? –pregunté para cerciorarme.

Asintió y sonrió ampliamente lo cual hizo que aparecieran algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos que ahora brillaban a causa de la emoción. La verdad es que cuando sonreía de ese modo se veía mucho más joven y se podía adivinar que había sido bastante atractivo de joven, aunque ahora su condición física no fuera precisamente cuidada. ¿Se alimentaría correctamente?

-Me llamo Elizabeth ahora –le recordé sonriendo también.

Durante un fugaz momento su sonrisa desapareció y me observó serio, para luego volver a sonreír, aunque con alguna clase de preocupación de fondo.

-Es cierto. Hablaremos de eso luego si te parece, ahora vamos a buscar tu equipaje y dejar de empaparnos, ¿Qué opinas? –propuso.

-Opino que es una idea genial.

¡Como no estar de acuerdo! Si el cielo parecía querer enterrarnos bajo un manto líquido. Comencé a temer que ni todos los impermeables del mundo fueran capaces de protegerme de la humedad.

-¿Una sola maleta? –inquirió Charlie sorprendido.

-El resto Madelyn lo enviará luego… como no tenía ropa para esta clase de clima esto fue todo lo que pude traer –expliqué.

Y por fortuna el aeropuerto de Phoenix tenía todo lo que pudieras buscar ya que de otro modo tendría que haber viajado vistiendo una musculosa. Pantalones y botas tenía de sobra ya que, hiciera calor o no, yo vestía así. Eran realmente escasas las veces que usaba shorts, probablemente solo cuando iba a la playa.

Charlie asintió y guardó la maleta en el maletero del auto de policía. Solo en ese momento me percaté de que aquí yo no tenía ningún transporte y que, sin importar de quien fuera, yo no deseaba pasear por Forks en un auto que rezara "Police" en las puertas y tuviera luces de colores en el techo. Ya que tenía algo de dinero tal vez pudiera comprar alguno de segunda mano en alguna parte. A decir verdad Evelyn no comprendía que algunas personas no quisieran gastar de más, razón por la cual había llenado mi cuenta con demasiados ceros, y los cuales no planeaba utilizar. Porque… ¿quién necesitaba un Mercedes último modelo para pasear por un pueblo que podía recorrerse a pie en un rato?

No hablamos demasiado en el viaje hasta Forks, solo algunas preguntas simples y comunes como: ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje? ¿Estás cansada? ¿Cómo esta Phoenix? No fue difícil deducir que Charlie era tan poco hablador como yo y que estaba tan aterrado e inseguro como yo lo estaba. Este descubrimiento logró que me tranquilizara un poco y me tomara las cosas con más calma.

Aún así, la mayor parte del recorrido me la pasé mirando por la ventanilla… descubriendo y horrorizándome internamente con el paisaje. Todo era tan diferente, tan… verde. Si, verde era la palabra clave allí. Todo era absolutamente verde: los árboles, los troncos, las rocas, el suelo, todo, hasta las flores… Ah, no, esos eran tréboles… De cualquier modo la naturaleza en forma de vegetación era la dueña y señora de todo en este lugar.

Cuando Charlie detuvo el auto observé con curiosidad la casa en la que, de ahora en más, viviría. Era la típica casa de dos pisos. No parecía demasiado grande pero se veía acogedora.

Estacionado allí había un viejo monovolumen pintado con un color rojo desvaído. Era uno de esos modelos viejos y ultra resistentes con el cual puedes tener un accidente múltiple y sabes que tu vehículo saldrá intacto, mientras que del resto tendrás suerte de encontrar una pieza entera.

Charlie murmuró algo de que había conseguido ese vehículo y si me gustaba podía usarlo hasta que me comprara algo mejor. Creo que estaba al tanto de que Evelyn poseía mucho dinero. Esperaba que no me creyera una snob.

Francamente el monovolumen me fascinó. No podía compararse con los automóviles que Evelyn tenía, todos últimos modelos, pero era perfecto para mí: la persona más patosa que hubiera nacido en este siglo y cualquier otro, y es que parecía que no podía dar dos pasos sin conectar una caída.

-Vaya… ¡Muchas gracias Charlie! De verdad que no deberías haberte molestado, pero me agrada que lo hicieras.

-No fue nada –dijo avergonzado.

Lo seguí hasta la puerta y vi que abría con una llave que guardaba debajo del alero.

El interior me confirmó lo que ya sospechaba: no era grande. Aún así tenía cierto encanto que logró cautivarme. El salón tenía una televisión vieja, un sillón grande y dos más pequeños, viejos también y una mesa ratona. La cocina era pequeña también, con una mesa y tres sillas, ninguna a juego. Me quedé unos cuantos segundos contemplando los armarios, pintados de un color amarillo intenso. Parecía como si quisieran reemplazar el sol que allí no salía. Charlie siguió el curso de mi mirada y podría jurar que su mirada se tornó melancólica.

-Esos los pintó tu madre. Decía que le daban más vida y luz a esta casa –explicó.

Me conmovió hasta que punto recordaba a mi madre y las cosas que ella había hecho, aunque fueran tan pequeñas e insignificantes como pintar un armario en un color que amenazaba con dejarte ciego.

-Arriba está mi tu habitación y la mía, también esta el baño… es el único que hay me temo –confesó avergonzado.

Me reí levemente.

-No hay problema, eso no me matará.

Sonrió.

-Supongo que querrás desempacar o bañarte o ambas cosas… -dijo de un modo confuso-. Ven, te mostraré el resto de la casa, luego puedes bajar a cenar si no estás muy cansada.

Eso activó inconscientemente mis alarmas y pregunté con algo de desconfianza:

-¿Qué hay para cenar?

Pregunta que dejó a Charlie estático. Para entonces me percaté que no estaba tratando con un vampiro sin ningún tipo de noción culinaria.

-Lo lamento –sonreí levemente-. Es que como Madelyn no puede cocinar ni una tostada… bueno, ya me acostumbre a desconfiar de todo lo que no cocine yo…

Fue su turno de reír. Me pareció que con alivio.

-Supongo que debería confesar que yo tampoco tengo mucha habilidad en la cocina –miró de reojo el tarro de la basura, del cual sobresalía una caja de pizza.

¡Oh! Ahí tenía mi respuesta, si la pizza era su único alimento no me sorprendía que no estuviera en excelente condición física. Al parecer mis habilidades con la cocina continuarían siéndome útiles aquí.

-Bien, entonces yo me encargaré de la cocina Charl… esto… papá… -me sonrojé. No sonaba natural, para nada natural.

De pronto sentí algo extraño. Como si hubiera otra presencia cerca, ¿dentro de mí? Me sobresalté y me concentré en identificarlo, ¿qué podía ser? Nunca antes me había ocurrido algo así... Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuera tan rápido como vino desapareció. Reprimí el gesto de desconcierto e intenté prestarle atención a mi padre que continuaba hablando sin percatarse de nada extraño.

-Puedes continuar llamándome Charlie si quieres.

-Gracias –contesté algo ida pero en seguida me obligué a volver a tierra-. Tu puedes decirme Bella… ya sabes, para que eso de Elizabeth no te sea tan raro –aclaré.

Nuevamente la seriedad. Parecía como si quisiera preguntar mil cosas y no se atreviera. No le culpaba, debía tener tantas preguntas como yo. La diferencia radicaba en que yo debería representar dos papeles, uno ante el y otro ante los habitantes del pueblo. Yo le mentiría, lo cual me hizo sentir culpable. Pero no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer, la verdad no era una opción en mi caso, no si quería mantenerme fuera del manicomio, y aún más importante, si quería que ambos continuáramos viviendo.

Mi habitación era bonita. Aunque era imposible que yo recordara algo de aquella época –pues tenía apenas unos meses- tenía algo que me provocaba nostalgia.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de celeste claro sin ningún tipo de adorno. Había una cama de una plaza, que según Charlie tuvo que cambiar de apuro pues aún no había quitado la cuna que yo usara tantos años atrás, un escritorio y un viejo tocador de madera donde guardaría mi ropa. En un rincón había algo que inmediatamente me cautivó: una mecedora. Por alguna razón me agradaba el movimiento de éstas. Había una ventana con unas desgastadas cortinas de encaje desde la cual se podía ver el bosque que colindaba con el jardín de la casa. Era una vista muy hermosa… y tétrica.

Desempaqué mi escaso equipaje en un santiamén, ordenando con especial cuidado mis libros sobre el escritorio. Eran solo mis favoritos aunque aún así eran unos cuantos. Luego tomé ni neceser, y fui al baño a darme una ducha para relajar un poco los músculos. Sentía como si hubiera estado en tensión todo ese tiempo… y probablemente así fuera.

Mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo haciendo su trabajo me dediqué mentalmente a repasar la historia que habíamos creado con Evelyn. Lo que el sabía era que luego del asesinato de Renée yo había sido secuestrada y varios años después Madelyn me había sacado de allí. Era una historia con muchas lagunas, pero era lo único que tenía. Charlie era policía así lo natural sería que ansiara investigar, y probablemente ya había investigado a Ev –para el Madelyn- sin ningún éxito, así que intentaría averiguar más a través de mí. De algún modo debía hacerle creer mi historia y evitar que intentara tomar acción contra mis "secuestradores".

La otra historia era consecuencia de que debiera mantener mi verdadero nombre en secreto. Charlie sabía el motivo: que los Vulturis no me encontraran, aunque él ignoraba todo sobre ellos.

Así que para todo Forks sería la sobrina del jefe de policía Swan. Mi supuesto padre había muerto hacía poco y vine a vivir con mi tío. Punto. Sencillo y creíble. Al menos esperaba ser capaz de hacerlo creíble, las mentiras no eran mi fuerte, más bien todo lo contrario.

Salí de la ducha, me vestí, y bajé con la intención de preparar algo para comer… lo cual no fue necesario ya que Charlie había encargado pizza.

-Se que planeabas cocinar pero, para serte franco, mi heladera esta desierta –confesó-. Además si no te importa quería hablar un poco contigo… Bella.

Y aquí llegaba la hora del show.

-¿Sobre que? –pregunté fingiendo confusión.

-Es sobre tu… secuestro…

-Oh, eso… –murmuré-. ¿Y que quieres saber?

-Bueno… supongo que no te gusta hablar del tema… –asentí-, pero es que un secuestro tan prolongado no es cosa para quedarse en las sombras Bella, además no es cualquier secuestrador, es el culpable del asesinato de Renée.

-Comprendo tu postura Charlie pero no quiero que investigues sobre eso… Ev… Madelyn ya te lo dijo en las cartas, es peligroso…

-¡Ya se lo que me dijo! Pero eso solo lo hace más sospechoso. De verdad Bella, entiendo que ella fue quien te sacó de allí, pero ella estaba con ellos, es peligrosa al igual que…

-No Charlie, no lo es –el iba a protestar así que continué-. Ella no tiene la culpa de haber nacido donde nació –muy cierto, aunque fuera como inmortal- ni tiene la culpa haberse quedado allí para sobrevivir, pero cuando llegó la hora de hacer lo correcto arriesgó su vida y su seguridad para salvarme a mí, una extraña, una huérfana más en el mundo hasta donde ella sabía. Eso Charlie, no te permito a ti ni a nadie juzgarlo.

Mi padre bajó un poco la vista, algo avergonzado. Después de todo yo tenía razón.

-Incluso luego de haber salido de allí no fue fácil, ¿sabes? Nos buscaban. Ciertamente no usó métodos convencionales ya que falsificó mis documentos y los suyos, pero estoy viva y aquí gracias a ella. Ya que si no fuera por ella jamás hubiera averiguado quien es mi padre y ahora no estaría aquí sino en Phoenix. Para ella yo soy como su hermana… como el hermano que una vez tuvo, y al igual que tu solo quiere lo mejor para mi bienestar. Por eso me hizo venir aquí aún cuando sabía que eras policía y que eso podía significar el fin para ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Charlie volvió a mirarme.

-Existe algo llamado síndrome de Estocolmo…

-Ya se que es el síndrome de Estocolmo –le corté-. Ella es quien me sacó de allí, no quien me secuestró –negué.

-¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo Bella?! ¡Si eras solo una niña de cuatro años, por el amor de Dios! –exclamó.

-Lo se porque lo recuerdo -¡como no saberlo!-. Fueron hombres, se perfectamente quienes son, los vi muchas veces en esos años.

-Con más razón debemos investigar si sabes quienes son o como lucen –intentó convencerme.

Negué con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía hacerle comprender? No era como que pudiéramos investigar a los Vulturis y exponer sus crímenes. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo creería? Ni siquiera Charlie con toda su buena voluntad creería semejante cuento digno de las páginas de un libro de terror. Debía ser más convincente o no solo debería irme, sino que pondría todo en peligro.

-Comprendo tu motivo para querer investigar pero no se puede. Son muy poderosos en todo sentido, probablemente ni siquiera con nuestro testimonio podrías enviarlos a la cárcel, y si así fuera, entonces lo siguiente que aparecería en la prensa serían nuestros cadáveres –sería mejor decir que tu serías comida, Evelyn una hoguera y yo nuevamente prisionera-. No quiero poner en peligro a la única persona que aprecio y a ti que apenas te he visto por primera vez. Quiero tener una vida tranquila… nada más… -terminé con un hilo de voz.

-Yo… lo siento Bella, no sabía todo eso… por favor, no llores… -pidió aterrado.

¿Estaba llorando? Me pasé una mano por los ojos y en efecto, estaba llorando. Pero, ¿por qué motivo lloraba? Comprendí entonces. No solo no quería que mi padre investigara por todos los motivos que ya había enumerado, sino porque de verdad quería tener esa vida tranquila y normal que, un día antes, había despreciado frente a Evelyn. Quería poder despertar en la mañana sin más preocupaciones que un examen, sin tener que temer porque un montón de vampiros psicópatas aparecieran para acabar con la poca paz que tenía. Quería tener todas las estúpidas preocupaciones de una adolescente normal, sin asesinos de por medio.

-Esto… lo… sien-to, pero… por favor… deja las co-cosas… como están –tartamudee sin poder evitarlo.

No planeaba utilizar las lágrimas como un recurso de convencimiento, pero funcionó mejor que nada. Cuando Charlie me alcanzó un vaso con agua vi en sus ojos la resignación. Sus palabras me hicieron suspirar internamente de alivio.

-Supongo entonces que de ahora en más seré tu tío, ¿verdad?

No estaba contento, nada contento, pero eso era mejor que muerto en cualquier caso.

-Gracias... –susurré-, y lo lamento.

Hizo un gesto con la mano como indicando que lo olvidara.

-¿Quieres comer? –me ofreció pizza.

-No, gracias –negué. Cualquier indicio de hambre había desaparecido-. Estoy muy cansada así que creo que me iré a dormir temprano. Buenas noches.

-Que descanses –dijo.

Subí las escaleras y en ningún momento dejé de sentir su mirada clavada en mi nuca, como si intentara averiguar todo lo que yo no le decía con ese método.

Luego de cerrar la puerta por dentro –costumbre estúpida si es un vampiro quien te persigue- me desplomé en mi cama agotada. Esta última hora había sido más agotadora para mí que todas las horas de viaje juntas. Me giré quedando boca arriba e intenté calmar la adrenalina y el torrente de emociones que recorrían mi cuerpo con total libertad.

Ahora que había pasado la parte más difícil había llegado la hora de pensar en lo peor de todo… el instituto. Pero es que si fueras Isabella Swan, "la rara", "la patosa", "la oruga de libros", y mil motes más, entonces era fácil comprender por que lo odiaba. No solo era el hecho de que yo no encajaba ni jamás encajaría en una institución educativa con gente de mi edad, sino que además iba años luz más adelantada, y no es precisamente que esté presumiendo. Hasta que comencé secundaria Evelyn había continuado instruyéndome por su cuenta, aunque para hacer honor a la verdad, nunca dejó de hacerlo. El instituto era otra coartada y, palabras de ella, era bueno que yo socializara un poco con gente de mi edad. ¡Como si pudiera hacer eso o ellos quisieran aceptarme!

En fin… mañana sería otro día y debía enfrentarlo… aunque eso implicara ser la nueva y el centro de atención…

Di media vuelta y ahogué un gemido de horror contra el colchón. Intentando resignarme de una vez a los hechos me coloqué el pijama, uno que acababa de encontrar y que al parecer había sido un regalo sorpresa de último momento de Ev. Era de seda color cobrizo, muy abrigado al parecer y llevaba un Isabella bordado con hilo rojo imitación sangre chorreando.

Me reí levemente al verlo. Evelyn y su humor tan extraño jamás cambiarían y no me gustaría que ocurriera. Aunque tengo que admitir que me costó bastante acostumbrarme a que ella hablara de descuartizaciones, muerte, sufrimiento y cosas así, con tono de broma. Ahora me causaba gracia. Era su encanto.

Volví a la cama e intenté dormir un poco, necesitaría toda mi energía para el día de mañana…

¿Saben algo? En ese momento descubrí algo interesante, un parecido entre Phoenix y Forks… y es que si en Phoenix alguna vez desee un control para hacer desaparecer el bochorno del calor, ahora pagaría con mi sangre para que me lo cambiaran por uno que apagará la lluvia. Maldita sea, ¡¿es que nunca se detenía?!

* * *

**Y dejen algún review,ok? **

**Solo hagan click en el recuadro verde :3**


	5. Visión

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Evelyn es mía.  
**

**La historia es producto de mis delirios. **

.

_Al final traigo este capítulo antes de irme este sábado. ¡Regalo por el nuevo año!_

_Gracias **Isis Janet**, **Inmans** y **Ale Cullen** por comentar y seguir el fic. _

_Inmans, tranquil, los Cullen aparecen de primera mano en este cap que está narrado por Edward. Después de todo, es un Ed x Be, no iban a tardar mucho en salir. _

_Espero que difruten el capítulo._

_Yaiiel_

* * *

**Capítulo III- Visión**

(Edward)

_La soledad es una compañía que demuestra ser perfecta, no habla, no molesta, no se queja ni traiciona. Solo es una lástima que cobre el servicio con trozos de tu alma._

_~.*.~  
_

Observé desde el sillón de cuero negro de mi habitación como el sol desaparecía detrás de los árboles. No lo veía, por supuesto, pero podía adivinar el momento exacto en la coloración de las nubes, los naranjas, rojos y lilas del atardecer. Otro crepúsculo más. Otro día vacío para amontonar en los rincones oscuros de una existencia vana. Porque mi "vida" no era otra cosa que ello. Algo inútil y para colmo peligroso.

No culpaba a Carlisle por haberme convertido. Él había hecho en un momento de desesperación lo que creyó mejor… lo que ella le había rogado en sus últimos minutos de vida. Tampoco culpaba a mi madre por pedírselo. Sabía que ella me había amado más allá de los límites conocidos, tal era el amor de las madres. Sin embargo, no podía pensar con agradecimiento por mi nueva oportunidad de no-vivir, porque, que yo recordara –y mi memoria era excelente- nunca en mis noventa años como inmortal había vivido. Excepto tal vez cuando me dedicaba a obedecer mis instintos y cazar escorias humanas –que ni tan humanas eran-.

Sacudí mi cabeza, nuevamente asqueado de mi mismo. Al final esos efímeros momentos de una especie de euforia al sentir su sangre correr por mi garganta se pagaban demasiado caros. Es más, no había nada que pudiera hacer para redimirme por esas vidas, aún cuando fueran solo basura humana poco mejores que yo mismo. ¿Y qué era yo? Un vil asesino y una preocupación para mi familia, en especial para Esme y Alice.

Volví a mirar el cielo, ahora negro. Mañana sería otro aburrido día en el instituto, donde pasaría cada segundo ignorando el tentador aroma de mis compañeros y evadiéndome por cualquier método del aburrimiento y el constante zumbido de los pensamientos de cientos de adolescentes hormonados. Era una fortuna que nosotros ya fuéramos, luego de dos años, un tema de conversación casi gastado y aburrido, porque si tenía que volver a ver las fantasías de Jessica Stanley en las que me domaba como a "un lindo gatito" no solo vomitaría sino que terminaría intentando suicidarme. A cual de las dos opciones más imposible.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me sacaron de mis pensamientos, nada positivos. Era la hora.

Siempre a esta hora Esme acudía a sacarme de mi auto-impuesto encierro.

Esme era, sin duda, la persona más dulce que uno pudiera buscar, una madre nata que jamás tendría la oportunidad de tener sus propios hijos, había reemplazado ese vacío en su pecho con todos nosotros, amándonos y uniendo a nuestra familia.

"_Me gustaría tanto que tocara un poco el piano. Hace tanto que no lo escucho…"_

Sus pensamientos eran nostálgicos y preocupados.

En un parpadeo estuve frente a ella. Le sonreí fugazmente. No estaba de ánimo para un gran recital pero al menos podría complacer un poco a la que era mi madre en todos los sentidos importantes.

-¿Qué canción te gustaría? –pregunté con suavidad como quien no quiere la cosa.

Vi como sus ojos brillaron a causa del alivio y la emoción.

"_¡Oh, Edward!"_

Bajamos hasta el salón y yo fui hasta mi piano. Acaricié sus teclas blancas y negras con infinita delicadeza, como si estuviera acariciando en secreto a una amante, y esa era la clave de la música: el sentimiento, la delicadeza. Suaves caricias cargadas de sentimientos producían la verdadera esencia de la música que las notas conformaban, el alma de la misma. Fue un segundo mágico. El piano era una parte de mí ser, el alma que ya no poseía. En la música lograba dejar una pequeña traza de mi esencia, un rastro efímero pero que vibraba con intensidad. Eso era la música para mí. Era vida.

Miré a Esme que no podía dejar de sonreír complacida.

-¿La de siempre? –pidió amablemente.

-Por supuesto mamá.

Dejé mis manos a un escaso centímetro mientras la melodía venía a mí. La conocía de memoria, pero era agradable sentir como la música pasaba primero por mi mente, mi cuerpo, hasta que, finalmente, le daba forma con mis dedos.

"_Ojala siempre se viera así de feliz"_ pensó Esme.

Sonreí. La música comenzó a fluir y mi mente abandonó mi cuerpo –metafóricamente- para viajar con ella.

"_¿Edward está tocando? ¿Qué bicho le habrá picado?"_ Curioso, Emmett bajó las escaleras.

"_¿Sabes? A mi también me gusta escucharte, pero prefieres deprimirte antes que complacerme. Es una suerte que exista Esme"_ Alice hizo un puchero mental que hizo que mi sonrisa se ensanchara.

-Es una suerte –dije en un suspiro.

"_¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa es una suerte?"_ Emmett nunca se enteraba de nada. Aunque a decir verdad todos quedaban confundidos en momentos así.

Cuando toqué la última nota esta pareció quedarse flotando en el aire, como queriendo atrapar la magia durante un segundo más. Pero al final se desvaneció. Respiré hondo y miré a mi familia que se había reunido allí, incluso Rosalie estaba allí.

"_Me alegra que bajaras con nosotros hijo"_ el pensamiento de Carlisle era muy similar al de Esme. Los había preocupado.

Nuevamente había pasado demasiado tiempo en mi mutismo, pero no podía evitarlo, de ese modo el tiempo pasaba con más rapidez y así podía perder la cuenta de los días.

-A mi también –le contesté sinceramente.

-¡Ah, ya dejen de hablarse mentalmente que no entiendo nada! –se quejó Emmett levemente enfadado.

-Que importa, si de cualquier modo no entenderías nada –se burló Alice y corrió a refugiarse tras Jasper.

-Pequeño monstruo –Emmett se puso en posición de ataque.

-Dentro de la casa no –advirtió Esme.

Alice le sacó la lengua a Emmett como una niña pequeña.

-Esta me la cobraré enana –le amenazó.

-En tus sueños.

-Como si pudieras sorprenderla con algo Em –apostilló Rosalie. Emmett la miró con cara de pena. Ella sonrió y lo beso-. Si sabes que es verdad, de que te ofendes.

Jasper no parecía prestarles atención a pesar de que estaban discutiendo a su alrededor como niños pequeños. En cambio me miraba a mí tanteando el terreno.

"_¿Cómo estas?"_

Pregunta de cortesía. Como si él no supiera exactamente los sentimientos que albergaba. Sonrió levemente al ver mi expresión. Luego se dio vuelta para llamar al orden a Alice que continuaba burlándose de Emmett. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió una de las cosas más extrañas que he visto… y eso que he visto cosas extrañas, empezando por nosotros.

Alice tuvo una visión. A medida que los hechos se sucedían yo los veía gracias a mi poder.

**..**

Era la casa del jefe de policía Swan. Estaba él e iba acompañado de alguien más, parecía ser una muchacha, más o menos de la edad que yo aparentaba. Ésta miraba la casa con gran interés, como si quisiera grabar a fuego cada imagen que sus ojos captaran. Su mirada se detuvo por más tiempo en unos armarios pintados de amarillo intenso.

"Esos los pintó tu madre. Decía que le daban más vida y luz a esta casa" le explicó Charlie.

Así que esa muchacha era su hija.

Ella lo miró. Sus ojos color chocolate eran un fiel reflejo de sus intensas emociones: tristeza, alegría, sorpresa y otras tantas que revoloteaban sin cesar por esas dos ventanas a su alma.

"Arriba está mi tu habitación y la mía, también esta el baño… es el único que hay me temo" confesó avergonzado.

Ella rió sin darle importancia.

"No hay problema, eso no me matará" aseguró la joven.

"Supongo que querrás desempacar o bañarte o ambas cosas…" continuó hablando él de un modo realmente confuso "Ven, te mostraré el resto de la casa, luego puedes bajar a cenar si no estás muy cansada"

La mirada de la joven reflejo desconfianza. ¿Tan mal cocinaría el jefe de policía?

Con esa misma desconfianza preguntó.

"¿Qué hay para cenar?"

Pregunta que dejó a Charlie estático.

"Lo lamento" sonrió con timidez "Es que como Madelyn no puede cocinar ni una tostada… bueno, ya me acostumbre a desconfiar de todo lo que no cocine yo…"

Reí acompañando al pobre Charlie.

"Supongo que debería confesar que yo tampoco tengo mucha habilidad en la cocina"

Volvío a reír. Sin embargo la mirada de esa joven me provocaba curiosidad. ¿Por qué lo miraba como si acabara de confirmar una teoría largamente ensayada?

"Bien, entonces yo me encargaré de la cocina Charl… esto… papá…" parecía incómoda y he hecho, no había sonado nada natural.

Fue en ese momento que ocurrió lo extraño, ya que hasta entonces era una visión perfectamente normal.

La muchacha se sobresaltó y se tensó, todo muy levemente de modo que su padre no lo notó. De igual manera movió los ojos de un lado a otro como si buscara algo que solo ella era capaz de ver u oír. ¿Habría algo allí? En ese momento nos miró. No era como si hubiera mirado directamente a los ojos de Alice, pero la sensación fue exactamente esa, y luego todo desapareció abruptamente.

**..**

Alice y yo nos sobresaltamos. La sensación que nos había provocado ese corte de la visión había sido muy similar a la de caerse en sueños. Miré a Alice confundido mas ella estaba igual o peor que yo. Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué viste? –preguntó Jasper a su lado. Estaba preocupado.

-Tranquilo Jazz, no es nada malo… es solo que… -frunció los labios contrariada.

"_¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué de pronto todo desapareció? Fue como si me hubiese bloqueado…"_ pensaba Alice en su intento de hallar una respuesta.

Eso último era una posibilidad interesante.

-¿Te bloqueó? –pregunté.

Alice me observó sin sorprenderse.

"_Metiche"_ me acusó pero asintió de igual modo.

-Alice, ¿podrías explicar exactamente a que se refieren tú y Edward? -pidió Carlisle.

-No estoy segura de que ocurrió exactamente, pero sentí como si ella me mirara y me repeliera –explicó a todos.

-¿Ella?

-La hija del jefe de policía, Charlie Swan. Estaba teniendo una visión sobre una conversación entre ellos cuando de pronto ella "me miró" y todo acabó.

-¿Es eso posible? –inquirió Jasper-. Es decir… Alice ve los resultados de las decisiones de las personas, ¿cómo podría esa niña humana interferir en la visión del futuro?

-No lo sé –confesó Carlisle-. El tiempo es algo confuso y de lo que no se tiene un real conocimiento por lo que solo podríamos especular.

Ninguno dijo más. Sin embargo, Alice no estaba tranquila, había una idea rondando su mente, algo con… ¿Volterra? Me tensé inconscientemente. Ella lo notó y me observó.

-¿Ocurre algo más? –intervino Carlisle.

-Es solo una idea… siento que… pero no estoy segura… -murmuró del mismo modo incoherente en que se dirigían sus pensamientos-. Tal vez mañana pueda confirmarlo o no... pero casi diría que si…

-La verdad que yo no entiendo nada y ni siquiera están hablando mentalmente –exclamó Emmett aburrido-. Si mañana lo sabremos entonces para que preocuparnos ahora –que sencillo era ser Emmett-. Voy arriba, ¿vienes Rose? –le dirigió una mirada pícara, ella hizo lo propio y se fueron.

Los pensamientos de Emmett sobre la figura de Rose abarcaron mi cabeza al estar concentrado en captar los pensamientos de Alice. Genial. ¿Los bloqueaba o los mataba?

"_Mañana te enterarás Edward" _me miró con aire de superioridad pero luego cambió su mirada a una seria _"Y si estoy en lo cierto más te vale tener mucho cuidado"_ me advirtió.

-¿Vamos a cazar antes de ir a clases Jazz? –ofreció, aunque como siempre ya estaba saliendo para hacerlo de todos modos.

No me había dado tiempo de preguntarle a que se refería. Pequeña escurridiza.

-Bien, supongo que hasta mañana nos enteraremos, así que no te preocupes Edward –se dirigió a mí mi padre. Asentí pero él ya no me miraba-. ¿Ocurre algo Esme querida?

Miré a mi madre quien se veía pensativa. Ella negó con la cabeza y dijo con voz suave:

-No es nada.

"_No creo que sea nada, pero…"_ pensaba inquieta _"Tal vez se equivocaron y no sea la hija del jefe Swan, después de todo ella está muerta…"_

Este último pensamiento me confundió. ¿Cómo podía la hija de Charlie estar muerta si la acabábamos de ver hablando con su padre?

-Mamá, ¿qué acabas de pensar?

Ella me miró sorprendida. Yo no solía hacer alusión tan directa a mi poder y al hecho de que siempre escuchaba sus pensamientos, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo intentara evitarlo para darles un poco de la privacidad que se merecían y que mi presencia les arrebataba.

-No es nada –repitió-. Es solo que me parece extraño pues recuerdo que la hija y esposa de Charlie Swan están muertas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –inquirió Carlisle sorprendido.

-La gente del pueblo todavía lo comenta en ocasiones –esta Esme, solo ella era tan amable como para prestarles verdadera atención a las nimiedades que se hablan en un pueblo pequeño.

-Tal vez sea un rumor exagerado… -sugirió mi padre mas Esme negó con la cabeza sutilmente.

-Sus tumbas están en el cementerio de Forks –ambos la miramos sorprendidos. Ella nos sonrió y se encogió de hombros-. Una vez que pasaba por allí en dirección al supermercado vi a un hombre arrodillado frente a dos lápidas. Era Charlie Swan. Me pareció que estaba tan triste y solo que no pude evitar acercarme para preguntarle si podía hacer algo por él. Amablemente rechazó mi ofrecimiento y cuando se fue pude leer las inscripciones de la piedra. Lo recuerdo porque la pobre criatura acababa de cumplir cuatro años cuando murió.

El tono de su voz fue de nostalgia. La eterna tristeza que embargaría su existencia, y es que Esme era tan amable y amorosa que no podía evitar preocuparse por todos, humanos o no humanos. Ese era su don magnificado en esta segunda oportunidad, tal y como decía Carlisle. Él le paso su brazo por los hombros y ella le sonrió antes de darle un beso. Miré para otra parte sintiéndome un intruso, tanto como cuando escuchaba sus pensamientos.

Lo del supermercado también es cierto, a pesar de que nosotros lo último que necesitamos es comida humana, es más, es tan repulsiva como tragar un puñado de tierra. Sin embargo, Esme iba allí de vez en cuando y compraba algunos alimentos orgánicos que invariablemente terminaban sirviendo de abono para sus flores. Tenía razón al decir que así parecemos más humanos, sin contar que se vería raro que ni siquiera compráramos comida.

-Iré a dar una vuelta y tal vez cace algo –anuncié mientras salía por la puerta.

No podía permanecer allí presenciando el profundo amor que se tenían. No hacia falta más que ver cuando se miraban para comprender que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sus miradas eran como la del primer amor y así seguiría siéndolo hasta que el mundo pereciera. Así era con todos, aún con Rosalie y Emmett cuya relación parecía únicamente basada en el sexo y la atracción física. Yo era el único que jamás había sentido algo así. En ocasiones era sofocante estar entre ellos escuchando a mi pesar sus pensamientos y necesitaba alejarme. Siempre sentía la necesidad de volver, pero cada vez el tiempo de ausencia era más prolongado. Todos lo notaban y Esme más que nadie estaba preocupada y temía que un día no volviera.

"_¿Te encuentras bien Edward? No estamos lejos, podemos alcanzarte si quieres"_ el pensamiento de Alice me llegó algo leve por la distancia pero claro.

Me había visto salir. Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de mi hermana. Contestó aún antes de que sonara el primer "pi".

-Estoy bien –dije sin rodeos-. Solo daré una vuelta por el pueblo. No, no me acercaré a esa casa. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Solo quiero comprobar algo. –la imagen del cementerio, más específicamente de dos tumbas, apareció en su mente-. Si. Según Esme allí esta ella. ¿Y yo como voy a saberlo Alice? La psíquica eres tú no yo –reí-. Si, si, yo también te quiero enana. Disfruta la cena –bromeé y corté.

Miré las rejas oxidadas, antaño negras, que flanqueaban el paso al cementerio, los muros blancos contrastaban con ella. Entré y busqué las dos lápidas que había visto en la mente de Alice y Esme. Allí estaban. Sencillas, frías y desnudas, hechas de piedra gris sin ningún tipo de adorno excepto por los nombres y las fechas. Era como si la persona que tuviera que enterrar a sus seres queridos allí no quisiera darle toda la importancia que significaba. Como si quisiera creer que a pesar de la roca sus seres amados no se habían ido de su lado y todo era una ilusión.

.

**"Renée Higginbotham Dwayer. 1968-1991"**

**"Isabella Swan. 1987-1991"**

.

Era todo. Ni epitafio ni nada. Observé atentamente durante un largo rato ambas piedras, como si ellas pudieran darme la respuesta a ese misterio, porque… si la hija estaba aquí enterrada ¿quien era esa joven de ojos expresivos a la que Charlie Swan trataba como tal?

Hubo otro hecho que me pareció extraño, en el que no reparé inmediatamente y que más tarde demostraría ser de vital importancia para comprender el misterio…

Ambas habían muerto el mismo día.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Estacioné mi volvo en una punta apartada del estacionamiento, no estaba completamente lleno aún pero no quería que alguno de estos niños humanos, que se creen saben conducir, le hiciera un rayón y me diera un incentivo para matarlo. Igual normalmente se limitaban a lanzarle miradas lascivas a nuestros autos pero sin atreverse a acercarse. Debía aplaudir a su instinto de conservación.

"_¿Y bien? ¿Ya resolvieron ese asunto sobre el que se traen tanto misterio?"_ preguntó Emmett. Más que interesado en eso quería tener alguna diversión.

Negué con la cabeza. Comenzaría a buscar información en la mente del alumnado ya que tendría que concurrir a este instituto y forzosamente aquí todo se sabe en cuestión de segundos.

No tuve que buscar mucho realmente. Todos, excepto un par de milagros, pensaban en la chica nueva, aunque ninguno la había visto aún. La pobre había llegado apenas ayer y ya todos estaban al tanto.

"_Mamá me dijo que hoy vendría una nueva chica. La sobrina del jefe de policía o algo así. Dicen que su madre se suicidó y su padre se mató en un accidente"_ Jessica Stanley resopló mentalmente con malicia _"Espero que no se crea que esa historia de telenovela la va a hacer popular. Probablemente ni siquiera sea cierto. ¡Aunque es un chisme buenísimo…!"_

Desconecté de la mente de Jessica. Había que admitir que como fuente de información era el lugar más actualizado, pero era agotador escuchar sus constantes insultos mentales hacia sus compañeros y "amigos". Seguidores e idiotas sería más correcto. Pero al menos había escuchado algo interesante. ¿Así que la nueva alumna era la sobrina de Charlie Swan? ¿Entonces por qué ella había llamado a Charlie "papá"? ¿De verdad la visión de Alice había sido errada? Al menos esa información era la que se repetía en todas las mentes.

-Según Stanley es la sobrina de Charlie Swan, no su hija –murmuré solo para que ellos me escucharan, mientras caminábamos a paso humano en dirección al edificio.

-Entonces ya no hay más que saber, la enana se equivocó por primera vez –comentó Emmett con tono burlón.

Alice le fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Vamos! Siempre hay una primera vez para todo –continuó-. Excepto para que Edward tenga una novia, ¡el día que ese momento llegue me hago gay! –juró con una mano sobre el pecho.

Fue mi turno el de fulminarlo con la mirada. Rosalie viendo que Emmett no planeaba parar y que ya llamábamos demasiado la atención le estampó un beso que le hizo olvidar todo y se lo llevó. Jasper los siguió luego de hacer lo propio con Alice.

"_Ya me lo agradecerás"_ pensó con petulancia Rose.

Alice y yo fuimos por nuestro lado. Ella no estaba nada contenta, más bien todo lo contrario.

"_Eso no puede ser cierto, en mi visión claramente se veía que era su hija…"_ negó Alice.

-Tal vez hubo un error –apoyé la teoría de Emmett.

"_No hubo errores Edward" _

-Entonces como explicas las lápidas –murmuré sin apenas mover los labios.

"_Alguna explicación habrá, pero ella no es sobrina de Charlie Swan como que me llamo Mary Alice Brandon Withlock"_ aseguró y se alejó, dejándome con la única compañía de mi curiosidad.

En fin, tendría que esperar a la hora del almuerzo, entonces seguro que su mente me diría lo que quería saber y acabaría el misterio.

Había entrado en el salón temprano y miraba abstraído por la ventana cuando vi llegar –más bien escuché pues el ensordecedor sonido del motor casi me rompe los tímpanos- un viejo monovolumen rojizo que nunca antes había visto. Vi a la distancia como una persona vestida de pies a cabeza de negro tropezaba nada más salir de él. Pareció sentir mi mirada sobre ella porque giró su cabeza y miró en mi dirección, más correctamente, me miró directamente a los ojos a pesar de que la distancia era considerable y supuestamente no debería ser capaz de distinguirme.

Con algo más de interés la vi alejarse –y tropezar en diversas ocasiones- en dirección a la secretaría. Fuera quien fuera, había algo interesante en esa chica Swan y planeaba averiguarlo. Sería un pasatiempo interesante.

* * *

**¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**


	6. Fotografías

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Evelyn es mía.  
**

**La historia es producto de mis delirios. **

**.  
**

* * *

.

**Capítulo IV- Fotografías**

(Bella)

_Yo no sé si el alma de las personas puede ser atrapada por una cámara fotográfica, lo que si sé es que una parte de la esencia de esa persona queda impregnada en el papel y es eso lo que convierte a una fotografía en algo especial, lo que nos hace recordar con tanto sentimiento a nuestros seres más queridos._

_~.*.~  
_

Sonó la campana que indicaba el almuerzo. Recogí mis cosas velozmente y casi corrí fuera del salón de clases. No es que lo hubiera pasado demasiado mal, es más, había hablado con algunos de mis compañeros y éstos habían demostrado no morder. Aunque había sido un esfuerzo monumental el no reírme ante sus expresiones cuando les conté que desde los doce me vestía de negro y me pintaba.

Sin embargo, mi motivo para huir despavorida –aunque me costase la poca reputación que parecía tener- era mucho más sencillo: me moría de hambre. Y es que había descubierto que Charlie no tenía en la heladera más que pescado, huevos y bacon. ¡¿Cómo podía comer únicamente eso?! No me sorprendía que estuviera más bien rellenito y en aumento. Yo no comía gran cosa realmente, pero la noche anterior no había cenado y en la mañana mi estomago reclamaba su alimento.

Ubique la cafetería sin problemas y llegué a ella tan rápido como podía caminar sin caerme y terminar con una contusión en la enfermería. Hice la cola y al llegar mi turno compré un trozo de un pastel de carne que tenía buena pinta, una manzana y una soda. Entonces me percaté que no sabía donde sentarme.

Es decir, no es que no hubiera lugar ya que más de la mitad del comedor estaba vacío, pero aún tenía grabado en mi memoria un episodio ocurrido cuando tenía apenas trece años, en el cual por sentarme por error en la mesa "popular" me habían hecho pasar un momento realmente desagradable. Desde entonces había tomado la decisión de comer en el patio donde no había mesas. Pero aquí…

Miré por la ventana y vi que la lluvia torrencial que me hubiera molestado toda la noche y había continuado en la mañana, no había amainado un ápice.

Me moví de la fila para no molestar y caminé por un pasillo sin un rumbo preciso. Sentía las miradas de todas las personas que ya estaban allí fijas en mí. Sonrojada me moví más rápido en dirección al fondo, rezando para que no se me hubiera ocurrido escoger un lugar etiquetado. Por desgracia así fue.

Apenas me había sentado cuando una muchacha bajita se acercó a mí. Era pequeña si, pero eso no le quitaba nada de su encanto y belleza. Tenía el cabello corto, extremadamente negro y rebelde, con las puntas señalando en diferentes direcciones. Su rostro de facciones finas, como si de un duendecillo se tratase, tenía una sonrisa amable pero frustrada. Era una belleza sobrenatural, una que conocía a la perfección.

Me incorporé de un salto disculpándome en el proceso. No parecía una joven desagradable pero prefería no repetir ciertos episodios de mi pasado. Sus ojos dorados me observaron con curiosidad y sorpresa.

-Ve con cuidado o tropezarás Bella –me dijo, con lo que noté, cierta picardía en su voz suave y afinada, como de soprano.

Sorprendida me volví a mirarla y fue entonces que recordé. Que la recordé a ella. Abrí la boca atónita y haciendo un esfuerzo monumental la cerré. Asentí levemente y me alejé.

-¡Elizabeth, aquí! –me giré en esa dirección y vi a Jessica moviendo los brazos haciéndome señas.

Fui a su mesa donde ya había otros chicos que me observaban con curiosidad… como si fuera un producto nuevo del mercado.

-¿Estas tonta o que? ¿Por qué no nos esperaste? ¡Y encima te sentaste en la mesa de los Cullen! –me regaño ni bien me hube sentado.

-Lo siento –me disculpé inconscientemente mientras me preguntaba cuando le había dado licencia para que se comportara como si me conociera toda la vida. Y es que me conocía solo de unas horas…

_~.*.__~.*.__~.*.__~.*.~_

Al llegar al instituto lo primero que hice fue tropezarme con mi propia camioneta. Por fortuna me agarré a la puerta evitando el trayecto al asfalto. Me enderecé y me dirigí a la secretaría donde debía pedir el comprobante de asistencias y otras cosas que Charlie me había informado esa mañana antes de partir para la comisaría.

Chapoteando entre charcos llegué al edificio que era la secretaría. Allí una mujer pelirroja y algo rechoncha casi muere de un infarto al ver mi apariencia.

¡Santo Dios ni que fuera un pecado vestir de negro!

Entre miradas reprovatorias y asustadas la señora Cope –que así se llamaba la secretaría- me entregó un plano señalando rápidamente donde quedaba cada clase, y el comprobante de asistencia que debían firmar todos los profesores. ¡Ni que le fuera a morder! Tal vez temiera que le lanzara un conjuro o algo, aunque con su actitud hizo que me dieran deseos de asustarla de verdad, que si le temía a un color, ¡ya la quería ver frente a un vampiro! Y para ser francos tampoco es que yo fuera exagerada, me había vestido con mi habitual ropa negra, mis botas, me había delineado los ojos y llevaba un colgante de plata con forma de ángel con las alas extendidas, que llevaba una pequeña piedra lapislázuli* entre sus manos. ¡Pero nada más!

Ese me lo había regalado Evelyn y lo llevaba siempre, mas ahora tenía el título de amuleto añadido. Ella era mi ángel de la guarda.

Para no cometer la estupidez de hacer un comentario mordaz que me etiquetara para siempre, salí y me dirigí hacia donde tenía la primera clase. Allí descubrí con horror que todos estaban enterados de mi llegada, aunque ninguno parecía tener muy en claro nada sobre mí por lo que no se atrevieron a entablar conversación, lo cual me alivió.

La primera persona que se había presentado había sido Jessica, quien se sentaba a mi lado en clase de trigonometría e idioma español.

-Hola. Me llamo Jessica Stanley, tu debes ser la sobrina del jefe de policía –se presentó-. Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre.

"_Será porque jamás te lo dije"_

-Elizabeth Swan, pero dime Bella.

-¿Bella? –se extrañó, pero inmediatamente pareció restarle importancia y comenzó a hablar, para lo cual demostraba gran habilidad-. Bueno, si tú así lo prefieres.

Jessica estaba en otras clases conmigo y en ese tiempo me contó un poco de todo: de Forks, los chicos, los profesores, los chicos, sus amigas, los chicos, sus gustos, y si, adivinen… ¡más chicos! En especial no dejaba de mencionar a un tal Mike Newton, tanto que al pobre chico debían estar ardiéndole las orejas. Lo bueno fue que ella habló prácticamente todo el tiempo sin hacer más preguntas que la cortesía exigía, y tal vez algunas menos. Lo que fue otro alivio, no tendría que mentir todavía.

_~.*.__~.*.__~.*.__~.*.~_

-¡Tierra llamando a Elizabeth! Estas en la luna –me regañó otra vez Jessica.

-Me distraje y dime Bella –repetí.

-De acuerdo, pero es que es tan raro, si te hicieras llamar Liz o Lizzie sería más fácil –sonaba resentida por mi falta de interés. Me encogí de hombros y me obligué a prestarle atención mientras comía mi pastel. Estaba presentando a sus amigos-. Como te decía, este es Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory, Eric York y Angela Weber

Respectivamente señaló a un chico rubio que se paraba el pelo con gomina, realmente guapo que aún tenía algunos rasgos infantiles en su rostro y me miraba con demasiado interés; otro de piel más bien oscura y que _me_ sonreía con seguridad; una chica rubia, de ojos grises y saltones, con cara de tener mierda debajo de la nariz, o al menos esa era la que me dedicaba a mi; un chico con el pelo negro, y grasiento; una chica de cabello castaño, muy amable y que se notaba era tímida.

Les devolví el saludo y fingí la mejor sonrisa que pude, mientras con todas mis fuerzas evitaba mirar a aquella mesa que ahora era ocupada por cinco personas, o cinco vampiros sería más correcto decir.

Sin embargo, no era eso lo que me había sorprendido –al menos no tanto- sino el hecho de que esa vampiro era la misma que había visto en Volterra el día que dejé esa ciudad y ese pasado detrás. O al menos eso quería creer porque parecía que éste siempre me perseguía y perseguiría.

En ocasiones me preguntaba que mal karma estaba pagando en esta vida.

Eché un vistazo y nuevamente el alma casi se me cae a los pies. Uno de ellos era él, aquel otro vampiro, el que me había dirigido una mirada de intenciones tan negras como el color que sus ojos tenían aquella ocasión. Ahora, sin embargo, presentaban un hermoso color ocre. Lo peor de todo era que me miraban, ¡los cinco!

Sin contar a los dos que ya conocía de vista había otra chica, una rubia despampanante de esas que pasa y hace que hombres y mujeres se giren para contemplarla; un chico gigantesco, de pelo rizado y negro, que parecía que cuando era humano se dedicaba treinta horas al día a moldear sus músculos en el gimnasio, aunque su mirada infantil e ingenua desmentían su imagen; y otro chico de cabello rubio que le caía en cascada hasta los hombros, también era musculoso aunque no tan corpulento como el otro, tenía una mirada sumamente calculadora.

A los otros tres no los conocía pero… ¿cómo habían hecho la chica y el muchacho de pelo cobrizo para salir de Volterra? ¿Habrían escapado? También podía ser que tuvieran algún acuerdo con los Vulturis, ¿acaso trabajarían para ellos?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con furia dentro de mi pecho, mi respiración se agitó. Debía calmarme. No estaba segura que ellos fueran parte de aquella familia, además el color de sus ojos me indicaba que no seguían la dieta normal de su especie. Aún así y a pesar de mis esfuerzos no lograba disminuir mi ansiedad. ¿Y si sí lo eran? ¿Tendría que volver a huir? ¿Luchar? ¿Como iba a luchar yo contra cinco vampiros por muy bien que manejara mis armas y muchas artes marciales que hubiera practicado?

El chico rubio me observó fijamente con el ceño fruncido, como si supiera lo que yo sentía. Le devolví una mirada lo más indiferente y fría que logré. ¡Como si fuera a ser tan fácil!

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás pálida –me preguntó Angela preocupada.

-No es nada, solo me maree un poco –le sonreí levemente. No pareció nada convencida.

-Los Cullen te observan –anunció Jessica.

Ya sabía a quienes se refería pero aún así me hice la tonta.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los Cullen, los que ocupan la mesa en la que te sentaste antes –me sonrió con un atisbo de malicia-. Tranquila, son unos antisociales, ni siquiera te dirigirán la palabra.

Rogué en mi fuero interno para que las palabras de Jessica se cumplieran y ninguno de ellos se dirigiera a mí, aunque la pequeña ya lo había hecho.

-Ah –fue todo lo que dije. Igual Jess no necesitaba incentivo para hablar.

-Son Alice, Emmett y Edward Cullen, también Rosalie, y Jasper Hale. Alice es la de cabello negro, Rosalie la rubia, francamente me pregunto donde comprara ese tinte tan real –sonreí ante esto, como si un vampiro necesitara tintes-, Emmett es el grandote, Jasper el rubio y Edward el de pelo cobrizo.

Su voz al final había adquirido cierto matiz duro. Me pregunté cuando la habría rechazado y nuevamente sonreí.

-¿Son familia? No se parecen –claro que no-.

-Los Hale son hermanos gemelos. Todos fueron adoptados por el doctor Cullen y su esposa. Dicen que ella no puede tener hijos –explicó con una sonrisa maliciosa y sin percatarse de nada que no fueran sus palabras continuó hablando, con cierto tono de misterio.

-¿Y sabes que? Están juntos, Alice y Jasper, y Emmett y Rosalie. No solo eso ¡viven juntos!

Fingí escandalizarme un poco aunque lo que en realidad quería era gritar por motivos muy diferentes. ¡Siete vampiros! De todos los lugares del mundo había venido a parar al pueblo más insignificante del universo y el único que albergaba a siete vampiros. Pero que podía esperarme, la suerte nunca había demostrado ser mi aliada y los habitantes de la noche parecían estar encadenados a mi destino.

Al terminar de almorzar me retiré con una excusa antes que nadie, aunque Angela se ofreció a acompañarme pues tenía biología conmigo y ya había terminado. Ninguna de las dos hablamos. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar pero al no sacar nada en claro decidí que era mejor tranquilizarme y esperar. Fácil era decirlo.

-Oye Bella… -me llamó tímidamente Angela cuando llegamos al aula, aún vacía-. ¿De verdad te sientes bien? Te ves bastante mal…

Esbocé una sonrisa nada convincente.

-No es nada grave, solo un mareo, sobreviviré.

-Si tú dices…

Entramos y yo me dirigí al profesor quien ya estaba allí. Le di mi comprobante y el me indicó que me sentara en la mesa del fondo, así que eso hice. Unos minutos después comenzaron a llegar otros alumnos, entre ellos Edward Cullen, lo que hizo que toda la escasa tranquilidad que había reunido se esfumara como una nube. Casi quise arrancarme mi corazón que latía desenfrenado al ver que caminaba sin vacilar hacía el asiento a mi lado. ¡Órgano estúpido! ¿Que quería, que me mataran?

Cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia se detuvo como si hubiera chocado contra una pared invisible. Su rostro se descompuso, se tensó y sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta mostrarme la misma mirada que ya había contemplado una vez. Vi pasar por éstos diferentes sentimientos: sorpresa, reconocimiento, deseo, resistencia, lucha, odio... Haciendo un esfuerzo monumental continuó caminando hasta ubicarse en su asiento a mi lado. Se sentó tan lejos como pudo.

Genial. Me sentaría al lado de quien quería almorzarme.

Le dirigí una mirada corta y vi que me observaba. La intensidad de su hostilidad me descolocó un segundo pero entonces mi propio genio salió a flote. ¡Como si fuera a ser tan fácil!

-Atrévete y verás –mascullé tan bajo que nadie humano podría haberlo escuchado.

Sus ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa y luego no vi más porque me giré para ver al profesor. Sin descuidar ni un momento con mí mirada periférica al vampiro que tenía a mi lado, el cual no relajó ni un momento su posición forzada, y tampoco respiraba.

La hora transcurrió con tanta lentitud que hubiera jurado que Cronos se aburría y había decidido jugar con nuestro tormento haciéndolo más largo de lo que realmente era. Pero nada es eterno, mucho menos el tiempo, por lo que la hora terminó. Edward se incorporó y abandonó el salón con –demasiada- rapidez. Yo hice lo mismo pero sin apurarme lo más mínimo.

Al salir, Newton me interceptó y se ofreció a acompañarme a mi siguiente clase. Recelosa ante tanta amabilidad, accedí. No es que la amabilidad fuera mala, pero es que, hasta donde alcanzaba mi experiencia y excepto contados casos, la amabilidad siempre enmascaraba intenciones mezquinas y traicioneras. Y es que si aquí mis rarezas resaltaban de un modo positivo, antes siempre había sido al contrario y, a excepción de Ev, nadie había tratado conmigo con una amabilidad que fuera sincera, ni mucho menos desinteresada.

En el camino al gimnasio pude chequear a Mike. No fue difícil, hablaba con entusiasmo de todo sin ninguna dificultad, pero comprobé que en muchas –muchísimas- ocasiones sus ojos miraban un lugar que no eran precisamente mis ojos. A pesar de esto el chico era agradable. Solo esperaba que mantuviera siempre sus manos lejos de mí si es que quería conservarlas unidas a sus brazos.

Salí de gimnasia sobándome un brazo donde me había golpeado al pisar el balón de basketball y caer contra la tribuna. No había sido tan malo si contábamos que luego de eso el entrenador me había permitido permanecer fuera de la cancha y solo mirar.

La verdad es que, excepto cuando practicaba con mis armas, era en extremo torpe. Podían acusarme de cualquier cosa menos de no cumplir la ley de Murphy al pie de la letra.

Al salir fui a la secretaría y le entregué el comprobante a la señora Cope quien nuevamente me dirigió una mirada desconfiada. Sin siquiera molestarme en esbozar una sonrisa para alguien quien ya me había clasificado sin siquiera molestarse en conocerme, salí al encuentro de la lluvia.

Cerré la puerta del monovolumen y suspiré aliviada al hallarme a salvo de la insistente y helada lluvia. Pensándolo bien, Forks era un lugar ideal para que viviera un vampiro, especialmente si éste buscaba llevar una vida como cualquier humano. Aún así… ¡¿Por qué no podía Charlie vivir en otra parte?! Una con sol y sin vampiros preferentemente.

Encendí el vehículo -cuyo ensordecedor sonido me sobresaltó otra vez- y puse la marcha atrás para salir del estacionamiento. Al pasar frente a un reluciente volvo vi que los cinco "hermanos" Cullen estaban reunidos allí, todos mirándome fijamente. Me sonroje violentamente y miré al frente, evitando dirigir otra mirada hacia ellos.

Solo al salir me di cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Boqueé atrapando el aire y sacudí la cabeza. Debía dejar de torturarme, no era probable que los Cullen tuvieran relaciones con los Vulturis, después de todo a éstos últimos no les agradaban los vampiros "vegetarianos", los consideraban inferiores a ellos por no poseer la dignidad de su especie. En cualquier caso yo tenía suficiente dinero como para tomar un avión lejos, algo que casi seguramente no haría de todos modos ya que no me atrevería a dejar a Charlie solo atrás. Nunca me perdonaría el ponerlo en semejante peligro.

Resumiendo, esperaría y observaría y, en el peor caso, moriría con dignidad luchando. Me estremecí levemente. Debería retomar los entrenamientos, no sería nada bueno que me encontrara frente a un vampiro y no fuera capaz de conectar un golpe, lo cual ya era difícil para mis pobres sentidos humanos, los cuales, a pesar de ello, ya eran bastante buenos.

Me detuve en el supermercado Triftway para surtir la heladera de Charlie. Estaba acostumbrada a ser ama de casa, sobretodo en cuanto a la alimentación se refiere. Igualmente sabía hacer todas las tareas ya que Evelyn solía estar muy ocupada con sus casos y a mi no me molestaba ocupar mi tiempo de ese modo. Era más que justo, aunque ella negara rotundamente que yo tuviera que pagarle de algún modo, no podía evitar sentirme en deuda, ya que si estaba viva y bien ahora era solo gracias a Ev.

Al llegar a casa organicé los alimentos en la heladera, puse algo de carne en el horno y me puse manos a la obra en algo que me quedaba pendiente: limpiar. Charlie no era precisamente sucio, o al menos había limpiado por mi llegada, sin embargo, la casa no dejaba de dar cierto aire a "casa de hombre soltero". Le hacía falta una limpieza a conciencia, cosa que dudaba cualquier hombre hiciera alguna vez.

Mientras limpiaba su cuarto -había dudado al entrar pues no sabía si tenía permiso- había quedado asombrada de ver recortes de diarios desparramados por las cuatro paredes, al acercarme había caído en la cuenta de que eran sobre el caso Higginbotham. En eso se me había caído una caja de zapatos desparramándose su contenido. Para mi sorpresa contenía fotos… de mi madre, Charlie y mías.

Olvidando por completo lo que estaba haciendo bajé al salón y me ubique en el sillón doble. Puse la caja a mi lado y tomé la primera foto. Una de antes de casarse. Ambos se veían tan radiantes de felicidad por estar juntos allí que casi dolía, por el conocimiento de que, no solo no había funcionado el casamiento, sino porque ahora ambos eran infelices.

Había montones de fotos similares y todas me mostraban la misma felicidad, hasta que me detuve en una de su casamiento en Las Vegas. Por lo visto Renée había insistido un poco en la etiqueta porque ambos iban muy bien vestidos, ella con un sencillo pero precioso vestido blanco, él con un traje negro y corbata. Ambos se veían radiantes, era como si la luz saliera de ellos. ¿Por qué había terminado algo tan hermoso? Dejé la foto en la caja, sintiendo como si algo me oprimiera el pecho, y tomé la siguiente.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al verme. Bueno, suponía que era yo, ya que era imposible que reconociera en ese rechoncho y sonriente bebé algo de mí. Por lo visto mi madre aún no se había marchado pues estábamos los tres en esa foto. No parecía que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde el casamiento, algunos meses, un año tal vez. Le pediría a Charlie esta foto, o al menos le preguntaría si guardaba los negativos para hacerle una copia.

Me sequé unas estúpidas lágrimas y pasé a la próxima. Era yo con algo así como un año o un poco más. De echo, en todas las fotos siguientes estaba yo y en ocasiones mamá. Por lo visto ya toda la felicidad se había derrumbado por entonces, aunque me agradaba en cierto modo el saber que aún se comunicaban, ya que esas fotos solo las podía haber enviado Renée.

La última era una de mi cuarto cumpleaños, el cual no recordaba. La verdad es que no recordaba nada anterior a los cuatro años y medio aproximadamente, todo el resto era negro, como si hubiera una barrera que me impidiera acceder a ese lugar de mi mente. Lo cual era raro porque mi memoria era francamente muy buena.

En algún lugar lejano escuché un portazo y alguien que me llamaba. Pasos.

-¿Bella? ¿Por qué no me contestabas? –me sobresaltó la voz de Charlie-. ¿Por qué lloras? –inquirió confundido, luego vio lo que sostenía en mis manos, frunció en ceño-. Oh… encontraste eso…

-Si… yo… lo siento, estaba haciendo un poco de limpieza y esto se cayó… lamento haber entrado a tu habitación sin preguntártelo antes… -me disculpé atropelladamente secándome las nuevas lágrimas de mis ojos. ¡No era momento para llorar! ¡¿Y por qué lloraba en primer lugar?!

-Esta bien… hacía mucho que no las veía –se acercó a mí y vio la fotografía que sostenía en ese momento. Su mirada se ensombreció-. Esa fue la última que recibí, el día antes de que pasara eso…

¿El día antes? Con razón no me gustaba el día de mi cumpleaños, todas las cosas traumáticas pasaban alrededor de esa fecha, porque que un grupo de vampiros sádicos te secuestren junto con tu madre solo puede caer dentro de una experiencia traumática. Tal vez por eso no lo recordaba… y Evelyn no solía hablar de ello.

-Por cierto Bella, ¿a que huele? –preguntó olfateando.

¡Oh! La carne, se me había olvidado. Corrí hasta el horno y lo apagué. Por fortuna no se había quemado gracias a mi descuido. Preparé rápidamente una ensalada ya que mis planes de un arroz quedaban descartados por falta de tiempo.

Llamé a Charlie a cenar, quien miró algo desconfiado los platos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –estaba desconcertada.

-No, no es nada, solo que tu madre solía ser una cocinera algo… especial –explicó sirviéndose la comida.

-¿Quieres decir que le gustaba improvisar?

Por lo menos esa era la experiencia mía. Esta Evelyn me había creado un trauma con sus platillos originales, según ella.

-Exacto.

-Se a que te refieres, por eso se cocinar –me reí y el me acompañó.

Comimos en silencio luego de ese comentario. Quería pedirle algo pero no dudaba sobre si era buena idea. Al final decidí hacerlo.

-Oye, Charlie… -levantó la vista, interrogante-, verás, me preguntaba si… si podrías contarme un poco… ya sabes, de mamá y tú… -bajé la mirada sonrojada, pero el sonrió nostálgico.

-Claro Bella. Después de todo ese es el motivo por el que viniste, ¿no? Para conocer más sobre nosotros –asentí algo apenada y todavía más avergonzada. No quería que creyera que ese era mi único motivo que tenía para venir-. Pues bien, que sea recíproco entonces –le miré sin comprender a que se refería-. Yo también siento curiosidad sobre que has hecho, sobre Madelyn. Tú vida sin más hija. Cuéntame lo que puedas –aclaró al ver que me tensaba.

Volví a asentir y llevé los platos al fregadero. Luego los limpiaría, había algo más importante que hacer.

Me senté en el mismo lugar que antes y Charlie lo hizo frente a mí luego de tomar la caja de fotos.

-Bien, supongo que no sabes nada por lo que comenzaré desde el comienzo, ¿te parece? –le di la razón y me preparé para escuchar lo que tanto tiempo llevaba queriendo oír.

**.**

* * *

**.**

***Lapislázuli:** (definición acortada del DRAE) Es una piedra de color azul intenso, dura como el acero y bastante utilizada en joyas. Para más información refierase a su diccionario más cercano, xD

.

Bueno, he vuelto por un corto tiempo ya que en un par de días me voy a otro campamento.

Se que la excusa del tiempo (especilmente cuando estamos en vacaciones de verano aquí) es muy patética, no lo niego, pero en mi caso sigue siendo verdad ya que estoy estudiando Idioma Español para dar el examen de ingreso a la facultad.

Igualmente tengo dos capítulos más adelantados, pero prefiero no presionarme porque tengo la aberrante costumbre de dejar cosas a medias si me siento bajo presión. Es un asco de hábito que no puedo quitarme de encima.

.

Gracias **Isis Janet**, **Inmans** e **Izhavo** por sus comentarios. Me alegran el día chics.

.

Ahora si...

**¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	7. Recuerdos

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Evelyn es mía.  
**

**La historia es producto de mis delirios. **

**.  
**

* * *

.

**Capítulo V- Recuerdos**

(Edward)

_Los recuerdos son como trozos de papel, tan frágiles que una simple gota de agua puede destruirlos, lo que el tiempo hace con las memorias._

_~.*.~  
_

-¡Estás loca Alice! ¡¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza?! ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho antes! –grité furioso al entrar en la casa.

Había estado conteniéndome desde la salida de clases para no armar un escándalo innecesario frente a los ciudadanos, pero luego de resistir una hora en el mismo salón con esa chica de aroma tan dolorosamente delicioso… bueno, se podría decir que mi autocontrol no estaba para la labor de resistir.

Alice se veía algo apenada, lo cual no me importó en lo más mínimo.

-Te advertí que te comportarás y no le hiciste daño…

-¡Si no la maté en ese momento no fue por lo que sea que me hayas dicho! ¡¿Creíste por un segundo que me importó en ese momento?! ¡Maldita sea Alice, estuve a un pelo de matarla a ella y a toda la clase!

Procuré respirar hondo y tranquilizarme, pero era tan imposiblemente difícil cuando recordaba esa hora en la que me debatía constantemente en quitarle la vida a una inocente muchacha junto con todos mis compañeros. ¡Solo por la sangre! ¡Solo para satisfacer mi propio egoísmo! ¡Mi monstruo interior!

En lo que había gritado inmediatamente Carlisle y Esme habían bajado a ver que ocurría. Rosalie y Emmett observaban sin comprender y Jasper intentaba apaciguarme al tiempo que trataba de sacar alguna conclusión por medio de mis descontroladas emociones.

Algunos minutos después logré, con su ayuda, tranquilizarme lo suficiente como para mantener una charla sin parecer desquiciado.

-¿Podría alguien explicar lo que ocurre? –inquirió Carlisle amablemente pero autoritario.

Emmett nos señaló a Alice y a mí.

-¿Edward? ¿Alice? –se dirigió a nosotros.

-Es sobre la nueva chica, Bella… –comenzó Alice dirigiéndome una mirada fugaz.

-¿Y…?

-¡Que casi la hago mi almuerzo! ¡Eso ocurre! –exploté nuevamente.

¿Por qué mierda Alice no me había dicho antes quien era esa chica?

"_Lo siento Edward. De verdad que no parecía tanto y no tuve ninguna visión sobre ella…"_ se disculpó otra vez… con verdadero pesar por no haberlo previsto.

Gruñí en respuesta.

-Pero no pasó, ¿no es así? –comentó Emmett-. ¿Entonces cual es el problema? Todos los días nos enfrentamos a situaciones así…

-¡No Emmett, no es igual! Su olor era tan… irresistible… -la sed volvió solo con el recuerdo. El monstruo rugió con furia dentro de mí-. Si no hubiera sido porque ella se dirigió a mí… todos hubieran muerto y ahora tendríamos que estar huyendo –puntualicé con amargura.

Por mi culpa estuvimos a un pelo de tener que escapar de Forks, porque si algo sabía era que ellos no me dejarían solo, además éramos una familia, para bien o para mal estábamos unidos.

Me dejé caer en el piso y me tapé el rostro con ambas manos.

-Estuve a un segundo de arruinarlo todo… -susurré.

Jasper apoyó su mano en mi hombro transmitiéndome directamente una oleada de tranquilidad. Internamente se lo agradecí.

-¿Dices que ella te habló? –preguntó Carlisle.

Reí con amargura al recordar esas tres palabras. Si ella supiera que eso le había salvado la vida… pero es que me sorprendió de tal modo que apartó por un momento el olor de mi mente, permitiéndome retomar el control de mi mismo.

-Si, dijo: "Atrévete y verás" –imité a la perfección su voz fría y furiosa.

Todos menos Alice fruncieron el entrecejo. Por supuesto que ya habían notado que algo no encajaba allí.

-¿Por qué eso suena a que sabe perfectamente lo que somos? –inquirió Emmett confundido.

-Porque lo sabe –confirmó Alice. Todos se volvieron a ella con los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo podría saberlo? –Jasper entrecerró los ojos con la desconfianza reluciendo en ellos.

La solución para él estaba clara si Alice decía la verdad, como de hecho era: la humana debía desaparecer. No riesgos. Su mente pragmática y calculadora inmediatamente formuló y descartó planes, estrategias. Todos perfectos si no fuera por un solo detalle: Bella Swan no debía morir. El por que no podría decirlo. Solo sabía que no quería que ella muriera, ni por mis manos ni por las de otro. Ella debía vivir.

Alice relató todo lo ocurrido hoy y también aquel encuentro en Volterra ocho años atrás, cuando nosotros dos habíamos sido conducidos en presencia de Aro y su panda de locos, pero mientras esperábamos a que nos atendieran sus señorías –bufé internamente- una muchacha muy extraña se había parado frente a nosotros. Extraña porque tenía toda la apariencia de un ser humano, color de ojos, de piel; y sin embargo, no escuchamos ningún latido proveniente de ella, ni podríamos sentir que su cuerpo emitiera calor. Y un momento después la habíamos visto llegar. Una niña humana de cabello marrón y expresivos ojos del mismo color, cuyo aroma casi me vuelve loco en ese mismo momento, y que de no ser por Alice la hubiera matado allí mismo condenándonos a los dos.

Ahora que lo pensaba tal vez fuera ese primer encuentro el que me había preparado –inconscientemente- para resistirlo la segunda vez. ¿Habría una tercera? El monstruo se regodeó ante la posibilidad de que su deseo se hiciera realidad, sin embargo, hubo otra parte, desconocida para mí, que también parecía ansiar ver a esa muchacha.

-¿Volterra? –repitió Carlisle con el ceño fruncido, los labios formaban una fina línea.

Todos conocíamos la historia Carlisle y sabíamos cuanto respetaba a los maestros de aquella familia, por su cultura y refinamiento. Sin embargo, sus prácticas y estilo de vida estaban muy lejos de agradar al amable de Carlisle, por eso tan solo había pasado una corta estadía entre ellos.

Aunque solo él, Alice y yo mismo los conocíamos personalmente, todos habíamos escuchado hablar bastante de los "reyes" de los vampiros. Eran conocidos y temidos por todos los miembros de nuestra especie.

-¿Están diciendo que esa chica viene de Volterra? –preguntó Jasper desconfiado-. ¿Una espía?

-No parece probable que los Vulturis necesiten de esa clase de métodos. No es su estilo –negó Carlisle pensativo.

-¿Y qué es entonces? ¿Acaso se escapó? –preguntó Jasper sarcásticamente.

Eso parecía aún menos probable. No había lugar más seguro en el mundo que Volterra, ya fuera como fortaleza o como cárcel.

-¿Y entonces qué? ¿La matamos? –preguntó Emmett quien parecía aburrido. Me tensé inconscientemente ante sus palabras, él, malinterpretándolo me miró burlón-. Tranquilo Edward, te la dejamos a ti si la quieres.

Rosalie estuvo inmediatamente de acuerdo. No quería problemas. Lo podía ver en su mente, una humana simplona no la iba a hacer huir con el rabo entre las patas como si fuera un perro.

Resoplé e ignoré su mirada taladrante.

Jasper estaba indeciso. Nuevamente analizando los pros y los contras.

Alice no parecía convencida. En su mente le daba vueltas a aquel día, a la actitud de Bella hoy y parecía que algo no le cerraba.

Esme quería lo mejor para nosotros pero tampoco quería acabar con una vida. Ella estaría del lado de Carlisle.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Carlisle quien permanecía callado. Para cuando habló ya sabía lo que iba a anunciar. Suspiré internamente aliviado. No quería enfrentarme a mi familia… ¿Enfrentarme a ellos? ¿De verdad lo haría? ¿Por una humana? ¿Por Bella?

-Sea cual sea el caso, no podemos hacerle daño –dijo lentamente.

-¿Por qué no? Yo no quiero mudarme ahora por culpa de esa chiquilla –descargó Rosalie.

-Permíteme explicarlo Rosalie y verás por que lo digo –pidió Carlisle. Ella se cruzó de brazos y esperó con evidente enfado-. En el improbable caso de que ella fuera una espía y nosotros le hiciéramos daño, entonces sería como disparar el gatillo que comenzaría una guerra con los Vulturis. Algo poco recomendable –Rosalie frunció los labios pero no dijo nada, consciente, al igual que todos, de la verdad en esa declaración-. Y en el aún más improbable caso de que ella hubiera escapado de allí, por cualquier medio, entonces estaríamos matando a alguien inocente y de todos modos tentando a la familia más poderosa de vampiros.

Al terminar de explicarse Carlisle nos miró a todos, deteniendo su mirada un momento más en mí y en Rosalie, quien aún no estaba convencida.

-¿Y entonces qué? ¿Nos sentaremos a ver que pasa y si toda nuestra vida se derrumba a nuestro alrededor?

-Exacto, aunque yo diría que observaríamos como avanza la situación y cual es la verdad. Pues hasta donde he comprendido ni siquiera estamos seguros de si es verdaderamente hija de Charlie Swan o su sobrina. No me gusta particularmente entrometerme en la vida de los demás pero creo que en este caso si averiguamos la verdad que ella oculta podremos saber como reaccionar –en este punto me observó.

Suspiré con pesar. La verdad era que yo no podía averiguar nada en la mente de esa chica por una sola y molesta razón: no podía escuchar un solo pensamiento proveniente de ella.

Descubrirlo en el almuerzo había sido realmente frustrante, era como si en su asiento no existiera nadie, sin embargo, cuando miraba hacia allí podía verla perfectamente. Había guardado la esperanza de descubrir algo al estar más cerca de ella… desafortunadamente solo había descubierto que tenía un olor irresistible.

En resumen, sus palabras en clase de biología, sumado a todo en misterio que la envolvía, y a la falla de mis poderes, daba como resultado una situación espantosamente frustrante.

-Eso no es posible, ¡Edward no puede escuchar la mente de Bella Swan! –exclamó Emmett como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Lo fulminé con la mirada-. Vamos Edward, no te enfades. Alice y tú deben admitir que fueron derrotados a la primera por una simple humana.

-Eso es interesante –murmuró Carlisle para si mismo.

Alice quien parecía furiosa exclamó.

-Si, graciosísimo. Ahora cada cual a arreglarse como pueda porque yo no puedo ver lo que va a pasar en relación con Bella –frunció el ceño.

Jasper intentó aplacar la tensión que volvía a formarse en el ambiente.

-En fin, de momento esto es lo que haremos –retomó la palabra Carlisle-. Edward, aunque no puedas leer la mente de la muchacha tal vez si puedas averiguar algo con Charlie…

"_Si crees que puedes resistirlo hijo" _completó en su mente.

Lo consideré un momento. Era riesgoso y mucho, pero ya lo había resistido dos veces, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo una tercera? No estaba seguro.

-Espera –dijo Alice y se concentró-. No te veo matando a nadie.

-Creí que no podías…

-No puedo –se enfurruñó-. Pero a _ti_ si puedo verte.

-Bien, lo haré –afirmé.

Mi padre asintió.

-Los demás estaremos en guardia, pero si quieres alguien puede acompañarte… para estar seguros.

-Estaré bien –dije con una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir.

Él me observó un momento preocupado pero luego asintió.

-Estaremos cerca entonces.

Rosalie resopló y dio media vuelta en dirección a las escaleras.

-Rose…

-Hagan lo que quieran, pero conmigo no cuenten –dijo fríamente y se marchó.

-Rose, espera bebé… -Emmett fue tras ella.

"_Intentaré hacer que cambie de opinión"_ pensó para que yo lo escuchara, inseguro de su propio éxito.

-¿A qué hora llega Charlie Swan usualmente de la comisaría? –pregunté.

-Luego de que anochezca –informó Alice-. Estaré cerca para evitar que hagas cualquier estupidez así que lleva tu móvil –me sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente que pude.

-Sin embargo eso no es suficiente para que te perdone –dije medio en broma, ya calmado.

-¡Bah! –frunció el seño ella, y a continuación me lanzó una bolsa. Observé su contenido y sonreí otra vez.

Aún faltaban algunos minutos para que la hora llegara pero no podía permanecer más tiempo en mi casa con Jasper cerca sintiendo mi ansiedad… y mis dudas… así que salí a dar una vuelta por el pueblo a pesar de la lluvia, tal vez ésta ayudara a despejarme un poco.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a las dos lápidas de piedra gris correspondientes a la supuesta familia de Charlie Swan. Si tan solo esos dos trozos de piedra pudieran hablar y contar su historia… todo sería más fácil. Aunque internamente debía admitir que el reto producido por este misterio me agradaba. Ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había sentido un interés tan intenso por algo… pensándolo bien, probablemente no lo recordaba porque no había ocurrido desde que me convirtiera en un inmortal peligro para la humanidad.

Aproximadamente a la hora que Alice dijo me dirigí a la casa de los Swan. Allí vi que el auto de policía ya estaba aparcado frente a la construcción, las palabras provenientes de la casa llegaron perfectamente nítidas a mis oídos.

-Esta bien… hacía mucho que no las veía –dijo Charlie Swan. Se escucharon unos pasos y luego volvió a hablar-. Esa fue la última que recibí, el día antes de que pasara eso…

¿La última? ¿Última que? ¿Y que había pasado el día después de recibir eso? La curiosidad despertó con tanta intensidad como lo había hecho la sed antes. Si así se sentía Jessica Stanley cada vez que no se enteraba de los últimos chismorreos entonces comenzaba a comprenderla un poco… bueno, tal vez no había que llegar a tal extremo de comparación, pero era insoportable, eso era innegable.

No me pareció buena idea entrar por la puerta delantera pues parecía que aún estaban allí. Di la vuelta a la casa hasta que me topé con una ventana.

-Por cierto Bella, ¿a que huele? -continuó hablando Charlie.

"_¿Será carne asada? Huele bien…"_

¿Por qué solamente pensaba cuando se trataba de comida? Internamente me sentí algo decepcionado de que Bella fuera tan poco habladora, como si no bastara no poder escuchar sus pensamientos encima no conversaba.

Aún concentrado en los pensamientos de Charlie, los cuales no eran muy informativos, salté hasta la ventana y sin siquiera despeinarme la abrí. Era tan sencillo algo así para nosotros.

Lo primero que me golpeó con violencia fue el olor, SU olor. Reprimí un gruñido que me delataría y procuré poner toda mi concentración en cambiarme la ropa mojada por unas prendas secas que traía en la bolsa que Alice me había lanzado. Luego arrojé las prendas mojadas hacia el bosque, ya luego las recogería.

"_¡Oye! Que esas ropas te las escogí yo con todo mi cariño"_ se quejó Alice mentalmente.

Esbocé una sonrisa y eché un vistazo a la habitación donde me hallaba. No parecía ser la recamara de Bella pues había una cama de dos plazas. Las paredes estaban forradas con noticias de periódicos viejos, me acerqué para leer un titular y entonces noté que todas eran sobre el mismo hecho.

La conversación se reanudó luego de un rato en que alguien se movió continuamente por lo que suponía era la cocina.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Bella. Sonaba desconcertada.

-No, no es nada, solo que tu madre solía ser una cocinera algo… especial –explicó él con algo de arrepentimiento.

"_Sería más correcto decir que no sabía cocinar e improvisaba_" sonó nostálgico.

-¿Quieres decir que le gustaba improvisar?

"_¿Cómo lo supo?" _

-Exacto.

-Se a que te refieres, por eso se cocinar –me reí y el me acompañó.

"_Así que esa extraña mujer se parecía a Renée en ese sentido"_ sus pensamientos se tornaron serios _"Si al menos Bella me dijera más podría abrir una investigación como Dios manda… pero es tan testaruda…" _

Entonces él tampoco lo sabía todo. ¿Por qué no le habría dicho la verdad? Además estaba convencido de que ella era su hija muerta, entonces ¿por qué? ¿Y quién era esa otra mujer? Había muchas cosas que no comprendía y los pensamientos de Charlie no me aclaraban mucho.

La preocupación de Charlie se disipó cuando empezó a comer y sus pensamientos volaron a lugares que no me interesaban. Volví mi atención a las paredes con noticias. Fruncí el ceño. Todos los titulares decían algo similar.

Sangriento asesinato sacude Phoenix, hija desaparecida

Leí cada recorte sacando varias conclusiones que para ojos y mentes humanas no tendrías significancia alguna. Primero, el cuerpo de la mujer había desaparecido, lo cual era un acto bastante común en un ataque de vampiro ya que encontrar un cuerpo sin sangre daría lugar a especulaciones molestas. Y lo más importante, la niña simplemente había desaparecido en el aire, nunca se supo más nada de ella.

"Hasta ahora" pensé.

Entonces era cierto que esta _Elizabeth _Swan era realmente la _muerta_ Isabella Swan, secuestrada de niña por los Vulturis. Me hirvió la sangre que no poseía al pensar en una niña sola en aquella fortaleza de locos, de la cual era un milagro hubiera salido con vida y humana, por el método que fuera.

Todo parecía estar al revés. No era propio de los Vulturis secuestrar niños, por muchas aptitudes que éstos pudieran tener como futuros vampiros, ¿por qué esta vez si?

La voz de Bella me arrancó de mis pensamientos.

-Oye, Charlie… -preguntó con timidez e inseguridad-, verás, me preguntaba si… si podrías contarme un poco… ya sabes, de mamá y tú…

"_Y yo me preguntaba cuando lo harías…"_

-Claro Bella. Después de todo ese es el motivo por el que viniste, ¿no? Para conocer más sobre nosotros. Pues bien, que sea recíproco entonces –hubo un pausa-. Yo también siento curiosidad sobre que has hecho, sobre Madelyn. Tú vida sin más hija. Cuéntame lo que puedas –aclaró luego.

"_Aunque me gustaría que me dijera todo de una vez, pero si se lo pregunto otra vez seguramente se enfadará. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me gustaría tanto meter a esos maniáticos tras las rejas… si tan solo no pusiera en peligro su vida…" _

Estaba más que claro que Charlie no conocía los detalles, y si todo era como pensaba, no me sorprendía que Bella no se los hubiera contado. Como si un humano, por muy jefe de policía que fuera, pudiera hacer algo contra la familia más antigua y poderosa de vampiros.

Escuché a alguien –supuse que sería la chica- recoger la mesa, luego pasos y el sonido de los resortes de un sofá.

-Bien, supongo que no sabes nada por lo que comenzaré desde el comienzo, ¿te parece? –dijo Charlie.

Vi a través de sus pensamientos una foto donde aparecía él más joven junto a una hermosa mujer –según los cánones humanos- en una playa soleada. Se veían inmensamente felices juntos, sin embargo, eso no había durado, y todos los sueños e ilusiones se habían roto dejando como único recuerdo de esa unión un baúl de sentimientos y recuerdos, y una niña. Así eran los humanos. Crean un mundo de fantasía, se creen felices, sin darse cuenta de que se engañan a si mismos y que su castillo de felicidad no es más que un castillo de naipes construido sobre el aire.

Muy pocos humanos encontraban de verdad aquella persona que era realmente esa _media naranja_ que todos buscaban, esa que les proporcionaba seguridad y felicidad incluso en los peores momentos. Al final terminaban por rendirse a la persona que les parecía les quería lo suficiente y construían medias vidas, mitad realidad, mitad fantasía.

-Tu madre y yo nos conocimos mientras yo trabajaba en el sur… ella había nacido y vivía aún en Phoenix. Nos vimos y nos enamoramos –explicó Charlie vagamente, no entraba en grandes detalles pero sus pensamientos eran tan sinceros como sus palabras-. Ahora pienso que seguramente todo fue demasiado rápido, que deberíamos habernos dado más tiempo para conocer más el uno del otro y dejar que nuestra relación creciera firme… pero no lo hicimos.

"_Tal vez por una parte fuera una suerte porque sino Bella no existiría, aunque probablemente la culpa de todo haya sido venir aquí"_ pensó lúgubremente.

Vi como fijaba su atención en una foto de su casamiento en Las Vegas.

-Al poco tiempo nos casamos en Las Vegas, como ves. Sus padres no aceptaban nuestra relación basada únicamente en la atracción y debo decir que no los culpo… solo que entonces nosotros éramos jóvenes y no queríamos escuchar palabras que no decían lo que queríamos oír –se rió con algo de amargura, sin embargo el latido del corazón de Bella se había acelerado por algún motivo.

-¿Dices… dices que tengo abuelos? –preguntó dudosa.

"_¿Cómo? ¿No sabe sobre sus abuelos maternos? Bueno… supongo que es natural, después de todo solo tenía cuatro años cuando eso pasó, raro sería que los recordase, ¿no? Aunque su abuela murió hace poco… ¿debo decírselo?" _dudó.

Tuve que darle la razón a Charlie, sería extraño que Bella recordara cosas de esa época, cuando era tan solo poco más que un bebé.

-A decir verdad tu abuela murió hace poco más de un año –terminó por confesar Charlie-. Cuando ocurrió aquello… -se le trabó la voz-, pues simplemente la comunicación que nunca tuve con la familia de Renée floreció… en cierto modo fue una desgracia que nos unió, cosa que nuestro casamiento nunca logró.

Volvió a dirigir su atención a las fotos mientras sus pensamientos corrían frenéticos.

"_Lo cual también es una lástima. Hubiera sido tan agradable que Bella hubiera aparecido antes, así podría haber conocido a su familia… verdaderamente por más que lo pienso no logro comprender por qué hasta ahora esta Madelyn se comunica conmigo, ¿por qué se tomó la molestia de criar una niña que nada tenía que ver con ella? ¿Por qué le tomó cariño? Eso no es ni mínimamente creíble… y Bella no me dirá nada, es tan frustrante…" _

Ese día descubrí que Charlie Swan, quien siempre me había parecido un hombre de tan pocas luces como palabras, era todo lo contrario. Era un hombre suspicaz e inteligente, muy apegado a su hija a pesar de que ésta había desaparecido a la corta edad de cuatro años y trece años después aparecía de forma misteriosa. Era una persona que pensaba mucho y expresaba poco con palabras.

Me recordaba a Bella y tal vez esa fuera una buena pista para desentrañar el carácter de la chica, quien hasta ahora había hablado lo mínimo en el instituto y aquí, pero cuya mirada no demostraba otra cosa que inteligencia y curiosidad.

-Luego de casarnos nos mudamos aquí a esta casa –hizo una pausa-. El jefe de policía de aquí se había retirado hacía poco tiempo y a mi me asignaron el puesto, lo cual era un verdadero honor pues yo era muy joven.

"_Sin embargo, por la alegría de este honor arruiné todo lo demás… debería haber supuesto que Renée no se adaptaría bien a una ciudad tan diferente a la suya…"_

-Yo había nacido en una ciudad del norte, así que podrás imaginar que me sentía perfectamente feliz… tenía un buen trabajo, una esposa maravillosa y estaba en el ambiente que más me agradaba… fui tan estúpidamente egoísta… Debería haber sabido que el cambio era demasiado brusco para tu madre, que ella no se adaptaría… -explicó atropelladamente-. Creo que hasta cierto punto lo sabía, pero no quise verlo, hasta que fue muy tarde…

"_Y aún así tengo la sospecha de que algo más pasó que hizo a Renée cambiar tan bruscamente…" _añadió para si mismo.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de todo… papá… -dijo casi en un murmullo Bella, aunque esta vez no sonó incómoda por utilizar la palabra-. Si mamá hubiera defendido su posición tal vez las cosas hubieran tomado otro curso, pero no lo hizo ¿me equivoco? Las malas decisiones nunca vienen de un solo lado así que no debes seguir poniendo ese peso sobre tus hombros… pensando en lo que podría haber sido y no fue por tu culpa –me la imaginé negando con la cabeza en ese punto-. Con eso solo te dañas lo indecible y no llegas a ninguna parte.

Los pensamientos de Charlie eran sorprendidos, confundidos… por lo visto ni siquiera él se esperaba un discurso por parte de Bella. Lo más sorprendente fue que continuó hablando.

-Comprendo como te sientes mejor de lo que crees, ¿sabes? El poder de la culpa que pesa como una roca… también yo lo he sentido y se cuan duro es seguir adelante con eso… pero es algo que no nos lleva a ninguna parte y que no es justo para nosotros mismos, ya que a veces hay cosas que no se pueden evitar… bueno… en fin, ¿que pasó luego? –balbuceó.

Sonreí tristemente pues sonaba realmente avergonzada de hablar tanto con su padre, pero sobretodo porque sabía que ella se echaba la culpa de lo ocurrido a su familia. Bella era horriblemente consciente de que los Vulturis iban tras ella y nadie más… fueran cuales fueran sus pensamientos la culpa no era de ella, sino de aquellos bastardos por creerse en el derecho de manipular las vidas humanas a su antojo.

Charlie suspiró. Sus pensamientos volvían a ser calmos pero preocupados.

"_No puedo creer que Bella se eche la culpa de lo ocurrido, nadie tiene la culpa de nacer y mucho menos de que una pandilla de locos irrumpa en tu casa de buenas a primeras para arruinar tu vida"_ pensó con resentimiento.

-Bueno… luego de la boda todo fue bien durante algunos meses o así me parecía, sin embargo, poco después me di cuenta que desde el comienzo nada iba bien. Renée pasó de cierta aversión hacia el pueblo por una fobia digna de análisis, y un miedo intenso. –contó, aún confundido por sus recuerdos de su ex-mujer-. Verdaderamente no comprendo aún que cambio, no es como que nosotros tuviéramos vampiros escondidos en los armarios o algo así.

Bella se atragantó con algo que parecía estar tomando al escuchar las últimas palabras de su padre, su corazón se aceleró pero casi al instante pareció retomar el control.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Charlie preocupado.

-Si… si… es solo que me dio tanta gracia el último comentario que me atraganté… -mintió sin mucha credibilidad, su corazón nuevamente la delataba.

"_Aunque más que atragantada por risa parecías por miedo… no creo que le tema aún a los viejos mitos de vampiros y hadas malvadas, ya está grande…"_ estaba confundido.

Me tragué una risa sarcástica aunque esbocé una sonrisa. Si él supiera lo reales que podían ser esos mitos, al menos los primeros, se lo pensaría dos veces antes de tener esos pensamientos.

Volvió su atención a una foto de la familia en la cual aparecía Bella. Observé con curiosidad a ese frágil bebé que sonreía como si de verdad supiera lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Reconocí inmediatamente en sus ojos cafés el mismo brillo que ostentaban los ojos de la Bella actual, tan expresivos y ya entonces parecían inteligentes...

…de verdad me estaba obsesionando, no era posible que un bebé de pañal se viera así.

Nuevamente me hallé deseando ser capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos, conocer su verdad, sus miedos, sus anhelos… y nuevamente fui incapaz de pensar una respuesta coherente al por que querría yo conocer tan profundamente a una humana, por mucho que pudiera diferir del montón.

Charlie carraspeó atrayendo mi atención que se había quedado en los ojos de esa muchacha tan apetecible. Si, esa debía ser la verdadera razón detrás de esa atracción, porque ¿qué otra razón podría existir?

-Los primeros meses después de tu nacimiento Renée todavía continuaba viviendo aquí mas no era la misma… estaba nerviosa, alterada… Hacía meses que estaba así pero entonces era incluso peor, se asustaba de cualquier ruido, movimiento brusco o sombra y cuando le preguntaba que le pasaba solo me miraba confundida, como si ni ella misma supiera la razón de su comportamiento –hizo una leve pausa-. Al final se marchó contigo y nunca más volvió.

"_Y nunca más volvería a verlas… si solo hubiera sabido… ¡Basta Charlie! ¡¿Cómo piensas que podrías haber sabido el futuro?! Bella tiene razón es eso…" _

Le escuché suspirar, agotado.

-Renée nunca fue una mala persona, no era su intención que yo no te conociera ni viera crecer, pero así de dieron las cosas… igualmente me enviaba cada año una carta contándome sobre ti y éstas fotos que ves. Hasta que luego de que cumplieras cuatro nunca más me llegó otra. Lo siguiente que supe gracias a una llamada telefónica, fue de la muerte de Renée y tu desaparición.

Sus pensamientos intentaban hallar un orden para poder explicarlo pero no lograba hacerlo. Yo no era Jasper, pero no me hacía falta serlo para ver la desesperación, el sentimiento de pérdida, la desesperanza en sus pensamientos. No me era difícil reconocer tales sentimientos porque estaba seguro que, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aún era humano, yo había sentido algo igual. No lo recordaba, pero la sensación de ese conocimiento era tan fuerte y real como el de ese hombre que intentaba en vano hallar una forma de expresarse.

Fue un momento de empatía y conexión que nunca había sentido. Charlie Swan era un hombre que comenzaba a caerme bien.

-No puedo siquiera comenzar a explicar como me sentí. La desesperación, el horror, el miedo, el odio hacia quien fuera el causante, la impotencia… porque yo estaba demasiado involucrado emocionalmente mis superiores no me permitieron tomar parte en el caso, aunque si accedieron a mantenerme completamente actualizado –rió con amargura-. Como si de algo hubiera servido, nunca hubo ningún descubrimiento nuevo, nada, ni siquiera una huella.

Vi a Bella a través de sus ojos, pensaba en ella como si quisiera grabar su imagen antes de que se desvaneciera en el aire, nuevamente.

-Fue tan difícil… increíblemente más difícil que cuando Renée se fue… me encerré en mi trabajo intentando evadirme de la verdad, la cual era cada vez más clara a medida que los días pasaban sin noticias. No sabía como podría continuar viviendo, en realidad estoy seguro que no quería… pero lo hice –hizo una pausa para tranquilizar su respiración-. Tengo muy buenos amigos de hecho –dijo con una mezcla de tristeza, agradecimiento y amargura difícil de interpretar-. Billy Black y Harry Clearwater, ellos venían todos los días aquí, me sacaban de la rutina, y mi destructiva autocompasión. Muchas veces discutí con ellos, les dije palabras hirientes, pero ellos siempre volvían al otro día por más, para ayudarme a pesar de mí mismo... Nunca podré terminar de agradecerles lo que hicieron por mí.

Escuché a Bella levantarse de su lugar y moverse.

-Charlie, yo… lo lamento tanto –dijo con la voz ahogada.

-Bella tonta, ¿por qué te disculpas? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada –dijo incómodo, como tratando de quitarle el hierro al asunto-. Y si continuas abrazándome así vas a terminar asfixiándome –rió.

-Claro que tengo que disculparme… -contradijo Bella y un sollozo delató que estaba llorando-. Como no hacerlo, tu sufriste tanto por nosotras y yo lo único que puedo hacer es pagarte con una visita, larga tal vez, pero nada más –más sollozos ahogados, como si estuviera evitando que escaparan de sus labios.

"_Es cierto, no puede ni me dirá nada sobre el tiempo que estuvo retenida, ni la identidad de quienes fueron… pero tampoco es tan importante, si ella está bien. Además tenerla aquí conmigo es mucho más de lo que jamás me hubiera atrevido a soñar o imaginar… eso es suficiente"_

-Créeme que estoy más que feliz de que estés aquí, así que no te disculpes, ¿de acuerdo? –pidió aún avergonzado.

No se que le habrá contestado porque no usó palabras y a partir de entonces un profundo silencio se creó allá. Hasta que Bella lo rompió.

-Madelyn nunca quiso ser parte de esa organización, pero luego de que su familia muriera cuando ella era apenas poco más que una niña, no tuvo más lugar a donde ir, de modo que se resignó a pertenecer a una nueva familia y obedecer sus órdenes –comenzó cautelosamente, por lo visto eligiendo exactamente que decirle a Charlie, el cual no salía de su asombro-. Pasaron varios años así, entonces llegué yo. Ella siempre me dijo que en aquel entonces le recordaba al hermano que una vez tuvo y, en medio de toda esa locura, ella era todo para mí… madre, hermana y amiga ya que era quien estaba encargada de cuidarme.

-Ella me enseñó –prosiguió-. Biología, anatomía, matemática, física, química, astronomía, filosofía, literatura, arte, historia y todo cuanto se te pueda ocurrir. También me enseñó a apreciar la vida en cada lugar, por muerto que parezca…

"_Vale, todo es genial, pero entonces por que no se fue antes, por que esperó tanto…"_

Como si Bella hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Charlie continuó.

-Yo sé que ella nunca estuvo contenta con mi situación, no quería que yo perteneciera a su familia, pero nunca se le ocurrió traicionarlos, porque a pesar de que los odiaba eso era su vida y lo único seguro que tenía… hasta que algo ocurrió cuando yo cumplí nueve, algo que la obligó a cambiar de opinión de un modo tan radical. Además la suerte parecía acompañarnos por primera vez pues la... base donde nosotros vivíamos estaba casi vacía ese día, algo muy extraño. Fue así y gracias a una ayuda inesperada que escapamos.

¿Una ayuda inesperada? Eso me dejó extrañado. ¿Quién dentro de los Vulturis sería capaz de algo así? Por más que lo pensara no había un solo nombre que se me viniera a la cabeza. ¿Y que podría haber ocurrido para que ese vampiro cambiara de opinión?

Además estaba este relato. Podía ser que fuera un completo invento para contentar a Charlie, pero no lo creía. No parecía estar mintiendo en lo fundamental, sino más bien adaptando los hechos a la realidad del mundo humano en el que se suponía que vivía. Me preocupaba más bien el desconocido que las había ayudado, eso quería decir que había un traidor entre los Vulturis y para que eso ocurriera sin que Aro lo haya notado, muchas cosas debían estar moviéndose en Italia.

-Nos mudamos entonces, sin tener noción de lo que eso significaba, a Phoenix. Nunca hubiera imaginado que íbamos a terminar en la ciudad donde había vivido de pequeña y antes de esos acontecimientos. De hecho Madelyn no lo averiguó hasta mucho más tarde. Luego todo es como sabes.

"_Es cierto que con eso no se puede averiguar mucho, pero es un alivio que me lo cuente… y esa Madelyn tampoco es alguien de quien sospechar tanto si hasta ahora ha cuidado a Bella con tanto esmero. Supongo que debo resignarme a eso y aceptar algunas cosas como son…"_

-Escucharte hablar de esa mujer me hace sentir verdaderamente un monstruo por levantar palabras negativas contra ella –dijo con fingido tono ligero el jefe de policía.

Bella rió nerviosa.

-Bueno. Ya es tarde Bella y tanto tú como yo tenemos que levantarnos temprano y continuar nuestras vidas mañana y como tu padre no consentiré que faltes a tu segundo día de clases –se escuchó el ruido del sofá y supuse que se habría incorporado.

-Tranquilo gran padre, la amenaza en innecesaria –se burló aliviada.

Por mi parte debería irme pues ya había escuchado y averiguado lo suficiente, sin embargo, mi cuerpo no parecía querer moverse de su sitio. Desde mi posición en las sombras alcanzaba a ver las escaleras, solo esperaría un momento, la vería un segundo y me iría donde mi familia me esperaba. Me alejaría de ese hechizo en el que su mera presencia en mi cabeza me hacía anhelar verla, hablarle, averiguar los secretos de su mente, tocar su suave y pálida piel, sentir su pulso bajo esa frágil barrera a su sangre, su vida.

"_Edward deja de soñar despierto y sal de ahí o te verá"_ me advirtió Alice alarmada.

Si, ya saldría, pero antes esperaría unos segundos más.

Escuchaba sus pasos cuidadosos en las escaleras, aún antes de verla podía imaginar su figura menuda apareciendo allí, camino a su habitación.

Su habitación… ¿Cómo sería ésta? Deseché el estúpido pensamiento de echar un vistazo, ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué me viera? Y seguro en ese momento hablaría con total naturalidad: "Hola Edward, ¿Qué te trae por mi habitación a estás horas de la noche? ¡Ah! Y por cierto, ¿por donde entraste?"

Si, increíblemente lógico genio.

"_¡Edward!"_ gritó mi hermana querida mentalmente

Un segundo más.

Y si, logré verla. Apareció dentro de mi campo de visión y en ese preciso instante se detuvo en seco mirando en dirección a la habitación de su padre, en dirección a mí.

Aún sorprendido por el hecho de que hubiera descubierto mi presencia tan rápido salí por la ventana y corrí en dirección al bosque. Cuando estuve a cubierto bajo las impenetrables sombras de la noche me atreví a volver mi vista a la ventana.

Bella se había asomado y escudriñaba la negrura del bosque. Algunos segundos después se retiró, no sin antes cerrar bien la ventana.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

-¡¿Un traidor dentro de los Vulturis?!

Carlisle no salía de su estupor. No porque a cualquiera de nosotros nos afectara demasiado, sino porque era como decir que uno podía alzar la mano y tocar la luna. Sencillamente imposible.

-¿Y dices que esa historia que le contó a su padre es lo que en realidad ocurrió? –Jasper fruncía el ceño nada convencido.

-La probabilidad es bastante alta, claro que yo diría que se esforzó por quitarle todos los detalles morbosos –repliqué con una sonrisa de sentimientos más bien negros.

Ya les había puesto al día con todos los detalles que había escuchado, desde la historia de Charlie, el comportamiento de la madre de Bella –él cual nadie comprendía- hasta el caso del asesinato y la tal nombrada Madelyn.

-Lo que tampoco me cuadra es por que este vampiro que supuestamente la ayudó a escapar y la protegió todos estos años, ahora la deja a su suerte –siguió Jasper.

-Bueno, yo estaba pensando en eso también –interrumpió Carlisle, todos los presentes, pues Rosalie se había negado a bajar, volteamos para verlo-. Pero mis pensamientos iban más dirigidos a esta extraña habilidad de Bella de repeler otros poderes. No se como funciona y hasta donde puede llegar, pero si fuera como pienso entonces es probable que ella esté a salvo del don de Demetri y que Madelyn sea el verdadero peligro ya que su mente no estaría protegida –conjeturó-. Tal vez por eso la dejó ir. Es difícil ponerse en el lugar de esa desconocida, pero partiendo del hecho de que apreciaba a Bella como si fuera una hermana menor o una hija, ¿acaso no querría que ella fuera feliz con su familia real, viviendo una vida real como la humana que es, en lugar de una vida de persecución e inseguridad?

-Pobrecilla, eso explica por qué están sus tumbas en el cementerio, luego de tanto tiempo desaparecida simplemente decidieron darla por muerta. Debe haber sufrido mucho –se compadeció Esme.

-Y explica también el por qué no puede usar su verdadero nombre, todos sabemos que los muertos no pueden levantarse de sus tumbas sin una buena explicación –acotó Alice con una sonrisa traviesa.

Rodé los ojos ante el comentario de Alice, tenía razón claro, todos lo sabíamos, pero que manera de expresarlo.

-¿Y ahora que haremos? –preguntó Emmett-. ¿Fingiremos que nada ha pasado o nos acercamos a ella?

Lo miré alarmado. La chica huía de un montón de vampiros y el quería acercarse llevando más peligro a su vida…

-¡¿Estas loco, Emmett?! –pregunté enfadado.

-Ya sabemos que la quieres para el almuerzo Eddie, pero no seas egoísta… -se burló.

-Ya cállate, yo no quiero nada de eso. Ella huye de otros como nosotros y tu piensas ir a hablarle, ¿no lo consideras un poco abusivo grandote? –espeté, para luego amenazarlo-. Y si me vuelves a llamar así te descuartizo Emmett.

Por supuesto que esto solo lo divirtió un montón.

-Ahh, el pequeño Eddie esta enojado. ¿No será que te enamoraste de esa humana, eh Eddie? Ten cuidado de no romperla cuando la beses o aún peor cuando…

-Ya calla Emmett –dije saltando sobre él para terrible disgusto de Esme.

-Si rompen algo lo van a lamentar, ¿escucharon? –nos regañó como a dos niños.

-Realmente me sacas de mis casillas idiota –le dije a mi hermano luego de soltarlo.

-Ni que fuera tan difícil –volvió a burlarse con suficiencia.

Le gruñí en respuesta y fui camino a mi habitación. Aunque antes de subir las escaleras me volví a ellos con una sonrisa casi sádica en mi rostro, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno para ellos.

-El que se acerque a Bella Swan sepa que pagará las consecuencias –dije señalando mi frente-. Aquí hay información de sobra… creo que Alice sabe a que me refiero –terminé divertido ante la mueca de horror de mi hermana.

Aún desde mi habitación escuché perfectamente nítida la voz de Alice.

-Oh, si… si aún planean tener reputación en esta eternidad mejor le hacen caso chicos –advirtió.

Sonreí satisfecho mientras me sentaba a esperar un nuevo amanecer, con una ansiedad que jamás habría imaginado podría un simple y mortal humano despertar. Aunque Bella Swan demostraba no ser una humana corriente en ningún sentido.

* * *

.

Realmente no se si Reneé nació en Phoenix o si Charlie nació en el norte. No se aclara que yo sepa por lo que me tomé licencia en ello, xD.

Y bueno, la madrugada antes de irme al campamento escribí un capítulo entero así que intentaré actualizar nuevamente antes de volver a irme. Espero con ansia llegar a un capítulo máaas adelante que los dejará (espero) como mínimo avisaré y ya me dirán :3

.

Gracias **Isis Janet**, e **Izhavo** por sus comentarios.

.

Ahora si...

**¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	8. El Diario

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Evelyn es mía.  
**

**La historia es producto de mis delirios. **

**.  
**

* * *

.

**Capítulo VI (el diario)**

(Bella)

_Es increíble como una simple hoja escrita puede despertar tantas emociones. Desde la más exuberante alegría, hasta la más profunda tristeza._

_~.*.~  
_

Desperté temprano como siempre cuando la misma pesadilla que me perseguía acabó. Sabía que eso marcaba un punto de no retorno de algún modo, no solo en el sueño, sino también en la realidad y ese era el terror latente que me paralizaba aún cuando no supiera de que trataba.

Esa noche además había sido particularmente agotadora. Había soñado todo el tiempo y en consecuencia no había descansado, ni en cuerpo ni en mente. Oh si, hoy iba a ser un día largo y no me sentía nada predispuesta a enfrentarlo.

Tome mi neceser y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha de agua fría, era lo único que me calmaba y no iba a resfriarme de todos modos. Necesitaba aclarar y despejar mi mente y solo así lo lograba cuando me sentía ofuscada y superada por problemas que parecían demasiado grandes para mí.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí ante la sensación del agua acariciando mi piel, las gotas translúcidas limpiaban mi cuerpo y hasta cierto punto parecía que purificaban y confortaban mi espíritu. ¿La razón? Seguramente es algo que sonará a locura, pero la frialdad del agua siempre me recordaría a Evelyn.

Vale, si que suena ridículo. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? No es que fuera lesbiana y me hubiera enamorado de ella, pero sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de guardar su recuerdo en mis pensamientos, de tenerla presente, así parecía que el mundo era menos sombrío. Así sentía, al menos, la ilusión de la seguridad que antes siempre me acompañaba.

El frío me ayudaba con eso, aunque, por otro lado, también levantaba grandes fantasmas que parecían querer tragarme entera. Era bastante masoquista y sabía que mi cordura podría ser el precio que pagaba por esas breves epifanías, pero aún así prefería estar loca y acompañada, a cuerda y sola. Ya no quería estar sola, no todo el tiempo al menos, ya que, a veces, la soledad puede ser buena.

Salí de la ducha más resuelta y calmada y menos feliz, pero como mínimo sentía que podía enfrentar el encuentro con el mundo un día más.

El día de ayer había sido por demás inesperado en todos los sentidos, algunos mejores que otros, o así lo veía. Por una parte, el descubrir que una familia nada pequeña de vampiros vivía aquí me había descolocado por completo, no me esperaba nada así y no sabía como debía reaccionar ante ellos. Era complicado. Por el otro lado estaba la charla con Charlie… algo que nunca hubiera esperado era conocer tan rápido mis orígenes, pero más sorpresivo aún era ese extraño sentimiento en mi pecho al que no sabía que nombre ponerle. Sin mencionar que no sabía con que cara mirar a mi padre hoy.

-Tal vez cerrar los ojos te ayude Bella –me dije sarcásticamente a mí misma.

¿Qué sentido tenía cuestionarme esas cosas? ¡Si al final no iba a sacar ninguna respuesta! Debería haber nacido con un botón de "stop" en la cabeza, en ocasiones me hacía falta…

Luego de vestirme con mis ropas típicas me senté en mi cama con mi notebook. Escuché a Charlie moverse por su habitación, sin embargo, aún no había amanecido, no había mentido al decir que se dedicaba con devoción a su trabajo. Al ser temprano para desayunar mejor me distraía con algo y que mejor que leer el correo que traía abandonado desde hacía varios días.

Siendo sincera conmigo misma, creo que tenía la esperanza de recibir algún mail de Evelyn, esperanza que se desvaneció al ver en la bandeja de entrada solo un par de molestos spams. Nada más. Suspiré abatida. ¿Que más podía esperar? Si yo no tenía un solo amigo, nadie se había acercado nunca a tenderme una mano amiga… mi piel pálida y algo más fría que lo normal, mis ideas diferentes, mi humor eternamente melancólico y acido no era algo que encajara en la definición de amigo que parecía tener la sociedad, ni los jóvenes de mi edad, ni… En fin. Nadie. Solo había que ver las mezquinas intenciones detrás de las sonrisas de mis nuevos compañeros, o la mayoría de ellos.

No consideraba al mundo una mierda ni nada parecido, simplemente era yo quien no encajaba en ningún rinconcito de él.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás despierta? –gritó Charlie desde abajo.

Miré por la ventana. Ya había amanecido. ¡Que extraño! Tenía la seguridad de que Charlie había mencionado en algún momento que se marchaba prácticamente antes de que comenzara a clarear el nuevo día.

-Si, ¿ocurre algo? –contesté asomándome a la puerta.

-Solo me gustaría que vieras algo, ¿puedes bajar?

-Claro, ya bajo.

Me puse las botas y guardé ambas armas dentro de ellas. Además de que me gustaran esa era la verdadera finalidad de estas botas, esconder mis dos cuchillos y protegerme, ya que el material del que estaban hechas era flexible y resistente, y en un caso desesperado, que incluía una lucha con algún vampiro, podrían salvar mis huesos de ser pulverizados a la primera.

Con curiosidad tropecé fuera de mi habitación. Rodé los ojos. ¿A quién engañaba? Si me tropezaba así frente a un vampiro era un knock-out para mi misma, con armas o sin ellas.

-¿Dónde está el fuego Charlie? –levanté una ceja al verlo tranquilamente sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Por qué no hechas un vistazo fuera Bella? –sugirió divertido y… contrariado.

Desorientada hice lo que me pedía y casi me caigo de espaldas ante el espectáculo que presenciaban mis ojos.

-Evelyn… -mascullé demasiado bajo como para que Charlie me escuchara.

Estacionados frente a la casa había dos preciosuras de auto, no había otra manera de describirlos. Uno era un _Mercedes Benz Brabus Bullit_ negro absolutamente deslumbrante y perfecto, el otro era un _Porsche 9ff 911 Turbo_ del mismo color que la plata líquida. Oh si, conocía muy bien esos modelos, no por nada eran mis favoritos y no por nada ese era _mí_ _Mercedes_, lo reconocería con los ojos cerrados. El otro parecía ser un añadido nada despreciable.

-Esta mujer no sabe el significado de _no exagerar_ -dije pasándome una mano por la cara.

-Aunque por lo menos tiene buen gusto –añadió Charlie, pero noté que se esforzaba por tomárselo con calma y diplomacia. Aún no confiaba en Evelyn y no podía culparlo, ¿que persona que se oculta podía comprar y regalar autos así?

-¿Tienes las llaves? –pregunté volviéndome a mi padre y reí al ver que, a pesar de todo, se comía los autos con la mirada.

Dejó caer dos pares de llaves en mi mano. Me dirigí sin dudar al maletero del _Mercedes_ y tal como esperaba allí estaban mis maletas y un paquete más pequeño el cual no esperaba.

Con ayuda de Charlie, quien reaccionó y milagrosamente despegó los ojos de los automóviles -¡hombres!- entramos el equipaje y lo subimos a mi habitación. Luego vaciaría las maletas.

Bajé nuevamente y me dediqué a revisar mi auto. Tal y como me lo esperaba era el mío, con sus asientos de cuero negro los cuales tenían hechos diseños en rojo intenso: el respaldo del asiento trasero tenía calado una pantera en pleno salto y el color rojo no era otra cosa que un forro interior de cuero de ese mismo color. El asiento del conductor tenía una estrella de cinco puntas en rojo también y el del acompañante una cruz invertida con una serpiente enroscada en ella. Siempre había sido divertido reírme de las caras de incredulidad de todo aquel que entrara en mi auto.

Luego fui hasta el _Porsche_. Era impresionante, tenía todo lo que se podía pedir en un auto moderno, incluso un frigobar. Pero yo no necesitaba dos automóviles por mucho que me fascinaran.

Y eso me daba una idea…

Volví a entrar en la casa, esta vez pensativa. Observé distraída como Charlie caminaba de un lado a otro buscando algo y murmurando cosas sobre estar llegando tarde por primera vez. Esbocé una sonrisa, él era el jefe de policía, nadie lo iba a amonestar por no llegar cuando cantaba el gallo.

-Que te vaya bien hoy Bella, y recuerda que a pesar de ser tu padre sigo siendo el jefe de policía, así que dentro del límite de velocidad –me advirtió seriamente.

-Tu tranquilo, y por cierto, ten –dije lanzándole algo lo cual no atrapó y cayó al suelo. Así que de ahí provenía mi falta de coordinación…

Ya estaba retirándome a la cocina cuando preguntó sin contener la sorpresa.

-¿Qué significa esto Bella? –levantó las llaves de _Porsche_ por sobre la vista.

-Significa que tienes auto nuevo –sonreí-. Que lo disfrutes papá y tranquilo, no es robado, los papeles están en la guantera.

-Pero…

-Llegarás tarde –le corté entre risas al ver su expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Me serví un tazón de cereales con leche y desayuné con lentitud, dejando mi mente en blanco. Mi humor había mejorado notablemente en un momento, no me sentía tan pesimista, además hoy no llovía, lo cual añadía otro buen hecho a la lista. Lástima que el sol no se dignara a dejarse ver…

_¡Pero no me quejo del cambio, ¿escuchas clima?!_

Subí a recoger mis libros cuando mi vista tropezó con aquel paquete. Con curiosidad lo tomé y le di varias vueltas, no había nada anotado en el papel marrón. Le quité el cordón que lo amarraba y un par de libros viejos junto a una gruesa carta cayeron sobre mi cama. Al borde del colapso por la curiosidad junté los libros en una pila y agarré la carta. El corazón me dio un vuelco al ver que provenía de Evelyn. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando mi celular tuvo a bien sonar avisándome que ya era hora de mover el culo hacia el instituto.

Con un bufido dejé las cosas sobre mi mesita de noche y recogí mi mochila, y con una última mirada salí de allí. Pero tal era mi suerte que tropecé con mis pies y rodé los últimos escalones de las escaleras. Me incorporé con cuidado cerciorándome de que todo estaba en orden y una punzada en mi muñeca izquierda me indicó que no.

Resoplé.

Acostumbrada a mi propia torpeza –o estupidez- me limité a envolverme firmemente la zona con un trozo de tela que había por allí. Conocía lo suficiente de primeros auxilios como para saber que no me había roto ningún hueso así que no era urgente que corriera al hospital por tan poco, iría luego del instituto. Si no movía mucho la mano no habría problema.

Conduje con cuidado y me metí en el primer aparcamiento libre que encontré. Tarde me di cuenta que a mi lado estaba estacionado el _Volvo_ plateado de Edward Cullen y que no podía cambiar de lugar sin llamar más la atención, lo cual ya hacía en exceso para mi gusto. Bajé torpemente del auto y sin mirar a otro lugar que no fueran mis pies caminé hasta la entrada, sintiendo a cada paso las miradas de todos clavadas en mí como si fueran dagas. Si solo era un auto nuevo… ni que hubiera venido en un OVNI santo dios.

La mañana transcurrió tortuosamente lenta mientras todas las miradas se clavaban en mí. Era eso o me estaba volviendo realmente paranoica, porque me sentía como en una de esas escenas de película donde el protagonista siente que todos lo observan desde las sombras y cada murmullo es algo sobre el o ella. Negué con la cabeza comenzando a preocuparme por mi salud mental.

-Hola Bella –saludaron a mi espalda.

-Hola Angela –devolví el saludo con una leve sonrisa.

He dicho que tenía buena memoria y no mentía. No me costaba nada retener información a la primera, lo cual era muchas veces ventajoso, otras un dolor de cabeza.

-Te acompaño a tu próxima clase, ¿te parece? –se ofreció con timidez.

-Claro –acepté.

Angela era una chica que me había caído bien desde el comienzo, era tímida y callada pero buena persona. Tenía siempre una expresión amable y honesta en su rostro.

-Parece que has vuelto a llamar la atención hoy –comentó ligeramente.

Me sonrojé. También era observadora.

Asentí.

-Es un auto bonito –dijo antes de entrar al salón-. Algún día tal vez puedas dejarme subir en el.

-Por supuesto –acepté con una sonrisa-. A decir verdad me gustaría conocer Port Angeles, ¿tal vez podrías hacer de guía? –inventé sobre la marcha, aunque era verdad que sentía curiosidad por conocer un poco más.

-Suena divertido, tal vez podrías invitar a Jessica y hacemos una salida de chicas –sugirió.

Aunque Jessica no me caía especialmente bien acepté. Había calado a Jess a la primera, era la típica chica con una lengua tan filosa como navajas, y a la cual nunca había que mencionar un secreto porque en menos de lo que alguien diría _vampiro_ sería noticia nacional. Pero eso no la convertía en alguien malo, y después de todo yo había venido aquí con la "misión" de tener una vida humana lo más normal posible. Si me encerraba a leer y releer mis libros todo el día no estaría haciendo nada diferente a lo que hacía todos los días en Phoenix.

_Más bien pasarías de ser solitaria a ser una ermitaña_, pensé.

En realidad me costaba encajar los hechos a los que me veía expuesta, ya sin hablar del más letal de todos.

Era la primera vez para mí que un ser humano me caía bien, por decirlo de algún modo entendible. Era una experiencia completamente nueva esa que iba implicada en la palabra _amigo_ y me aterrorizaba a la vez que me mataba de la emoción. Además tenía en cierto modo el interno convencimiento de que Angela, así como era una buena chica, podía ser una buena amiga. Jessica era agua de otro poso, pero si se comenzaba a comportar de modo insoportable confiaba en ser capaz de ignorarla.

Al terminar la última clase de la mañana la susodicha me acorraló y me arrastró en un sentido bastante literal al comedor. Hablaba y preguntaba sin parar, tanto que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar una respuesta cuando salía con otra pregunta. ¿Qué de quien era ese auto? ¿Si era mío? ¿Qué de dónde lo había sacado? ¿Qué como era conducirlo? Y un torrente infinito e imparable.

Elegí y pagué mi almuerzo, y en el momento en que mi mirada paseó por la cafetería e inconscientemente se posó en la mesa donde se sentaban los Cullen, olvidé a Jess y sus insidiosas preguntas. Mi corazón se aceleró y debí recordarme a mí misma que había decidido esperar, ver y actuar o no hacerlo según las circunstancias. Con un cúmulo extraño de emociones dentro de mí, desde la natural tensión y la resignación a una insana ansia, y sin mucho apetito seguí a Jessica hasta su mesa donde un montón de ojos curiosos parecían querer taladrar mi cráneo y llegar a mi mente.

-¡Y Bella, cuéntanos! ¿De dónde sacaste ese autazo? –preguntó por enésima vez luego de un minuto que a ella debió parecerle eterno.

Todos los ojos se posaron en mí y volví a enrojecer.

-No lo saqué de ninguna parte, ya era mío, solo me lo enviaron… -balbuceé.

Mike silbó y los otros chicos lo acompañaron. Angela me miraba compasiva y Lauren parecía querer desintegrarme por el modo en que me fulminaba con sus ojos grises. Jess al ver que yo no planeaba entrar en más detalles se volvió hacía Lauren y comenzaron a cuchichear, haciendo lo que supuse sería su propia versión de los hechos.

Rodé los ojos y fijé mi atención en mi bandeja. Definitivamente ya no tenía ganas de comer. Volví a recorrer la cafetería con los ojos y nuevamente hallé mi atención fija en la _mesa Cullen. _Todos tenían bandejas frente a ellos pero obviamente ninguno comía, simplemente se limitaban a mirar el vacío o conversar entre ellos. Todos excepto uno. Edward tenía su mirada como el oro fija en mí. Miré inmediatamente en otra dirección mientras una extraña sensación, además de la ansiedad, me inundaba. Ahora tocaba biología con él. ¿Iría? Supuse que si. ¿Podría contener la sed que el día anterior demostrara? Me tensé, más le valía que sí.

Sin embargo, había algo diferente en él y no era solamente el color de sus ojos. La misma expresión de su mirada había cambiado. Recordaba perfectamente la hostilidad y el odio de su mirar ayer, mas ahora solo había curiosidad y una frustración de la cual ignoraba su razón de ser. Algunos minutos después se levando y con gracilidad vació su bandeja –aún llena- y salió del comedor.

Me provocaba curiosidad. Demasiada curiosidad, o tal vez fuera solo que me estaba haciendo adicta al morbo.

Aún no había sonado la campana cuando me incorporé de un salto ante las miradas incrédulas de todos.

-No quiero llegar tarde –dije como excusa.

Fuera como fuera lo descubriría ahora.

Para mi sorpresa y mi no sorpresa Edward ya ocupaba su lugar cuando yo entré en el aula, era el único.

Una voz dentro de mi cabeza se planteó la posibilidad de que lo hubiera planeado para poder llevarse a su víctima sin tener que acabar con una clase entera.

Él arqueó una ceja ante mi súbita falta de movimiento, pues me había quedado clavada al piso en el umbral mismo de la puerta. Analicé su expresión durante un segundo, no parecía tener aquella aura asesina que viera ya en dos oportunidades, así que, tomándolo como algo positivo, avance con cautela hacia mi asiento… a su lado.

Sin embargo, no me senté allí. Dejé mis libros en mi lugar pero me senté en el banco contiguo, aún observándolo con cautela. Me sorprendió percibir cierta… ¿decepción? en su mirada. ¿Decepción por no poder llevar a cabo su plan como lo había trazado o porque no me había sentado junto a el…?

Y allá estaba yo con la imaginación otra vez.

Él fue el primero en romper el silencio, consiente como yo de los pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo.

-Seré franco Bella, quería disculparme contigo… –comenzó.

-¿Por intentar hacerme tu almuerzo tardío ayer? –pregunté sonriendo de modo algo siniestro. Allá iba yo y mi humor negro adquirido de mi amiga y mentora.

Edward frunció los labios hasta que formaron una línea y entrecerró los ojos. Pero un segundo después volvía a tener su expresión de siempre, aunque un poco tensa.

-…por haberme comportado de un modo tan hostil –terminó con voz pretendidamente casual pero con un trasfondo de real arrepentimiento.

-¿El hecho de que te disculpes conmigo significa que no intentarán hacerme el aperitivo? –intenté averiguar un poco que posibilidades a futuro tenía… si tenía.

Sonrió divertido por algo que no alcancé a ver.

-Significa que lamento lo ocurrido y que _yo_ intentaré ser mejor de lo que soy –enfatizó el singular. Por lo visto no toda la familia compartía la idea, o al menos algo les molestaba-. Sin embargo, creo que puedo afirmar que tú, mejor que ningún mortal, sabe que a veces las intenciones no son suficientes.

Su respuesta me dejó helada. No por la amenaza implícita sobre su propia naturaleza, sino por el conocimiento implícito sobre mí vida, o al menos parte de ella. ¿Habrían estado indagando? ¿Qué sabrían? Pero aún, ¿de dónde podían haber sacado la información? ¿Tendían contactos con los Vulturis después de todo?

Creo que mi expresión lo alarmó de algún modo pero antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa una tromba de personas comenzaron a circular por el salón. Lo cual me obligó a tomar posesión de mi asiento original. Él se tensó un poco a mi lado y se alejó, aunque nada indicaba el regreso de su estado anímico homicida.

Mientras lo vigilaba con mi vista periférica intentaba aplacar la desesperación que amenazaba con sobrepasarme. ¿Qué sabían ellos de mí? ¿Cómo lo habían sabido? Y si eso guardaba relación con mis enemigos, ¿que haría yo? Eran las tres preguntas fundamentales que giraban en mi mente, haciendo crecer mi desasosiego y por descontado aumentando mi tensión. Edward también se veía tenso, pero yo no lograba adivinar si era a causa de la sed o de alguna otra cuestión que le rondara por la cabeza.

Pocos antes de que finalizara la clase, de la cual no me había enterado nada, y cuando creí que ya iba a explotar, él me susurró algo por debajo de su aliento, con la intención de ser captados por mis sentidos humanos. Si el supiera que lo captaría aún si hablara a velocidad vampírica tal vez se caería de la silla a causa de la sorpresa.

-La verdad es esta, nos alarma tu presencia aquí, no solo eres una humana que conoce el secreto sino que tienes alguna relación con los Vulturis. A nosotros nos gustaría conocer la base de tal relación… para saber a que atenernos realmente.

O en otras palabras para saber si vale la pena que sigas viva o no y que consecuencias nos traería la decisión. Sentí como si la sangre me hirviera en las venas convirtiéndose en ácido puro y tuve que hacer en verdadero esfuerzo para no desenvainar mis cuchillos allí y gritarle bien alto lo que me importaba lo que él o su familia pensaran. No hice nada más que fulminarlo con la mirada más letal que pude sacar del repertorio.

Cuando sonó la campana, cinco largos segundos después, hice ademán de incorporarme y largarme de allí. Obviamente Edward fue más rápido y me tomó de la muñeca, no con demasiada fuerza pero si con firmeza, lo que de todos modos hizo que el dolor de la misma fluyera por mi brazo como un relámpago. No pude tragarme un leve quejido.

Inmediatamente me dejó ir pero se aseguró de que no huyera colocando su mano helada sobre mi hombro. Así y ante la atónita mirada de todos los que quedaban salimos del salón.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu muñeca? –preguntó ya afuera del aula.

-Nada –repliqué fríamente. Después de todo que le importaba.

Sin preguntarme y sin que yo pudiera impedirlo, tanto porque la fuerza no jugaba de mi parte como por la sorpresa causada por una especie de descarga que partió desde ella, volvió a aferrarla aunque con extremo cuidado; levantó la manga del anorak descubriendo el torco vendaje con el que pretendía no moverla en exceso.

-Está hinchada –corroboró lo obvio, aunque al mirarme sus ojos parecían escrutadores y sorprendidos. ¿Habría sentido eso que yo?

-Ya suéltame Cullen –dije con frialdad y brusquedad, apartando mi mano del mismo modo. El me dejó ir ya que de otro modo probablemente si me hubiera hecho daño-. Tengo clases ahora.

Evité observarlo pero fallé. Noté sorprendida que su rostro, a pesar de su fachada de impasibilidad, dejaba entrever alguna clase de dolor. ¿Se lo habría causado yo? No veía como.

Me giré y noté que estábamos causando un buen espectáculo discutiendo en medio del pasillo. Sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé y Edward a mis espaldas pareció contener el aliento.

-No puedes hacer gimnasia con una mano en ese estado –retrucó sin importarle un comino que lo observaran.

Pero a mí si me importaba, odiaba que los reflectores se dirigieran a mí y además, que carajo le importaba a él lo que me pudiera pasar.

-No es asunto tuyo –siseé demasiado bajo para oídos humanos normales-. No veo por que mierda te importe lo que me pase si tu y tu familia solo me consideran un peligro o un estorbo o ambas. Haznos un favor a ambos y métete en tus asuntos.

Sin esperar a que se recuperara del shock momentáneo que mis palabras parecían haberle causado me alejé rápidamente y me reuní con Mike que tenía gimnasia conmigo en la siguiente hora, el cual miraba la escena entre escéptico, enfadado, celoso y confundido pues no había escuchado ni la mitad.

Le corté con una mirada envenenada la pregunta que estaba a punto de formular y caminamos en silencio hacia el gimnasio. No entendía el por que pero me sentía mal y confundida. Alejé como mejor pude esos pensamientos irracionales de mi mente y me concentré en la que se me venía. Edward tenía razón en eso.

Afortunadamente gracias a que el día anterior me había granjeado una rápida y sólida fama de _desastrosa en los deportes_ no fue necesario que hiciera gran cosa en el partido de basketball que nos tocaba jugar. Nunca me pasaban la pelota y yo lo agradecía profundamente. La calidad de espectadora interna era una bastante buena.

Al terminar hice honor a la palabra _huir_ ya que una huida fue precisamente lo que efectué. Ansiaba llegar a mi auto y desaparecer de allí tan rápido como pudiera, muy a pesar de lo que Charlie pudiera decirme.

Debería haber sabido, al ver la lluvia que había comenzaba a caer, que eso significaba mal presagio para mí. Calándome las manos en los bolsillos de mi anorak caminé lo más rápido que la seguridad de mi integridad física me permitía, ignorando a propósito el pálpito en mi pecho. Error.

Esperando junto a mi auto estaba Edward. ¿Tan decidido estaba a perseguirme? Madito sea. ¿Por qué no se largaba de una vez y me dejaba recobrar la paz que escasamente lograba tener? Le miré a los ojos con cara de pocos amigos, y me sorprendí de lo sería que era su expresión, como si demostrara los años que había vivido en esta eternidad.

Cuando llegué a su altura extendió una mano hacia mí, la palma hacia arriba como si esperara que le entregara algo. Su semblante seguía inmutable. Habló cuando mi expresión confundida y desafiante hizo la pregunta por mí.

-Te llevaré al hospital, no deberías conducir así –se explicó con total naturalidad pero con un tono de auténtica preocupación-. Además hay algunas cosas que se deben discutir, sean o no agradables.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a discutir? ¿La hora en la que dispondrán de mí? ¿O mi último deseo? –contesté llena de ironía.

Entrecerró sus ojos, furioso.

-Creo que nos has confundido con tus amiguitos de Italia, nosotros no hacemos las cosas de ese modo –su voz sonó fría como una ventisca, me heló la sangre en las venas. Volvió a mover su mano frente a mí para que le entregara las llaves.

Recelosa no me moví. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que iba a confiar en él de buenas a primeras? Pareció captar esto porque suavizó algo su expresión.

-Solo te llevaré al hospital, de verdad –me aseguró con sinceridad.

Sabía que los vampiros eran muy buenos mintiendo y pretendiendo, pero convivir con uno durante casi toda mi vida me había dado algunos frutos. Sabía que Edward no mentía en ese momento.

Mi auto arrancó con un suave ronroneo y Edward salió del aparcamiento rápida pero cuidadosamente y continuó conduciendo de ese modo a la vez que escaneaba el interior del vehículo. Su mirada se detuvo en la pantera del asiento trasero, frunció levemente el ceño.

-Vaya auto que tienes… ¿no eras tú la que ayer llegó en aquel cacharro a clases? –preguntó con sorna.

Pensé la pregunta antes de responderle. Después de todo no esperaba los autos y no había planeado ninguna excusa que no desbaratara mi fachada.

-No esperaba recibirlo de vuelta –dije haciendo alusión al coche-. Y de cualquier forma, el "cacharro" es un vehículo bonito, los clásicos nunca pasan de moda. –añadí cambiando sutilmente el tema central.

Rió ante mis palabras como si éstas le causaran una inmensa gracia.

Claro que no me molestaba pero, ¿qué camión habría golpeado a Edward con suficiente fuerza como para cambiarle el humor y prácticamente la personalidad en un día? Aunque pensándolo bien tenía experiencia con cambios bruscos de humor.

Durante lo poco que duró el trayecto no intercambiamos más palabras. El parecía relajado, había encendido el estereo y sintonizado una radio donde pasaban clásicos. En cambio yo sentía que iba a reventar de la tensión. Mi mente no podía dejar de relacionar esto con una siniestra imagen en la que me llevaba a la muerte.

Rodé los ojos y el me miró curioso y frustrado por algún motivo que no conocía. Lo ignoré.

¿Por qué nadie había inventado un modo de acallar los pensamientos indeseados? Los míos eran más que molestos en ese momento.

Al llegar al hospital Edward se adelantó y me guió. No sabía si por deferencia a mí ya que no conocía el lugar, o porque él sabía donde exactamente debía ir. Saludó a la recepcionista y pasó de largo luego de simplemente decir:

-Voy a ver a Carlisle.

¿Carlisle? ¿Quién era Carlisle? ¿Y por que era Edward tan conocido y popular en un hospital? Bueno, lo de popular podría deducirlo hasta un niño de pañal cuando tenías a Edward frente a ti, en toda su belleza y perfección entregada por su vida como vampiro. Pero lo de conocido era otra cosa. ¿Vendría seguido? Para robar bolsas de sangre tal vez… No, Bella, si son vegetarianos no necesitan eso, duh.

-Por aquí Bella –me indicó una puerta.

Por puro reflejo miré el nombre inscripto en ella.

.

**_Dr. Carlisle Cullen – Cirujano_**

.

Sentí como la sangre se me iba del rostro. Cullen. Eso quería decir que era otro más. ¿Para qué quería que me atendiera con un vampiro médico? ¿Qué no había suficientes médicos humanos en la vuelta?

Edward leyó la acentuada desconfianza en mi rostro.

-Tranquila, mi padre es un gran doctor y la mejor persona que en mi… larga vida he conocido –murmuró con suavidad-. No te tocará un pelo, nadie lo hará –acotó con repentina fiereza.

Genial, tenía el honor de conocer al jefe vampiro. Bendita yo y mi suerte.

Un poco sorprendida por el cambio en el tono de voz de Edward, entré.

El despacho no era lo que uno pudiera esperarse. Al menos no lo que alguien hubiera imaginado al saber que su ocupante era un vampiro. Empero yo sabía a la perfección que nada de lo relacionado a los típicos mitos vampíricos era cierto. Ninguno iba a morir por el sol, aunque si brillaban como centellas o diamantes. No había estaca o artefacto humano capaz de destruirlos, con la excepción de mi más guardado secreto, mis armas. Todo el rollo de los ataúdes era tan falso como lo anterior, los vampiros no los necesitaban porque simplemente no dormían nunca. Y así podría seguir hasta el fin del mundo desmintiendo el mito creado a partir de la imaginación humana y algunas, perfectamente intencionadas, acotaciones por parte de los propios vampiros con el objetivo de mantenerse ocultos.

La oficina no era grande ni tampoco hacía gala de grandes ostentaciones. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color claro, como un cremita o algo así. Tenía un escritorio de madera firme de un color marrón suave, cuya superficie rebosaba de pilas de papeles perfectamente ordenados, y en la pared detrás una enorme pintura verdaderamente fascinante, y por lo que se podía adivinar a simple vista, costosa.

Parado detrás estaba un hombre de entre veinte y treinta años, con aspecto tan arrebatador que no me sorprendería que cada vez que anduviera por el hospital todo el personal femenino se le quedara mirando –y babeando. Su cabello rubio como rayos de sol estaba peinado cuidadosamente pero de modo casual. Su piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos dorados enmarcados por ojeras no me sorprendieron en lo absoluto, aunque su expresión pacífica y suave si lo hizo un poco. Solo entonces di crédito a la opinión de Edward sobré su padre.

-Buen día –nos saludó a ambos y nos invitó a sentarnos.

Murmuré un saludo algo cohibida por la implícita y nada intencional autoridad del doctor. Era un líder nato, pero no de esos que nacen para doblegar por la fuerza, sino por el amor y la compasión, despertando lo mejor de las personas. Me relajé un poco. Ninguna persona como él podía mantener una relación fluida con los Vulturis.

-Carlisle, te presento a Isa… Elizabeth Swan, pero prefiere Bella –se corrigió Edward aunque en su mirada algo me decía que lo había hecho a propósito.

No sabía que expresión debía estar mostrando yo, pero seguramente ninguna muy natural. ¿Sabían ellos quien era yo? Es decir, la verdad que con tanto trabajo intentaba maquillar. Edward sonrió levemente como contestando a mis mudas preguntas.

El doctor Cullen cambió inmediatamente su expresión a una de reconocimiento. Por lo visto ya era popular y todo entre ellos. Vaya suerte la mía. Mejor dicho, debía demandar a quien correspondiera por mi total falta de suerte en esta reencarnación, transito por el mundo, vida o lo que fuera.

-Bienvenida Bella –me tendió una mano con cordialidad y se la estreché con la mía buena. Si estaba sorprendido lo disimulaba muy bien.

-No solo vinimos en una visita de cortesía, por lo visto Bella se hirió la muñeca hoy temprano, ¿te importaría echarle un vistazo? –explicó Edward sin ser consciente de mi mirada asesina.

-Por supuesto –accedió su padre y en un pestañeo estuvo a mi lado.

Gracias a mi sentido más desarrollado por la práctica constante pude ver perfectamente el recorrido que hizo en menos de un segundo. Sin embargo, que me lo mostrara implicaba muchas cosas. Podría ser una amenaza, aunque era casi un crimen considerar la opción cuando uno veía su rostro armonioso. También podía ser que quisiera ponerme sobre aviso. Como si lo necesitara igualmente. O podrían simplemente querer medir mi reacción.

La tensión era perfectamente visible al igual que el recelo y la desconfianza. Pero, ¿asustarme? Eso sería mi última reacción.

-Con permiso –pidió él extendiendo su mano y yo hice lo propio con la mía. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado del dolor punzante de mi muñeca.

Su tacto era tan helado como me esperaba mas esto no me incomodó en lo absoluto, por el contrario, se sintió agradable.

Demostrando profesionalidad y experiencia chequeó en tan solo un par de segundos la zona hinchada.

-Me inclino por un esguince, pero para estar completamente seguros haremos una placa –asentí.

Mientras la cosa no incluyera agujas todo estaba perfecto.

En ese tiempo que nos llevó hacer las pruebas pude comprobar como todos admiraban y querían al doctor. Todos le saludaban con amabilidad sincera y solo hizo falta que dijera que necesitaba hacer una prueba para que le cedieran espacio. Lo más maravilloso de todo es que esto no era producto de ser vampiro, al menos no en el sentido estricto, sino del carisma y esa bondad que emanaba todo su ser.

Además de Ev, era la primera vez que me topaba con vampiros así. Era abrumador y tranquilizador al mismo tiempo.

-Bien Bella, ¿hay algo que pueda ofrecerte mientras esperamos a que estén los resultados? Tal vez tengas hambre –preguntó amablemente.

Estábamos nuevamente en su oficina. Los tres nos habíamos sentado en unos sillones sencillos y cómodos que tenía.

Negué con la cabeza demasiado nerviosa para hablar con claridad. Estaba segura que ellos lo habían notado pues mi corazón latía con demasiada rapidez, se sentía como tener un tambor en la cabeza. Y a pesar de eso mi resolución, por irresponsable que fuera, no había cambiado. Intentaría que las cosas no se salieran del camino pacífico, pero si lo hacían ya podían rezar para que yo me quedara quietita esperando al verdugo.

-Tranquilízate Bella. Solo queremos saber –me pidió Edward. Carlisle le dirigió una fugaz mirada pero asintió.

Entrecerré los ojos mientras mi mente hacia cálculos. Tal fuera pedir mucho, pero podía intentar utilizar la amabilidad del doctor a mi favor para lograr un intercambio justo de información.

-Bien. Pero yo también tengo cosas que quiero saber, una principalmente –dije.

-Te lo dije –murmuró por lo bajo Edward a Carlisle que se mostraba sorprendido.

-¿Qué cosa? –inquirí curiosa a mi pesar.

Ambos se giraron hacía mí con un movimiento idéntico. Estaban sorprendidos y yo también.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, no te preocupes –me tranquilizó el doctor-. Ahora Bella, ¿qué es eso que principalmente quieres saber?

Me daba carta blanca. Bien. Respiré hondo, increíblemente mis nervios se acrecentaron y la adrenalina corrió por mis venas con la anticipación.

-Quiero saber si usted y su familia tienen alguna relación estrecha con los Vulturis, doctor Cullen –lo dije a la primera, casi escupiendo el nombre de esa familia real de vampiros.

Nuevamente la sorpresa cruzó por sus rostros, aunque noté que sospechaban más cosas de las que daban a entender.

-Dime Carlisle, por favor –pidió.

-Claro –accedí.

-Con respecto a tu pregunta, la respuesta es no –creo que suspiré de alivio-. Por supuesto que conocemos su existencia, en especial yo que pasé una temporada en Italia con ellos –estaba absorta escuchando, pero al decir esto me estremecí. No podía imaginar al doctor en ese ambiente. Me sonrió al notar mi inquietud-. La mayoría de mi familia no conoce personalmente la fortaleza ni a sus habitantes, solo Edward y Alice estuvieron allí una vez de visita y creo que es a consecuencia de eso que todo este asunto deriva. No tenemos más contacto con ellos ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

-Si, gracias –respondí.

El alivio era tan intenso que durante un momento me sentí aturdida… y agotada. Al despejarse la tensión sin precedentes que venía acumulando mi cuerpo quedó en un estado similar al que tenía luego de una sesión de entrenamiento.

-Ahora me gustaría si tu pudieras responder la misma pregunta para nosotros Bella –pidió el doctor. Edward a su lado pareció prestar incluso más atención.

Me pedían lo justo, ¿pero cuanto era capaz de confesarles? Mi vida era un enredo continuo desde mi nacimiento. Había escapado de un mundo oscuro para caer en uno gris oscuro, había cambiado mi identidad y me había ocultado. Pensándolo en frío mi vida dependía, al igual que la de ellos, del secreto. La desconfianza era parte corriente de mí también, al igual que las apariencias. Aunque nada de esto me ayudaba a ser una buena mentirosa. Sabía que no sería capaz de contarles una mentira creíble, y para ser sincera, tampoco me agradaba la idea. Ellos habían sido honestos, lo leía perfectamente en sus ojos como el oro.

Les diría tanta verdad como pudiera. Era lo justo.

Suspiré y tomé aire.

-Sí, si tengo una especie de relación con los Vulturis –los vi moverse apenas a causa de la tensión-. Pero no del tipo de relación normal –fruncí los labios y mi voz se tornó fría, rezumaba odio y los tres lo sabíamos.

Hasta entonces había mirado a la nada, pero de pronto me encaré a ellos. Ambos dieron un respingo, sorprendidos por la intensidad y la furia de mi mirada. Era inevitable. Pensar o hablar de esa familia hacía que el odio más intenso corriera por mis venas como veneno. Era una extraña combinación, los odiaba, temía y respetaba, siendo el primero el más intenso.

-¿Cuánto puedo confiar en ti y en tu familia Carlisle? –le pregunté a el pero mi mirada viajaba de uno a otro.

Mi pregunta lo agarró con la guardia baja. Pestañeó confundido pero inmediatamente entendió a que me refería.

-Lo que sea que nos cuentes ahora no saldrá de los miembros de mi familia, pero espero entiendas que debo velar por su bien ante todo –lo dijo con suavidad, tanta que la amenaza implícita casi no se veía, pero ahí estaba.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Yo también lo hago por alguien muy querido, así que no daré todos los detalles. Les diré lo suficiente para que comprendas.

-Es lo justo –dijo Edward con una sonrisa forzada. ¿Qué le habría molestado esta vez?

Así fue que les conté prácticamente todo, sin entrar en detalles sobre Evelyn y hablando de ella solo lo necesario, aunque con una devoción tal que seguramente ninguno la pasó por alto.

Les hablé poco sobre mi vida en Volterra ya que no eran recuerdos agradables realmente. Si, lo pasaba bien con Evelyn, pero todo era infinitamente solitario, solo ella y yo; y cuando ese hecho cambiaba una vez al año, el único sentimiento que alcanzaba a percibir era el terror. Podía pensar en aquel tiempo de muchas maneras pero nunca con alegría.

Luego estaba el día clave, el día en que los vi a Edward y a Alice en la fortaleza. Lo recordaba perfectamente, era una de las cosas que recordaba con mayor intensidad por el shock del recuerdo de ellos dos, la agradable y hermosa vampiresa de ojos dorados y el aterrorizador, pero aún así hermoso, vampiro de ojos como dos carbones que anunciaban la muerte. No entré en tantos detalles, por supuesto, pero aún así no lo pasé por alto.

Había narrado todo casi con indiferencia, incluso la parte donde descubrimos la oscura dirección de los designios de Aro, parte en la cual Edward había apretado los puños, como si quisiera tener allí mismo el cuello de ese Vulturi.

La voz se me quebró en la parte de la huída que incluía a mi madre.

Hasta ahora habían prestado total atención, haciendo de vez en cuando alguna mueca inconsciente como el fruncimiento de labios de Carlisle al saber que alguien nos había facilitado el escape de Volterra. Sin embargo, al mencionar ese hecho Edward se enfureció, o tal vez la furia que venía maquillando todo ese tiempo se desató.

-¡¿Qué a tu madre le hicieron que?! –casi gritó.

-Edward, no es el lugar –le advirtió Carlisle severamente, aunque su voz sonaba forzada-. Cálmate.

El aludido asintió pero comenzó a pasear por la oficina mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz frenéticamente. Eso me hizo sonreír con nostalgia a pesar de la pena que sentía al recordar a mi madre, prisionera y condenada por mi culpa.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? –preguntó con algo de brusquedad pero sin ser realmente grosero, o es que a mi no me importaba.

-Nada lo es –suspiré-. La verdad es que yo creía que mi madre estaba muerta, nunca me hubiera esperado eso. A pesar de que comprendía perfectamente que no podía quedarme si quería seguir viviendo, fue increíblemente doloroso cuando Evelyn me tomó en brazos y me sacó de allí.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos pero las ignoré. Incluso me pareció que Edward hacía un amague por acercarse a mí, aunque luego se arrepintió y solamente volvió a sentarse. No lo podría decir con seguridad, como siempre que hablaba de Renée, la tristeza ganaba terreno engullendo todo a su paso.

Mirando mis manos terminé en un cortó resumen el resto de mi vida.

-Viví con ella todo este tiempo, me cambié de nombre y ella también y gracias a su don –el cual no había especificado- pudimos tener una vida _normal_ o algo bastante parecido –dije con una leve sonrisa-. Un par de días atrás ella me habló de que había encontrado la identidad de mi padre, Charlie, del cual yo no sabía nada. Y me dio a elegir si quería mudarme a Forks un tiempo para conocerlo… y conocerme… -añadí en un leve suspiro-. Eso hice y eso es todo. Pero volviendo al principio mi relación con esa _realeza_ vampírica es todo menos agradable.

Cuando terminé de hablar el silencio se impuso en el despacho, solo interrumpido por los latidos de mi corazón y nuestras respiraciones. Se podría decir que hubiéramos continuado así eternamente –de ser eso posible para mí- si no nos hubiera interrumpido unos golpes en la puerta.

Carlisle se incorporó y abrió. No se quien era, solo que intercambiaron unas pocas palabras y un sobre antes de que volviera a cerrar.

-Vaya, Bella, has tenido una vida… creo que interesante o emocionante nunca sería una palabra adecuada, ¿verdad? –comentó con cautela.

Esbocé una leve sonrisa triste.

-Emoción no ha faltado –concedí en plan sarcástico.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y su padre sonrió nuevamente mientras abría el sobre que le habían entregado.

-Bien, parece que no hay nada roto en tu muñeca Bella, solo es un esguince –dijo luego de observarlas un momento-. Pon hielo para la inflamación, y úntale esta crema –me entregó una receta-, además asegúrate de vendarla con algo más resistente para evitar movimientos innecesarios.

Asentí, agradecida además por el cambio de tema. Miré mi reloj. Había pasado poco más de una hora, nada alarmante pero sentía la necesidad de estar sola.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya –los miré a ambos, deteniéndome más en el rostro de Edward-. Gracias por… decirme la verdad. Espero que no encuentres agravantes en mi historia… se que probablemente sea un peligro para todos, ahora y siempre, pero solo estaré algunos meses aquí, luego desapareceré. No pretendo traer problemas de ningún tipo a tu familia –hablé en dirección a Carlisle y volví a mirar a Edward quien se veía nuevamente enfadado.

-No te disculpes Bella. Yo pretendo la felicidad y el bienestar de mi familia, pero no a costa de arruinar a otros, puedes confiar en nosotros y tu secreto no saldrá de nuestras paredes –me aseguró y supe que lo decía sinceramente y que lo cumpliría-. Si necesitas algo en el futuro Bella no dudes en pedirlo.

Sorprendida por tanta amabilidad apenas atiné a asentir. No porque Carlisle no fuera del tipo amable sino porque era difícil de creer que quisiera ayudarme de cualquier modo, siendo yo una extraña y seguramente un peligro.

Me incorporé y Edward hizo lo mismo. Su padre le miró significativamente mas él no se volvió a verlo.

-Te llevo –dijo solamente.

Había enfado en su voz, aunque nuevamente no lograba adivinar el motivo de su cambio de humor. No podía hacer otra cosa que aceptar puesto que él tenía en su poder mis llaves y no iba a lograr que me las devolviera ahora por las buenas.

El regreso no fue tan tenso pero si muy incómodo. Edward continuaba muy enfadado y no tenía idea del porque. Tampoco estaba segura de que fuera buena idea preguntar, ni si tenía derecho a entrometerme, de modo que me quedé callada y me dediqué a mirar por la ventana.

Cuando aparcó frente a la casa de Charlie –todavía no podía considerarla como _mi_ hogar o siquiera casa- la sorpresa sacudió momentáneamente al enojo. Seguí su mirada que iba hasta el _Porsche_, ahora propiedad de mi padre. Reí levemente ante su expresión.

-¿Ese también es tuyo? –preguntó con algo de sorna, aún demasiado sorprendido para que fuera convincente.

-Un regalo –dije con voz cansina, de verdad es que Evelyn exageraba con esas cosas-. Pero ahora es de Charlie.

-¿Se lo regalaste? –abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Si va a babear por él como hoy en la mañana mejor que sea suyo.

Se le escapó una sonrisa auténtica a pesar del mal humor que persistía como su humor predominante. Tanto así que inmediatamente estuvo serio nuevamente.

-Debo irme, ¿me devolverás hoy las llaves Edward o tendré que denunciarte por robo? –pregunté haciendo eco de su propio humor aunque con el toque sarcástico mío.

-Tu padre no está en casa –afirmó.

Cosa obvia al ver que no estaba la patrulla por los alrededores. Respiré hondo para controlar mi propio genio.

-¿Y que mierda se supone que esperas para devolvérmelas entonces? –ups, no lo controlé tan bien.

Frunció el ceño, nuevamente frustrado por algo. Entonces, en menos de una milésima de segundo, su cuerpo estaba formando una jaula atrapándome entre él y la puerta. Lo vi venir, pero no pude hacer nada al estar la puerta con traba.

-No lo comprendo –dijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué cosa se supone que no comprendes y que te obliga a comportarte como un acosador? –pregunté un poco aturdida.

El rió levemente con un toque siniestro en su voz, luego volvió a ponerse mortalmente serio, sus ojos destilaban enojo nuevamente. Genial, un vampiro con trastorno de personalidad múltiple.

-¿Qué cosa pasa por tu mente que te atreves a sentirte un peligro para nosotros, preocuparte, y por si no fuera bastante sandez, sentirte culpable de algo en lo que no podrías jamás haber influido?

Ahora si le miré con total seriedad. ¿Eso era lo que le molestaba? Me confundió en parte que se sintiera así por mí, pero por sobretodo hizo reaccionar mi propio enojo. ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que yo pensara sobre un asunto que era solo mío?

Sin embargo, no era todo. Me confundía aún más el hecho de estar tan cerca de un vampiro prácticamente desconocido sin sentir el miedo que se supone debería. Un vampiro que como tal era prácticamente indestructible, cerca de mí, una frágil y rompible humana. No sentía rechazo o miedo, más bien todo lo opuesto y eso no podía significar nada bueno. Su rostro cerca del mío me atraía mucho más de lo que quisiera o pudiera admitir aún para mí misma. Claro que esto era solo en mi mente, mi cuerpo también parecía querer traicionarme, mi corazón especialmente, el cual latía a un ritmo avergonzante, como llamando al desastre, aunque tampoco era eso último lo que preocupaba mi mente desquiciada. Ugh, estaba comenzando a enloquecer.

Al final salí por el camino fácil. El enojo.

-¿Qué te importa lo que pase por mi mente? No creo que sean asunto tuyo las mentes ajenas, mis problemas, preocupaciones o cualquier estupidez que pase por mi cabeza –espeté de malas maneras, aunque no pareció afectarle mucho, si acaso divertirlo.

-Lamentablemente he de contradecirte, dudo que pienses idioteces –ladeó la cabeza.

-Me repito, ¿Qué te importa Edward? Porque si hay algún motivo suéltalo ya o habré de una maldita vez las puertas.

-¿Y que tal si lo hubiera? ¿Qué tal si de algún modo extraño me importara? ¿Qué si no quisiera dejarte ir? –esbozó una sonrisa torcida, pícara, que hizo a mi corazón dar un respingo.

Me esforcé por encontrar una respuesta mordaz pero no logré coordinar más que una palabra. Ni estaba segura de querer decirle algo que le hiciera moverse de esa posición. ¡Agh! Ni yo sabía lo que quería y eso era malo.

-Abre –dije al fin.

No sonó del todo a una orden pero al menos no me falló la voz como estaba fallando mi corazón. ¡Estúpido órgano delator!

Sin dejar de sonreír de ese modo tan irresistible. Ok, yo no dije esa estupidez. Aún así, sin dejar de sonreír se apartó hasta recobrar su postura original en el asiento del conductor.

Me observó durante un tiempo que pareció eterno, como si tratara de descifrar algo en mi rostro. Al final acercó una mano a mi rostro con deliberada lentitud.

Sabía que no debía dejar que lo hiciera. No debía permitirle acercarse más, de ningún modo. Era consciente del peligro al que me sometía por mi insensatez. Debería haber salido corriendo. Tal vez debería haber desenvainado mis armas para defenderme.

No hice absolutamente nada. Y la sola idea de hacerle daño con mis propias manos me golpeó con la dolorosa fuerza de una bola de construcción. Era un hecho. ¡Había enloquecido y Forks era el culpable!

La yema de sus dedos acariciaron apenas mi mejilla ardiente –por la sangre agolpada allí- y, aún antes de que encajara en mi mente lo que ocurría, desapareció… su roce y la persona que lo provocó.

Pestañeé varias veces, aturdida como nunca había estado. Frente a mi solo tenía un espacio vacío y la puerta del conductor abierta. Dentro de mí un inexplicable vacío… o tal vez no tan inexplicable.

Suspiré.

¿Donde había estado mi resolución cuando la necesitaba? Había decidido estar enojada y de pronto todo se fue al caño como por arte de magia. Bueno, seamos sinceros. Por arte de esa persona en cuyo nombre me negaba a pensar.

Finalmente salí del automóvil, las llaves habían quedado en el asiento. Entré en la casa y me dispuse a distraer mi mente con otras cosas. Hice la tarea en un santiamén e incluso casi maldigo a Evelyn por enseñarme tanto. Cociné la cena y mientras tanto había ordenado y limpiado nuevamente la casa. Subí a mi cuarto a dejar los libros y cuadernos y en ese momento tuve una inspiración. Observé a mí alrededor. Podía funcionar. Solo esperaba que Charlie me diera su consentimiento, no quería estropear nuestra reciente relación padre-hija.

Cenamos en silencio hasta que finalmente le pregunté:

-Oye Charlie… -levanto la vista de su plato-. Yo… me preguntaba si te importaría mucho que… redecorara mi cuarto… Es decir… pintarlo y esas cosas... darle un toque Bella… -dije rápidamente mientras me miraba las manos.

Hubo un silencio. No sabía si porque Charlie se había enfadado o porque estaba procesando la información.

_Imposible saberlo Bella si miras la mesa en lugar de a él_, me reprendí internamente.

-Oh… -dijo al fin, confundido-. Si eso te hace sentir más cómoda –se encogió de hombros, aunque luego me miró-. ¿Debería asustarme cuando lo vea?

Me reí levemente.

-No lo sé. No demasiado, creo –le tomé el pelo. Francamente, el vivir con él era fácil, cómodo y mucho más agradable de lo que me hubiera atrevido a esperar.

Me sonrió y luego se incorporó para llevar su plato a la pileta.

-Yo me encargo Charlie –me ofrecí gustosa de hacer algo más.

-Gracias –dijo antes de irse a observar un partido de Basketball.

Al terminar le deseé buenas noches y subí hasta mi habitación. Eché un vistazo a mi neceser. Ya me había bañado en la mañana y francamente lo prefería así debido a que nunca dormía demasiado y me sobraba tiempo.

Caminé hasta mi cama y la escuché crujir bajo mi peso. Agarré de mi mesita de noche aquello que había dejado aplazado para hacer ahora: la carta y los dos libros.

Uno de ellos resbaló de mis manos abriéndose por la primera página al momento de golpear el suelo. Solo dos palabras golpearon con fuerza mis ojos. En ese momento no significaban nada para mí, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, quedaron perfectamente grabadas a fuego en mi memoria.

Solo un nombre. Nada más.

.

**_Elizabeth Masen._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_._**

**Bueno, finalmente si actualicé antes de irme el lunes. Aún tengo dos capítulos enteros adelantados y otro en proceso, así que me siento tranquila. Cuando vuelva podré dejar otro cap n_n**

**Igual nadie puede decir que este cap es corto, xD. Es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y los haya dejado con ganas de más ºwº **

**xD**

**Gracias **Isis Janet** e **Izhavo** por sus reviews n_n Los aprecio un montón!!**

**.**

**¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	9. Normal

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Evelyn es mía.  
**

**La historia es producto de mis delirios. **

**.  
**

* * *

.

**Capítulo VII- Normal**

(Bella)

_La normalidad es solo una estúpida idea de la sociedad cuya base es la parcialidad de la mayoría y de la cual surgen todas las discordias. Y aún así, ¿quién duda de la normalidad?_

_~.*.~  
_

**_Estaba sola en la oscuridad. Pero esta no era una oscuridad agradable como lo es la de la noche, era una oscuridad tétrica, pesada y silenciosa. Un precedente de desgracia y muerte._**

**_Caminé alrededor pero no lograba encontrar nada, no veía nada aparte de esa pesada negrura que lo cubría todo, hasta la esperanza._**

**_Un frío extraño se apoderó de mi cuerpo y supe que estaba muerta o que lo estaría muy pronto. Temblando de terror y frío comencé a moverme de modo frenético. Tenía que haber una salida, __debía haberla. Este era solo un estúpido sueño. Una pesadilla más, ni más ni menos, ¿verdad?_**

**_Entonces lo escuché. El sonido más horrible que podría haber escuchado, no por terrorífico, sino por el vacío que causaba en mi pecho. Jadeando, me quedé inmóvil. No podía ser cierto. ¡Era imposible!_**

**_Error otra vez._**

**_El grito de agonía de Edward se dejó escuchar más fuerte y más cargado de dolor, de muerte. El vacío se abrió en mi pecho en forma de cráter, un hueco de pura agonía. Su dolor era mi dolor, su muerte, la mía._**

**_¡NO! ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! ¡Él no podía morir! No sabía ni importaba el por que, simplemente no debía suceder._**

**_Corrí por toda la superficie de la oscuridad sin llegar a ninguna parte. Sus gritos no cesaban y me desangraban por dentro. No importaba donde fuera, no podía hallarlo._**

**_De pronto mi pie tropezó con algo que antes no estaba allí… y fue mi grito el que se elevó por encima del pesado silencio. Las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo desbordaron mis ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada. Eso no podía estar pasando. No podía ser cierto. Pero lo era._**

**_La cabeza de Evelyn me devolvía una mirada vacía. Su cuerpo horriblemente mutilado era lo que me había hecho caer en un primer lugar._**

**_Aterrada y casi ahogada en mis propias lágrimas, retrocedí arrastrándome, palpando el frío piso a mi espalda, debía salir de allí, despertar. Pero mi mano tropezó con algo frío que envió un escalofrío de horror por mi cuerpo, paralizando mi corazón en medio de su latir._**

**_Casi no veía a través de mis ojos anegados en lágrimas que se cerraban ante el horror y el dolor furibundo que sentía. Casi._**

**_Un grito desgarrador hizo su camino por mi garganta, y pareció intensificarse. Los sollozos sacudieron mi cuerpo hasta hacerlo doler y me desplomé allí, frente a la cabeza de Edward quien me devolvía la misma mirada vacía y muerta, solo que su hermoso rostro aún tenía pintada una sonrisa, una mueca de burla y dolor._**

**_En ese momento fue que la infinita oscuridad remitió, deshaciéndose en millones de partículas y permitiéndome ver por completo el horrible escenario frente a mí. Todos mis conocidos, los Cullen, mis amigos humanos, mi padre, mi propia madre, todos estaban allí. Y todos estaban muertos, mutilados._**

**_A través del aturdimiento de mi mente y del estruendoso sonido producido por mi llanto en aquel lóbrego y sombrío lugar, logré escuchar una fría, acerada y conocida voz hablarme:_**

**_-Y bien, Bella. ¿Aún estás segura de no querer volver con nosotros? –preguntó amablemente Aro, aunque su voz sonaba como el entrechocar de dos metales._**

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Abrí los ojos abruptamente y fui recibida por la oscuridad de mi habitación. Mis ojos continuaban anegados en lágrimas y mis sollozos morían en la almohada, la cual abrazaba como si mi vida dependiera de ella. Y al menos mi cordura podía ser que si.

Había sido una pesadilla, por supuesto, pero se había sentido real, condenadamente real, dolorosamente real. Escondí por completo mi rostro en la almohada y lloré. Necesitaba de algún modo liberar la tensión, los miedos que amenazaban con tragarme entera.

Metí mis brazos por debajo de la almohada y toque el frío metal de mis cuchillos, con los cuales siempre dormía. De algún modo eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor y poco a poco comencé a recobrar el control sobre mi cuerpo, el cual dejó de temblar compulsivamente.

No creía que pudiera volver a dormir. ¡Que digo! No podría dormir en varios días, pero tampoco me apetecía comenzar a dar vueltas por mi solitaria habitación a esperar el nuevo día. De modo que me quedé allí, en esa posición, concentrándome en respirar con regularidad y en tranquilizar la adrenalina que aún corría por mi cuerpo.

Algunos minutos después cualquiera que me viera hubiera creído que dormía profundamente. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Estaba más tranquila, pero tan despierta como un depredador nocturno, todos mis nervios en guardia, como si me esperara un ataque en cualquier segundo.

Lo que no esperaba es que fuera verdad. Aquel chirrido que había adjudicado como la voz de Aro volvió a escucharse, y ahora estaba segura que no era parte de ninguna pesadilla pues podía sentir una presencia aparte de la mía. Alguien que se movía con infinito sigilo. Alguien como un vampiro.

Aferré con más firmeza mi cuchillo y procuré permanecer tranquila, respirar profundo como lo haría cualquiera que estuviera dormido. Quien quiera que estuviera en mi habitación no se había movido más lejos de la ventana, mas tampoco parecía sospechar. No podía saberlo, pero si había estado desde antes probablemente creyera que estaba teniendo otra pesadilla.

Agudicé el oído y pude escuchar sin problema sus pasos cautelosos. Ya he dicho que tengo sentidos bastante desarrollados. Procuré seguir respirando con normalidad, lo cual era bastante difícil pues podía sentir el frío que emanaba ese cuerpo justo a tres pasos de mí… dos… uno…

Con toda la rabia, furia e impotencia que mi pesadilla había dejado dentro de mí, salté de la cama desenvainando fácilmente el cuchillo en un movimiento fluido y largamente practicado. Como si fuera una coreografía preparada para una danza mortal.

Pero claro, mi oponente no era ningún humano lento y torpe. Era un vampiro y como tal reaccionó tan rápido que incluso yo tuve problemas para seguir la limpia y suave trayectoria de su salto.

Durante un segundo fue como si el tiempo se congelara. Yo lo miraba con furia y suponía que el hacía lo mismo pues su rostro estaba en sombras y no alcanzaba a ver su expresión. Tampoco podía estar segura de si le había hecho algún daño con el arma que empuñaba frente a mí, ataque y defensa. El tiempo simplemente parecía haber dejado de existir. Solo estábamos él y yo. Uno frente al otro. Pero era poco más que una ilusión, pues el tiempo continuó fluyendo y ese vampiro, fuera quien fuera, dio media vuelta y escapó por mi ventana entreabierta. Lo único que vi antes de que desapareciera, fue un leve destello rojo, de sus ojos. Sin embargo, la aparentemente triste expresión de ellos me desencajó.

Durante lo que pareció un interminable lapso de tiempo me quedé allí, simplemente observando el punto donde ese ser había desaparecido, intentando comprender, poner en orden mi propia mente y mis emociones. Y no, no era porque estuviera aterrorizada, sino algo de una naturaleza tan diferente a lo que sería razonable esperar, que me dejó estática.

Tristeza.

¿Por qué mierda estaba triste? No había forma que fuera por ese vampiro que se había colado en mi habitación para matarme. Ni siquiera yo era tan estúpida como para creerme eso. ¿Pero entonces por qué?

Sacudí la cabeza, confundida, y fui hasta la ventana para cerrarla y atrancarla bien. Obviamente no iba a servirme de nada si era un vampiro quien me perseguía, pero el ruido de un vidrio romperse me alertaría. ¡Bendito sea Charlie por no engrasarla!

Lentamente volví a mi cama y me senté allí. Escondí el rostro en mis manos y luché por reprimir un sollozo de desesperación. ¡Esto no podía estar pasándome! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué aquí?

-¡Mierda y más mierda! Yo sabía que nunca debería haber venido –dije con voz ahogada a causa de mis manos.

No se que hora era en ese momento, ni cuanto tiempo estuve en esa posición, desesperando, pero ruidos en el cuarto contiguo me arrancaron de mis pensamientos, más negros y deprimentes que mi propia pesadilla.

Fulminé con la mirada la ventana al tiempo que me cercioraba de que comenzaba a amanecer. ¡Dios! Que madrugador que era Charlie. Con un suspiro de resignación me dirigí al baño para darme un momento a solas con el agua. Necesitaba despejarme o iba a enloquecer sola y sin ayuda.

No me sentí mejor al término de mi baño, pero por lo menos estaba limpia, ¿no? Contuve otro suspiro y me vestí y maquillé, inconscientemente acentuando más el negro del delineador y el rimel. Luego revisé un cajón de la cajonera en busca de lo que me había indicado Carlisle. Saqué una de esas muñequeras que utilizan los deportistas cuando se lesionan. Hacía tiempo había comprado varias ya que tendía a los accidentes y a las caídas, como bien todos comprobaron.

Al final bajé las escaleras hacia la cocina. Allí vi a Charlie dar vueltas en busca de algo para desayunar.

-Buenos días papá –saludé intentando impregnar mi voz de un ánimo que estaba lejos de sentir. No lo logré del todo pero con suerte creería que era cuestión de sueño-. Deja que yo preparo el desayuno.

-Buen día –me observó ir y venir un momento antes de ocultarse tras el periódico de hoy.

-¿Te gusta el café? –pregunté un momento después al notar que no lo sabía. Había miles de simples detalles que no conocía y que ahora me parecían vitales.

-Si, pero no muy cargado –me informó sin levantar los ojos de las noticias.

Un rato después puse un plato de tostadas sobre la mesa junto con dos tazas de café y mermelada de ciruela que había comprado el día que llegué.

Desayunamos en silencio, sin apresurarnos, hasta que Charlie anunció que se iba al trabajo. Lo despedí con un asentimiento de cabeza y lo ví salir casi saltando por la puerta rumbo a su nuevo coche.

Me hubiera gustado sonreír al saberlo tan feliz, pero no fui capaz ni de obligarme. No podía evitar la preocupación. Había un vampiro peligroso en alguna parte y yo no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo. Claro, sabía defenderme, bastante bien me atrevo a decir, pero de ahí a poder cazar por mis medios un vampiro… estaba a años luz de algo así.

Yo no era una luchadora nata. Aborrecía la violencia y por desgracia había tenido que aprender a lidiar con ello desde mis primeros años. Había aprendido a utilizar la fuerza de mi oponente en su contra. Había aprendido a hacer un buen uso de mis sentidos más desarrollados. Había hecho muchas cosas. Pero no había sido capaz de aprender a amar la violencia, ni lo quería.

Sin embargo, ahora eso era frustrante. Podía defenderme, bravo. ¿Y quien defendería a quienes yo amaba? Mientras manoteaba las lágrimas de rabia que habían comenzado a formarse en mis ojos, deseé, por primera vez, ser más fuerte, ser capaz de cuidar de los que apreciaba. Así como Evelyn. Así como un vampiro.

Resoplé por el pensamiento. Sin duda era lo más idiota que se me había pasado por la mente alguna vez. Yo no quería ser como ellos, ni de broma.

Volví a subir las escaleras para arreglar el delineador que se me había corrido por las estúpidas lágrimas. Agarré mis libros y los acomodé dentro de la mochila con deliberada lentitud. Aún era temprano y lo último que quería era esperar bajo la lluvia, aunque pensándolo bien tampoco era del todo mala idea. Casi cualquier cosa sería mejor que dar vueltas nerviosamente por la casa.

Antes de salir dirigí inconscientemente mi mirada hacía el último cajón de la cómoda. Guardados en el fondo estaban los diarios de Elizabeth Masen y la carta de Evelyn. Sin poder evitarlo una sincera sonrisa, mezcla de nostalgia mezcla de alegría, se dibujo en mi rostro. Hasta que ella volviera a estar conmigo cuidaría de esos objetos con mi vida. Se lo debía por la sinceridad y la confianza con que me había confiado su secreto.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Ya habían pasado dos semanas.

Luego de aquella conversación con dos de los miembros Cullen y aquel incidente en mi habitación, las cosas habían calzado por si solas de un modo más o menos normal. Al menos en apariencia y todo lo normal que la vida puede ser para mí.

No había vuelto a ocurrir ningún incidente como aquel y por más que me esforzara en buscar indicios de más vampiros -sin contar a cierta familia- no hallaba nada. Ni una pista. Aunque por supuesto ya no había vuelto a dormir tranquila, y tampoco por más tiempo que unas horas, tres, como máximo cuatro. Y ahora si que me asemejaba a las criaturas con las que comparto mi vida e incluso las clases. Por fortuna para mí el maquillaje negro cubre gran parte, y como de todos modos ya soy considerada "la rebelde" da igual.

Título no del todo merecido he de aclarar. Uno no es rebelde solo por decirle –más bien gritarle- a un profesor que se metiera en sus asuntos luego de preguntar que por qué me pintaba ojeras falsas. De más está decir que ahora me aborrece. ¡Ja!

Además, para mi sorpresa y desagrado, la atención que parecía llamar por algún motivo extraño no se había disipado tampoco. Mike, Eric y Tayler parecían mis tres sombras. Se pegaban a mí como sanguijuelas. No es que no me sintiera un poco alagada por sus atenciones, sin embargo, las cosas cambian cuando la atención se trasforma en acoso, literalmente hablando.

Aunque tenía que admitir que a estas alturas me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que jamás me hubiera atrevido a soñar. Podía lidiar con tres molestos chicos hormonados y con un profesor borde, eran la menor y la más lejana de mis preocupaciones en cualquier caso.

Sin embargo, si había algo que me molestaba. Aunque llamarlo así definitivamente es un eufemismo.

Ese algo tiene nombre y apellido. Edward Cullen. Había confirmado el día siguiente de nuestra charla con su padre o creador, que el pobre chico sufría de un caso grave de múltiple personalidad. Primero se enfurece por motivos que no explica y yo, obviamente, no comprendo. Luego se comporta como un acosador o como si estuviera interesado –cosa absolutamente imposible desde cualquier punto de vista- en mí. Y finalmente, al otro día, vuelve a ser el mismo arrogante, borde y estirado vampiro que, por poco y se sienta en el piso del aula de biología si eso implicara estar lejos de mí.

¡Ah! Y sin mencionar que su arsenal de miradas asesinas al parecer fue reabastecido únicamente para mí. Un grandísimo honor…

¡Y lo peor de lo peor es que no comprendo por que me afecta tanto lo que un vampiro subdesarrollado pueda pensar de mí! Me pregunto si le habrán dado suficiente ponzoña a la hora de transformarlo. Tal vez debiera consultarlo con Carlisle, a ver si existe el modo de arreglarle la cabeza…

¡Y nuevamente! ¡¿Qué mierda me importaba a mí?! Si antes tenía problemas con mi vida, ahora definitivamente no entiendo el mundo.

Finalmente la clase de gimnasia terminó, sin incidentes graves, ¡vaya! Eso eran noticias nuevas para mí. Conteniendo un grito de alegría, salí disparada lejos del instituto. Más bien había vuelto a huir de Mike. Últimamente lo hacía a diario y en todo momento. De ese modo evitaba su acoso y también las miradas asesinas de Jessica, a la cual debía darle algo de crédito pues incluso podían ser más intensas que las de Edward.

Hoy estaba emocionada. Verdaderamente la razón era muy simple e iba un poco más allá del hecho de que hoy es viernes. Iba a redecorar mi habitación tal y como quería. Lo hubiera hecho antes, pero la paranoia que se había apoderado de mí me había hecho olvidar por completo eso. Además que en Forks era necesario esperar a que hiciera algún día más o menos propicio si es que planeas que la pintura seque alguna vez.

Y ese día era hoy. Estaba nublado, pero las nubes eran de un bello color blanco. Nada de tormentas a la vista. Y para mañana incluso habían anunciado que saldría el sol. La verdad es que tenía que verlo para creerlo, pero era sin duda un cambio que recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Conduje hasta una ferretería y allí compré casi todo lo que necesitaba. Solo tuve que hacer una pequeña parada más para comprar unas telas.

Al llegar lo preparé todo. Corrí, con algo de esfuerzo, los muebles para hacer espacio y preparé las paredes.

Resistiendo la tentación de comenzar ya mismo, corrí escaleras abajo y preparé la cena temprano. De ese modo, cuando Charlie llegara, solo haría falta calentarla un poco.

Volví a subir las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación. Puse un CD con canciones variadas en mi reproductor y finalmente comencé.

No me apresuré en ningún momento. Cubrí cada trocito de superficie mientras me movía torpemente siguiendo el ritmo de la canción de los Linkin Park que estaba en ese momento.

Cuando la primer parte estuvo lista no pude evitar sonreír satisfecha. De momento me ahorraré la descripción de lo poco que hice, y agarrando la bolsa con las telas, baje a sentarme en el salón.

La costura no se puede decir que sea lo mío precisamente, pero es relajante y me ayuda a no pensar. El hecho es que debo poner toda mi concentración en ello si no quiero que mis dedos hagan una muy real interpretación de un colador. Comencé con la suave tela dorada que había comprado.

Pensaba hacer algo sencillo que sustituyera las viejas y desteñidas cortinas que tenía en mi habitación. Lo pensé bastante y había decidido hacer una cortina doble. Una primera de color dorado, y una segunda hecha de gasa de color negro. Esta se superpondría a la primera, sería como un fantasma que flota sobre la otra.

Cuando Charlie llegó a casa aún me faltaba una buena parte pero no importaba. Aún tenía todo el fin de semana por delante.

El sábado realmente amaneció soleado, tal y como lo había predicho el hombre del clima. Algo en mi interior encontró su momento de paz mientras observaba maravillada el sol, casi como un recién nacido. Había extrañado esa sensación hormigueante que provocaba el calor de los rayos solares sobre mi piel, incluso a pesar de mi recientemente descubierto amor por el frío y los felices recuerdos que evocaba.

Respiré profundamente y lo sentí como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. Bastante ridículo la verdad, pero creo que había estado mucho tiempo presa de la tensión, la cual se negaba a abandonarme por completo, pero al menos este día era mío, al igual que esta sensación.

Encaré las paredes de mi cuarto con una sonrisa malvada asomando en mi rostro. Había llegado mi momento de lucirme un poquito. Puse un CD de Muse y tomé un tarro pequeño de pintura, y un pincel…

-¿Bella? –preguntó Charlie desde el piso de abajo.

Un momento. ¿Charlie? Miré mi reloj de muñeca y casi tengo que recoger mi mandíbula en el suelo. ¡¿Tan tarde era?! Había estado todo el día tan concentrada pintando que ni siquiera lo había notado. Mis ojos volaron a la ventana entreabierta. El sol aún no se había ido por completo pero se notaba que el día comenzaba a tocar su fin.

Me sentía algo desorientada. Era raro en mí no llevar cuenta exacta del tiempo, lo hacía de modo natural desde siempre.

_Forks ha de estar volviéndome loca… literalmente, ya decía yo que tanta humedad es mala…_ pensé distraídamente.

-Ah, Bella –suspiró Charlie desde la puerta-. ¿Por qué no me contestabas? Creí que…

Fue realmente _muy_ difícil no reírse de la expresión perpleja de mi padre mientras recorría con la mirada las paredes de mi habitación las cuales exhibían un color broncíneo.

Había enmarcado en negro las cuatro paredes con unos dibujos bastante intrincados, un poco góticos tal vez, pero con mi propio toque en ellos. En una de las paredes largas había hecho un paisaje. Era una especie de pradera, me la había imaginado completamente verde y amplia, donde los rayos del sol acariciaran suavemente la vida que allí crecía con fervor. En medio del lugar había un lago cuyas aguas lamían las orillas alimentando toda esa vida. Y luego, sobre la mullida colcha de pasto, había un piano, así de inverosímil. Un piano de cola en cuya pulida superficie descansaba una hermosa flor, un pequeño lirio silvestre, puro y perfecto.

Así al menos se representaba la imagen en mi mente. Y era solamente un pequeño tributo a mi mejor amiga, todo lo que yo podía entregar en representación a aquello que ella más quería. Ella era el lirio, y el piano aquella promesa hecha más de noventa años atrás…

En otra de las paredes había dejado mi imaginación correr libremente de igual manera, y había demostrado cuan trastornada estaba con Angel Sanctuary. Sonreí con algo de tristeza. Allí había representado un ángel, claro. Pero éste estaba tan solo, tan… destrozado por una tristeza más allá de cualquier comprensión, que era imposible verlo y no llorar. Su expresión torturada era la prueba más perfecta de su guerra interna. Alegría y tristeza. Todo junto.

Al observarlo la primera vez desde lejos mi corazón había dado un brinco. Esa mirada y ese color de cabello –provocado por el color base de la pared- me recordaban espantosamente a cierta persona. Él era un ángel del averno, mi propia y personal perdición.

Y es que por más que lo intentara no lograba desterrarlo de mis pensamientos, consciente o inconscientemente él estaba allí, acelerando mi corazón con sus ojos color topacio y su sonrisa torcida.

Daba igual que intentara convencerme a mí misma de que solo era una alucinación pasajera producida por el ambiente alienígena de un punto en el mundo tan húmedo como el océano… es decir Forks. Él siempre estaba en mis pensamientos y mis sueños, y se negaba en rotundo a abandonarlos. Y yo de verdad comenzaba a plantearme seriamente la posibilidad de arrancarme el cerebro. Tal vez no fuera demasiado doloroso, e incluso me ahorraría el pensar idioteces.

-Vaya Bella… no sabía que tuvieras tanto talento –dijo Charlie al fin y de paso me obligó a volver a la realidad-. Es… impresionante.

De pronto me sentí cohibida y avergonzada. Le había mostrado a Charlie una parte de mi interior que solo Ev había contemplado, era, en un modo figurativo, como desnudar mi alma. Aunque por fortuna para mí Charlie no parecía el tipo de persona que se toma tiempo para analizar profundamente el contenido de tal o cual cosa.

-Gracias papá –respondí tan en voz tan baja que probablemente no me escuchara.

-Entonces que te parece si vamos a comer fuera hoy –ofreció-. No parece que hayas algo cocinado, además de que es una buena excusa para compensarte por todo el tiempo que paso fuera –confesó avergonzado.

Era cierto lo último. Él había pasado mucho tiempo con la única y fiel compañía de su trabajo o la pesca los domingos. Yo había venido para conocer más sobre mi padre, no para obligarlo a cambiar unos hábitos tan firmemente forjados.

Le dediqué una sonrisa condescendiente.

-De acuerdo, pero acepto solo porque de verdad no hay nada preparado, tu otra excusa es tonta –le regañé suavemente-. Dame unos minutos para quitarme este olor a pintura que tengo.

Dicho eso tomé mi neceser y me metí dentro del baño.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

El restaurante de Forks era bastante pequeño y, al ser sábado, estaba abarrotado de familias y amigos que comían y reían tranquilamente. Aunque a pesar de ello tenía un aire familiar y acogedor que hacía que me agradara el estar allí. Era simplemente diferente.

Hicimos nuestros pedidos, y esperamos en silencio, intercambiando solamente algunas palabras de vez en cuando. Cuando mi hamburguesa con papas fritas llegó toda mi atención se desvió hacia el plato. No había comido nada aparte del desayuno y había que admitir que estaba hambrienta, además la comida estaba muy buena. No es que fuera mucha ciencia hacer una hamburguesa pero en fin…

-¿Y cómo ha ido todo en el colegio Bells? –preguntó Charlie un momento después.

Solía hacerme esa pregunta cada un par de días y yo agradecía sinceramente su preocupación. Aunque hoy, como siempre, tuve que mentir un poco.

-Genial. Las clases son demasiado fáciles pero no aburridas –mentira- y tengo varios amigos –solo Angela-. Es divertido –remate final.

-Me alegro –dijo solamente antes de volver su atención a su plato.

Se lo notaba aliviado y eso era suficiente para mí. Había desarrollado un cariño bastante intenso por este hombre que es mi padre y lo último que quería era disgustarlo. Era una sensación extraña esa, sobretodo porque había ocurrido en muy poco tiempo.

En un comienzo me había costado lo suyo hacerme a la idea de mudarme con un perfecto extraño, pero ahora estaba realmente cómoda con su compañía y con esta vida. Solo había una persona importante que me faltaba y era la única que no podía permitirme tener, no ahora, no aún.

Un poco abrumada por la repentina tristeza le anuncié a Charlie que saldría un momento a tomar aire. Era de _esos_ momentos en que necesitaba estar sola.

Caminé unos pasos en dirección al bosque pero me detuve cuando llegué al primer árbol, donde me recosté de espaldas al tronco. Levanté la vista al cielo y no logré ahogar una leve exclamación de sorpresa.

Estrellas. Claro, el cielo aún estaba despejado por lo que era obvio verlas, sin embargo, no me lo esperaba. No se lo que me esperaba, pero definitivamente no eso. Me quedé un largo rato contemplándolas, absorta, hasta que algo me alertó de una presencia cerca de mí.

Me envaré, y comencé a buscar con la mirada a esa persona. Lo vi a un par de metros de distancia. Era alto, demasiado para su aparente juventud, tenía la piel oscura de un color rojizo y sus ojos negros como boca de lobo brillaban suspicaces, desconfiados pero amables.

-Hola –saludó despreocupadamente el joven-. Mi nombre es Jacob Black. Te vi aquí sola y pensé en saludarte, además que no te veo cara conocida –se encogió de hombros.

Lo observé evaluadoramente por un momento. Parecía un chico amable y abierto, de esa clase de personas que suelen ser buenos amigos y buenas compañías. Además su nombre me sonaba de algo, aunque no lograba recordar de donde.

Le sonreí levemente.

-Hola. Yo soy Elizabeth Swan o Bella si prefieres. Me mudé hace poco a Forks –añadí, encogiéndome de hombros, era suficiente explicación al por qué no me conocía.

Pude ver como el rostro de Jacob daba signos de reconocimiento, pero no fue eso lo que me llamó la atención, sino su sonrisa, la cual vaciló un segundo al escuchar mi nombre, luego sencillamente la reacomodó en su lugar.

-Había escuchado de tu llegada –dijo simplemente-. Eres toda una celebridad.

-Ja ja ja –dije con sarcasmo-. Gracias por el boletín informativo, lástima que llega un poco tarde.

Se encogió de hombros, aún sonriendo.

-Es lo que tiene vivir lejos.

-¿No eres de Forks?

-Vivo en la Push, una reserva a unos veinte minutos de aquí –explicó-. Tampoco vengo muy seguido así que sabrás perdonar a este informador –me tomó el pelo.

-Me lo pensaré –dije con fingido enfado.

Él se rió de mí y yo no pude evitar acompañarlo con mi risa. Era divertido hablar con Jacob, aunque yo no podía pensar que el sintiera lo mismo de estar en mi compañía.

Miré mi reloj y suspiré. Era hora que volviera con Charlie, aunque estaba bastante a gusto charlando con este extraño de cosas sin sentido.

-Creo que es hora de que vuelva a entrar –le informé señalando el restaurante.

Los ojos de Jacob brillaron divertidos cuando me miró.

-Oh, ¿así que estás acompañada y huiste? –preguntó con burla, pero por más que quise no pude enfadarme con el.

-Si, por supuesto, huí de una perfecta e informativa charla sobre el colegio con mí… tío –esperaba que no notara mi vacilación. Al parecer no lo había hecho.

Volvió a reírse, de mi expresión sarcástica supongo.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –preguntó con picardía.

Dudé. Era un chico amable o eso podía decir a partir de los tres minutos que lo conocía, pero no quería andarme con explicaciones con Charlie. Aunque técnicamente entablar conversación con alguien no era algo prohibido, ¿no?

_Buf. Sigues siendo terrible sociabilizando Bella_, me dije.

-No se si sea buena idea –dudé, intentando salirme por el camino fácil.

Valiente de mí.

Nuevamente la risa de Jacob llegó a mis oídos, solo que había un atisbo de algo que no comprendí, como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo.

-Tranquila, sabré manejarlo –dijo y me guiñó un ojo, cómplice.

Fruncí los labios pero al final me rendí al no ocurrírseme ninguna excusa que no implicara asustar al pobre chico. Tenía que admitirlo, me caía bien.

¡Vaya Bella! ¡Cinco minutos! Eso es un record.

-Como quieras –me encogí de hombros y entré primero.

Había menos gente ahora que cuando salí e inmediatamente me sentí culpable por dejar a Charlie solo tanto tiempo. No era una cosa muy considerada para hacer.

Caminé hasta nuestra mesa y lo descubrí charlando alegremente con el vecino de la mesa contigua, un hombre más o menos de la misma edad que mi padre, piel oscura y ojos negros, se parecía mucho a Jacob y sospeché que fueran familia. Pero lo que más me importó en ese momento fue ver que Charlie sonreía abiertamente y yo sonreí al verlo feliz.

Ambos hombres se giraron al vernos llegar. Mi padre –cada vez me gustaba más la palabra- me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto. Ni siquiera miró a Jacob. Tal vez Charlie no fuera uno de esos padres celosos y posesivos. No que lleváramos mucho tiempo como padre e hija tampoco, pero bueno.

-Hasta que has decidido volver, ¿eh Bells? –dijo, aún sonriendo.

Me senté en mi silla y Jacob se sentó en la mesa donde estaba el hombre, el cual noté estaba en silla de ruedas. Incliné la cabeza como saludo y el hizo lo mismo, ahora extremadamente serio. Me observaba fijamente, o tal vez fuera más correcto decir que me taladraba con esa mirada negra tan profunda y sabia.

Desvié los ojos un poco turbada por el examen de ese desconocido, sin embargo, noté la mirada de advertencia que le dirigió Jacob. ¿Qué se traían esos entre manos?

-Se estaba muy bien afuera, hasta se ven las estrellas –respondí a Charlie encogiéndome de hombros en un gesto despreocupado con doble destinatario.

No sabía quien era ese hombre pero si ya me indagaba con la mirada como si fuera una criminal entonces no nos llevaríamos bien.

-Bella, ¿recuerdas que el otro día mencioné a mi amigo Billy Black?

Si, claro que lo recordaba. Billy, el amigo que junto con Harry habían apoyado a Charlie todos estos años de mi ausencia y la de mi madre. ¿Pero que pintaba él ahora? Dirigí una fugaz mirada al hombre en la silla de ruedas, el cual por cierto, aún me miraba fijo. ¿Podría ser…?

Asentí en respuesta a la pregunta de Charlie.

-Bueno, ahora te lo presento formalmente –señaló al hombre. Oh… si era entonces-. Él es Billy Black, el amigo que te mencioné. Billy, ella es Bella… mi hija –dijo con emoción y me señaló. Yo, para variar, me sonrojé.

Dejando de lado mi opinión inicial sobre "el hombre de la silla de ruedas" ahora Billy, giré mi rostro hacia él y le dirigí una amplia sonrisa tintada de agradecimiento. ¿Qué más podía hacer por el hombre que había hecho tanto por el padre que yo no sabía que tenía?

Además ahora comprendía el por qué de su recelo.

-Un placer conocerte al fin Billy –dije tendiéndole mi mano. El la estrechó y se estremeció ante baja temperatura de la misma.

¿Qué? ¿No lo mencioné? Bueno, pues mi piel siempre ha estado en una temperatura más baja de lo normal, entre 30º y 32º C. Por eso puedo tomar tranquilamente un baño de agua fría en un pueblo de clima frío como lo es Forks sin que me incomode un ápice. Aunque eso me hacía un poco más sensible al calor. En fin, no todo se puede, ¿verdad?

-El placer es mío Bella –correspondió. Sus ojos se mostraban menos recelosos pero no del todo confiados-. Y él es mí hijo –señaló a Jacob.

Reprimí las ganas de palmearme la frente. Jacob Black, que obvio, con razón me sonaba su nombre. El susodicho sonrió ampliamente mostrando el contraste de sus blanquísimos dientes contra su piel oscura. Noté cierto toqué de burla en su sonrisa, pero lo pasé por alto.

El resto de la velada –que solo fueron algunos minutos más- transcurrió animadamente. Billy hablaba con Charlie y Jacob conversaba conmigo. Me contó un poco de todo asumiendo –correctamente- que yo aún no había tenido la oportunidad de averiguar mucho por mi cuenta. Habló especialmente sobre la reserva en la que vivía, sobre el instituto allí y cuanto se aburría, la playa en forma de medialuna a la que iba con sus amigos a practicar surf, también sobre salto de acantilado. Aquí fue donde abrí la boca a más no poder. ¡Salto de acantilado! ¡¿Es que este chico estaba loco?! No solo eso, hablaba de ello con total naturalidad mientras que su padre estaba sentado impasible del otro lado de la mesa.

Charlie parecía pensar lo mismo que yo porque tenía la mandíbula a la altura del piso. Pronto se recompuso aunque antes de volver a su conversación con Billy me dirigió una mirada que claramente decía: "Si se te ocurre te encadeno y encierro en una mazmorra"

Bufé levemente sin que lo notaran. Ni que hiciera falta. No me habían criado tan irresponsable.

-¿Y que te gusta hacer además de poner tu vida inútilmente en riesgo Jacob? –pregunté, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El solo re rió con ganas de mi alusión a su _diversión_.

-Dime Jake si quieres –me pregunté si no se le acalambrarían las mejillas por sonreír tanto-. Y mi hobby es la mecánica, armar autos y eso. Ahora estoy armando uno para cuando tenga el carnet.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Jacob?

-Quince, casi dieciséis.

Abrí los ojos incrédula. ¿Quince? ¡¿Ese enorme muchacho tenía _solo_ quince?! Ya sabía que era joven –se notaba en sus ojos y un poco en su rostro con restos de esa redondez infantil- pero le daba al menos dieciocho. ¡Si era un gigante a mi lado!

Jake se rió estruendosamente de mi expresión aturdida. ¡Pero que se creía! Era él el fenómeno que se veía como un adulto y no lo era.

Charlie se detuvo a observarnos un segundo. Luego carraspeó para atraer nuestra atención. Nos giramos inmediatamente y estoy segura de que presentamos un cuadro bastante cómico en ese momento. Él con lágrimas en los ojos –por la risa-, y yo echando chispas.

Charlie negó con la cabeza sonriendo levemente. O había olvidado lo que iba a decir o se arrepintió.

-Es tarde, ¿nos vamos Bella? –preguntó.

-Claro –respondí inmediatamente y fulminé a Jake con la mirada, quien pareció, durante una fracción de segundo, algo sorprendido, tal vez incluso intimidado. Aunque en seguida tenía esa sonrisa burlona suya ubicada nuevamente en su lugar.

Salimos los cuatro juntos, en silencio. Jacob arrastraba la silla de Billy, Charlie y yo los seguíamos.

Inevitablemente esperanzada alcé mis ojos al cielo y tuve que reprimir la mueca de tristeza al notar que las hermosas estrellas habían sido ocultadas de mi vista por una gran nube. Al parecer todo volvía a la normalidad… lo normal en Forks, eso si.

Mientras Billy y Charlie intercambiaban algunas palabras más yo me quedé junto a Jake que me observaba mientras que yo continuaba con la mirada fija en las nubes –literalmente hablando-. Al final el rompió el silencio.

-¿Con qué tu tío, no? –preguntó con burla aunque sus ojos estaban serios.

Le miré confundida por un momento pero en seguida encajé a que se refería. Charlie me había presentado como su hija y yo le había dicho a Jake que era mi tío. Así que el sabia la verdad… la verdad que se acerca más a la verdad, al menos.

-Lo siento –me disculpe sin arrepentimiento. El se dio cuenta por lo que frunció el ceño-. No es nada personal, solo es la historia oficial y yo no sabía que tu conocías a Charlie, no te lo tomes a pecho.

-¿Por qué tienes que mentir? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente decir la verdad? ¿Te avergüenza haber sido secuestrada o hay algo más? –preguntó con suspicacia. Ya no sonreía.

Le sostuve la mirada sopesando que decir. ¿Algo más? ¿Qué sabía Jacob de ese _algo más_? ¿O era solo una insinuación de otra naturaleza y nada tenía que ver con los vampiros? ¿Además como podía Jake siquiera sospechar algo con un mínimo de relación con la verdad?

-Tengo que hacerlo si no quiero poner la seguridad de Charlie en peligro… y no quiero –dije sinceramente.

Suavizó un poco su expresión de sospecha. No le había explicado nada y él lo sabía, pero al parecer de momento le bastaba con saber que no esperaba ningún mal para mi padre.

-Hasta pronto Charlie –escuché a Billy decir y le miré, él inclinó su cabeza en mi dirección-. Bella. Vamos muchacho, quiero ver el partido.

-Adiós Billy –saludé.

-Nos veremos en otra oportunidad Bella –se despidió Jake y me dio un inesperado beso en la mejilla y se alejó riéndose de mi color rojo-. Hasta pronto Charlie –saludó.

-Claro Jacob, pero si vuelvo a verte conducir sin carnet no te agradará verme –advirtió, a lo que el aludido solo sonrió despreocupadamente.

Padre e hijo se alejaron hasta un auto negro que había estacionado a unos metros.

-¿Vamos? –inquirió mi padre.

Asentí y le seguí hasta su _Porsche_. Lo último que vi antes de salir rumbo a casa fue la mirada incrédula y sorprendida de Jacob Black. Reí internamente anotándome un tanto.

Me despedí de Charlie y subí a mi habitación en cuanto llegamos. Al parecer las noches sin dormir comenzaban a pasarme factura. El que los parpados comenzaran a pesarme toneladas era bastante prueba de ellos.

Me desvestí y me enfundé en mi pijama. Sin embargo, y fiel a mi costumbre recientemente adquirida, revisé cada centímetro de habitación, incluyendo el placard y debajo de la cama. A continuación me aseguré de que la ventaba estuviera bien trabada y corrí las cortinas. Solo entonces tomé mis armas de las botas y me metí con ellas en la cama. Una persona normal abrazaría su almohada o un oso de felpa, yo sabía que sin sentir el frío del metal no lograría conciliar durante un minuto el sueño. Pero… ¿quién dijo que yo era normal?

* * *

**.**

**He vuelto!! A decir verdad llegué ayer, pero mi cerebro no tenía ganas de **nada**. Supongo que son las consecuencias de estás 16 horas sobre un ómnibus. xD**

**Y en realidad tampoco es cierto que "volví", porque mañana me voy otra vez o.O Creo que me estoy convirtiéndo en nómada,xD**

**Pero lo que me preocupa es que en marzo tengo el dichoso éxamen y no se cuanto podré escribir T.T Hasta ahora he mantenido mi inspiración pero esto me consume tiempo, así que si me demoro más de lo de siempre, tengan paciencia y recuerden que no es por vaga (esta vez, xD)**

**La verdad es que el siguiente cap me gusta mucho y aunque no diré nada es un cap importante ya que por fin y por primera vez se descubre que hay algo raro en... bueno en alguien, xD El cap se llama **"Rojo"** , aunque seguramente el título no les diga nada.**

.

**Gracias, **Isis Janet**, **Izhavo**, **ElNegro** y **Fan de Sailor Moon**, por sus reviews!! La verdad es que estoy poniendo mi esfuerzo en este fic así que no puedo más que ponerme feliz cuando veo los comentarios :3 **

ElNegro**, tu ya conocías la anterior versión.. me alegro que no odies a esta Bella ni al fic en general , xD**

**.  
**

**Ahora.... ¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	10. Rojo

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Evelyn es mía.  
**

**La historia es producto de mis delirios. **

**.  
**

* * *

.

**Capítulo VIII- Rojo**

(Bella)

_El rojo es un color especial porque representa en su simpleza cosas tan intensas como opuestas. El rojo es amor y pasión. El rojo es ira y odio._

_~.*.~  
_

Y así de ese modo había pasado un mes desde mi llegada a Forks.

Salí del baño aún secándome el pelo con la toalla, saludé a Charlie que estaba esperando fuera y entré en mi cuarto. Tenía tiempo de sobra como siempre así que no me molesté en apresurarme. Me sentía demasiado tranquila y relajada como para siquiera querer meterme prisa. Por eso me gustaban tanto las duchas matutinas, en especial luego de hacer ejercicio.

Si, he dicho ejercicio. Y no, no salgo a correr bajo la lluvia. No pretendo ahogarme. Pero otra costumbre que adopté, además de revisar mi habitación cada noche, es la de ejercitar con mis armas cada madrugada. Puede que de momento todo sea paz y tranquilidad pero aquel incidente en mi recamara me hizo recordar que todo puede cambiar y que debo estar preparada. Además el ejercicio es bueno para la salud, ¿no?

En fin, cambiando a un tema más alegre o al menos interesante, hoy es viernes y por fin voy a conocer Port Angeles. ¿Recuerdan aquella salida de chicas? Será hoy. El porque la demoramos tanto en llevarla a cabo es una respuesta sencilla: la próxima semana es el primer baile y tanto Angela como Jessica y como todo el alumnado del instituto -excepto yo- están emocionados por la perspectiva de bailar y beber hasta caerse de cansancio… y altos grados de alcohol en la sangre.

Igualmente no es como que vaya a ir al dichoso baile pero puedo divertirme igual con las chicas comprando algunas cosas y charlando de trivialidades. Sería nuevo e… interesante.

Además que, ante mi rechazo a la invitación de Mike, Jessica comenzó a mostrarse más amable.

_Por lo menos ya no intenta reducirme a polvo con la mirada_, reí internamente.

El almuerzo llegó y caminé junto con Jess al comedor. Hablaba emocionada sobre la salida, aunque sospechaba que le emocionaba más subirse a mi _Mercedes_. Compré un sencillo trozo de pizza, y una gaseosa como almuerzo y caminamos en dirección a la mesa donde nos sentábamos siempre.

Sin embargo, y como siempre, eché un vistazo a la _mesa Cullen_. Allí estaban todos, perfectos e indiferentes como siempre. Ninguno de ellos se me había vuelto a acercar jamás y Edward hacía como si yo no existiera en la única clase que compartimos. Supongo que se podría considerar una mejoría el hecho de que ya no intentaba asesinarme con la mirada cada vez que nos cruzábamos.

Por mi parte yo tampoco había hecho ningún intento por acercarme. Ni que estuviera tan loca como para buscar trabar amistad con un vampiro. Se que suena un poco hipócrita de mi parte pero simplemente no quiero arriesgarme.

Así eran las cosas cada día… excepto hoy. Hoy Edward Cullen me miraba y Jessica no tardó en hacérmelo notar dándome un soberano codazo a la par que me señalaba al susodicho. Me encogí de hombros y volví la vista a mi almuerzo mientras intentaba deshacer el nudo en el que había acabado mi estómago. ¡Odiaba esto! Odiaba sentirme así cada vez que ese estúpido vampiro voluble se dignaba a mirarme con sus resplandecientes ojos dorados, hoy más cercanos al negro. ¡Ven! Y ahí voy yo otra vez con mis estúpidos adjetivos a su persona –y con esto me refiero al "_resplandecientes"_-. ¡Que resplandecientes ni que ocho cuartos! El muy trastornado no se dignaba a mirarme nunca y cuando lo hacía yo me ponía nerviosa. Vaya pedazo de una idiota estaba hecha.

Bufé sin importarme las miradas de mis compañeros. Si, había descubierto –para mi horror he de aclarar- que Edward me atraía _demasiado_ como para ser bueno desde cualquier punto de vista. Porque simplemente no _podía_ ser bueno desde ningún punto de vista. Nosotros éramos más incompatibles que el agua y el aceite.

No volví a levantar la vista de mi bandeja hasta que sonó la campana y cuando lo hice me apresuré a dejar el comedor. Odiaba la sensación que me producía su mirada, su cercanía o su persona. Me hacía sentir débil e indefensa y también odiaba eso. Odiaba a Edward Cullen.

Aún pensando en esas cosas entré al aula y caminé hasta mi asiento. Mi _compañero_ ya estaba allí pero ni le miré, como supuse el haría conmigo. Pero al parecer este día quería demostrarse bueno para arruinar mi humor.

-Bella… -pronunció mi nombre con voz aterciopelada y me maldije a mi misma por pensar cuan bien sonaba mi nombre salido de sus labios.

Negué con la cabeza y continué mirando al frente, vigilándolo de reojo. Justo cuando parecía que iba a decir algo más el profesor Banner entró el salón y la clase dio comienzo por lo que se vio obligado a dejar lo que sea que planeaba decir para más tarde.

Cuando terminó la clase hice gala, por primera vez fuera de un entrenamiento, de mi esquiva habilidad para coordinar mis movimientos y salí del aula antes de que Edward pudiera dirigirse a mí.

No puedo decir que estoy segura de por qué huyo de esta manera, solo sé que no quiero enfrentarme a sus penetrantes ojos negros, los cuales, vale aclarar, hacen estragos nunca antes conocidos en mi concentración impidiéndome decir cosa coherente. Es una sensación demasiado… patética para mi gusto.

Salí de gimnasia tranquila junto con Jessica. Esperaríamos a Angela, luego yo las seguiría hasta la casa de Jess para que ella dejara su auto y finalmente por la mía para que yo me cambiara rápidamente. Iba bastante abstraída, así que tal vez por eso no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde de una presencia inesperada junto a nosotras.

-Hola Jessica, Bella –saludó _su_ voz.

Maldije internamente en varios idiomas mi idiotez y me volteé para ver a Edward junto a nosotras. Una suave sonrisa adornaba sus facciones e iluminaba su rostro. Verdaderamente no puedo ser imparcial en lo que a él se refiere, ¿verdad?

-Ho-hola Edward –saludó nerviosa Jess.

-Me gustaría hablar un momento con Bella, si no es molestia –le dijo a ella educadamente.

Intenté decirle a mi compañera que _si_ era una molestia, pero ella o no pudo o no quiso captar mi mirada.

-Claro que no. Te espero en mi casa Bella –me dijo con una voz cargada de implicaciones.

_Traidora, _pensé en mi fuero interno mientras la veía alejarse hacia su coche. Bufé y me volví hacia Edward.

-¿Si? –inquirí con nula diplomacia. No es que fuera tan maleducada, pero su comportamiento del último mes me había sacado de mis casillas. Tampoco es como que esperara ser su gran amiga, pero al menos podría haberse dignado a actuar con un mínimo de cortesía y respeto, porque, que yo supiera jamás se lo había faltado a él.

Pareció darse cuenta de lo que cruzaba por mi mente porque sonrió con disculpa… y ¿recelo? ¿A qué le temía? ¿A mí? Si claro, Bella. Rodé los ojos mentalmente.

Pasaron cinco segundos, diez, veinte, treinta, un minuto… y mi paciencia se había acabado.

-¿Qué quieres Cullen? Por si no lo has notado tengo cosas que hacer y a mi no se me da tan bien perder el tiempo inútilmente, no tengo toda la eternidad –dije ácidamente. Estaba harta de su comportamiento. Si me iba a ignorar que me ignorara, pero que dejara de comportarse como un perturbado mental con un problema grave de bipolaridad.

Su mirada se volvió dura para luego derretirse en una expresión profundamente triste. ¿Por mis palabras? No, no podía ser eso, era imposible. ¿O no?

-Lo siento, creo que he sido muy grosero últimamente –¡_Solo_ lo creía! Bueno, por lo menos lo admitía-. Solamente quería pedirte que te cuidaras en Port Angeles –esbozó esa sonrisa pícara que tanto me gustaba al notar como mi expresión se quebraba dejando ver mi incredulidad y antes de que me diera tiempo para digerir sus palabras se había inclinado sobre mí y había depositado un suave beso en mi frente.

Mi expresión en ese momento debió haber estado para una foto: los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca hasta el piso. Y así me quedé los segundos que tardé en reaccionar, para cuando lo logré ese vampiro perturbado ya no estaba a la vista. Sacudí la cabeza mientras caminaba hasta mi coche. Varios sentimientos se agolpaban en mi pecho pidiéndole a mi cerebro que les hallara una razón de ser. Indignación, alegría, enojo, satisfacción, vergüenza y varios miles más a los que no podía encontrar nombre o explicación. ¡Maldito Edward y su maldito poder para confundirme!

Arranqué mi _Mercedes_ y el suave ronroneo de su motor me devolvió un poco la calma. Respiré hondo y procuré contar hasta diez millones.

Detuve el auto frente a la casa que Jessica me había descrito en el almuerzo. Miré mi reloj y me sorprendí de que apenas hubieran pasado diez minutos, ¡Me habían parecido diez siglos!

Toqué bocina con el auto y Jess salió de un salto de su casa, echó el cerrojo y se montó en el asiento del copiloto. Si eso quería bien, pero el monopolio del estereo era solo mío. Igualmente por la mirada que me dirigía supe inmediatamente que lo último en lo que estaba pensando era en la música. Aceleré hasta romper mi propia regla de no-más-de-cincuenta-kilómetros-en-la-ciudad. Inmediatamente después le pedí a Jess que sacara algunos CDs que tenía en la guantera y le indiqué que buscara uno de Muse que sabía no estaba allí. Odiaba que me interrogaran. Finalmente se me acabaron las excusas pero para entonces ya estábamos frente a lo de Angela.

Jessica me dirigió una mirada exasperada antes de bajarse para llamar a la puerta de la casa. Un minuto después atendió la que supuse sería la madre de la tímida Ang y un par de minutos después la propia chica apareció allí, saludó a su madre y subió al asiento trasero. Aceleré nuevamente rumbo a mi casa para cambiar dejar mi material escolar.

-¡Vamos Bella, cuéntamelo ya! ¿Qué quería Edward Cullen? –exigió Jess sin darme tiempo a iniciar alguna otra evasión. Angela me dirigió una mirada sorprendida.

Suspiré imperceptiblemente.

-No quería nada que tuviera lógica dado su comportamiento –dije… siendo demasiado honesta sin pretenderlo.

-¿De qué hablas Bella? –siguió indagando.

-Solo quería disculparse por haber sido un auténtico cabrón conmigo en último mes -me encogí de hombros-. Como dije, sin sentido alguno. No me demoro –dije casi inmediatamente pues estábamos frente a mi casa.

Saqué rápidamente la llave de mi mochila y entré. Corrí escaleras arriba tan rápido como creí conveniente para no matarme en el proceso. Cambié mi mochila por un bolso negro, sencillo y cómodo. No me molesté en cambiarme de ropa, total, no es como si fuera a variar mucho los colores. Luego fui en dirección al baño, me cepillé y até el pelo en una coleta baja y me retoqué el maquillaje negro en los ojos.

Bajé las escaleras y dejé una nota para Charlie en la cual le recordaba donde estaba. Ya se lo había dicho ayer pero él y su memoria no parecen congeniar demasiado bien.

En el momento en que puse mi mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta para salir, un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad y aprehensión se apodero de mí. Me quedé helada allí hasta que sacudí la cabeza, aturdida. No había ninguna razón para sentirme así, ninguna en absoluto. O de eso intenté convencerme vanamente mientras dejaba la casa y, un momento después, el pueblo atrás. Con cada kilómetro esos sentimientos parecían crecer dentro de mí. Era irracional. ¿Por qué razón debería sentirme así? Ninguna en absoluto fue mi propia respuesta.

La tarde de compras con amigas fue realmente divertida, o lo hubiera sido completamente si no hubiera tenido todo el tiempo ese estúpido y ridículo vacío en el pecho, el mismo que comenzó cuando salí de casa. Aún así lo había pasado muy bien y había disfrutado con la experiencia, y solo cuando me di cuenta de la cantidad de adolescentes y jóvenes que había en el centro comercial, reparé en cuan poco humana había sido siempre mi vida. Sí, había tenido muchas cosas que otros chicos de mi edad tal vez no soñaran con tener, pero nunca antes había salido de compras con amigas, o siquiera tenido amigas. Era una sensación cálida y agradable que me forzaba a sonreír en casi todo momento. Me sentía cómoda.

Finalmente, y luego de tres horas de incansable caminata, las chicas consiguieron todo lo que buscaban. Angela había comprado un bonito vestido azul marino con tirantes que le llegaba un poco por debajo de la rodilla. Tenía unos delicados bordados con hilo plateado sobre el muslo izquierdo. Compró también unas sandalias plateadas con tiritas delicadas para sujetarlas. Jessica por su parte de decidió por un vestido verde suave, por debajo de la rodilla y sin tirantes, que resaltaba su piel. Compró un colgante a juego y dio por terminadas las compras para el baile ya que no le hacia falta calzado.

Ya salíamos en busca de un lugar para cenar cuando me detuve frente a una librería abierta. Les pedí que me esperaran y fui en busca de un libro que me tenía intrigada desde hacía poco, agarré también otros dos cuyos resúmenes me parecieron interesantes, pagué y salí para reencontrarme con Angela y Jessica.

Casi dos horas después las dejé a cada una en la puerta de sus respectivas casas y me dirigí hacia la mía. Pero durante el corto y solitario trayecto, aquella sensación de ansiedad regresó con más fuerza. Por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento que me impulsaba a apretar más el acelerador para llegar cuanto antes y cerciorarme de que estaba siendo absurda.

Aparqué el auto y vi que tanto la patrulla como el _Porsche_ de Charlie estaban allí, y, sin embargo, la casa estaba totalmente a oscuras. Un denso y tétrico silencio era todo cuanto se escuchaba, ni siquiera el viento soplaba pero aún así yo tenía erizada la piel de mis brazos y los pelos de la nuca. Algo malo pasaba, ahora lo sabía con certeza, mi instinto, mi intuición, todo me lo gritaba y me apremiaba a que saliera de allí, tan rápido como me fuera posible. Pero yo sabía también que, por muy irresponsable que fuera, no lo haría. Si lo que ocurría era lo que yo tanto temía entonces debía hacerle frente.

Caminé unos pasos hacia la puerta. Tenía los músculos tensos y la adrenalina corría a mil por mi cuerpo, mi respiración se hizo más pausada y silenciosa. Inconscientemente mi cuerpo se estaba preparando para luchar.

Llegué al umbral de la puerta y escuché. Nada. Ni siquiera una respiración, pero no me hacía falta, ahora podía sentir con total claridad el peligro del otro lado de esa débil barrera de madera. Relajé mi mente tal y como me habían enseñado, vaciándola, y olvidándome de que, de modo casi inconsciente, había estado protegiéndome contra aquellas invasiones que había sentido al llegar a Forks. Lo olvidé todo en ese momento y abrí la puerta.

La oscuridad era total pero no necesité ver para comprender lo que había ocurrido. En cuanto el desagradable olor a óxido y sal de la sangre golpeó mi nariz lo supe y el pánico comenzó a abrirse paso rápidamente por mi cuerpo. Luchando contra eso y el mareo que me provocaba la sangre tanteé en busca del interruptor de la luz.

Nada, jamás, y recalco, **jamás**, podría haberme preparado para ver lo que vi en el instante en que la habitación se iluminó. Sangre. Pero no era solo sangre, la escena que tenía frente a mi parecía sacada de alguna mala película gore. Todo y con eso digo _todo_, estaba teñido de ese rojo brillante. Y allí, en el centro del pequeño salón, estaba Charlie, o eso creía pues su rostro se veía desfigurado por los brutales golpes que había recibido.

Quise gritar, correr, hacer cualquier cosa, mas me quedé allí, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que observar el terrorífico panorama e intentar a la vez no desmayarme por el shock y el olor que me mareaba. Algo caliente corrió por mis mejillas y me descubrí a mi misma llorando sin poder detenerme, aunque a la vez, era como si no fuera yo. Mi mente parecía luchar por evadirse, y yo sentía que cada vez perdía más contacto con la realidad. Había algo en el fondo de mi cabeza que me gritaba que me dejara llevar a la vez que otra parte era consciente de que esta escena me era espantosamente conocida, solo que yo no lograba ubicar en que película la habría visto. ¿Por qué todo esto era una mala broma, cierto? No podía ser real. Charlie no podía ser ese hombre con uniforme policial… ¡Oh Dios!

Sacudí la cabeza luchando por quitarme el mareo y esa nube que comenzaba a apoderarse de mi cabeza. No era momento de caer redonda al piso. No lo era…

Fue en ese momento que lo escuché. Esa risa despectiva y despreocupada. Esa risa cuyo portador yo conocía demasiado bien para mi propio gusto. Con increíble lentitud alcé la vista y la ubiqué en el lugar del cual había provenido el sonido: del lado opuesto al que yo me encontraba observándolo todo con expresión aturdida y atontada… ausente…

-Así que aún te mareas con la sangre, ¿eh, Bella? -preguntó con burla Félix. Sus ojos rojos relampaguearon de un modo atemorizante-. Mira que trabajé duro en la decoración, me costó mucho dejar todo similar a aquel día y tu ni siquiera pareces recordarlo –sonrió sádicamente-. Me refiero al día que te fuimos a buscar. Tu querida madrecita se interpuso entre nosotros y así le fue –señaló el salón dándome a entender que lo decía literalmente.

Tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para tragar la bilis que subía por mi garganta. No repliqué nada. Me sentía incapaz siquiera de romper en trance en el que estaba y mover un dedo. Aún estaba demasiado mareada y mi cerebro tardó en procesar la información ya que todos sus esfuerzos parecían estar en hacerme quedar inconsciente.

¡Estúpido mareo y estúpido aturdimiento! Sacudí la cabeza con más violencia. No quería desmayarme ahora, no _podía_ rendirme así de fácil. No después de _esto_.

Seguramente no habría pasado más de un segundo pero para entonces Félix comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia mí, intentando prolongar lo que el pensaba era mi dolor.

-No es nada personal Bella, solo cumplo órdenes, tu ya sabes –explicó esbozando una sonrisa de rectos, blanquísimos y letales dientes-. No fue nada lindo de tu parte irte de ese modo, los maestros estaban furibundos… -ensanchó su sonrisa convirtiéndola en una horrible mueca- Pero hace poco encontramos a tu amiguita, Evelyn, ¿no? Y supimos que tu estabas sola –dejé literalmente de respirar, ¿qué cosa había dicho?-. Los maestros son inteligentes, les tomó solo un segundo saber que el único lugar donde estarías sería con el único familiar vivo que te queda así que me enviaron a buscarte y de paso castigarte un poquito por tu falta de respeto hacia su amabilidad al criarte.

Se detuvo a unos dos escasos metros de distancia mientras yo le contemplaba incrédula.

-Ya lo dije, no es nada personal Bella. Ahora, te importaría ser buena y venir conmigo del modo fácil.

¿Ir con él? ¿Fácil? Nada de eso importaba, nada excepto dos cosas: Evelyn y Charlie. Por mi culpa Ev estaba prisionera o algo peor, y Charlie estaba… estaba… no quería ni pensar en la palabra. No era posible. ¡No podía serlo!

Cerré fuertemente los ojos mientras sentía las lágrimas quemarme en su recorrido. Respiraba entrecortadamente pero ya no me preocupaba el mareo. No dejaría que una estúpida reacción a la sangre me llevara lejos de Charlie. Y lo más importante: no permitiría que la inconsciencia me privara de destruir a este engendro que tenía frente a mí. Eso, estaba decidido.

No se como empezar a explicar las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo en oleadas. Pero creo que dos palabras resumen casi perfectamente lo que sentía: Odio y agonía.

No se si alguien pueda comprender lo que me sucedía entonces porque ni yo misma lo comprendo aún. Es solo que en ocasiones siento como… como si algo terrible despertara dentro de mí. Algo… malo. Como si yo tuviera un demonio sediento de sangre dentro de mi cuerpo menudo. Y en esos momentos no puedo hacer nada, como si la solitaria Bella muriera ahogada bajo esa fuerza, dejando a alguien en su lugar a quien yo misma no reconocería de verla. Porque nunca la he visto, nunca he guardado recuerdo de uno de esos momentos, y sin embargo, se con total certeza ha ocurrido y que esa parte tan terrible de mí existe y ahoga todo lo bueno que puedo poseer.

Lo dije una vez y no mentía: yo no soy una persona que disfrute de la violencia, pero en esas ocasiones se que los papeles se han invertido drásticamente. Y se también… que _esta_ es una de esas ocasiones.

Un calor comenzó a formarse en mi pecho producto del odio y un terrible deseo de venganza, _sed_ de venganza. En ese momento todo se tiñó de rojo. Ya no importaba la sangre y su molesto olor, más bien me enfurecía más, hacía aumentar mi deseo de desmembrar lentamente a ese hijo de puta. La nube se retiró, derrotada al igual que mi consciencia. Isabella Swan ya no estaba más en mi cuerpo, había muerto en el momento que permití a la furia asesina apoderarse de mí. Ahora yo era casi tan vampiro como el ser que estaba frente a mis ojos y que me observaba con el ceño fruncido.

Sabía de sobra que no tenía casi ninguna oportunidad contra Félix. No solo porque era casi tres veces más grande que yo, sino porque además contaba con la fuerza y reflejos ilimitados que su condición le otorgaban. Yo no poseía nada de eso, solamente tenía de mi parte un entrenamiento específico basado en la ventaja de mi agudo sentido de la vista y mi capacidad de seguir los movimientos ocurridos a velocidad vampírica. Mi habilidad se trataba básicamente de la cuidadosa observación de los movimientos de mi enemigo con el objetivo de ver cuando comenzaba a moverse, sin perder una milésima de segundo debía adivinar cual sería exactamente su movimiento para poder moverme yo en consecuencia. La razón de haber elaborado esta… estrategia, es porque, por mucho que yo pueda ver, mis propios movimientos no igualan de ningún modo los de un vampiro, así que mi única oportunidad es moverme antes para anteponerme.

Adelantarme era entonces mi única opción. Adelantarme, evadir y golpear... antes de que me golpearan y todo acabara, porque un solo golpe sería suficiente para matarme, y yo no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera antes de arrancarle la cabeza a ese mal nacido.

Con un movimiento veloz y mil veces practicado metí mis manos dentro de mis botas y saqué mis cuchillos, poniéndome luego en una posición que me permitiera tanto la defensa como el ataque.

En respuesta Félix se llevó una mano a su cabello y dijo evidentemente divertido.

-No es cierto, dime que estás bromeando, no estarás pensando en _verdaderamente_ luchar, ¿o si? –preguntó apenas conteniendo la risa.

Como toda respuesta le fulminé con la mirada y me moví un poco para que la pared no quedara a mis espaldas. Lo último que necesitaba era arrinconarme a mi misma. Él continuaba observándome incrédulo y divertido, pero por sobretodo confiado. No alcanzaba a dibujar en su mente la más remota posibilidad de que yo realmente pudiera hacerle daño, y yo procuraría que siguiera confiado. Su confianza era mi mejor carta ya que con suerte tendría una oportunidad de acabar con él y todo dependía de que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido y confiado como para dejar una abertura.

-Bien, si tanto quieres jugar, juguemos –dijo con sorna agazapándose frente a mí.

Esperé en la misma posición hasta que lo vi. Mis ojos captaron rápidamente el sutil movimiento inicial de su enorme cuerpo y mi mente, arduamente entrenada para ellos, ideó inmediatamente los posibles trayectos de su movimiento. Sabía que Félix era un luchador directo, así que sus ataques eran casi siempre de ese tipo.

Fue así que, para su sorpresa, me quité de en medio con esa agilidad que solo demostraba cuando practicaba o luchaba. Puede que él realmente intentara hacerme daño, puede que no, pero poco importaba si no podía tocarme. Aún así no podía permitirme desconcentrarme o confiarme.

-Estás llena de sorpresas, ¿eh Bella? –sonrió con suficiencia-. Bien, si tanto quieres sufrir, te complaceré –anunció e iba en serio.

Probablemente debería haberme asustado, pero en ese momento no tenía lugar en la cabeza para tales pensamientos. A decir verdad no tenía lugar en la cabeza para nada que no fuera lo que estaba haciendo y para el odio que me consumía. No había instinto, miedo o pensamiento capaz de apartarme de mi objetivo, iba a destruir a Félix a costa de mi vida, eso poco me importaba.

El juego de atacar esquivar se prolongó durante varios minutos, _demasiados_ minutos. Pero la paciencia suele dar sus frutos y en el siguiente ataque el vampiro dejó un hueco en su defensa, invitación que no rechacé.

Un grito de dolor y odio se elevó en el mismo momento en que un brazo duro como roca golpeaba estruendosamente el suelo de linóleo de mi casa. Sonreí levemente, regodeándome durante un segundo con el sonido de su sufrimiento. Cuando los ojos como brasas de aquel vampiro se cruzaron con mi mirada supe que el juego había terminado. Félix ardía en odio como yo y ahora poco le importaba su misión, quería matarme lentamente, al igual que yo quería hacer con él.

Se abalanzó sobre mí con una velocidad temible y una ira homicida latiendo en su mirada, yo a duras penas lo esquivaba por un pelo… cada vez más fino. La resistencia de mi cuerpo humano no era eterna, bien lo sabía, y ya había abusado demasiado de el y en consecuencia mis reflejos no eran excelentes.

Entonces ocurrió lo inevitable: trastabillé con el cuerpo inmóvil de Charlie. Félix sonrió con esa sonrisa sádica característica de él y se abalanzó sobre mí. Apenas tuve tiempo de evitar que su golpe me hiciera un agujero en el pecho, pero no evité el golpe en si.

Un potente "crack" y un dolor agudo tanto en mi brazo izquierdo como en las costillas de ese lado fueron suficientes para alertarme de lo ocurrido. Un grito que reconocí como mío cortó el siniestro silencio. Tambaleándome levemente me alejé del vampiro que ahora volvía a sonreír con suficiencia, sus ojos oscurecidos aún me observaban con profundo odio.

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que tenía el brazo hecho polvo y lo mismo se podría decir de mis costillas, además de que por el enorme esfuerzo que me estaba costando respirar y el sonido extraño –como un gorgoteo- de mi respiración, solo podía deducir que tenía el pulmón perforado. Mi concentración comenzó a flaquear ante el dolor y ese rojo que cubría mi visión tembló como si fuera a desaparecer. Nuevamente la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Acababa aquí todo? Si iba a morir, como sabía que ocurriría, no podía simplemente permitir que todo se fuera al garete. Al menos me llevaría a ese mal nacido conmigo.

Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme lo que provocó que tosiera sangre. Bueno, eso confirmaba lo del pulmón. Sin prestarle mayor atención a mi cuerpo o al dolor del mismo, apreté con fuerza en cuchillo de mi mano sana. Para mí era un todo por el todo, su cabeza o la mía. Con mis últimas fuerzas me apoyé con firmeza en el suelo y esperé a que viniera por mí. Lo cual hizo…

Vi como la mole de su cuerpo se movía directamente en mi dirección, pude ver que su brazo izquierdo –el que le quedaba- se movería exactamente a mi cabeza, intentando volármela de un golpe. Comencé a moverme entonces para poder alcanzar con mis lentos movimientos lo que él hacía en cuestión de un segundo. Ya he dicho que mi ventaja se basa en mi rapidez de predicción únicamente.

Mi plan era precisamente alertarlo de mis intenciones, hacer que creyera que intentaría atacar su punto nulo, allí donde le faltaba el brazo. Y por fortuna, el pez picó. En cuanto se dio cuenta de mi intención rectificó la trayectoria de su brazo. Yo puse todas mis fuerzas en saltar hacia atrás para esquivarlo, y a la vez, obligarlo a inclinarse cuando me siguiera, confiado de que yo estaba solamente escapando… lo cual lo dejó abierto a mi ataque…

…y fue su cabeza la que rodó.

Entonces nuevamente se hizo el silencio solo roto por mi irregular y forzada respiración. El dolor ya no solo me atontaba, ahora me adormecía por completo. Comencé a sentir que la vista se me nublaba y el piso de pronto estuvo más cerca de mi cuando caí… por fortuna de rodillas. El movimiento seco produjo una corriente intensa de dolor que me despabiló por un segundo, haciéndome tomar nuevamente consciencia de donde estaba.

Dirigí una mirada a la mole que era Félix y a Charlie que estaba a tan solo un par de metros. Las lágrimas ardieron en mis ojos y la rabia en mi pecho, presa de esta misma rabia agarré –con mi brazo sano- la cabeza de ese maldito vampiro y la arrojé por la ventana utilizando toda mi restante fuerza física, estaba al límite. El sonido del cristal al romperse casi me destroza los tímpanos. Caí en la cuenta entonces de que no podía dejar el cuerpo así o este se "rearmaría".

Suspiré levemente para no provocarme más dolor y con el cuchillo que aún sostenía, comencé el proceso para acabar con un vampiro.

La verdad es que me ensañé profundamente. Presa de la desesperación, la rabia, el miedo, el dolor y un sin fin de emociones desmembré el cuerpo en trozos pequeños. A medida que hacia eso los iba aventando lejos, en diferentes direcciones, donde ya no pudiera verlos.

-Charlie… -gemí entre dolorosos sollozos.

Con mis últimas fuerzas y apenas consciente de lo que hacía me arrastré hasta mi padre y me dejé caer dolorosamente sobre él. No necesitaba mirarlo, ya sabía la verdad, la había sabido desde el segundo en que cerré la puerta del coche y miré las ventanas oscuras. Solamente no quería ni podía aceptarlo.

-Charlie… y-yo… lo siento… mu-mucho… perdóname… por… favor… -murmuré rota por dentro y por fuera.

Lo último que vi antes de que la oscuridad me tragara irremediablemente, fue a Charlie y Reneé juntos, tomados de la mano y con sonrisas ansiosas, esperando por mí. Y yo con gusto fui a su encuentro.

* * *

**.**

**Espero no haberme demorado demasiado, pero de verdad que esto del idioma español me está sacando canas. Me encanta el idioma y disfruto aprendiéndolo, pero clases más 8 horas de estudio van a volverme loca (aunque ya lo esté).**

**En fin, este era el cap que había mencionado. **

**¿Cuántos se han quedado boquiabiertos? **

**¿Cuántos quieren matarme por lo que hice? **

**¿Y cuántos quieren hacerlo por volver a dejar todo en suspenso? XD**

**Porque la verdad es que hay una razón para que ésto ocurra, para que Bella sea como es. En la versión anterior todo estaba claro desde el comienzo y la verdad no me gustó la idea. Prefiero el _suspense_, ¿ustedes no? **

**Y yo sé que Félix tal vez sea demasiado oponente para Bella, pero pensando en las bases de las artes marciales, que son la base de la estrategia de Bella (utiliza la fuerza de tu enemigo en tu contra) podría ocurrir que ella saliera victoriosa. Félix tiene la fuerza, pero Bella tiene otras ventajas tanto o más importantes. Reconozco que puede sonar a demasiado, pero los demás Vulturis están reservados y solo quedaba este, xD  
**

**En los siguientes Caps las cosas serán todo lo normal que pueden ser, pero luego habrá muchos descubrimientos, y al final una gran sorpresa. **

**No voy a adelantar nada, solamente quería recordar que en este fic (que es un Ed x Be a pesar de que se hagan de rogar) las cosas no suceden **"normalmente"**. Yo no estoy siguiendo la trama ni las normas de la saga precisamente. No quiero espantar a nadie, solamente avisar que habrá más diferencias. ^^ xD  
**

**Ahora...**

**¡Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron sus reviews! **Isis Janet**, **Fan de Sailor Moon**, **ammyriddle** y **chocolate22**, muchas gracias por seguir y comentar este fic medio loco. **

**De momento me conformo con que nadie quiera mi cabeza, así puedo seguir usándola para este y otros fics, n,n**

**.  
**

**Ahora.... ¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	11. Oscuridad I

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Evelyn es mía.  
**

**La historia es producto de mis delirios. **

**.  
**

* * *

.

**Capítulo IX- Oscuridad I**

(Evelyn)

_Había ocasiones en las que quería poder fundirme con la oscuridad, ocultarme lejos de toda vista y todo sentir. Pero ni siquiera la oscuridad escapa del mal._

_~.*.~  
_

Abrí con lentitud los ojos a la conocida oscuridad, aunque yo, como todos aquí, podía ver perfectamente cada forma en la mazmorra. Porque ahí era donde estaba, una mazmorra en el castillo de los Vulturis en Volterra. No me importaba tanto el hecho de estar aquí como el haber roto la promesa hecha a la única persona que apreciaba más que a nada, y por que no decirlo, la que me mantenía sujeta a la cordura. Sin el recuerdo de Bella hace mucho que hubiera sucumbido ante las torturas.

Desde que me habían emboscado en un lugar del África y me habían llevado de regreso a Volterra mi infierno en la tierra había comenzado y Jane junto con Aro se encargaban alegremente de que así fuera.

Aro jamás había perdonado –y jamás perdonaría- mi traición a su confianza y a su familia... aunque la verdad, sus sentimientos al respecto poco me importaban. Pero aquí yo soy la que tiene todas las de perder, y la que seguramente perderá, ya que mi _maestro_ puede ser sin ninguna ayuda la criatura más retorcida que exista, y además tiene toda la eternidad para trazar sus planes… Sin contar que está furioso porque en los años que estuve lejos de Volterra había entrenado para evadir su poder. No era completamente inmune pero al menos había logrado ocultarle información vital. La información que incluye a Bella.

Alguien más que disfruta con esto como niño goloso con una montaña de chocolate, es Jane. Disfruta y participa con sádica alegría, mientras dirige hacía mi persona miradas de superioridad.

Porque mi castigo y tortura es una perfecta mezcla ideada para hacerme sufrir lo indescriptible "físicamente", y psicológicamente.

Llevaban a mi celda niños pequeños, de entre tres y seis años. Criaturas inocentes de cualquier culpa, pero que por la mía iban a pagar con sus vidas. Si, Aro conocía perfectamente mi punto débil y lo utilizaba con maestría en mi contra. Él era un maestro, y no solo por su pomposo título, era un maestro en el sutil arte de manipular los hilos débiles en la consciencia de las personas para así hacerlos sentir la peor de las agonías. Porque las heridas físicas siempre sanarán –si es que te las pueden hacer- pero las heridas del alma y la mente jamás serán curadas por completo.

Y allí estaba yo. Observando impotente como torturaban a un niño sin piedad. Si cerraba los ojos aumentaban su dolor, si movía mi cabeza para otra dirección alargaban la agonía. Algunas veces incluso llegaron al límite de dejarlos morir allí, lenta y dolorosamente… frente a una mi horrorizada e inútil mirada.

Sin embargo, observar no era lo peor, lo más terrible era sentir que la sed vencería mi autocontrol y yo sería quien acabara con una de esas inocentes vidas. Sabía perfectamente que ese era el principal objetivo de todo esto: que yo me autodestruyera. Solo el borroso recuerdo de mi pequeño hermano y de la, ya no tan pequeña, Bella, lograban mantener la sanidad de mi mente.

Aunque ahora no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a seguir resistiendo…

Me estremecí solo de recordarlo…

.

**Flash Back**

.

_Abrí la boca en un grito mudo. Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza mientras me obligaba a cerrar la boca. El dolor era insoportable y lo peor es que podía seguir eternamente si a Jane le daba la gana._

_Ya llevábamos horas interminables así. Ella me torturaba con absoluto placer y yo evitaba, por todos los medios, omitir sonido alguno que luego me obligara a respirar el aire contaminado de deliciosa sangre._

_Sacudí la cabeza con asco, aunque mentalmente era un esfuerzo monumental encontrar mis principios, aquellas razones por las cuales yo no bebía la sangre de los humanos. Aquellas que dictaban que yo no tenía el derecho de quitarles sus vidas solo para acabar con mi sed, que ellos no se lo merecían…_

_Y es que solo una pequeña fisura en mi autocontrol haría que me derrumbara. No me costaría nada. Correría hasta el primero y hundiría mis dientes en su demasiado frágil piel, con uno bastaría, me saciaría. Sería tan sencillo dejar de sufrir esta agonía. Era un paso, un simple paso y todo mi dolor acabaría por fin. Solo de pensar en la posibilidad mi sed aumentaba drásticamente y la ponzoña inundaba mi boca._

_Un leve gruñido salió de mi boca, pero la cerré antes de continuar malgastando mi aire. Sacudí la cabeza con violencia. Había dejado a mi imaginación volar demasiado lejos, alimentando la violencia de mi deseo. Volví a gruñir por lo bajo. Jane levantó una de sus pequeñas cejas y me sonrió como solo ella sabe hacerlo, con un odio y sadismos demenciales._

_Iba a ceder y ella lo sabía, mis ojos negros luego de casi tres semanas sin alimentarme brillaban de deseo. Y realmente lo temí, tuve miedo de mi misma, del monstruo que cada uno de nosotros lleva en su interior. Y nuevamente ellos vinieron en mi rescate._

_Estaban tomados de la mano, era la primera vez que ambos estaban juntos en mi mente y no pude evitar preguntarme a que se debía. Bella me observaba con preocupación y… temor. La borrosa figura de mi hermanito la abrazó y estoy segura de que me sonrió con comprensión._

_Eso me devolvió, en parte, el control de mi mente, mas no quito la terrible sed que me atenazaba la garganta. Incluso deseé que Jane me torturara –pues se había detenido- para que el dolor pudiera distraer mi mente de la dulce sangre de esos niños... Ahogué –por mi bien- un resoplido cuando me di cuenta. Dolor._

_Antes de que mi público pudiera imaginar lo que pasaba por mi mente, acerqué mi brazo a mi rostro y mordí con toda el ansia de mi sed mi propia y dura carne._

_Escuche a varios quedarse sin aliento ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban. No podía culparlos, seguramente no era nada común un espectáculo como el mío. Otros, entre ellos Jane, resoplaron con disgusto._

_-¡Ugh! Si serás repugnante –escupió la enana sádica-. Nunca entenderé que les ves a estos insectos –escuché un golpe sordo y un crujido espeluznante inmediatamente después, y supe que había descargado su frustración sobre uno de ellos-. No son más que carne. –sentenció antes de comenzar a ejercer nuevamente su poder sobre mí, solo que ahora yo podía pensar con mi mente._

_Había estado a menos de un pelo de dejarme vencer por mis instintos más primarios. Demasiado cerca…_

_-Ya, Jane, basta por ahora –dijo esa voz que lograba encender un odio que superaba con crecer mi sed-. Veo querida que no dejas de ser testaruda –sentenció de forma dramática Aro-. Y yo que venía con noticias para ti…_

_Levanté mis ojos llenos del más puro e intenso odio para encontrarme con los suyos, calmados en apariencia._

_-Veo que todavía posees esa mirada tan desagradable –suspiró con fingido cansancio, sonaba más a pura malicia-. Yo que tú dejaría de ser tan arrogante, no estás en una buena posición que digamos querida._

_Como siempre no respondí._

_-Pero que modales –me reprendió con fingida indignación-. Yo que venía a decirte que hemos localizado a la perdida Isabella y que pronto enviaremos a alguien de confianza para saber sobre su estado…_

_Hizo una pausa destinada a que sus palabras causaran el efecto que esperaba. Lo hicieron. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, con el horror grabado a fuego en ellos. ¡NO! ¡No era posible! ¡¿Cómo podían haberla encontrado?!_

_Sacudí la cabeza intentando apartarme la idea de la mente, o tal vez despertarme de ese sueño al que no podía llegar._

_No podía ser. Simplemente no podía…_

_En verdad yo sabía que si era posible, pero había puesto todas mis energías y fe en esconder a Bella y en la posibilidad de que ellos no la encontraran. Me había equivocado._

_Hundí mi rostro en la palma de mis manos presa de la desesperación. Ahora estaba sola en la celda. Solo yo, la oscuridad, la sed y el miedo._

.

**Fin del Flash Back**

.

Escuché con más detenimiento el eco de los pasos que en primer lugar me habían alertado de la futura presencia de alguien, varias personas en realidad. Pero sabía quien era una de ellas a la perfección, aún sin que hubiera entrado, ya que solo _él_ podía caminar como si acariciara el suelo en lugar de pisarlo.

Miraba fijamente la entrada cuando la persona que esperaba, el maestro Marcus, hizo su aparición en el umbral junto con Aro, detrás de ellos venían cuatro miembros de la guardia personal. Los conocía a todos excepto a un miembro aparentemente nuevo. No mantuve mi mirada en ninguno de ellos en particular, pero si capté la corta pero significativa mirada de quien había sido mi aliado una vez, y supe en ese momento, que esa breve alianza continuaba en pie, que el planeaba algo pero que yo debía hacer mi parte, resistiendo calladamente.

No tenía idea de cual podría ser su motivación para traicionar a su familia, esa la cual había construido en parte. No lo sabía y no me paré a pensarlo en profundidad, así sería más sencillo ocultarlo de Aro.

Tampoco sabía a que venían hoy aquí y no me importaba. Mi preocupación estaba a kilómetros de distancia, en un pequeño pueblito al norte de los Estados Unidos.

-Bueno querida, he venido porque tal vez te interese ser razonable –habló Aro con la amabilidad más hipócrita en la historia de la hipocresía, que es tan antigua como la humanidad-. Ya sabes que pronto nos visitará la querida Isabella, así que pensé que tal vez te agradaría verla –sonrió-. Tú sabes que soy un hombre que sabe perdonar, te ofrezco verla, si colaboras con nosotros.

El abuelito debía estar empezando a chochear si alcanzó a creer por un segundo que yo sería capaz de caer tan bajo. Ellos podían considerarse la realeza de los vampiros pero en cuanto a moral no están ni a la altura de las cucarachas.

-Vete a la mierda Aro –espeté con mi último aliento.

_Por lo menos no es aire malgastado_, pensé sonriendo internamente.

Vi como sus ojos se tornaban, de ese color borgoña característico de los tres maestros, al negro más profundo. Durante un segundo contemplé al verdadero vampiro, a aquel que se hallaba maquillado tras sus refinados modales y su falsa amabilidad. Podía decir, casi con orgullo, que su odio hacia mí no era comparable con mis deseos de arrancarle la cabeza.

Pero no pudo replicar pues algo más llamó su atención. La sonrisa de complacencia que se formó en su rostro fue el preámbulo de las malas noticias, y en ese instante la sensación de las nauseas me atacó.

-¡Demetri! –exclamó con alegría-. Dime, ¿tienes noticias?

Contra mi voluntad me descubrí escuchando atentamente cada palabra. Aro lo notó y me dedicó una sonrisa escalofriante. Solo había una razón para que él no leyera la mente de su vasallo, y era que _quería_ que yo escuchara.

-Si maestro… pero creo que es mejor discutirlo en privado –dijo sonando _demasiado_ incómodo para ser normal. Y el _maestro_ debía estar ansioso de hacerme pagar mi descaro pues, o no lo notó, o lo pasó por alto.

Algo me olía extraño. La propia actitud de Demetri lo era, nunca me hubiera esperado verlo a él nervioso, ¿o acaso estaba asustado? Fruncí el ceño intentando averiguar algo más.

-Tonterías, dime lo que sabes –exigió con voz suave pero que no admitía replicas.

Esto pareció incomodar aún más a Demetri. ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible que lo pusiera en ese estado…? ¡Oh! _Eso_ podía serlo.

Era una suerte que Aro estuviera más ocupado en la respuesta de su sirviente que en mí, así no podía ver la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en mis labios.

-Bueno… es solo que… -miró los ojos severos de su maestro y suspiró-. Estaba cumpliendo mis órdenes de vigilar los movimientos de Félix cuando ocurrió –frunció el ceño, incrédulo.

-Agradecería Demetri, que fueras más explícito –pidió, aún amable.

-Estaba vigilando cuando Félix desapareció por completo –informó sin mirar a ninguna parte. Francamente no lo culpaba, dar las malas noticias a estos locos de las alcantarillas era como suicidarse.

La sonrisa de suficiencia de Aro se derritió con tanta rapidez como si le hubieran echado ácido en el rostro. Estaba furibundo y preocupado. Félix era el miembro más fuerte –físicamente hablando- de la guardia, no era probable que alguien fuera capaz de derrotarlo. Esa debía ser ahora su preocupación.

Y es que había una sutil diferencia entre la persona que podía ocultarse –como Bella o quien estuviera cerca de ella- y aquella persona que está muerta. La presencia de alguien que se oculta existe, así de sencillo, es imposible de localizar pero no por ello deja de existir. En cambio cuando uno está muerto desaparece completamente.

Así que Félix estaba muerto. Eso definitivamente no era lo que esperaba, y sin duda, Aro tampoco, ya que de haberlo creído mínimamente probable no hubiera permitido que yo me enterara. La única duda que albergaba era cuales habían sido las circunstancias de su muerte. Miré el gesto pensativo del maestro y supe que se estaba preguntando lo mismo, solo que él no tenía idea de _todas_ las posibilidades, él no sabía que Bella era capaz de enfrentarse a un vampiro.

Y ese era el problema. Bella era perfectamente capaz de enfrentarse a uno de nosotros, incluso _tenía_ posibilidades de ganar, pero… ¿a que precio?

* * *

**.**

**Lamento la demora chicos, pero sigo liada con Id. Español (el martes es el examen!! T_T) y para colmo la página no me funcionaba bien. Creo que a todos les pasó.**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? Tenemos el regreso de Evelyn. La verdad es que me he encariñado con ella, es una parte importante de la historia así que tenía que salir. Aunque esté siendo cruel con ella n-nUU **

**//Ev: ¿En serio? No me digas ¬¬//**

**Tampoco es mi Cap más largo, pero me pareció mejor así que agregarle páginas con contenido sin sentido.  
**

**En fin. Creo que mantendré un poquito más el suspenso. En el siguiente Cap: Oscuridad II (y no, no es que me haya quedado sin inspiración xD), tenemos a nuestro querido vampiro bipolar. Y luego... **

**o,o **

**Oh bueno, habrá que esperar, ¿no?**

**De momento es todo.**

**Mil gracias a los chicos que siempre leen y comentan el fic.**

Isis Janet

Izhavo

Fan de Sailor Moon

ElNegro**.**

**Y ElNegro, Bella sabe que los Cullen son vegetarianos por el color de sus ojos que es dorado (producto de comer animales) y no borgoña (producto de comer humanos)**

**.**

**Y Ahora.... ¿Quien me deja un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	12. Oscuridad II

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Evelyn es mía.  
**

**La historia es producto de mis delirios. **

**.  
**

**.**

**Capítulo X- Oscuridad II**

(Edward)

_La oscuridad es una maldita cosa que nos hostiga y nos vuelve locos lo mismo que la soledad. Irónico es que siempre esté dentro de nosotros._

_~.*.~_

El último mes había superado con creces la definición de tortura, había superado el nivel de purgatorio para caer en el más profundo abismo del infierno. Ahora, lejos de Forks –y por consecuente de Bella-, me daba cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al dejarme manipular por mis inseguridades y miedos.

Actualmente estaba de caza junto con mis hermanos, en un paraje desierto de humanos y para mi molestia y angustia, bastante alejado de esa personita. Porque había descubierto en este mes la intensidad y profundidad de mis sentimientos por Bella. No solo me atraía su sangre e incluso su cuerpo, no era solo el reto de su mente lo que me mantenía al pendiente de todas y cada una de sus respiraciones. No. La respuesta a lo que me ocurría era tan simple como complicada. Me había _enamorado_ de Bella, de esa calida, y dulce _humana_.

En todo ese tiempo que me la pasé ignorándola había vivido en el tormento, teniéndola cerca sin poder hablarle o tocarla, porque yo mismo me lo había prohibido, y porque aunque me avergonzara admitirlo a mi mismo, tenía miedo.

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.**

_Escuchar las palabras de despedida de Bella hacía Carlisle me había enfurecido hasta niveles insospechados. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a suponerse un peligro?! En todo caso era ella la que estaba indefensa y con un inminente peligro al acecho._

_Y no era todo…_

_No podía evitar sentirme furioso. Ella hablaba a Charlie de no culparse por cosas pasadas y sus palabras y expresiones decían que ella hacía exactamente lo opuesto. La culpa en sus ojos era absolutamente insoportable e injustificada. Tanto que daban unas morbosas ganas de arrancárselos solo para no presenciarlo._

_Apreté la mandíbula. Por supuesto que no haría algo así, pero tenía tantos deseos de quitarle esa idea de la cabeza… ella no podía vivir con esa culpa, ella no se lo merecía y lo más importante: ella no tenía culpa de nada._

_Finalmente había estacionado el nuevo carro de Bella frente a su casa, pero me negaba a irme. Podía decir que ella estaba confundida y enfadada y sus duras palabras me lo confirmaban, aunque, lejos de ofenderme, me divertían. Se veía tan graciosa y tierna enfadada que me daban ganas de continuar con ello. Pero no podía. Estar con ella en la claustrofóbica cabina, con su apetitoso olor arremolinándose a mí alrededor, no era tarea sencilla, y para agregar más leña al fuego, me sentía vulnerable siempre que estaba junto a ella. _

_Mientras intentaba sacarle una respuesta y convencerla de su error, una parte de mi mente analizaba las posibilidades para mi comportamiento, para esa molesta vulnerabilidad, como si solo una palabra de Bella pudiera hacerme alcanzar la dicha más alta, o la miseria más grande. Era demasiado confuso, me sentía inseguro cada vez que me encontraba en su presencia y eso no era algo que me agradara en lo absoluto. _

_Entonces, para mi propia sorpresa, las palabras más inverosímiles, pero más ciertas, salieron de mis labios:_

_-¿Y que tal si lo hubiera? ¿Qué tal si de algún modo extraño me importara? ¿Qué si no quisiera dejarte ir? _

_¿Era eso verdad? Una cosa era que me sintiera interesado por ella, después de todo era una humana extraña e impredecible, sin contar que no podía entrar en su mente. Era un reto en muchos sentidos. Otra cosa muy distinta era que me importara realmente, hasta el límite en que estaba rompiendo todas las reglas y no me importaba en lo más mínimo mientras Bella estuviera conmigo._

_En ese momento la verdad me golpeó como una roca. Yo no solo no quería separarme de Bella, me dolía pensarlo. No quería solo compartir una conversación con ella, quería estar con ella, tocarla… tal vez… ¿besarla? Un estremecimiento de placer me recorrió al pensar en lo cálidos y suaves que debían ser sus labios. Yo quería que Bella sonriera siempre, que fuera feliz…_

_Pero no podía ser. Yo era un monstruo, uno como esos que le habían arrebatado su vida y su alegría. Bueno, no podía ni de cerca ponerme al nivel de bajeza que habían alcanzado los Vulturis, pero era un ser repudiable, un asesino. _

_Me sentía cada vez más confuso, y vacío, aunque extrañamente feliz y ansioso. Si hasta me parecía al adolescente que hacía más de ochenta años había muerto para convertirse en un integrante de las pesadillas._

_-Abre –me ordenó Bella un momento después, arrancándome de mi mundo privado. No me di cuenta hasta ese momento que estaba sonriendo. _

_¿Sonriendo? ¿Acaso me hacía feliz saber que quería estar con Bella aún poniendo en riesgo su vida? Una parte de mi se asqueaba con la sola idea, pero la otra, mi parte más grande, mi yo egoísta, asentía fervientemente. Y éste deseo aumentó increíblemente al escuchar el corazón de Bella latir desenfrenadamente en su pecho. Era tan hermosa. Tan perfecta…_

_El caballero que me habían enseñado a ser me instaba a obedecer las órdenes de mi bella dama: a que abriera la puerta y dejara de tentar los límites, ¿y por que no decirlo? Mi autocontrol y suerte. Y aún a pesar de ello, no quería irme de allí, me dolía el pensamiento de alejarme de mi Bella. _

_¿Y desde cuando ella era mi Bella? ¿Cuándo había pasado de ser simplemente la torpe y cálida Bella, a ser __**mi**__ torpe y cálida Bella? Tenía que estar loco por pensar una cosa semejante, y sin embargo, sonaba tan bien repetido en mi mente que no pude evitar continuar sonriendo. Aunque solamente me engañara a mi mismo, porque una chica tan especial y hermosa como Bella jamás podría enamorarse de un ser como yo. Era un monstruo y creía tenerlo asumido, pero el dolor de perderla –a pesar de que nunca había sido mía- casi me traspasa. _

_Eran demasiadas emociones nuevas para mí, demasiadas cosas que desconocía y que aún no me sentía preparado para mostrar a nadie, ni siquiera a la causante de mis "desvelos"._

_Antes de obedecer a su orden me tomé el atrevimiento de alzar mi mano y rozar suavemente la cálida y suave piel de su mejilla. Lo hice lentamente, mientras que la observaba como dándole a entender que podía detenerme cuando quisiera. Incluso una parte de mí –mi parte cobarde y razonable- rogaba internamente para que hiciera eso precisamente, porque que Bella me detuviera y se alejara asqueada de mí era lo correcto, y porque así yo no tendría que enfrentar el torbellino de emociones que se arremolinaban en mi pecho. No lo hizo. Solo se quedó allí, estática, como si estuviera debatiéndose internamente y nuevamente deseé poder leer su mente, vedada a mi "don"._

_La caricia fue apenas un instante, pero incluso eso fue suficiente para que mis dedos captaran perfectamente la textura de su piel y su calidez. Suficiente para que me sintiera increíblemente vacío cuando abandoné el asiento del auto, demasiado rápido._

**.**

**Fin Flash Back**

**.**

Si, eso había pasado. Me había pasado horas corriendo, dando vueltas en círculos intentando sacar alguna conclusión de mis emociones alborotadas, porque las miserables solo parecían querer correr como lava por mi cuerpo, confundiendo mi mente. ¡Y en realidad la respuesta era tan sencilla! Ya por entonces yo estaba enamorado de Bella, pero no quería admitirlo, no quería pensar en la posibilidad, porque eso _debía_ ser imposible. No lo había sido. Me había enamorado de ella, pero no quería admitirlo porque hacerlo era reconocer que era débil, ya que así me sentía al estar en su presencia. Pero mi motivo más importante no era ese, sino que estaba seguro –y aún lo estoy- que es imposible que una criatura tan perfecta como lo es Bella se pudiera enamorar de mí, un vampiro, un monstruo de pesadilla y cuento de terror.

Aún así esa noche no pude con mi curiosidad y fui a su casa… consciente de lo incorrecto de mi acción… pero jamás esperando una reacción como lo que ocurrió.

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.**

_Estaba bajo la ventana de su habitación, observando los cristales y escuchando las dos respiraciones provenientes de esta casa. Tenía tantos deseos de trepar allí y observarla dormir que me era insoportable luchar contra ellos. _

_En las horas que había pasado corriendo sin destino fijo no había tomado ninguna decisión consciente, pero sabía de sobra que no podía condenar a Bella a mi mundo. Ni siquiera yo era tan miserable como para hacer eso, maxime teniendo en cuenta mi propia experiencia con esta especie de existencia. Una existencia monótona y vacía._

_**Hasta ahora**__, acusó una voz dentro de mi cabeza. _

_**Hasta ahora**__, concedí,__** y así será nuevamente a partir de hoy**__, agregué con tristeza._

_De pronto escuché el corazón de Bella acelerarse y un grito ahogado proveniente de su habitación. En ese momento no pensé más en mi resolución, ni en lo incorrecto que era lo que haría, simplemente me dejé llevar y salté hasta el alfeizar de su ventana con cautela. _

_Sin que la oscuridad me importunara observé la pequeña habitación y la pequeña figura que se removía frenéticamente sobre la cama de una plaza. Sin pensarlo mi mano fue hasta la ventana –cuyo cerrojo no estaba echado- y la deslicé un poco. Solo ese poco fue suficiente para que el metal chirriara en descontento, y solo ese sonido bastó para sobresaltar a la chica que dormía –o tal vez no- en esa habitación. _

_Mientras veía como la respiración de Bella pasaba de la más pura agitación a una tranquila cadencia propia de una persona dormida, contuve el aliento. No sabía por que lo había hecho, pero algo era seguro, nunca sabía que esperar cuando de Bella se trataba. Liberé el aire que había aprisionado, y solo cuando estuve seguro de que estaba dormida nuevamente, abrí un poco más y con suavidad la ventana. De más está decir que chirrió nuevamente. Miré preocupado a Bella pero ésta no pareció darse cuenta, de modo que entré a su cuarto, su santuario. _

_Observé la austera decoración, que era tal y como me lo imaginaba, y solo entonces posé mi atención en las paredes, las cuales aún desprendían un suave olor a pintura. Me quedé boquiabierto. Bella era una artista. Los dibujos en las paredes eran tan perfectos y a su vez transmitían tanto que hasta dolía contemplarlos. Miré con nostalgia ese prado que Bella había plasmado. Se parecía tanto al lugar donde yo había nacido. No tenía recuerdos precisos sobre mi época como humano, pero uno de los más perfectos por su nitidez era justamente una imagen de un hermoso espacio de verde pasto junto al lago Michigan. Allí solía pasar mucho tiempo, no estaba seguro de cómo lo sabía, pero era así. Y luego estaba ese piano…_

_Sacudí la cabeza, confundido. Bella no podía saber nada sobre eso, ni de mí ni de __**ella**__, pero es que en cierto modo se sentía como si Bella supiera lo todo de mí. Asustaba. Más aún al ver el otro dibujo, el dibujo del ángel, cuya mirada agonizante era un reflejo de la mía, como si él conociera el atolladero en el que estaba metido._

_Sacar éstas conclusiones no me llevó más que un par de segundos. No hacía falta más, solo esos instantes me habían bastado para aumentar mi curiosidad por esta chica. Había visto una parte de Bella que nunca había esperado ver, era un retazo de su brillante y pura alma._

_Lentamente caminé en dirección a su cama. No era consciente de por qué hacía algo así, era una imprudencia acercarme tanto aún a sabiendas de los estragos que su sangre producía en mí, pero no quería detenerme. _

_**Tua cantante**__ la llaman, y Bella era exactamente eso, mi cantante, porque su sangre cantaba para mí y yo de pronto me sentía increíblemente deseoso de ella. En ese instante mi resolución –todas mis resoluciones de hecho- parecía haberse esfumado, dejándome indefenso ante el monstruo sediento de sangre… la sangre de Bella. _

_Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos… y ya estaba a tan solo un brazo de distancia de la persona que me saciaría por completo y a la vez me destruiría. No voy a negarlo, estaba horrorizado, pero desgraciadamente estaba fuera de control. ¿Había resistido tanto solo para caer ahora que sabía que la amaba?_

_Y en ese momento ocurrió la cosa más maravillosa, extraña y perturbadora que jamás en mis más de cien años de existencia había visto. _

_Bella –a quien yo creía profundamente dormida- saltó ágilmente de su posición en la cama, usando ese impulso giró en mi dirección y, en un mismo movimiento, desenvaino una especie de espada corta que no se de donde había sacado. La torpeza que yo creía latente y patente en Bella parecía haberse ido de paseo porque ese movimiento fue increíblemente rápido y fluido, como si lo hubiera hecho millones de veces anteriormente._

_Instintivamente, en el preciso instante en que me percaté del movimiento ofensivo de Bella yo realicé uno en consecuencia, saltando hacía atrás. No tenía miedo del arma que ella traía en sus manos, ningún artefacto humano podía hacernos daño, o eso creía hasta que sentí un terrible dolor. Al parecer Bella había sido mucho más veloz de lo que me esperaba –¡que idiotez, no esperaba nada de eso!- y la punta de su extraña arma había alcanzado mi dura y al parecer no tan impenetrable piel, haciéndome un largo, profundo y doloroso corte._

_Pero incluso en esa bizarra situación no era la herida en mi cuerpo lo que más me dolía, era el odio, la rabia e incluso el deseo de matar que leía en los ojos de esa chica tan especial como extraña lo que me provocaba verdadera agonía. No creía que esos sentimientos fueran realmente dirigidos a mi persona, pero igualmente me dolió. Me dolía saber que un ángel como Bella albergara tales sentimientos y sabía bien quienes eran los causantes, me dolía saber que no la conocía tan bien como quería creer, y me dolía sobretodo –sin poder evitarlo- su ataque. Porque se sentía como si fuera una rotunda negativa hacia mí, aunque probablemente Bella in siquiera supiera que era yo a quien había atacado. Aunque yo no merecía otra cosa. _

_Tan solo fue un segundo lo que contemple sus encendidos ojos chocolate, luego, simplemente huí por donde había llegado, maldiciéndome una y otra vez por mi estupidez. Porque era un estúpido. Estúpido por haber ido a su casa, por haber irrumpido en su habitación, por haberme dejado dominar por mi monstruo interior, por no haber estado más alerta –aunque agradecía a Bella que me hubiera detenido-, pero por sobretodo, por hacerme una estúpida ilusión de que alguien tan puro y hermoso como lo era ella –a pesar de esos sentimientos en sus ojos que no la manchaban en absoluto- pudiera tan siquiera dirigirme una mirada._

_Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento de impotencia era correr, corrí hasta vislumbrar las luces de Seattle, y allí, simplemente me desmoroné. La verdad es que me sentía fatal en todos los sentidos. Mi interior era un torbellino y la herida en mi pecho no ayudaba, más bien todo lo contrario, me dolía como si la acción se estuviera repitiendo una y otra vez. Solo entonces observé en daño que el cuchillo o espada de Bella me había causado y no pude reprimir un sobresalto. _

_Tenía un largo y perfecto corte que atravesaba todo mi pecho en forma horizontal a la altura del diafragma. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué clase de arma podía causar un daño tan masivo con apenas rozar nuestra piel? ¿Y por qué Bella poseía algo como eso? Esa última pregunta fue de sencilla respuesta: para protegerse. Una parte de mí se sintió terrible al pensar que ella de verdad tuviera que dormir con una espada para sentirse tranquila y que yo acababa de empeorar todo, y otra parte, una mucho más grande e intensa, se enfureció. _

_¿Por qué Bella no me lo había dicho? ¿Por qué no confió en mí o en Carlisle? Nosotros podíamos ayudarla, podíamos protegerla, yo la protegería de cualquier mal que pudiera acaecerle… entonces recordé que probablemente ella ahora creería que un vampiro sádico la estaba persiguiendo cuando en realidad yo había irrumpido en su habitación porque deseaba verla dormir. No podía admitir aquello. Era obvio por qué ella no confiaba en mí, yo no le había dado motivos para hacerlo, menos lo haría ahora, yo era todo lo que ella aborrecía. _

_Oculté el rostro en mis manos, incapaz de controlar el devastador dolor que me rompía en mil pedazos. Ahora que sabía que mis sentimientos por ella eran tan intensos, se me hacía insoportable el saber que Bella jamás podría corresponderme, pero era infinitamente peor el saber que ella me odiaba. _

_Aunque objetivamente esto era lo mejor para ella y, en cierto modo, lo que yo había querido: que se mantuviera lejos de mí. Que mejor para mantenerse lejos de alguien que odiarlo. Era lo mejor para ella y estaba dispuesto a que continuara siendo lo mejor, aunque eso significara autodestruirme, porque cada segundo lejos de ella sería una tortura._

_En ese instante comprendí hasta que punto yo dependía de Bella. Y esta vez nada tenía que ver con la dulce sangre que corría por sus venas. _

**.**

**Fin Flash Back**

**.**

-¿Edward, estás bien? –preguntó Jasper preocupado. Seguramente había sentido la oleada de dolor que me atravesó al recordar aquello.

Asentí sin dar más explicaciones y me alejé siguiendo el olor de un gato montés, intentando, al mismo tiempo, controlar mis emociones para que Jasper no se viera abrumado y las transmitiera al resto de mis hermanos que estaban por los alrededores. Pero era difícil. Incluso el recuerdo de esos días me provocaba agonía. Porque había comprendido que amaba a Bella y no podía hacer nada con ese sentimiento, solamente velar por ella desde lejos.

Aunque tampoco ocultaba mis sentimientos simplemente por consideración hacia mis hermanos, en parte si, pero también porque no quería levantar más sospechas y es que ellos sabían que _algo_ había ocurrido entre Bella y yo, solamente que no sabían que era y que tan malo podría ser. Y obviamente no pensaba explicarles a ellos que esa supuestamente indefensa humana cargaba consigo una espada capaz de cortarnos en pequeños tocitos.

_Ella estará bien, hasta ahora lo más peligroso en los alrededores somos nosotros, así que tranquilízate que comienzas a hacer recelar a Jasper_, me advirtió Alice mentalmente.

Ella, gracias a su don, si sabía exactamente que había ocurrido entre Bella y yo, aunque realmente era solo de mi lado porque Isabella no tenía ni idea de que había sido yo el intruso en su habitación.

Suspiré imperceptiblemente. Tenía suerte de contar con Alice, ella siempre sabía ayudarme de alguna manera para que yo no perdiera la cabeza. Sin duda, de entre mis hermanos, era con la pequeña vidente con quien más afinidad tenía. Eran las consecuencias de ser raros aún entre los que ya de por sí son raros, tendíamos a agruparnos y apoyarnos mutuamente, aunque en nuestro caso solo fuera como hermanos.

Aunque esta vez no podía estar totalmente de acuerdo con Alice, Bella _podía_ estar bien, pero no tenía seguridad ninguna y mi hermana tampoco ya que sus visiones no funcionaban correctamente, ¿cómo no sentirme ansioso? Los humanos son tan condenadamente frágiles que daba miedo.

Volví a intentar concentrarme en el presente, en mi presa, y lo logré lo suficiente como para hacer retroceder mi aprehensión, aunque aún seguía repasando inconscientemente los hechos del último mes.

A pesar de mis sentimientos por Bella, durante las primeras dos semanas me había dejado dominar por la furia y el enojo, aumentados en gran medida por el dolor del corte que había tardado una semana entera en cerrarse. En el fondo sabía que era injusto que yo la tratara así, en especial porque ella no sabía nada de esto, pero como tantas veces me dejé llevar por mis emociones, sorprendiendo a Jasper y a todos con mis sentimientos casi homicidas.

Pero no podía remediarlo, dolía tanto el saber que Bella no confiaba en mí –a pesar de saber que yo no me lo merecía de ningún modo-. Yo quería intensamente ser capaz de ganarme su confianza, quería protegerla de sus miedos y de todos los peligros, mortales o no, que la acecharan; y saberme incapaz de todo eso me frustraba y enfurecía y terminaba por descargar todo esto en la persona que menos se lo merecía: ella.

Por eso era injusto, porque toda esa furia era en contra de mí mismo y mi poco autocontrol para con mis deseos. Y al final, al comprender todo eso había adoptado una posición pasiva y distante, ya no le dirigía más miradas enfurecidas, simplemente no le dirigía ninguna mirada porque sabía que no podría contenerme de intentar entablar conversación si lo hacía.

_¡Ja! Como si ella quisiera siquiera decirme hola_, pensé amargamente.

Salté sobre el gato montés y quebré su cuello sin ningún esfuerzo. No era un oponente fuerte y esta vez no estaba de humor para jugar como solía hacerlo siempre, por lo que terminé rápidamente. Quería regresar YA a Forks.

Resoplé, nuevamente intentando controlar la ansiedad de salir corriendo por mi cuenta. No debía estar sintiéndome así, lo sabía, pero no podía impedirlo. No había muchas cosas que pudieran pasarle a una persona en un centro comercial, pero Bella no era cualquier persona, era Bella y aunque no fuera tan torpe como aparentaba –cosa que me resultaba extremadamente difícil de creer a pesar de nuestro encontronazo- sí era un imán para el peligro, y podía haber muchos peligros en una ciudad como Port Angeles.

Además había otra razón, y a pesar de ser consciente de lo malo que era, no era capaz de evitar la emoción porque en la mañana había cruzado apenas dos palabras con Bella.

_Y un beso_, me acusó mi yo racional.

Aunque había sido poco más que una caricia con los labios se había sentido _tan_ bien que no podía esperar para tener otra oportunidad.

Si, todo ese mes de intentos se había ido al traste en menos de cinco minutos. Gratificante. Y por favor, nótese el sarcasmo. Nuevamente me sentía en un maldito callejón sin salida, dividido entre lo correcto y lo que me moría por hacer –y que nuevamente nada tiene que ver con la absolutamente deliciosa sangre de Bella-.

Hum, aunque ahora, al imaginarme su condenado aroma, debía volver a cazar. Genial, iba a estar a reventar.

Iba a hacer eso cuando de pronto un grito mental de una voz muy familiar me hizo olvidar cualquier otra cosa.

_¡BELLA! _Había pensado Alice antes de ser capaz de bloquear su mente.

Con el corazón en un puño corrí hacia donde se encontraba mi hermana. Su rostro estaba desfigurado por el más puro horror y pánico. Conocía su expresión de otras veces. Había tenido una visión, una muy terrible podría deducir, y por extraño que parezca, había sido de Bella. Sentí el estómago revuelto a pesar de ser imposible.

-¿Viste algo Alice? ¿Viste a Bella? –pregunté y solamente obtuve una espantosa traducción al japonés de la Divina Comedia de su mente, espantosa por el miedo latente que le impedía concentrarse. Me alteré aún más-. ¡No me lo ocultes! ¡¿Le ocurrió algo a Bella?!

-Yo… tu sabes que yo no puedo verla –intentó evadir mi pregunta, pero estaba nerviosa y asustada, lo notaba.

La fulminé con la mirada y me dispuse a irme solo, tuviera o no tuviera que ver con la que, al parecer, se había convertido en el centro de mi existencia y de cuyo lado jamás debería haberme alejado.

-¡No, Edward! ¡No puedes ir solo! –intentó detenerme.

-Si no me lo dices Alice, me iré –le amenacé mostrándole los dientes.

-Te irás igualmente –me acusó dolida-. Iremos todos, no te precipites… por favor –rogó.

Entrecerré los ojos. Era cierto, me iría con Bella dijese lo que dijese.

-Muéstrame –intenté pedirlo pero sonó a una orden a causa de la urgencia. Algo andaba muy mal, lo sabía.

Mi hermana me frunció el ceño pero suspiró resignada.

_Grosero_, añadió.

Y me dejó ver.

Bella estaba parada en la entrada de su casa, su rostro mostraba una ligera tonalidad verdosa, sus ojos parecían estar perdidos en algo muy lejano y su respiración era irregular. Solo eso. Sin embargo, pronto la imagen se amplió permitiéndome ver la sala de esa casa la cual creía conocer, pero esta vez no fui capaz de reconocerla. Inmediatamente sentí el reflejo de las nauseas en mi estómago: todo el salón estaba cubierto de sangre y allí, en el centro, estaba el cuerpo de Charlie. Y a tan solo unos metros de Bella se erguía petulante un corpulento vampiro, por su capa gris oscuro podía asegurar que era un Vulturi, aunque no sabía cual de ellos.

Ambos se observaron un largo rato, ella con odio, él con burla, y de pronto la actitud entera de Bella cambió. Su expresión se endureció hasta parecer tallada en piedra, su respiración se volvió pausada, tranquila, y sus ojos no demostraban ninguna duda, en realidad solamente había lugar en sus ojos para el odio. Era la misma mirada que yo había contemplado, pero esta vez era mil veces peor, por un segundo el odio y la sed de venganza en sus orbes chocolate brillaron con la fuerza de un desastre natural fuera de control. En ese momento no me pareció estar contemplando una frágil humana sino a un vampiro. Pero más allá de lo que ella pudiera sentir en contra de ese ser, su cuerpo _si_ era frágil, y podía morir _muy_ fácilmente.

En ese instante ella introdujo velozmente sus pequeñas manos en sus botas y saco, no una espada como yo había pensado, sino dos cuchillos largos. El vampiro sonrió petulante. Ambos se prepararon para atacar.

Y la visión acabó.

Cuando volví a la realidad apenas noté que todos mis hermanos ya estaban allí, me miraban con confusión, Jasper con preocupación y Alice con miedo. Miedo por Bella y por mí. Porque yo iría con ella y nadie podría detenerme, y mi hermana lo sabía.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué Edward tiene esa cara? –preguntó Emmett confundido.

No quise ni imaginar la expresión que debía estar pintada en mi rostro en ese momento. En lugar de responder esa pregunta me dirigí a Alice.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –mi voz sonaba acerada, no por ella sino por el odio que ya recorría mis venas como ácido. Si ese mal nacido hacía daño a Bella, no solo le mataría, le arrancaría cada célula de su cuerpo lentamente.

-No irás solo, pueden ser más –me advirtió ignorándome.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo maldita sea?! –rugí, poco dispuesto a esperar.

-Edward –me advirtió Jasper, enfadado porque yo me dirigiese de ese modo a su esposa. Al mismo tiempo tanteaba con su don la creciente tensión, intentando sacar alguna conclusión, intentando tranquilizarnos sin éxito alguno.

-Si no eres un idiota tal vez salga bien –dijo con firmeza Alice, pero su mente se retorcía en agonía, casi tanta como yo. No saldría nada bien.

_Por favor Edward, no quiero perderte, y a ella tampoco, a pesar de todo la quiero. Por favor_, rogó.

Sabía de sobra que era sincera, pero apenas estaba conteniendo mis ansias por salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

Asentí secamente. Los demás miraban incrédulos el extraño intercambio. Alice respiró hondo y supe que era peor de lo que me imaginaba

-Cinco minutos a partir de ahora.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –mi voz salió acompañada de un terrible rugido, al cual respondió Jasper con furia.

_Corriendo tenemos oportunidad…_

No terminó el pensamiento que ya tenía mis pies moviéndose a toda velocidad, buscando atajos ocultos en la maleza del bosque. Sentía la rabia y la impotencia burbujear en mis venas vacías. Ni siquiera yo, el corredor más rápido de todos nosotros era capaz de recorrer tantos quilómetros en tan solo cinco minutos. Me presioné más, intentando alcanzar una mayor velocidad, intentando volar más que correr, lo hice hasta que los árboles eran apenas manchones indefinidos a mí alrededor.

Sabía que mis hermanos venían detrás y que la distancia entre nosotros aumentaba poco a poco, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único que importaba era Bella, ni si quiera me preocupaba un poco que hubiera más de un Vulturi alrededor.

Nunca fui más consciente que en ese momento de la magnitud de la importancia de Bella en mi vida. La sola idea de imaginarme sin ella me aterraba, me dejaba un enorme vacío en el pecho, un vacío que llevaba su nombre. Supe entonces que no me importaba que los Vulturis acabaran conmigo, la sola idea de soportar ésta existencia sin Bella era infinitamente más dolorosa que cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando vislumbre Forks corrí aún más rápido, si es que algo así era posible. Había decidido ignorar el tiempo, no podría soportar saber con exactitud que era tarde, que no había sido lo suficientemente rápido. Pero no fue necesario llevar cuenta del tiempo, el silencio espectral que me recibió al llegar a esa casa me lo confirmaba todo. El ambiente olía a muerte y desolación. También el olor a sangre era muy fuerte, se podía sentir incluso desde varios kilómetros, sin embargo, no era la sangre de Bella, era un aroma similar y yo sabía de quien era.

Durante unos preciosos segundos me paralicé, presa del horror, pero inmediatamente recuperé la cordura, no podía quedarme pasmado allí. Tenía que asegurarme, tenía que saber…

Caminé rápidamente en dirección a la casa con la vista fija en el cristal roto, por eso no noté aquella _cosa_ hasta que mi pié tropezó con ella. Abrí la boca a más no poder al comprobar que eso era la cabeza de aquel vampiro, había sido rebanada limpiamente y yo me hacía una acertada idea de quien podría haber sido la culpable. En lugar de aliviarme, me preocupó aún más. Recordaba la mirada de Bella, claramente decía que era un todo por el todo.

Sin perder otro segundo entre a la casa. El olor allí era aún peor, pero esta vez pude reconocer también el olor de la sangre de Bella y un segundo después la vi. Creí que me desmoronaría en ese mismo instante, verla medio abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su padre me rompió mi corazón, inmóvil desde hacía tantos años.

-¡Ay, mierda! ¿Se puede saber que ocurrió aquí? –escuché a Emmett exclamar, pero no le presté atención.

Como un autómata fui hasta donde estaba ese ángel sacado de mis sueños, un ángel cuyas alas habían sido quebradas de la manera más cruel. Era consciente de la mirada de Alice en mi nuca, de hecho todos me miraban. Bloqueé sus pensamientos y me enfoqué solo en Bella. Entonces lo escuché. Escuché el milagro más grande. Escuché su corazón latir, demasiado débil, y demasiado lento, pero allí estaba. No me tardé ni una milésima de segundo en tomarla con extremo cuidado en mis brazos y alzarla. Y eso fue lo que mi esperanza tardó en morir también. Su respiración era forzada y aún más débil que los latidos de su corazón, y con cada inspiración se escuchaba un ruido que no debería estar allí.

_¡Edward!_ Me llamó Alice.

La miré con la agonía pintada en mis ojos, ella se veía similar porque, a pesar de no tener casi ningún trato con Bella, ni siquiera a través de sus visiones, ella la quería.

-Carlisle te espera en casa, Bella necesita atención ya –dijo a toda velocidad-. Nosotros nos encargaremos de terminar lo que Bella empezó –aseguró con odio en su voz.

Asentí y salí corriendo a toda velocidad por el mismo lugar que entré.

_Ella estará bien_, aseguró Alice. Y quise creerle.

En un instante llegué a casa. Carlisle ya estaba allí esperándome y ya tenía todo preparado para salvar a Bella.

-Llévala arriba –indico y obedecí.

Solo esperaba que pudiera hacerlo. _Necesitaba_ que lo hiciera.

* * *

**.**

**No me maten!!!**

**Ya lo admití una vez, me gusta el suspenso, xD Pero en recompensa por continuar con el secreto de lo que le pasa a Bella les he aclarado un montón de cosas, no? ^^ **

**¿Se esperaban que hubiera sido Edward el que entró en el cuarto de Bella? Y creo que no lo va a volver a hacer sin su previo consentimiento, xD**

**Y admitió estar enamorado de Bella, un poco tarde pero bueno, xD**

**Así que no digan que no les compenso un poco todo el suspenso :3 **

**El siguiente Cap es "Oscuridad III" y es el último de estos con el mismo nombre. xD Que no es así porque me haya quedado sin imaginación, sino que son tres momentos, digamos, oscuros de nuestros protas narradores.**

**Millones de gracias por comentar,**

Isis Janet

izhavo

ElNegro

Fan de Sailor Moon

**Y si, el no me maten va para ustedes, xD**

**Nos vemos en el próximo Cap.**

**Dejenme algú review :3 *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**

* * *


	13. Oscuridad III

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Evelyn es mía.  
**

**La historia es producto de mis delirios. **

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo XI- Oscuridad III**

(Bella)

_Hay una razón por la cual tememos a la oscuridad y es porque tememos a lo desconocido. Y eso es precisamente la oscuridad, la representación de todos nuestros miedos, lo desconocido._

~.*.~

**_-Me… ahogo… -resoplé intentando respirar en medio de las oscuras aguas que intentaban sumergirme en el olvido._**

**_A duras penas lograba ver a Evelyn, tan perfecta y hermosa como siempre. Me miraba con pena y comprensión._**

**_-¿En que te ahogas Bella? –me pregunto y su voz me sonó lejana._**

**_Que pregunta más estúpida, obviamente que en agua…_**

**_-Mira bien Bella, ¿qué agua? –insistió._**

**_Observé y vi que ella tenía razón: no había agua, pero yo me estaba ahogando, sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho y mi garganta no permitía que el aire llegara correctamente a mis ardientes pulmones._**

**_-Bells… -la opresión creció en mi pecho al recordar a Charlie, a esta altura la cabeza me daba vueltas, aunque la voz de Ev me llegaba claramente-. No te estás ahogando realmente… pero te estás dejando avasallar por tus emociones, tus miedos, y tus penas. Se que tu eres más fuerte que eso. Respira Bella –me ordenó._**

**_Intenté hacer lo que me pedía, quería dejar de sentirme tan vulnerable, quería dejar de sentir mi interior hecho pedazos, pero era más fácil desearlo que lograrlo. Aún así logré tranquilizar un poco mi frenética lucha por un aire que ahora entraba más fácilmente a mis pulmones._**

**_Sin embargo, fue lograr esto para que un río imparable de lágrimas se desbordara por mis ojos._**

**_-Pequeña Bella… -me abrazó Ev intentando transmitirme un poco de paz._**

**_-¿P-por qué t-tuvo que pa-pasar eso? –tartamudeé-. ¿Por… qué t-tuvo Ch-Charlie que… que…? –no pude pronunciar la palabra, solo pude llorar más fuerte contra su duro hombro._**

**_-Bells… -comenzó pero la interrumpí._**

**_-¿Por qué todo tuvo que resultar así? ¿Por qué cuando comenzaba a sentir que pertenecía a un lugar, todo se desvaneció en nada? ¿Es que acaso no tengo derecho a estar en paz? ¿No merezco un lugar al cual pertenecer…? –mi voz se quebró débilmente. Evelyn no respondió, simplemente se limito a sostenerme y mirarme con tristeza-. ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? ¿Por qué a mí…?_**

**_Mi voz finalmente se desvaneció. Me sentía débil e incapaz de realizar otra acción que la de llorar, sentía como si me hubieran vapuleado hasta dejar solo despojos de mí, apenas era eso, un despojo, estaba vacía. Sentía en mi espalda las suaves caricias que mi amiga me proporcionaba en un vano intento de hacerme sentir mejor. Era inútil._**

**_-Se que en éste momento no te servirán de nada las palabras de consuelo, y que no quieres un discurso sobre el sentido de la vida, pero tienes que entender que esas preguntas solo tú las puedes contestar –susurró en mi oído- yo no puedo hacerlo por ti._**

**_Sin tener fuerzas para evitarlo mi llanto se redobló en intensidad, me aferré a ella como a un chaleco salvavidas y la frialdad de su cuerpo logró, como siempre, devolverme un poco la cordura._**

**_-¿Por qué te fuiste? –susurré cuando fui capaz de encontrar mi voz. Casi pude sentir su dolor ante mi pregunta-. ¿De qué sirvió esto? –las lágrimas desbordaron nuevamente mis ojos-. Ya no quiero estar sola, te necesito._**

**_-No soy yo a quien necesitas, ya no –me contestó con seguridad y dolor._**

**_¿De qué hablaba? ¿Se había cansado de cuidarme? Sentí nuevamente una terrible opresión en mi pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarme. Fui consciente de que Evelyn me había aferrado por los hombros y me sacudía suavemente para que reaccionara._**

**_-¡Para ya de hacerte esto, Bella! –me ordenó levantando mi rostro para que mis ojos miraran directamente en los suyos, negros como la noche. Había mucho dolor en ellos-. Yo jamás, y recuérdalo bien, jamás te abandonaré. Sin importar las circunstancias yo siempre estaré contigo de un modo u otro, pero ahora es el momento de que comiences a vivir. No soy la única persona en el mundo, y sin duda, no la única que vale la pena conocer –dijo con una pizca de humor-. Yo no podría haberte protegido siempre, tarde o temprano necesitarías tu espacio y yo debía dejarte ir. No te arrepientas de haber conocido a Charlie –mi corazón se encogió dolorosamente-. Ahora duele, pero tú fuiste feliz y él también lo fue, ¿no crees que deberías considerar eso? Se por experiencia que lo importante no es __existir, sino __vivir. En este último mes ambos vivieron intensamente. A pesar de lo doloroso que sea, no debes arrepentirte o estarías manchando la memoria de tu padre._**

**_-¿Tu nunca te has arrepentido, nunca deseaste deshacer el pasado?_**

**_-No es como que pudiera haber elegido lo que me ocurrió a mí –sonrió sin alegría-. Pero estoy muy agradecida de conservar sus recuerdos, aún cuando éstos me duelan, porque se que ellos me amaron infinitamente. Eso me da fuerza y me ayuda a seguir cada día –sus ojos brillaron y esta vez me sonrió con alegría-. Es lo mismo que contigo, nunca me arrepentiría de haberte conocido y haberte salvado, aunque realmente fue al revés, tú me salvaste a mí de mi soledad, de la monotonía y del odio. Probablemente sin ti Bella, yo hubiera terminado siendo una piedra sin vida._**

**_Bajé la cabeza, avergonzada e incrédula. Eso simplemente no podía ser verdad. Me tomé un segundo para pensar y sentir. El dolor seguía allí, apretando mi corazón en un puño, pero ya no era tan fuerte, o tal vez yo me hubiera fortalecido. Daba igual, ahora podía respirar mejor y eso me ayudaba a ordenar mi mente._**

**_-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? –pregunté al aire, desconsolada._**

**_-Vivir –me contestó Ev con sencillez-. ¿Te parece poco? –preguntó retóricamente. Le miré aprehensiva-. Ya te lo he dicho, aunque no esté presente yo siempre estaré contigo. Sin embargo, es hora que dejes de ser tan testaruda. Hace mucho tiempo que no estás sola, en el fondo lo sabes y temes admitirlo… Allí afuera hay quienes te quieren más de lo que piensas y que harían y darían cualquier cosa por ver tu hermosa sonrisa –me dio un golpecito con su dedo índice en el pecho, allí donde tenía el corazón-. Conoces la respuesta, solo no lo ignores._**

**_En ese momento vi como ella comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, sin embargo, el tacto frío en mi mano continuaba allí. Entonces lo escuché. No podía verlo ni podía saber de donde provenía su voz, pero una repentina sensación de alivio me invadió al escuchar su suave voz._**

**_-Bella… ¿por qué tuviste que hacer algo tan tonto? –preguntó la voz más hermosa que hubiera escuchado. Era __su voz, la voz de Edward, aunque se escuchaba lejana, amortiguada y cargada de dolor-. Vuelve –rogó en agonía-. Vuelve conmigo por favor. Te prometo que me comportaré, pero no te vayas… -su voz se quebró al final. Sentí como mi alma se rasgaba al escucharlo en ese estado, prefería verlo arrogante y frío que tan roto._**

**_-Debes volver Bells –me dijo Ev, quien apenas era visible ya. La miré horrorizada.-. Yo siempre estaré dentro de ti, siempre lo estuve, solamente debes aprender a buscarme. Cuando las personas –o vampiro en mi caso- tienen lazos tan fuertes y verdaderos, entonces pasan a formar parte el uno del otro. Tu eres mi hermana, mi amiga y hasta cierto punto como mi hija, no podría borrar tu presencia ni aunque quisiera –y no quiero-, pero ahora es tiempo de que te vayas. Él… todos ellos te esperan._**

**_Y desapareció. Ya no sentía como si me ahogara, más bien parecía flotar, aún así me fue imposible quitarme la idea de que sus palabras eran una despedida, aún cuando esto fuera un sueño, la sensación era real, muy real._**

**_-Bella –volvió a llamarme Edward._**

**_Había olvidado por completo que yo estaba enfadada con él, que supuestamente lo odiaba y que no era seguro tratar con vampiros, al menos con la mayoría. Había olvidado todo excepto que desde hacía mucho tiempo quería acudir a él, así como hacía ahora, que luchaba contra el espacio negro en el que me impedía salir a la luz._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**

Me parecía escuchar murmullos a mí alrededor, pero francamente, no estaba segura de que fueran reales o solo parte de mi sueño. Aún no había logrado reunir suficiente energía como para abrir los ojos, y por el momento no sentí que hiciera falta, prefería dejarme acunar por la suave y delicada música del piano que sonaba en alguna parte. La sensación de paz que me hacia sentir era incomparable a nada que hubiera sentido en años. En ese momento me sentí completamente segura y me permití olvidar.

Pero al parecer algo debió pasar pues la música cesó bruscamente, rompiendo el hechizo y haciendo reaparecer la desesperación, peor aún, los recuerdos más que dolorosos, esos que hubiera preferido desterrar por siempre de mi memoria.

Finalmente abrí los ojos, incapaz de resistir la imagen de Charlie, inmóvil y sin vida, porque aunque no lo había confirmado, estaba segura de que así era. Quise mover mi mano para secarme las lágrimas y fue en ese momento en que me percaté de que tenía un brazo enyesado, miré por debajo de las sábanas y descubrí que también la zona de mis costillas estaba fuertemente sujeta por un vendaje bien ajustado y que me dificultaba un poco la respiración. Abrí la boca con sorpresa. ¿Cuándo me había hecho yo eso? Quise recordar algo pero cada vez que intentaba alcanzar mis recuerdos de _aquella noche_ un enorme muro los bloqueaba.

Instintivamente sentí miedo, ¿qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué no recordaba? Y otra pregunta importante, ¿dónde estaba? Porque me había dado cuenta de que el cuarto grande pintado con un color suave, casi blanco, no me era conocido. Iba a moverme cuando una mano fría se apoyó en mi hombro.

Una enorme desesperación se apoderó de mí. Había ocurrido, los Vulturis me habían capturado y ahora volvía a ser su prisionera. Mi desesperación aumentó junto con mi terror al saberme indefensa: no tenía mis armas y no estaba en condiciones de luchar. Comencé a hiperventilar, acción que hizo que me ganara una puntada en las costillas.

-Shh, tranquilízate por favor –me dijo una voz extremadamente conocida, pero no fui capaz de obedecerle, continuaba desesperando-. Soy yo, Edward y estás a salvo, tranquila.

Se había sentado frente a mí y me miraba con intensidad y ansiedad en sus ojos negros. Increíblemente –o tal vez no tanto- su agraciado rostro me transmitió la suficiente paz como para intentar imitar su respiración acompasada. Solté un suave suspiro cuando lo logré medianamente bien.

Nos miramos fijamente un rato. Él parecía aliviado aunque sus ojos negros brillaban con sentimientos intensos y encontrados, parecía enfadado, y feliz y preocupado y… sediento. Sin poder evitarlo me preocupé por él.

-¿Hace cuanto no cazas?

Edward frunció el ceño, aún más contrariado, pero aún así contestó a mi pregunta.

-Desde que te trajimos, hace dos semanas –su voz tenía un matiz de dureza que me dolió aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-¿Me trajeron? ¿De dónde? –pregunté un poco alarmada.

Lo último que quería era que los Cullen se vieran en problemas con los Vulturis. Casi no los conocía y no los había tratado, pero simplemente no podía evitar preocuparme, no quería involucrar a nadie en mis problemas. Una punzada de intenso dolor me atravesó cuando mis pensamientos se dirigieron sin mi consentimiento hacia Charlie. No podría soportar eso otra vez, ni siquiera sabía como iba a hacer para superar e_ste_ dolor.

Al parecer debía haber hecho algún gesto, pues Edward inmediatamente me miró preocupado.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te duele? Puedo llamar a Carlisle para que te dé un calmante…

Negué con la cabeza, interrumpiendo su innecesaria preocupación. Ojala mi dolor fuera solo físico.

-No… -tenía un nudo en la garganta. Tragué, intentando deshacerlo-. No es eso… es solo que… yo… -no fui capaz de continuar, no era capaz de encontrar las palabras correctas, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar correctamente, toda mi mente parecía un enorme tornado.

Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación no me lo hubiera esperado nunca. Edward pasó delicadamente un brazo por detrás de mi espalda y el otro por debajo de mis rodillas y me levantó como si pesará cinco gramos, luego simplemente me acomodó en su regazo con sumo cuidado, como si estuviera tratando con una pieza de fino cristal.

-Comprendo que estés asustada, pero tranquilízate, aquí estás a salvo y _nadie_ –resalto la palabra como si le encontrara más de un significado- te hará daño –dijo a mi oído suavemente.

Sin embargo, en lugar de cumplir su objetivo, sus palabras únicamente aumentaron el dolor; y ya sin poder contenerlas por más tiempo, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin control. Copiando la acción de la Bella del sueño me aferré a su cuerpo como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Me sentía como si estuviera cayendo en un pozo sin fondo y solo su presencia a mi lado lograra mantenerme arriba. Él, sorprendido, frotaba suavemente mi brazo sano en un intento de reconfortarme y lo agradecí, porque en ese momento era lo único que necesitaba.

Cuando los dolorosos espasmos causados por el llanto cesaron me quedé inmóvil allí, con las manos en puños apretando firmemente su camisa mojada. No me sentía mejor, pero al menos si me sentía más liviana, como si hubiera dado un paso importante para salir del pozo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un largo rato, no había nada que decir. No existían adjetivos para explicar tal dolor, ni palabras de consuelo que merecieran la pena ser pronunciadas. De un modo inexplicable el silencioso espacio donde estaba el corazón de Edward era más reconfortante para mí que ninguna palabra.

Finalmente él rompió el silencio.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Si… lo siento, no debí… perder el control así…

Él me silencio con uno de sus largos y fríos dedos.

-Para esto estoy, no te disculpes –dijo suavemente. Sonaba sincero.

No estaba segura de que podía haber cambiado entre nosotros para que nuestro frío y casi hostil trato terminara en esta sorprendente confianza y casi amistad, y sinceramente, no me importaba. Ya habría tiempo de buscar explicaciones.

Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre nosotros, uno en el que ninguno dijo o hizo algo, simplemente nos limitamos a disfrutar de esa tregua entre nosotros, la cual yo esperaba fuera permanente. Dejé escapar un suspiro, lo cual provocó una punzada de dolor en mis costillas. Había demasiadas preguntas, muchas a las cuales no quería enfrentarme aún pero que sabía debía hacerlo tarde o temprano. No podía ignorar la verdad, eso sería deshonrar la memoria de Charlie.

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto nuevamente preocupado.

Asentí en respuesta mientras pensaba por cual pregunta debía comenzar.

-Edward… -evitaba mirarlo pero igualmente lo sentí moverse para mirarme-. ¿Qué me pasó? –pregunté al fin.

Él se tensó, pero casi de inmediato se relajó. Me acomodó nuevamente en la cama, poniendo almohadas de modo que pudiera estar más o menos sentada.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Nada de nada? –parecía incrédulo.

-Recuerdo... una parte…

Era imposible no recordarlo, tenía las terribles imágenes como pegadas a los párpados, estaban allí, prontas para saltar en cuanto cerrara los ojos. La ansiedad, el miedo, luego la seguridad de que las cosas andaban mal al ver la casa silenciosa y oscura. La visión de la sangre de Charlie por toda la casa, las nauseas y… su cuerpo… desmadejado y roto. Recordaba perfectamente la expresión burlona de Félix mientras se regodeaba de su asqueroso acto, y finalmente, el odio, los deseos de hacerle pagar todos y cada uno de los sufrimientos de Charlie, el deseo de desmembrarlo en cientos de irreconocibles trozos. Y luego nada.

Se lo expliqué lo mejor que pude.

-¿Nada más? –Edward parecía temeroso por alguna razón que yo aún desconocía.

Si, aún recordaba esa sensación de calor, el momento en que todo se volvió rojo para luego desaparecer. Lo peor, sin embargo, no era saber eso, sino tener la certeza de haberlo vivido antes y tampoco recordarlo. Pero había un recuerdo que no se había desvanecido, yo tenía doce años y acababa de recobrar el conocimiento…

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.  
**

_-¡Bella! ¡Que bueno que despiertas pequeña! –exclamó Evelyn con inmenso alivio._

_-Hum… ¿qué pasó? No me acuerdo de nada –me quejé, me dolía levemente la cabeza y los antebrazos. _

_-Oh, bueno, te desmayaste –explicó de un modo poco convincente. _

_Cosa rara en ella se la veía nerviosa. Y yo me asusté. Nunca había estado enferma, ¿qué tal si era algo grave? ¿Por qué otro motivo yo no podía recordar? _

_-¿Pasa algo malo conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar? –pregunté nerviosa._

_-No es nada grave, confía en mí –me guiñó un ojo, pero luego su rostro se tornó mortalmente serio-. Pero necesito que me prometas algo Bells. _

_Me asusté ante su tono, nunca antes la había visto de esa guisa antes. _

_-Prométeme que nunca lucharas contra el aturdimiento._

_-No comprendo –pregunté frunciendo el ceño. _

_-Te mareas al oler sangre y te desmayas. Prométeme que nunca lucharas contra eso, es algo natural en ti y no debes impedirlo, te hará daño –explicó. _

_Y yo se lo había prometido, muy a pesar de que sentía que ella no era del todo sincera conmigo, a pesar de que nunca había querido explicarme como se había hecho ella –un vampiro- una herida cortante en su brazo y hombro, y a pesar de que, yo tenía marcadas las huellas de sus dedos en mis antebrazos. _

**.**

**Fin Flash Back**

**.  
**

Mientras Edward me interrogaba aquella vieja conversación volvió a mí. ¿Me había ocurrido lo mismo que aquella vez? Ev me había dicho que jamás luchara contra el mareo, y yo lo había hecho el otro día. ¿Habría ocurrido algo? Y más importante, ¿Qué cosa? ¿Me habría simplemente desmayado? ¿Habrían tenido los Cullen que luchar contra Félix? ¿Y si les había ocurrido algo a alguno de ellos? Edward no parecía herido pero, ¿y los demás?

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? Estás pálida…

Nuevamente corté el torrente de preguntas.

-Estoy bien, Edward, es solo que… -tragué saliva-. Dime por favor que ninguno de tu familia salió herido…

Él me miró confundido por un segundo, pero luego pareció comprender y su rostro hizo una mueca que me preocupó aún más.

-Tranquila Bella, nadie salió herido excepto tú, ¿satisfecha? –sonaba disgustado pero yo, en cambio, suspiré de alivio-. Para cuando Alice te vio ya era muy tarde y no llegamos a tiempo, sin embargo, para nuestra sorpresa y disgusto de Emmett, ese vampiro ya estaba reducido a polvo y tú casi muerta… -su voz se apagó al final.

Tardé bastante en procesar toda la información que en esa simple frase Edward me había proporcionado. No había nadie herido por mi culpa, eso era bueno. Alice me había "_visto", _vale, eso era raro. ¿Y que Félix estaba muerto cuando ellos llegaron? Eso era… inverosímil.

-¿Félix está… muerto? –quise asegurarme.

-¿Félix? –se había sumido en sus pensamientos y le tomó por sorpresa mi pregunta.

-Si, ese vampiro enorme que asesi… -carraspeé incapaz de aceptar ese hecho en voz alta-…que irrumpió en mi casa.

Edward me dirigió una mirada comprensiva antes de preguntar incrédulo.

-¿Lo conocías?

-Por desgracia… -murmuré-. Mientras estuve en Volterra, cada aniversario de mi… llegada me veía obligada a pasar un día con los maestros y su ejército de locos… -expliqué con voz inexpresiva-. ¿En serio está muerto?

Edward asintió y pareció meditar algo antes de lanzar la frase que me dejó perpleja.

-Gracias a ti.

-¿Q-qué? –le pregunté cuando pude reaccionar-. No, tienes que estar mal, es imposible que yo…

No pude continuar al ver que blandía uno de mis preciados cuchillos frente a mi nariz. Abrí la boca de sorpresa y el se rió de mi expresión.

-¿Cómo…? –comencé pero no se me ocurrió nada que decir.

-Alice los recogió de tu casa y confirmó lo que yo ya sabía: que cada corte había sido hecho con un objeto cortante, como una espada o un cuchillo –explicó despreocupadamente, pero prestando suma atención a cada una de mis reacciones-. ¿Acaso no son tuyos? –inquirió con falsa inocencia.

-Lo son, solo que no recuerdo lo que ocurrió o como lo hice. –fruncí los labios presa de la desesperación que me provocaba el no saber, aunque había una parte de mi me instaba a que dejara las cosas como estaban.

En el fondo estaba segura de que esos recuerdos escondían un peligro demasiado grande para mí y que por eso se mantenían lejos de mi alcance racional, sin embargo, también estaba segura de que esos mismos recuerdos me darían algunas de las respuestas que buscaba con tanta desesperación. Era confuso.

Edward, en cambio, parecía ser de la misma opinión que Evelyn.

-Si tienes que recordarlo, lo harás, así que no lo fuerces –esbozó su sonrisa torcida y eso fue suficiente para calmarme-. Ahora es hora de descansar…

Negué con la cabeza tercamente. Apenas acababa de levantarme, no podría volver a dormir, más bien no _quería_ volver a dormir. Lo único que quería era aplazar lo más posible el momento en que mi inconsciente trajera todos mis temores a la superficie.

-¿Dices que Alice me vio? –alcé las cejas mostrándole mi incredulidad.

-Bueno, si, de hecho si. Es su habilidad especial… -dudó, pero aparentemente había decidido ser sincero conmigo-. No se si sepas que algunos de nosotros poseemos habilidades extrasensoriales –añadió.

-Lo sabía, Evelyn tenía una, aunque yo nunca lo comprobé pues no funcionaba conmigo. ¿Cómo funciona el don de Alice? –dije cambiando sutilmente el sujeto del tema.

El no pareció notarlo o simplemente no lo dejó traslucir. Nunca se podía estar segura con los vampiros.

-Bueno, podría resumirse en que Alice ve las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones en el futuro –abrí la boca, atónita. ¿De verdad algo así era posible? Continuó, divertido por mi expresión-. Por supuesto que el futuro no es algo fijo ni está escrito en piedra, cada nueva decisión puede modificar o cambiar completamente una visión. Suele ser un don tan útil como irritante…

-¡¡Irritante es _tu_ don Edward Cullen!! –se elevó potente desde alguna parte una suave voz que reconocí como la de la hermana "pequeña" de Edward.

Enarqué una ceja dándole a entender que no dejaría pasar esa información. Mantener ocupada mi mente me ayudaba a no pensar y no pensar era bueno para mí en esos momentos.

El vampiro de ojos dorados sentado a mi lado suspiro de modo teatral.

-Gracias Alice, buena manera de mantener las apariencias –dijo sin elevar la voz. Estaba segura de que todos escuchaban perfectamente cada palabra.

-¡Tu empezaste! –parecía muy divertida.

Edward suspiró. No parecía enfadado pero tampoco se lo notaba deseoso de explicarme su poder.

-¿Me lo dirás? –medio pregunté medio pedí.

-Conociéndote lo que te conozco sé que no pararas de preguntar hasta tener la respuesta –dijo algo exasperado pero luego sus ojos brillaron con la curiosidad-. Yo te digo y tú me dices el don de tu amiga. Intercambio equivalente.

-¿Ahora me dirás que mirabas Fullmetal Alchemist? –musité, aunque obviamente me escuchó.

-¿Qué-cosa-alchemist? –preguntó, evidentemente confundido.

-Olvídalo –puse los ojos en blanco-. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –no veía alguna razón por la cual Edward quisiera saber sobre eso.

-Curiosidad –explicó y sonaba sincero.

-Tu primero entonces.

-Puedo leer la mente, o tal vez sea más correcto decir que escucho los pensamientos de quienes me rodean –explicó tranquilamente, como si me estuviera hablando de algo tan mundano como el clima.

Evidentemente eso era una buena distracción para mi mente y al parecer era extremadamente graciosa la expresión de sorpresa en mi rostro pues comenzó a reírse sin parar.

Queriendo guardar algo de mi dignidad, compuse lo mejor que fui capaz mi gesto, pero mi mente era un torbellino. ¿Podía él leer mi mente? Me aterré. ¿Había él escuchado mis pensamientos fuera de contexto sobre lo bueno que estaba? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Había escuchado eso? Le miré aterrada, esperando su risa o su desprecio –lo cual probablemente me mereciera- pero nada de eso llegó, él solamente me contemplaba con la confusión pintada en su rostro. Eso me hizo dudar. No de su don sino de que dicho poder me alcanzara, al fin y al cabo que no sería la primera vez que el poder de un vampiro fuera inútil en mí.

-Así que lees la mente… -comenté distraídamente-. ¿Puedes leer _mi_ mente?

Se tensó imperceptiblemente pero mis ojos captaron el movimiento sin problemas. ¿Era mi idea o cada vez era más fácil para mí ver los movimientos de los vampiros? Intenté alejar esa idea de mi cabeza y enfocarme en nuestra charla. De modo que era inmune a su poder… interesante.

Sonreí levemente, no sabía que andaba mal con mi cabeza pero definitivamente estaba satisfecha con eso.

-¿Te divierte? –preguntó, evidentemente frustrado.

Me encogí de hombros, no queriendo llamar nuevamente su mal humor.

-Prefiero reírme de lo mal que funciona mi cabeza, es la opción más sana para mí –sonreí sin humor.

-No soy el primero cuyo poder no te afecta –no era una pregunta.

-Aro, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Evelyn y ahora tú. Pronto estableceré un record.

-Supongo que puedes añadir a Alice a tu lista –comentó con malicia. No comprendí el por que de eso hasta que escuché el gruñido de la susodicha. Al parecer no le agradaba la idea.

-¿Pero dijiste que me vio? –recordé.

-Es algo raro, no es como que su poder no funcione, más bien es como si tú la bloquearas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Bien, eso no tenía sentido para mí, que yo supiera nunca había hecho un acto consciente para bloquear a Alice. De repente volvieron a mi mente los recuerdos de aquellas irrupciones en mi mente, aquellas que me había enfocado en desterrar. Era solo una teoría, pero podría ser cierto.

-Tu turno –me recordó y esbozó la sonrisa torcida marca Edward Cullen, que últimamente había descubierto hacía estragos en mi concentración.

-Hum… Evelyn… si ella… -dije incoherentemente, intentando recobrar el hilo de la conversación. Edward rió suavemente. Respiré hondo y comencé la explicación-. Bueno, ella puede crear una imagen a su alrededor y hacer que otros la vean. Puede cambiar su apariencia, incluso la de varios –hice una pausa-. No es como que realmente se cambie a si misma, simplemente inserta esa imagen en la mente de quienes la ven. Así es como logramos vivir en Phoenix sin que ella necesitara estar todo el día encerrada.

Edward parecía confuso. Supuse que intentaba imaginarse un vampiro bajo el sol sin brillar.

-Claro que yo siempre la he visto tal y como es. Eso siempre la hacía enfadar…

Recordé con tristeza lo mucho que se molestaba conmigo ante mi impermeabilidad mental. Aún tenía presente la última vez que se había enfadado –de broma- conmigo. Ese día había intentado cocinar sin resultado, otra vez… y ese mismo día me había confesado todo lo relacionado con Charlie y yo había tomado la decisión de venir a Forks. Me parecía que habían pasado años desde aquello cuando en realidad había pasado tan solo un mes y estas dos semanas en las que estuve inconsciente.

Edward carraspeó suavemente trayéndome nuevamente a la realidad. Le miré sin estar segura de si lo miraba a él o a los fantasmas del pasado… No. Evelyn no era un fantasma, sin importar donde o en que situación esté, ella _es_ mi hermana.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lista para finalmente descansar? –cambió de tema Edward, nuevamente preocupado, aunque probablemente ahora le preocupaba mi salud mental-. Lo necesitas.

-Lo sé… pero no quiero volver a soñar aún… no se si podría soportarlo –añadí sinceramente.

No había necesidad de explicar nada, la tristeza y el miedo en mis ojos y voz hablan por si solos. Edward me miraba con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Parecía como si quisiera abrazarme y… consolarme. Sacudí la cabeza para apartar esos, más que ridículos, pensamientos.

-¿Una última pregunta? –rogué.

-Una –accedió resignado.

Tomé aire y lo solté suavemente. Necesitaba hacer esta pregunta, era lo que tanto había evitado momentos antes, pero no podía ignorarlo, necesitaba saber, aún si eso me desgarraba por dentro.

-Solamente quería saber que… que hicieron con… con el cuerpo de Charlie…

Desvié la mirada para que Edward no viera las lágrimas formarse en mis ojos. Fue en ese momento en el que la verdad me cayó encima con todas sus fuerzas. Porque una cosa era saber que tu padre había muerto, otra muy distinta era admitirlo y eso acababa de hacer en ese instante, acababa de admitir que Charlie estaba muerto, que ya no lo volvería a ver, que nunca tendría la oportunidad de hacerle las miles de preguntas de las cosas que quería conocer. Ya nunca más lo vería emocionarse por ver su auto nuevo o porque yo le había cocinado un plato diferente. Charlie se había ido para siempre, mi padre había muerto y eso dolía.

Sentí la mano amable de Edward tomar mi mentón y girar mi cabeza para que yo lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Desde el principio –contesté sinceramente.

-Lo siento. –ahora fue él quien evitó mi mirada, suspiró-. Su funeral fue poco después de que ocurriera todo esto. Como no sabíamos cuando ibas a despertar –o si lo harías- decidimos no aplazarlo… hubo unos cuantos… problemas, pero al final se realizó –sonrió sin alegría. No comprendía a que se refería con "problemas" y francamente no me importaba-. Alice lo hizo en su honor, y para ser ella, fue algo muy tranquilo y sobrio.

Sentí su intensa mirada clavada en mí, pero apenas fui consciente de ello. Mi mente solo parecía ser capaz de procesar el hecho de que ni siquiera había podido ir al funeral de mi propio padre. Me sentía terrible. Ni siquiera había estado allí para darle su último adiós. ¿Qué clase de hija era?

-Era un buen hombre –dijo finalmente.

-Lo sé –fue lo último que dije antes de que todo se volviera negro, otra vez.

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

Mi segundo despertar fue por lejos más ruidoso: desperté entre gritos y cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que ví fue al doctor Cullen con una mano cerca de mi rostro y gesto de disculpa. Lo segundo que vi fue a Edward Cullen estampar la puerta contra la pared y entrar como un bólido dentro de la habitación, para finalmente mirarme preocupado con sus ojos ahora dorados. Su padre lo miró sorprendido y luego divertido por alguna razón que yo desconocía. Entonces se volvió a mí.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte, solo quería chequear tu temperatura –se disculpó-. Es algo que me ha estado preocupando.

-No tiene que disculparse doctor…

-Carlisle –me interrumpió con una sonrisa arrebatadora. Me sonrojé levemente y asentí.

-No tienes que disculparte Carlisle, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, así que iba a despertarme gritando de cualquier modo –le sonreí como pude para tranquilizarlo. Al parecer me creyó aunque por la expresión de enfado que tenía Edward deduje que él veía más allá de mi aparente tranquilidad.

Detestaba admitirlo pero tendría que darle la razón, estaba lejos de estar tranquila.

-Tendremos que acostumbrarnos supongo –se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia.

-¿Acostumbrarnos? –pregunté con miedo al captar que eso incluía un lapso largo de tiempo.

-¿No pensarás que te dejaríamos tirada por ahí en cuanto despertaras, sobretodo cuando estás en peligro, verdad? –preguntó retóricamente, aunque yo _si_ había creído que eso pasaría, después de todo, ¿Por qué querrían ellos hacerse cargo de mí?-. Además no me pareció probable que quisieras regresar a tu casa, por qué no tienes otro lugar donde ir, ¿o si?

De hecho si tenía una casa en Phoenix, o tal vez dos si contamos la de mi madre, pero eso hubiera sido demasiado obvio. Probablemente a esta altura los Vulturis ya tenían vigilantes en aquella zona. Y definitivamente aún no estaba preparada para regresar a la casa donde había vivido uno de los mejores meses de mi vida con mi padre.

Sentí una punzada de dolor al recordar a Charlie y bajé la mirada. No quería ponerme a llorar otra vez, parecía que lo único que hacía últimamente era eso: llorar.

-Supongo que visto de ese modo no me queda otra –susurré en un intento de que la voz no se me quebrara.

-Supongo que no, pero sinceramente Bella, me gustaría que no vieras esto como una horrible obligación, sino como la ayuda sincera y desinteresada de unos amigos –dijo con voz suave y yo me vi obligada a levantar la mirada, sorprendida. Y la amabilidad de su rostro perfecto solo pudo aumentar la extraña calidez que crecía en mi pecho-. Además hay varios aquí que están bastante emocionados con esto –miró disimuladamente a Edward que se hacía el desentendido.

-Vaya… yo… no se que decir… es simplemente demasiado –me pareció ver a Edward poner los ojos en blanco-. No creo merecerlo pero estoy muy agradecida con tu amabilidad Carlisle. –me sonrojé ridículamente al expresarlo.

Podía no estar muy de acuerdo y en cierto modo sentirme insegura, pero no disminuía mi sentimiento de gratitud y sería muy mezquino no decírselo.

-Bueno… ¿Qué decías antes de mi temperatura? –cambié de tema sin disimulo. No me sentía cómoda hablando de mis sentimientos.

Carlisle sonrió, por supuesto que había notado el cambio brutal de tema.

-Bueno ocurre que en estas dos semanas que he estado controlando tu progreso –se notaba y mucho en sus ojos negros y sus profundas ojeras- fue imposible no notar que tu temperatura es demasiado baja. Intenté subirla tan solo un poco pero fue por completo inútil –frunció el ceño, preocupado-, y sin embargo, estás perfectamente. Francamente no lo entiendo.

Esta vez me fue difícil controlar unas ganas locas de reírme histéricamente. La verdad es que si hubiera tenido éxito tal vez me hubiera matado. Me contuve como pude pero no pude evitar una sonrisa. No quería reírme de Carlisle, no después de que hubiera hecho tanto por mí, además de que era imposible que él supiera todo lo relacionado a mis "rarezas".

Edward, quien se mantenía apoyado en una pared lejana, me miró como si creyera que yo estaba loca –lo cual es probable, pero no el tema aquí- y Carlisle se veía confundido. Ya era tiempo de explicar mi comportamiento.

-Verás, Carlisle, la verdad es que no hay nada malo con mi temperatura, al menos si tomas en cuenta que desde que tengo memoria ha sido más baja de lo normal y que siempre he estado perfectamente bien –expliqué lo mejor que pude.

Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de explicarlo ya que Evelyn siempre se las arreglaba para cubrir mi "problema" cada vez que yo terminaba en urgencias por mi torpeza.

Carlisle por su parte estaba como en shock. ¿Puede eso ocurrirle a un vampiro? Pronto, sin embargo, estaba repuesto y mirándome como si nunca antes me hubiera visto, su mirada lucía emocionadísima. Al parecer me había convertido en su misterio personal. ¡Rayos!

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –para mi sorpresa fue Edward quien hizo la pregunta.

Me encogí de hombros en su dirección. Ya apenas notaba la incomodidad de mi pecho.

-No tengo idea. Me hicieron un par de estudios que no sacaron nada en claro, y antes de que a los doctores se les ocurriera tomarme como una cobaya, Evelyn les lanzó una sutil indirecta de los que les pasaría si metían las narices donde nadie los había llamado –sonreí al recordar el terror de esos pobres. Evelyn podía resultar muy intimidante cuando lo requería.

-Supongo entonces que deberé dejar de preocuparme por ese asunto –meditó Carlisle. Parecía ido.

-Mm, ¿Carlisle? –titubeé.

-¿Si?

-Me preguntaba… bueno, que exactamente tengo –miré significativamente mis vendas.

-¿Edward no te lo dijo? –negué con la cabeza y el miró al susodicho reprovatoriamente.

-No tuve oportunidad –se defendió el aludido.

Suspiró antes de volverse a mí.

-No se si sabrás que cuando Edward te trajo a mí para que te salvara estabas al borde de la muerte –asentí. Lo había mencionado-. Inmediatamente que te vi supe que estabas mal, por el ruido de tu respiración supe que tenías al menos un pulmón perforado y por supuesto eso significaba que tendrías por lo menos una costilla rota, y si había sido un vampiro quien te había golpeado, probablemente varias. Cuando te atendí más formalmente confirmé eso y que tenías los huesos de tu brazo izquierdo casi pulverizados –me miró como si se quisiera disculpar por algo. Si alguien tenía que decir algo esa era yo, tenía un nudo en la garganta. No quería ni pensar lo que Carlisle había tenido que hacer para salvarme-. Finalmente logré salvar tu vida y solo quedaba esperar que despertaras… si es que lo hacías.

-Ya veo –no sabía que más podía decirle. Ni siquiera creía que agradecerle fuera suficiente. Sin ellos yo no estaría aquí, ahora. Y por mucho que en ocasiones maldiciera mi destino sabía que disfrutaba y amaba estar viva.

-No tienes que agradecerlo –dijo con una sonrisa amable. Me sonrojé, había adivinado claramente mis pensamientos-. Pero si me permites me gustaría revisarte.

-Claro.

Con suavidad presionó sus experimentados y sensibles dedos en mi costado izquierdo. Sentía un ligero dolor, pero nada insoportable. Por la cara confusa de Carlisle supuse que debería explicar bastante pronto mi otra "rareza". Suspiré. De seguro luego de esto terminaban encerrándome.

-No deberías hacer eso, tus costillas deben dolerte –me regaño aunque no parecía del todo convencido. Incluso parecía como si eso deseara, ya que eso sería lo normal luego de estar al borde de la muerte.

-Supongo que hay otra cosa que debo mencionar –dije a regañadientes. Las cosas solían ser bastante malas sin que los demás conocieran todas mis peculiaridades, ni quería imaginar lo que pasaría si ese fuera el caso.

-Dime.

Respiré profundo para su preocupación, antes de soltar la bomba.

-Me curo muy rápido –le dije. Él me miró como si no comprendiera exactamente a que me refería-. Y con muy rápido quiero decir, _exageradamente_ rápido. Casi no siento dolor en el costado y apenas si noto alguna que otra molesta puntada en mi brazo. No es normal, lo sé. Pero esto también siempre ha sido así, no puedo explicárselo doctor… pero es la verdad –bajé la vista, apenada y insegura.

Ellos creían que eran raros por ser vampiros, pero entre los suyos al menos eran iguales o casi –exceptuando aquellos con poderes-. ¿Pero que había de mí? Lo único que yo parecía tener en común mi especie es la apariencia y que mi corazón latía, por lo demás a veces me preguntaba si no habría nacido en otro planeta. Incluso tenía más similitudes con los vampiros que con los humanos. Me estremecí.

Levanté la vista solo para ver que ahora tenía a dos vampiros en shock. Y esta vez no pude evitarlo. Me reí. Esto pareció bastar para sacarlos del trance. Vi como intercambiaban una mirada significativa y Edward se encogía de hombros y negaba levemente con la cabeza, antes de mirarme a mí.

-Rareza o no, verdad o no, no deberías reírte ni hacer movimientos bruscos antes de que Carlisle te haga unas pruebas -me regañó como si le estuviera hablando a una niña pequeña.

-Lo que digas, ¡oh sabio señor! –dije con sarcasmo.

Edward entrecerró los ojos pero sonrió de lado, rompiendo así su expresión ofendida.

-Bien Bella, ¿qué te parece si vamos a hacer precisamente lo que el "sabio señor" ha dicho? –Carlisle sonaba divertido.

Hasta entonces no me había preguntado donde estaba, aunque se suponía que en un hospital, el ambiente demasiado cálido me había dudar, además de que no había visto ninguna máquina alrededor. Eché una leve e inquisitiva mirada alrededor.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Edward acariciando levemente mi mejilla y malinterpretando mi expresión.

-No, yo solo me preguntaba donde estábamos –respondí sonrojada por su roce-. Como que esto no se parece demasiado a un hospital.

Ambos rieron melodiosamente y Edward retiró su mano, dejando en su lugar un vacío que me obligué a ignorar. No podía ser que me sintiera así y solo por una fugaz caricia.

Sin responderme un muy divertido vampiro de pelo cobrizo me sujetó con mucha facilidad entre sus brazos. Y yo nuevamente enrojecí. Eso era realmente incómodo. Odiaba que me cargaran aún más si era Edward quien podía claramente sentir el rápido flujo de mi sangre y el errático latido de mi corazón.

-Pues claro que no es un hospital, es nuestra casa –contestó entre risas. Yo no le veía lo tan obvio la verdad. Entonces Carlisle tomó la palabra.

-Aquí es más fácil para mi atenderte en cualquier momento y al principio requerías mucho cuidado. No es broma cuando decimos que casi te perdemos.

Asentí. No hacía falta que lo dijera, que pudiera reponerme rápido no quería decir que no podía morir. Podía ocurrir y con mucha facilidad.

Salimos a un largo pasillo y a pesar de que era solo eso, un pasillo, me quedé extasiada por la belleza de la decoración. No quería ni imaginar el resto de la casa, la cual comenzaba a sospechar era bastante más que solo una casa.

-Bienvenida a casa –me susurró entonces Edward en el oído.

Me estremecí ante el contacto de su fresco aliento en mi piel y antes de que me diera cuenta había apoyado mi cabeza en su pecho. Aún seguía sin tener idea del porque ni de a donde nos llevaría este cambio entre nosotros. Solo sabía que Edward se había convertido en lo más importante que tenía y solo quería disfrutar cada segundo en su presencia.

**"**_**-No soy yo a quien necesitas, ya no."**_

Eso había dicho Evelyn –en mi sueño- y al menos en una parte debía darle la razón. En ese momento solo necesitaba la presencia Edward en mi vida.

-Gracias –murmuré apenas para que él me escuchara.

* * *

**.**

**Ohayo!! :) **

**La verdad es que no planeaba actualizar tan pronto porque el Cap que me traigo en manos (uno de más adelante) es muy largo y me está consumiendo las neuronas, xD. Pero justamente porque es tan largo decidí cortarlo, y un Cap terminado es actualización. **

**.**

**6 Reviews en un solo Chap!! :DD Estoy contenta!! Mi fic puede no ser el más popular pero estoy muy contenta. Tanto que me dejé de ser vaga por un minuto para contestar sus reviews. Chicas (y chicos por si hay), **muchas gracias**, son geniales!! **

ammyriddle: **Gracias! No se si el suspenso sea lo mío (yo diría que más bien el gore, xD) pero estoy tratando de mejorarlo. Por lo visto me sale. **

Isis Janet: **Creo que ahora si la duda quedó resuelta... al menos esa porque creo que cada vez dejo más interrogantes. Gracias por tu RR. :3**

anteliacullen: **Grax por tu comentario. Me alegra que te guste el argumento y espero este Cap también sea de tu agrado =)**

Izhavo: **Bueno... la verdad no puedo prometer que no vaya a haber más derramamientos de sangre. Aunque si solo hablamos de "sangre" puede que tengas razón. Veremos òwó Espero que te haya gustado el Cap.**

Fan de Sailor Moon: **Gomen. Lo de Charlie si era en serio u__u Y bueno, a Bella no la van a convertir todavía porque... bueno hay un motivo que saldrá más adelante. Y como seguro no quieres Spoiler no lo digo =P Gracias por tu RR :D**

Marine-Granger-NOA: **o///o Muchas gracias ^^ Me alegra que te guste tanto, espero que este Cap también te haya gustado.**

**.**

**Con eso es todo por ahora. Iré a ponerme las pilas con el Cap que tengo en la mente y que debe tomar forma en la pc. :3**

**Y bueno ahora viene lo otro ¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Bueno, Malo, más o menos, malísimo, xD? ¿Tienen alguna teoría? **

**Agradezco todo comentario, crítica y/o opinión. :3 **

**Solo hagan click en el cuadrito verde x3  
**


	14. Edward

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Evelyn es mía.  
**

**La historia es producto de mis delirios. **

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo XII- Edward**

(Bella)

_El valor no es la ausencia de miedo. El valor es atreverse a hacerle frente a nuestros demonios._

~.*.~

Hacía varios minutos que Carlisle observaba los resultados de mis rayos x con rostro inmutable y la verdad comenzaba a ponerme de los nervios. ¿Estaban bien? ¿Estaban mal? ¿O por algún misterioso hechizo me había quedado sin huesos en el brazo? (N/A: si, Bella es demasiado Freak y yo adoro demasiado Harry Potter xD) Bueno, si, ya me puse a divagar ¡pero vamos! Un vampiro con no-se-cuantos-años de experiencia en el campo de la medicina **NO** necesitaba tanto tiempo para sacar alguna conclusión de una prueba. Y Edward, quien estaba tenso y serio a mi lado, no ayudaba en nada.

Francamente la paciencia no era una de mis virtudes.

Inspiré profundo y dejé salir el aire por entre mis dientes. No lo pretendía pero al parecer el sonido alertó a los dos vampiros que estaban en aquella habitación conmigo. El doctor Cullen sonrió a modo de disculpa, y Edward no pudo contener una risita antes de encogerse levemente de hombros para su padre. El mudo intercambio disipó un poco mi ansiedad.

-Mis disculpas Bella –volvió a sonreír el doctor. Increíblemente parecía nervioso y eso no me lo esperaba. Hecho un leve vistazo a mis huesos reflejados en la placa-. La verdad es que estoy muy sorprendido, más que sorprendido incluso. Si no hubiera visto esto con mis propios ojos jamás lo hubiera creído.

Negó levemente con la cabeza, con gesto contrariado. Luego se dispuso a explicarme claramente mi situación.

-¿Ves aquí? –señaló un montón de líneas blancas-. Son tus costillas. Hace dos semanas estaban surcadas de incontables fisuras y fracturas. Ahora están como nuevas, excepto en algunos lugares puntuales que es donde estaba el mayor daño –señaló los lugares.

-Eso quiere decir que va bien, ¿no?

-Demasiado rápido pero si, va bien –sonrió para tranquilizarme. Luego señaló el otro donde distinguía claramente el hueso de mi brazo-. Este es aún más sorprendente.

Intenté descubrir lo sorprendente, pero para ser sinceros, solo vi la fotografía de mi hueso, con unas cuantas fisuras, eso si.

-La verdad doc lo he visto peor –pura verdad, me había hecho fracturas peores gracias a mi torpeza y falta de coordinación.

-Tal vez esto te ayude –dijo y colocó otra placa frente a la luz. Contuve el aliento, atónita.

Tenía frente a mis ojos lo que supuestamente era mi hueso, aunque se parecía más a un conjunto desordenado de trozos de un algo. Paseé la mirada de una a la otra. Era imposible de creer.

Edward sonrió a mi lado.

-Ahora comprendes su reacción, ¿verdad?

Asentí sin saber que decir o esperar.

-No tienes que preocuparte Bella –me tranquilizó Carlisle al leer mi expresión-. Gracias a esta… habilidad tuya tu brazo no tardará en estar nuevamente como nuevo, lo cual me alivia ya que creía que no podrías volver a utilizarlo como antes nunca más. Las personas con esta clase de fracturas necesitan mucha fisioterapia, muchos meses de recuperación y aún así su extremidad afectada nunca vuelve a estar bien –explicó mirándome fijo-. Eres afortunada Bella, no lo dudes.

Asentí nuevamente. Sus palabras, por simples que parecieran, habían enviado alivio y paz a mi alma. Nunca había creído a Evelyn cuando me decía que si mi "habilidad" me hacía bien, entonces no tenía que preocuparte y que la opinión de los demás me la pasara por… supongo que no es necesario ser más gráficos. Y ahora Carlisle me decía lo mismo. Tal vez solo era yo la que no podía aceptarse a sí misma, con todo, virtudes, defectos y peculiaridades.

Antes de liberarme de la consulta Carlisle me dijo que debía volver a ponerme el yeso, y que no me preocupara porque al paso que iba mi recuperación probablemente en una semana más ya no lo necesitaría, aunque luego debería hacerme otras pruebas y alguna que otra sesión de fisioterapia, por lo tanto en dos semanas estaría perfectamente. Luego de eso, se disculpó y se marchó. Algo me decía que iba de caza.

Ahora Edward me guiaba –esta vez sobre mis pies- hacia el cuarto que ocuparía de ese momento en adelante por un lapso de tiempo indefinido. Mi estómago dio un vuelco al recordar mi sencilla pero acogedora habitación en la casa de Charlie. Decidí entablar conversación con mi silencioso y serio acompañante antes de que mi mente volara a lugares que todavía no quería visitar.

-Edward… ¿Qué te dijo Carlisle antes? ¿Por qué parecía tan… nervioso? –dudé mientras buscaba la palabra precisa.

Me miró y por primera vez lo escuché reír sin reservas. Me quedé maravillada con el sonido tan puro de su risa, se sentía fantástico escucharla y hacia que todos mis temores desaparecieran lejos. Pero por sobretodo me encantó lo despreocupado y tranquilo que se veía así. Me hacía desear hacerlo reír todo el tiempo.

-¿Lo notaste? –preguntó, sus ojos –hoy perfectamente dorados- destellaban, divertidos.

-Claro –sonreí y él ensanchó su perfecta sonrisa.

-Me preguntó si lo descuartizarías –explicó sin poder contener la risa.

-¿De verdad? –pregunté confundida-. ¿Por qué creería eso? –me preocupé, tal vez había hecho algo malo.

-No es por nada que hayas hecho –dijo adivinando, correctamente, mi expresión-, solo está –al igual que todos- un poco incrédulo y asustado por lo que ocurrió –rió bajito.

-¿Tú también estás asustado? –inquirí picada.

Esbozó esa sonrisa torcida tan de él y se separó de mí. No supe lo que estaba haciendo hasta que lo vi ponerse en posición de ataque. Inconscientemente me tensé pero su sonrisa me indicaba que iba en broma.

-Tal vez un poquito, aunque es bueno saber que causo un efecto parecido –dijo muy ufano.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Por supuesto, eres un vampiro aterrador. Me gustaría saber cuanto lo serías si estuviéramos en condiciones similares –levanté las cejas.

Increíblemente me sentía tranquila a pesar de estar hablando de un tema como este y cuando hacía apenas unas semanas había estado en un enfrentamiento real, dándolo todo para salir con vida. El efecto de Edward en mí era sorprendente. Él relajo su posición y se acerco lentamente a mí, como indicándome mudamente que todo era broma. Luego me revolvió el pelo.

-Humana tonta, no me enfrentaría nunca a ti –me sonrió dulcemente, lo que provocó que mi corazón saltara, y pude intuir que sus palabras escondían más cosas de las que expresaban-. Bien, aquí está tu habitación.

Había estado tan abstraída que no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado. Observé la puerta que él me señalaba. Era sencilla y blanca. Observé el pasillo y ví que había solamente otra puerta, una puerta negra.

-Esa es mi habitación –explicó al notar la dirección de mi mirada-. Estaré cerca. Así que si necesitas algo solo dímelo, aunque lo consideres una tontería, ¿de acuerdo? –apenas atiné a asentir bajo el influjo de su mirada. No podía negármelo, cada vez estaba más irremediablemente atraída por él. No solo eso, estaba cayendo –si no había caído ya- en las profundidades del amor. Lo peor de todo el caso es que era imposible que él sintiera lo mismo que yo.

Evité sentirme decepcionada por ello y pretendí actuar con normalidad.

-Bien guía de la casa Cullen, muéstreme mi habitación entonces.

-Como usted diga señorita –dijo con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta para mí.

Pero no pude ver nada porque inmediatamente me hallé atrapada entre un par de pequeños pero fuertes brazos, aunque éstos no ejercían presión ninguna en mi cuerpo. Lo único que alcanzaba a ver era un montón de desordenados cabellos negros.

-¿Alice? –estaba casi segura de que así era, me imaginaba que solo ella me recibiría así.

-¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien Bella! ¡Y que te estés recuperando tan rápido! Es raro pero genial –me sonrió ampliamente y me vi obligada a devolverle la sonrisa. La energía de Alice era contagiosa-. Me tenías muy preocupada y para colmo no puedo verte así que no podía saber si estarías bien –hizo un pequeño y tierno puchero-. Es muy malo que me bloquees.

-No es como que pueda evitarlo, es instintivo –me defendí.

-¡Pero es que es _tan_ frustrante! –se quejó.

-Lo siento, creo –sonreí para que no se enfadara. Algo me decía que no querría verla en ese estado.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y luego me tomó por mi brazo sano y me arrastró dentro de la habitación.

-Como sea, lo importante ahora es tu habitación, dime ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta? Intenté hacerlo de modo que estuvieras cómoda pero no estaba segura –continuó divagando pero ya no la escuché porque me quedé embelesada contemplando lo que Alice había hecho.

Tres de las paredes estaban pintadas de violeta –un color que me encantaba y que en contadas –muy contadas- ocasiones había incluido en mi vestuario- y tenían algunos detalles en blanco; la cuarta pared resultó ser por completo de cristal, era hermosa. El suelo estaba totalmente cubierto por una mullida alfombra negra, estaba segura que podría dormir cómodamente allí, y en el medio había una amplia cama de dos plazas de hierro negro con un cobertor de color rojo intenso. A un lado tenía un amplio escritorio de caoba y comprobé que alguien había recogido mis libros y también los diarios de Elizabeth y los había ordenado en una pila allí, también mis armas descansaban allí. A un costado del escritorio había una gran biblioteca que ya tenía unos cuantos libros. No había ropero así que supuse que una de las dos puertas que había allí debía ser el armario.

Estaba sin palabras y un par de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Edward y Alice me observaban preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿No te gusta? Lo puedo cambiar si quieres, no es problema… -le di como pude un fuerte abrazo para callarla.

-Es genial Alice, me encanta.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, solo me emocioné, hacia mucho que nadie tenía estos detalles por mí, aunque sean excesivos.

-La extrañas –afirmó Alice refiriéndose a Evelyn.

-Mucho –para que mentirle, era la verdad, extrañaba a Ev.

Una punzada de culpa me atravesó al mencionarla y recordar que ella en este momento podría no estar más viva o siendo torturada. Era una suerte que Alice no pudiera ver en mi futuro si yo lo impedía, el plan que tenía en mente necesitaba primero que yo estuviera completamente repuesta de mis heridas y luego, planificación.

-Bueno, ¿quieres que te enseñe tu guardarropa? –preguntó con emoción nada disimulada.

-Para que querría que lo hicieras, conozco mi ropa Alice –comenzaba a sentir claustrofobia al intuir lo que ese pequeño demonio podría haber hecho, y es que era fácil saber que amaba la moda y que precisamente yo no iba según lo que la moda dice-. Si le hiciste algo a mi ropa te juro que te mato.

-Pero si no hice nada -puso su mejor cara inocente, tanto que casi me lo creo. Casi.

-Sabes que no te creo nada, ¿verdad?

Rodó los ojos, exasperada.

-Solo échale un vistazo Bella, no es tan malo –y me arrastró a una de las puertas blancas.

Alice tenía razón, no era malo, ¡era mil veces peor! Faldas, vestidos, pantalones y ningún jean, todo de telas que no conocía, solo podía reconocer la seda y –excepto por algunas prendas como mi pijama, el cual por cierto alguien me había puesto- la odiaba, y como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo, había de todos, y digo TODOS, los colores. De las blusas mejor ni hablar. Algunas estaban bastante bien, pero la mayoría… ugh, Dios, ¡¿quien se pondría algo de ese verde tan chillón?! Si hasta parecía vómito… Definitivamente el cuello de Alice estaba corriendo peligro.

-Alice, si no veo mi ropa en colgada allí en dos minutos no vivirás para ver el final de la eternidad, y se que puedes hacerlo en ese tiempo –le advertí, conteniendo apenas mis ganas de estrangularla.

-No seas tonta Bella, esa ropa es lo último, lo tuyo parece sacado de una película rebelde de bajo presupuesto.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo Alice, es mi cuerpo y lo visto como me de la gana…

-Pero Bella, yo solo quiero que luzcas un poquito mejor –me interrumpió poniendo carita tierna-. No es tan malo.

No voy a negar que me conmovió hasta cierto punto, pero no pensaba ceder. No iba a andar por la vida fingiendo algo que no soy. Me gustaba mi ropa. Punto.

-Ni loca, antes desnuda que ponerme algo de ahí. Me gusta mi ropa y me gusta el negro. NO voy a cambiarlo.

-Es eso o que tienes miedo de verte diferente –me acusó-. Otros colores te quedan bien, como ese pijama tuyo, es bonito, cómodo y no es negro.

-Alice… -intentó advertirle Edward.

-No es asunto tuyo Edward –le fulminó con la mirada y el aludido tuvo que resignarse a observar.

-No y es mi última palabra, no voy a salir con esa ropa ni al jardín –dije con acritud, como si nunca hubiera habido una interrupción en nuestra discusión. Ahora oficialmente estaba enfadada.

En el fondo sabía que no podía rebatir que usar otros colores no era malo, pero estaba acostumbrada al negro, no quería cambiar. Lo que nuevamente le daba la razón a Alice, me daba miedo cambiar y que cuando me viera al espejo no supiera reconocerme. Era ridículo pero tantas cosas estaban cambiando en mi vida que me sentía perdida, necesitaba algún lugar donde sostenerme o sentía que terminaría a la deriva.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Jasper quien al parecer había "casualmente" decidido pasear por allí.

De pronto me sentí más tranquila, aunque aún tenía deseos de matar a ese pequeño monstruito de cabello negro y rebelde. Le dirigí una mirada inquisitiva a Jasper ya que, oh casualidad, el ambiente tenso se distendió con su presencia, él me sonrió, antes de volverse a su pareja.

-Alice amor, creo que te estás sobrepasando –ladeó la cabeza.

-Pero Jazz, yo solo quiero que Bella se vea bien –dijo y le hizo un puchero. Por la mirada del rubio supe que esa era el arma secreta de Alice. El se acercó y la abrazó, cortando el contacto visual.

-Lo sé, tú siempre quieres lo mejor, pero también es decisión de Bella, no puedes manipularla, no está bien.

-Pero…

-Se buena, ¿si? –la miró fijamente y luego la beso con ternura.

Y ese fue mi momento para mirar hacia otra parte, observar su amor me hizo sentir verdaderamente incómoda y vacía. Yo jamás podría tener algo tan hermoso y perfecto. Observé de reojo a Edward quien también miraba en otra dirección y que al notar mi mirada me dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa, por el comportamiento de su hermana supuse. Me sonrojé levemente cuando un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo.

Volví a la realidad cuando Alice suspiró aparentemente resignada.

-Bien, ¿qué te parece un trato Bella? –ofreció.

Entrecerré los ojos con desconfianza.

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Te devuelvo toda tu ropa pero una vez a la semana y para eventos especiales me permites arreglarte, y me prometes que intentarás ser más abierta.

Medité su propuesta y tenía que admitir que parecía bastante razonable, excepto porque "arreglarte" incluía mucho más que simplemente ropa.

-Hagamos esto. Me das mi ropa sin olvidarte de nada, ni siquiera mis accesorios, y yo te permito, en esos días que mencionaste, vestirme y solamente vestirme –frunció levemente los labios al ver que no había caído en su trampa-. Y antes de eso yo aprobaré tu ropa Alice, no voy a ponerme cualquier prenda que elijas, hay cosas aterradoras en ese armario. Y si, te prometo _intentar_ ser más abierta.

Ella también lo meditó un tiempo y finalmente levanto las palmas, había aceptado.

-Supongo que _por ahora_ es lo mejor que puedo conseguir –enfatizó el "por ahora" y me dirigió una mirada maliciosa, pero no me preocupé de ello. Era consciente de que no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Cuando ella y Jasper se fueron solté un largo suspiro. Y me cubrí el rostro con mi mano derecha. Tenía ganas de gritar o patear algo.

-Le has ganado a Alice, eso es nuevo –la voz de terciopelo de Edward me trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

Lo vi sentado en el borde de mi cama, como una perfecta imitación de un dios. Me dirigí allí y me senté a su lado pero con una prudencial distancia entre nosotros. Aún no superaba las sensaciones que me causaba su mera presencia.

-¿Siempre es así?

-A veces peor, no se si habrás notado que nosotros jamás usamos dos veces la misma prenda –rió al ver mi expresión horrorizada.

Suspiré otra vez. La tensión se disipaba poco a poco.

-No es que crea que la intención de Alice sea mala, tal vez si un poco avasalladora –entorné los ojos-. Pero es que todo ha simplemente cambiado demasiado rápido. Me da miedo la idea de no poder reconocerme algún día, de descubrir que ya no soy Bella –confesé sin tener idea de por qué, pero por alguna razón me sentí bien con eso. A pesar de que no sabía si nuestra reciente y extraña amistad duraría…

Edward puso su mano en mi barbilla y la levantó con delicadeza y firmeza.

-Los cambios no siempre son algo malo, ni destruyen lo que existía anteriormente. Solo modifican la realidad que conocemos pero si miras bien profundo dentro de eso verás que lo importante, lo esencial, no puede cambiar. Siempre serás Bella, sin importar que color de ropa uses –dijo y quise creerle.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé porque yo también he cambiado últimamente. Es extraño y confuso, pero reconfortante una vez que lo aceptas –susurró cerca de mí, aturdiéndome momentáneamente.

-¿En… en serio? ¿Qué puede hacer que un vampiro cambie así? –_pregunta idiota Bella. ¿Por qué rayos iba a contestarte?_

Me dedicó una mirada profunda y reflexiva.

-El amor –fue todo lo que dijo. Luego depositó un tierno beso en mi frente y se fue, dejándome por completo enredada.

Varios minutos después me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta la otra puerta, la cual daba a un baño. Allí estaban todas mis cosas y, a pesar de mi momentáneo enfado, agradecí a Alice internamente, ella había considerado todas y cada una de mis necesidades, incluso que me sintiera a gusto. Y por ella intentaría ser tolerable, al menos de a poco.

Como pude manejé el yeso para asearme un poco y salí envuelta en mi toalla a mi habitación. Me sorprendí de encontrar un paquete sobre mi cama. Lo tomé y una nota cayó de él.

.

**_Lamento haberme sobrepasado, a veces no controlo mi entusiasmo ¡pero nunca menciones que lo admití o lo lamentaras! Comprendo que esto es difícil para ti Bella, así que acepta este regalo. Porfis._**

**_Alice_**

_.  
_

Sonreí ante el gesto de Alice y anoté mentalmente agradecérselo. Abrí el paquete del cual cayó algo negro, lo levanté y descubrí un elegante pijama. Debía admitir que Alice tenía ojo para la ropa, cuando no comenzaba con sus ideas extrañas. Sonreí para mí misma y me lo coloqué con bastante de esfuerzo. ¡Estúpido yeso!

Bufé. Solo tenía que resistirlo una semana más… y luego disfrutar el poco tiempo de paz de mi recuperación.

_Ajá, eso te deja dos semanas, pero luego ya no estarás aquí si el estúpido plan sale bien. _Y por alguna razón no quería llevarlo a cabo ni quería que saliera bien, pero debía hacerlo por Evelyn, se lo debía.

Deprimida me arrastré por la cama hasta enterrarme en el mullido colchón bajo las mantas. Por alguna razón sentía que no quería estar sola. Suspiré por enésima vez y cerré los ojos, abrazando con fuerza mis cuchillos, los cuales había agarrado poco antes. Esa noche Edward hizo el protagónico en mis sueños.

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

Desperté gritando contra la almohada, lo cual ya era costumbre desde siempre. A lo que no estaba acostumbrada era al cambio ocurrido en mi antes conocida pesadilla. Ahora yo me encontraba arrodillada en medio de un mar de sangre, observando alrededor con terror, intentando hallar algo o alguien que no estaba allí. En ese momento de desesperación me despertaba, la angustia en mi pecho era tanta que no podía evitar gritar y llorar.

La primera noche casi todos los Cullen habían irrumpido a mi habitación al escuchar mis gritos. Había tenido que contarles que desde que era niña tenía pesadillas, que no debían preocuparse por ello. Al parecer logré convencer a Carlisle y Esme, pero Jasper, Edward y Alice no habían picado y me observaron con recelo antes de salir.

Y de eso ya hacía tres días.

A decir verdad tres de los mejores días que había tenido en mucho tiempo gracias especialmente a Alice. Había descubierto, a tan solo un par de horas de conocerla, que la "pequeña" Cullen era una bola de energía viviente. No podía estarse quieta un minuto y, aunque no habíamos salido de los límites de la casa y el jardín, no me había dejado descansar más de cinco segundos; lo cual agradecía enormemente ya que no me permitía pensar, y para cuando me iba a dormir estaba tan molida que caía casi inconsciente en la cama.

No estaba intentando huir de la realidad. Pero no me sentía con fuerzas como para pensar en ello sin tener un colapso nervioso. Por eso me mantenía ocupada, siendo consciente de la verdad pero sin internarme plenamente en ella. En pocas palabras creo que intentaba hacerme a la idea, acostumbrarme un poco al menos, antes de dar el paso que tenía pensado dar hoy, el cual seguramente me destrozaría en varios sentidos, pero que era necesario…

Hoy visitaría a Charlie en su última morada. Era una ocasión especial para la cual necesitaría a los que ya se habían convertido en parte de mi vida.

-Alice, ¿puedes venir un momento? –llamé, aún sin levantarme de la cama. En menos tiempo de lo que dura un pestañeo ya estaba cerrando con suavidad la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Qué puede hacer la magnífica Alice por ti Bella en este precioso día? –saludó mientras se acercaba a mi cama dando saltitos.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa para ella. Era imposible no contagiarse al menos un poco con su enorme vitalidad.

-¿Saldrá el sol? –pregunté tomando en cuenta lo de "precioso día", e intentando averiguar algo a través de las cortinas.

En los días anteriores Alice había cumplido su palabra y ultimado detalles. Ahora tenía en el armario toda mi ropa –que no era tanta- y unas cuantas prendas cortesía del pequeño duende malvado, eso si, que yo había aprobado previamente. Ella se daba momentáneamente por satisfecha al ver otros colores allí. También había colocado unas cortinas oscuras en deferencia a mí y mi necesidad de dormir. Finalmente yo había organizado mis otras pertenencias, mis libros, los diarios, las cartas y una corta lista.

Ahora era mi turno de cumplir mi parte del trato, aunque lo hacía más que nada porque quería su compañía. Por extraño que parezca, el incidente de Félix –del cual apenas recordaba una parte- solo consiguió derrumbar barreras y prejuicios que yo misma había levantado. Consideraba a Alice como una amiga sin importarme un ápice que fuera un vampiro. Ya no quería continuar ocultándome cobardemente detrás del miedo. Las cosas no estaban pintadas en blanco y negro, y definitivamente los vampiros no eran necesariamente malos, los Cullen no lo eran.

-Aún no ha amanecido pero no, no saldrá el sol hoy, estará nublado y permanecerá sin llover todo el día –vaticinó. Sonreí, era sencillamente perfecto.

-Perfecto entonces –hice una leve pausa pensando en como contener su emoción y de paso para frustrarla un poquito. Eso último no le gustaba nada.

-¡Bella! ¡Dime ya lo que tienes en mente o me vas a matar! –exclamó treinta segundos después.

-Sabes que no sucederá –la piqué-. Es solo que necesito tu ayuda para una "ocasión especial" –di un énfasis sarcástico a la frase- pero no quiero que te emociones demasiado…

No pude continuar porque me había abrazado y ahora me aplastaba contra el colchón.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Hablas en serio Bella?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Claro Alice, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, pero esta no es una ocasión cualquiera y voy a necesitar más a… mi amiga que a sus locas ideas -¡bien! ya lo había dicho.

Hubo un momento de extraño silencio antes de que Alice volviera a la carga.

-¿Bella? Tu… ¿De verdad me consideras tu amiga?

-Bueno… si, es raro… yo nunca pienso así de la gente tan rápido pero… si te molesta no tienes que… -nuevamente no pude continuar porque me había acallado al abrazarme con fuerza.

-¡Tonta Bella! ¡Claro que soy tu amiga! Me mataba quedarme sin mencionártelo pero Edward y Carlisle pensaban que tal vez necesitarías tiempo para acostumbrarte a la idea de convivir con nosotros así que me contuve. ¡Me pone tan feliz! –exclamó a una velocidad de vertigo y comenzó a saltar por la habitación. Parecía que le hubieran dado carga extra de energía.

-Tranquilízate Alice o abrirás una zanja en el piso –bromeé.

Hizo lo que le pedí y volvió a sentarse en la cama, aunque aún botaba ligeramente en su lugar. Me hizo sentir bien, nunca creí que pudiera ponerse así solo porque yo fuera su amiga.

-Bueno y dime, ¿Cuál es la ocasión especial? –inquirió con renovado interés.

Puso cara preocupada cuando, al parecer, mi mirada se apagó un poco.

-Voy a ir a visitar a Charlie.

Su rostro alegre se ensombreció.

-¿Estás segura de que sea buena idea? –estaba preocupada.

Asentí.

-Necesito ir –dije con simpleza.

No hacía falta que explicara que me sentía como una traidora cada vez que me miraba al espejo por no haber ido aún a visitar la tumba de Charlie en todo este tiempo… aunque técnicamente había estado inconsciente pero, ¿Quién le explica esas circunstancias a la mente?

-Si tú dices… -no parecía del todo convencida, pero luego recuperó su energía habitual-. ¡Entonces manos a la obra! Tienes que arreglarte y aún estás en la cama, ¡muévete Bella! No querrás que Charlie te vea como el espectro que pareces.

No había lástima ni compasión ni nada más que ánimo y apoyo en su tono, por lo que no me importó que hablara de Charlie, es más, me reí de su comentario.

-En realidad juraría que me parezco más a un vampiro, ¿tu que dices?

Frunció el ceño.

-La verdad es que si sigues durmiendo así de poco esas ojeras no se te van a ir nunca –me miró como un pintor que mira su próxima obra.

-Solo no te sobrepases Alice, no soy una muñeca Barbie –le advertí antes de entrar al baño.

Un minuto después me peleaba con el pijama y el yeso.

-¿Bella? ¿Puedo pasar? Tengo tu ropa

-Claro Alice –contesté interrumpiendo las miles de maldiciones que estaba profiriendo contra la madre de no-se-quien.

Supongo que me esperaba su reacción, pero no su intensidad. Cuando abrió la puerta y me vio Alice cayó redonda al suelo entre risas. Genial, una vampiresa que no superaba el metro cincuenta se descojonaba de risa frente a mi, alguien debería darme un premio por la mayor cantidad de situaciones penosas.

-¿Eh, Alice? ¿Te importaría, no se, tal vez echarme una mano? ¿O estas muy ocupada? –inquirí con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento Bella –dijo secándose una falsa lágrima de risa y liberándome casi de inmediato de mi pijama. Luego me ayudó a cubrir el yeso para que no se mojara-. ¿Ha sido así todos los días? ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? Esme o yo podríamos haberte facilitarte esto.

-No quería molestar –confesé. La verdad es que en ese momento creía que me iba a morir de vergüenza. Pero sin duda fue lo que dijo Alice a continuación lo que casi me mata por un sonrojo excesivo.

-No molestas pero, en ese caso deberías llamar a Edward –me observaba cuidadosamente-, a él seguro que no le molesta nada.

-¡Cierra la boca Alice! Además, ¿Por que querría él hacer algo así? –no había forma de que él pensara en mi de esa forma, es más, me parecía un milagro que siquiera me dirigiera la palabra. Además tampoco podría pedírselo. De solo pensar que me viera con _tan_ poca ropa hacía que me sonrojara. Si, ahora definitivamente estaba como un bombillo de navidad. Genial.

Alice solo rió del color de mi piel y mi expresión.

-Ay, Bella –dijo teatralmente-. Si tú supieras.

-Como sea, gracias –corté el tema.

-Todo un placer Bella –inquirió con picardía.

No quería ni imaginar lo que pudiera tener Alice en mente así que me metí en la ducha inmediatamente, esperando que con eso comprendiera que no iba a continuar con el tema.

Fiel a mi costumbre me bañé con agua fría, solo que esta vez no me ayudó a relajarme. Es más, mi mente parecía dispuesta a jugarme malas pasadas haciéndome imaginar que eran las manos de Edward y no las gotas de agua helada las que acariciaban mi piel.

_¡Mierda! ¡En que rayos estas pensando Bella! Como si eso pudiera pasar. ¡Maldita Alice y sus ideas!_

Salí de la ducha solo porque ya hacía demasiado rato que estaba bajo el agua e iban a pensar que me había ahogado o algo. Suspiré y llamé a Alice para que me ayudara a vestirme ya que hoy no me apetecía pasar tres horas peleándome con la ropa.

Cuando terminó descubrí que la ropa podía pasar perfectamente por normal. Llevaba un pantalón ajustado y negro, era sencillo lo cual agradecía, y a juego una remera sin mangas negra que decía bien grande "Bite Me" en letras rojas, esa era mía y me la había comprado hacía bastante tiempo porque me había hecho gracia. Normalmente me hubiera puesto algún abrigo que cubriera mi extremadamente pálida piel, pero ahora era el momento de Alice, así que lo dejé así. De cualquier modo no iba a sentir frío. Finalmente me colocó las sandalias –también negras y sin tacón por suerte para mi integridad física-.

Me miré en el espejo y debía admitir que, a pesar de no ser un enorme cambio, esa ropa me quedaba bien. Lo último que hice fue maquillarme, negro como siempre, y salí. Ante esto último Alice frunció levemente el ceño y casi juraría que se estaba repitiendo mentalmente algo como _"ir despacio, darle tiempo para adaptarse"_.

-Gracias Alice.

-De nada, y ánimo Bella –dijo abrazándome.

-¿Tu no irás conmigo? –pregunté con algo de miedo.

-No, yo no –negó acompañando las palabras con el movimiento correspondiente de su cabeza-. Pero no te preocupes, estarás bien acompañada –finalizó con una sonrisa deslumbrante y se desapareció de allí, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Algunos segundos después salí del baño, meditando lo que fuera que me había querido decir el duende maléfico. Comenzaba a saber que me podía esperar cualquier ocurrencia de ella, lo que si no me esperaba era tener a Edward en mi habitación, esperándome. Como venía pasándome éstos últimos días me puse patéticamente nerviosa.

-Buenos días Edward –dije bajito. No estaba siendo fácil esto de hablar con naturalidad.

-Buen día. ¿Qué tal tu ducha? –inquirió con tono inocente. Era mi imaginación o el _realmente_ estaba preguntándome _eso_. Es decir, a un amigo que no tiene por que importarle, ¿o si?

-… bien… relajante… -_¡si como no Bella!_ El premio a la más patética mentirosa…

-Me refería a si no habías tenido problemas con tu brazo _-¡Ah, eso! Pues la verdad que esperabas tonta._

-Sin problemas…

Nos quedamos un minuto mirando nuestros pies hasta que finalmente él rompió el silencio.

-Entonces… ¿De verdad estás segura de querer hacer esto?

Cuando lo mencionó la angustia y el dolor volvieron a apoderarse de mí. Charlie. Él era lo importante ahora, era su hija y ni siquiera había estado para su funeral, no podía fallarle ahora, debía ir y dejar de pensar en fantasías que nunca se realizarían. Por alguna razón esto último también arrojó una oleada de angustia a mi corazón. Quien fuera que dijo que el amor es lo más maravilloso era un maldito mentiroso. Un amor correspondido como el de las novelas que leía lo era, pero un amor imposible sencillamente era como el infierno.

-Si… yo… de verdad quiero ir… _necesito_ hacer esto –dije intentando por todos los medios no llorar, pero supe que debía de verme terrible si al menos una parte de mi dolor se estaba reflejando en mi rostro.

Lo vi acercarse a mí y dudar, pero finalmente me envolvió suavemente con sus brazos.

-Pero no tienes que hacerlo ahora, ¿no es demasiado pronto…?

-Estoy bien –dije intentando que mi voz sonara fuerte-. Tal vez sea pronto, pero tiene que ser ahora, ya no puedo seguir con este peso…

Inconscientemente me había llevado una mano el pecho, justo donde latía dolorosamente mi corazón, y nuevamente había sido demasiado sincera en presencia de Edward, pero otra vez no me importaba. No me importaba abrir mostrarme auténtica ante él y sin duda eso me asustaba bastante.

-Como quieras, pero permíteme acompañarte hoy –se ofreció caballerosamente. Le miré con incredulidad pero asentí. Lo necesitaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir... aún.

-Por cierto, te ves muy bien –dijo y acompañó sus palabras de una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar… otra vez.

-Gracias… -susurré avergonzada. Su comentario había disipado un poco la tensión y el dolor.

Me llevó en su coche al cementerio. Durante un instante había sentido una punzada de tristeza por una causa por completo diferente. Mi _Mercede_s, que ahora descanse en paz, porque si, esa había sido la versión de los hechos para justificar mis graves heridas: un accidente automovilístico.

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.  
**

_-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la historia? –había preguntado._

_Los vampiros allí presentes, es decir, todos excepto Rosalie a la cual le caía como una patada en el hígado, se miraron entre ellos nerviosos y divertido en el caso de Emmett. A ese chico nada parecía quitarle la sonrisa. _

_-¿Qué historia Bella? -preguntó con inocencia Edward. Esa cara de verdad se le daba bien, era casi real. Casi._

_-La historia de lo que "supuestamente" paso –era obvio a que me refería, no entendía por que se hacían los tontos conmigo._

_Todos miraron a Edward. Él les dirigió una mirada láser y murmuró "traidores" por lo bajo. Recién entonces me miró. _

_-Bueno a… Charlie, lo asaltó un grupo de delincuentes realmente violentos que, al ver que se resistía, perdieron la paciencia y lo… golpearon hasta… matarlo –su voz era apenas un susurro pero yo la escuchaba perfectamente. A pesar de que sabía que escucharía algo así se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y se me encogió el estómago-. Tú en ese momento no estabas en casa, ibas de camino cuando perdiste el control de tu vehículo y un camión te embistió. Milagrosamente aún estabas con vida y Carlisle te trasladó a nuestra casa pues estaba más cerca del hospital y aquí contamos con excelente equipo. El resto ya lo conoces –terminó su explicación con tanta vehemencia que estuve a punto de creérmelo. _

_Pero entonces caí en la cuenta de algo. Alice, junto con Edward y Jasper se habían encargado de traer todas mis cosas, incluso el Porsche de Charlie –que ahora volvía a ser mío- sin embargo, no había visto mi Mercedes por ninguna parte. Un estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que podía haber ocurrido. _

_-Dices… que un camión me atropelló… ¿literalmente? –inquirí, no muy segura de realmente querer saber la respuesta. Ellos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Al parecer había formulado la pregunta que precisamente no querían responder._

_-Bueno, Bella, había que hacerlo creíble, ¿no crees? –intervino Alice. _

_-No estarás intentando decir que…_

_-Que lo que quedó de tu auto no sirve ni para desecho Bella, lo sentimos –Emmett me palmeó con toda confianza la espalda mientras todos lo fulminaban con la mirada. En ese momento agradecí no llevar mis armas conmigo o hubiera cometido una estupidez._

_**.**  
_

**Fin Flash Back**

**.  
**

La noticia me había caído como un baldazo de agua helada, pero en lugar de perder la calma había intentado tomármelo con la mayor diplomacia posible.

_Era necesario, era necesario, era necesario… ¿Por qué era necesario hacerle eso a mi bebé? _

¿Cuántas veces me lo había repetido en estos días? No tenía idea.

-Bella… ya llegamos –la voz, algo reticente, me arrancó de los recuerdos y me hizo volver a la realidad, la triste y cruel realidad.

No contesté y me limité a bajar del _Volvo_ de Edward. Observé los blancos muros del cementerio con aprehensión. Sentía una terrible y conocida opresión en mi pecho, casi impidiéndome respirar correctamente. Un frío contacto me tranquilizó y al mover mi cabeza vi allí a Edward, sonriéndome levemente para darme aliento.

-¿Estás bien?

Respiré hondo y asentí. Con su apoyo me bastaba para intentar sacar valentía de algún lugar, por él no me derrumbaría, y por mí debía hacer esto.

-Vamos… a comprar algunas flores –dije con voz ronca.

Compré un ramo de Jazmines. No porque fueran las favoritas de Charlie, de hecho no sabía si le gustaba algún tipo de flores en particular, sino porque su penetrante y dulce aroma me transmitía cierta tranquilidad, me transportaba a un lugar mejor y más feliz.

Sonreí tristemente y caminé por el camino que Edward me indicaba. Nunca antes había pisado el cementerio de Forks y me sorprendí al ver junto a la lápida de Charlie, la de mamá y la mía propia.

-Creo que asumo correctamente que no tenías idea de esto, ¿verdad? –preguntó suavemente Edward, señalando la fría piedra gris con mi nombre escrito.

Negué con la cabeza, un poco perdida. Me deshice suavemente del agarré de mi acompañante y me arrodillé en el enlodado suelo, depositando las flores en el montículo de tierra aún desnuda, sin césped. No quería derrumbarme, pero el cúmulo de emociones dentro de mi pecho me hacían muy difícil la tarea, hasta que no pude contener las silenciosas lágrimas.

-Creo que… me alejaré para dejarte un momento a solas… -ofreció Edward inseguro.

-No… -dije de inmediato, secándome las lágrimas y volteándome hacia él-. Es decir… me gustaría que… te quedaras… si no te importa, claro –susurré sin poder mantener contacto visual con él.

No podía decirle que si no se quedaba a mi lado probablemente me derrumbaría como un indefenso castillo de arena ante las poderosas olas. No podía decirle que sin su presencia sentía que me iba a hundir en las profundidades de la desesperación. No podía decir nada de eso aún.

-¿Es lo que quieres?

-Si, por favor… yo… yo te necesito conmigo ahora… por favor… -confesé. Eso si lo podía decir.

Acarició levemente mi mejilla, luego me dedico una sonrisa triste y se sentó a mi lado. Intenté sonreírle de vuelta pero fui incapaz de crear algo más que una mueca. Al final volví a tomar aire y me enfrenté a lo que en primer lugar me trajo aquí.

-Hola Charlie… -me aclaré la garganta, sabía de sobra que las lágrimas que se habían detenido pronto volverían-. ¿Cómo se está allá arriba? Espero que bien sea como sea ese lugar… creo que no lo sabes pero no soy muy creyente que digamos –creo que esbocé una sonrisa triste-. ¿Sabes algo? No te lo dije antes pero… yo… te quiero mucho papá –ahora si, las lágrimas nublaban mi vista y caían por mis mejillas-. Desde que tengo memoria siempre extrañé mucho a mamá y a ti, aunque… me dolía mucho no poder recordarte…

"Y luego perdí… la esperanza de conocerte… o que existieras siquiera… -reí con amargura- eras como un sueño imposible para mí… y luego… luego Ev me dice que no solo existes… sino que estás dispuesto a recibirme… a mí, que solo te había hecho sufrir… -contuve un sollozo más fuerte-. E-estaba insegura, pero ¿sabes que? En el fondo estaba muy feliz porque iba a verte… L-la verdad no se que hice para merecerte papá… y… y de verdad… l-lo s-siento –hipé con fuerza y en ese momento rompí a llorar con fuerza.

Edward me dio un cariñoso apretón en la mano. Aún así me tomó varios minutos volver a tener la compostura suficiente como para continuar. Debía hacer esto. Se lo debía a Charlie.

-Lo siento… fue por mi culpa que ahora estas… estas aquí y se que estoy hablando con una roca, pero… pero quería disculparme… yo… yo debería haber estado allí… podría haberte salvado al menos… pero me fui… Tenía un mal presentimiento y ¡maldita sea! Lo ignoré… -sentía las lágrimas quemarme las mejillas, pero no me importaba nada, no me hubiera importado que la tierra se hubiera abierto debajo de mi. Respiré hondo.

"S-supongo que estarás pensando q-que soy… una hi-hipócrita. T-te aconsejé que desecharas la culpa… y mírame… soy patética, ¿no? Y-yo sé que no puedo intervenir en el d-destino pero… ¡Mierda! Sí es mi culpa –enterré el rostro en mis manos-. S-si tan solo no hubiera v-venido a Forks… si tan solo me hubiera quedado quieta en Phoenix tú no estarías m-m-muerto… ¡¿Pero que podía hacer?! Me sentí tan… b-bien al saber de ti… me sentí… completa…

"Debería arrepentirme… esto es mi culpa… p-pero no puedo… y yo… a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de haberte conocido papá… ¿podrías pe-perdonarme alguna vez? –me limpié las insistentes lágrimas por enésima vez-. Se que no vas a responderme… se que está mal… pero ¿podrías perdonarme papá…?

Se me quebró la voz en la última palabra y sin más fuerza me dejé caer en la tierra mojada. Lloré con fuerza mientras aferraba con fuerza la dura mano de mi acompañante, como si ésta fuera una especie de chaleco salvavidas.

¿Cómo era capaz de pensar que me merecía su perdón? Lo único que merecía era una maldición, yo era una maldición para todos los que se me acercaban, lo único que era capaz de hacer era llevar problemas a donde fuera. Era una plaga. Una peste.

Ya no era consciente del tiempo ni del lugar ni de nada. No tenía idea de si habían pasado cinco minutos o cinco días, pero cuando Edward a mi lado me levantó depositándome en su regazo y me abrazó, fue como volver a nacer. No podría decirlo de otro modo. Me sentía como un recién nacido y lloré como uno, con todas mis fuerzas.

Y me prometí que sería la última vez. Debía ser fuerte, no podía continuar lamentándome por cosas que no podía cambiar y definitivamente no podía continuar incluyendo a quienes me rodeaban en mis penas. Sabía que las heridas no cerrarían solo porque yo lo quisiera, pero sabía que lo harían algún día si yo me atrevía a avanzar. Debía hacerlo. Por mí, por Ev, por los Cullen y por Edward.

Me tomó varios minutos más pero al final logré contener el llanto, y finalmente, logré recuperar un poco la serenidad.

Tampoco sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí Edward y yo, abrazados y en silencio, pero no me importó. Solo me dejé llevar a la deriva, sin pensar y solo sintiendo la irónica calidez que me proporcionaban los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor. No era algo físico, sino interior, algo muy profundo y que comenzaba a aceptar.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –la suave y musical voz de Edward sonó cautelosa.

Respiré profundo.

-Mejor –contesté con sinceridad y lo miré.

Sus ojos dorados demostraban infinita preocupación y dolor y también algo más. Por un momento me permití perderme en ellos, navegar en ríos de oro y… amor.

-¿Fue lo correcto? –me preguntó luego, noté un ligero enfado en su voz que se esforzaba por no dejar traslucir.

Medité la respuesta y solo hallé una.

-Estoy segura que si… Nunca iba a ser… fácil, pero fue lo correcto. Una parte de mí se siente en paz –respondí.

Me dedicó una fugaz sonrisa de alivio y se incorporó junto conmigo y me depositó en la tierra, sin soltarme la mano.

-¿Te parece si nos vamos?

-Claro… y Edward –se giró hacia mi-. Gracias, sin ti no… no podría haber enfrentado esto… -dije, extrañamente inhibida.

-No hay nada que agradecer Bella, no querría haber estado en ningún otro lugar.

Bien, ese era un punto discutible, verdaderamente había millones de lugares mejores donde estar que en un cementerio con tu patética _amiga_ humana que se deshacía en lágrimas a la primera. Aunque la expresión de absoluta sinceridad de Edward desbarataba cualquier posible debate.

-Bella… -titubeó. Se había vuelto a acercar a mí y parecía que me atravesaba con sus hipnotizantes ojos dorados. Había algo intenso en su mirada que me hacía estremecer-. Yo quería decirte…

Pero nunca supe que era lo que pretendía decirme pues de un segundo al otro se tensó, como si una desagradable corriente eléctrica lo hubiera atravesado. Apretó ligeramente mi mano y con un movimiento rígido se dio vuelta hasta encarar algo o alguien. Seguí la dirección de su mirada hasta que me topé con _él_.

Jacob Black estaba a por lo menos veinte metros de distancia pero se distinguía claramente la mueca de profunda repulsión de su rostro. Mi primera reacción hubiera sido saludarlo con una sonrisa ya que recordaba nuestro primer –y único- encuentro y Jake me había caído realmente bien. Sin embargo, varias cosas me impidieron hacer eso. En primera, no me sentía de humor como para sonrisitas, en segunda, mi mano estaba sujeta a la de Edward y se estaba _demasiado_ bien así, y tercera, la mirada hostil de este Jacob me hacía sentirme como en presencia de un extraño.

Lentamente, y como si deseara exactamente lo contrario, fue acercándose a nosotros. Su expresión se hacía cada vez más marcada y en el fondo me dolía verlo así. Tal vez no fuéramos amigos, pero sin lugar a dudas me gustaba más aquel chico bromista y relajado de la última vez.

-Hola Bella –dijo sin emoción en su voz aunque sus ojos estaban resentidos y alarmados-. Hola… tú –escupió en dirección a Edward, su expresión indiferente era delatada por el odio en sus ojos.

-Hola Jacob –dije con frialdad.

Definitivamente no me había gustado el tono con el que se había referido a Edward y mucho menos esa mirada. Por un segundo creo que me miró con sorpresa, pero luego volvió a su actitud anterior. Edward no parecía estar mucho mejor, su mirada demostraba que estaba furioso, mucho, pero yo sospechaba que eso tenía que ver sobretodo con los pensamientos de Jacob.

Viendo que esto no iba a llegar a nada bueno, apreté la mano de Edward para llamar su atención, lo cual hice.

-Vámonos Edward, ya no quiero estar aquí –miré a Jake con pena. No lo había tratado mucho y sin duda no lo conocía nada, pero me había agradado antes, y ver el chico de ahora me hacía sentir como si lo hubiera perdido-. Adiós Jake.

No habíamos dado ni un paso cuando él habló.

-Así que te decides por los chupasangre estos, traicionando a tu propia especie… a tu propio padre –escupió con tanta saña que ahora me parecía verdadera mentira que este extraño fuera Jacob Black.

No solo fue dolor lo que sentí en ese momento, ni tampoco sorpresa porque Jacob supiera sobre los Cullen, sentí furia, una aplastante furia. Me volteé a él y lo encaré, había algunas involuntarias lágrimas colgando de las comisuras de mis ojos, pero no iba a dejar que cayeran. No por él.

-Mira Jacob, no te conozco de nada, o debería decir que te conozco de una sola charla y creía que te conocía al menos un poco, pero la verdad es que me equivoqué, así que no vengas por aquí con pretensiones de ninguna clase –le espeté con todo mi enojo-. No tienes derecho a decirme nada. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que quería a mi padre, a quien según tú, estoy traicionando. Y definitivamente eres un imbécil si conoces la verdad y no te das cuenta de que los Cullen no tienen NADA que ver con lo que pasó.

Por un segundo vi la sorpresa y el arrepentimiento cruzar por su rostro y durante ese fragmento de tiempo vi al Jacob que había conocido en aquella cena. Pero desapareció, como una estrella fugaz desaparece en el firmamento y jamás vuelve a aparecer. Su rostro se endureció y su mirada destilaba odio cuando miró a Edward.

-Todo esto es culpa de ustedes, asquerosos chupasangres –vi como las manos de Jake comenzaron a temblar y eso, por extraño que fuera, despertó mi instinto. Fue como si una voz –conocida y desconocida a la vez- despertara en mi cabeza y me gritara, _¡Es peligroso, aléjate! _

-Mira Jacob, aquí no hay culpa de nadie, excepto mía, qué te quede claro. ¿Qué es lo quieres escuchar? ¿Qué un grupo de vampiros psicópatas me persigue desde que tengo uso de razón? ¿Qué me arrepiento de haberme mudado con Charlie? ¿Crees que no se que si no fuera por mí el ahora estaría vivo? ¿Crees que no lo siento y que no lo extraño? Charlie era mi padre y te lo creas o no, lo quería. Y si no fuera por Carlisle yo también estaría muerta ahora, así que deja de hablar de lo que no sabes –intenté sonar tranquila pero fallé y terminé gritándole mientras las lágrimas volvían a surcar mis mejillas.

Jake entrecerró los ojos. Estaba segura de que no me había creído una palabra pero presentía que el peligro inminente había pasado, y eso que no tenía ni idea de cual era realmente ese peligro.

-No es necesario que te quedes con esos, nosotros también podemos protegerte –ofreció, ahora calmado.

-No veo como Jacob, además estoy bien con los Cullen –apreté un poco la mano de Edward.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar bien con esos… monstruos?! –escuché a Edward resoplar-. ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no lo son chupasangre?

-Solo pensaba que es irónico que _tú_ en especial lo digas Jacob –dijo Edward.

-¡Ya basta! –grité, harta-. No se como sabes la verdad Jacob, pero sin duda estás ciego. Me quedo con los Cullen porque a diferencia de ti yo puedo ver a través de los prejuicios. Ellos no me harán nada, lo sé y no necesito que nadie me lo diga.

-¡No sabes nada! –espetó perdiendo los nervios nuevamente.

_¡Rayos!_

-Te equivocas Jacob –dije con toda la suavidad que fui capaz de reunir, la cual no fue mucha-. Yo _sé_ mucho sobre esto. Tuve la desgracia de conocer muchos vampiros y se diferenciar cuando uno es bueno y cuando es malo; y tampoco se puede hablar en esos términos ya que el mundo no está pintado en blanco y negro. No te estoy pidiendo que me entiendas, de hecho no te estoy pidiendo nada. Solo comprende esto: es mi decisión. Nosotros nos vamos. Adiós Jake –me despedí y sin esperar respuesta me alejé con Edward sujetando mi mano.

Cuando miré para atrás no había nadie, solamente alcancé a escuchar un aullido bastante cerca.

Edward me soltó para abrirme la puerta, luego llegó a toda velocidad a su lugar, encendió el auto y aceleró a toda velocidad. Yo aún estaba en shock por como se habían sucedido las cosas. No comprendía nada. ¿Por qué Jacob se había comportado así? No es como que lo conociera realmente, pero me dolió ver ese cambio tan brusco en él, cuando lo había tratado creí ver en él a un chico amigable y extrovertido, y definitivamente me había dolido que me hablara así. Más aún que por mi relación con los Cullen sospechara que yo había tenido intenciones oscuras para con Charlie todo este tiempo.

-¿Bella?

Me volteé al sentir su mano limpiar los rastros de mis lágrimas y vi que habíamos llegado. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del viaje. El rostro de Edward estaba tranquilo pero podía ver claramente que estaba preocupado, furioso y confundido. Miré hacia fuera y noté que era muy tarde ya. Suspiré.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó con frustración, tal vez por no poder saber lo que pensaba, tal vez por cualquier otra razón.

Asentí como ida, y me baje de su auto. Sin ser realmente consciente simplemente dirigí mis pasos hacia mi habitación. Aunque pude notar la mirada alarmada que Jasper le dirigió a Edward y la negativa del mismo. No le presté atención. Me sentía a morir y lo único que quería era llegar a mi cuarto y allí dejarme caer a pedazos. Comenzaba a sentir como las emociones me aplastaban y no quería que nadie presenciara eso. Era algo con lo que solamente yo debía lidiar.

Llegué a la puerta blanca y me detuve allí, mirándola como si la madera pudiera darme alguna respuesta. Como si _pudiera_ solucionar mi vida.

Suspiré y finalmente entré casi lanzándome sobre la cama. Nuevamente no pude evitarlo y las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. ¿Cómo podía seguir llorando? No lo sabía y no podía parar, me había preparado para enfrentarme a mis demonios y miedos yendo a visitar la tumba de mi padre, pero no me había preparado para enfrentarme a ese nuevo Jacob y sus hirientes palabras. Porque lo quisiera admitir o no, estas habían calado profundo en mi interior y me destrozaban un poco más.

Entonces escuché unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? –era Edward.

-C-claro, pasa –dije intentando acabar con las lágrimas. Había prometido no derrumbarme de este modo, ser fuerte, ¿cuántas veces iba a romper esa promesa en el mismo día?

-Bella… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué esta mal?

-Nada, solo… solo no me esperaba ese encuentro ni de esa manera.

-¿Conocías a Black? –preguntó, había odio en su voz. Puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios. No quería escuchar.

-No tu también, por favor –me miró sin comprender al principio, cuando lo hizo suspiró.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, no tienes ni idea de cómo eran sus pensamientos –escupió.

-Realmente Edward, creo que me hago una idea bastante acertada de por donde iban sus pensamientos.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero el hecho de que te haga llorar es incluso peor que eso –dijo y yo nuevamente me sonrojé, lo cual, al parecer, alivió un poco la tensión-. No me has respondido, ¿lo conocías?

Sonreí levemente y sin sentimiento, tenía las mejillas agarrotadas, como si hiciera siglos no las usara.

-Si, lo vi una vez. Me lo encontré a el y a su padre, Billy, cuando estábamos cenando Charlie y yo. Hablamos un poco y luego cada cual siguió su camino –relaté-. Solo que las cosas fueron muy diferentes entonces…

Me dolió aún más el recordar al alegre y jovial chico que había conocido y que había logrado agradarme en menos de cinco minutos. Echaba de menos ese Jake.

-Probablemente entonces fuera así –dijo misteriosamente, pero en ese momento no me sentía como para descifrar comentarios crípticos, aunque tampoco creía que pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo intentando normalizar mi respiración agitada por tanto llanto y Edward mirándome, hasta que lo rompí para hacer la pregunta más ridícula que se le pudo haber ocurrido a mi fundido cerebro.

-Edward, se que esto te va a sonar como mínimo ridículo pero… -dudé, ¿estaba demente o qué? La verdad no me importaba tanto como debería.

-¿Si?

-Solo… bueno… me preguntaba si… te sería muy incómodo hacerme compañía por un rato… hasta que pueda dormir… -oficialmente estaba loca y batiendo records en cuando a sonrojarme-. Pero si crees que es demasiado lo comprendo…

-Shh –me acalló con uno de sus dedos. Corrió las mantas y se ubicó a un lado mientras palmeaba a su costado invitándome, su sonrisa torcida alumbraba su rostro.

-No es necesario eso, basta con que estés un momento –dije sonrojada a más no poder. Era demasiado obvio que me ponía en extremo nerviosa tener a un hombre en mi cama, aunque esto fuera en una actitud por completo inocente.

-Vamos niña tonta, seguro que al menos soy un poco mejor que tus cuchillos mortales, ¿no? –bromeó, pero algo en su mirada me decía que había seriedad tras sus palabras-. No te haré daño, tranquila.

Con un poco de indecisión me acerqué a él y me acurruqué a su lado como pude, y él paso tranquilamente un brazo a mí alrededor.

-¿Ahora quien es el tonto? No temo que me hagas daño –bostecé. Definitivamente estaba molida-. _Solo temo que desaparezcas como un hermoso sueño… _

Caí dormida antes de saber si había llegado o no a pronunciar esas palabras.

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

Desperté desorientada y con la sensación de no haber dormido ni cinco minutos. Me estiré y solo entonces noté que Edward ya no estaba. ¿Lo habría soñado? Suspiré. Su ausencia provocaba una sensación de tristeza en mi pecho que solo últimamente era capaz de explicar, pero que tampoco hacía las cosas más fáciles, sino más bien todo lo contrario. ¡Estaba enamorada de un vampiro! Era una locura, pero más lo era el creer siquiera por asomo que él pudiera sentir algo parecido por mi. Aunque en ocasiones como ayer si lo parecía.

Giré un poco para quedar con mi rostro más cerca del lugar donde él había estado haciéndome compañía... o eso creía recordar… Por dios, ¡¿Podía verme más patética?! De acuerdo, no respondan a eso, porque si, si podía, es más seguramente ahora me veía aún peor y con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro ya que su embriagante olor aún persistía en las sábanas. ¡Un momento! Incluso la temperatura de la tela se conservaba más baja de lo normal. ¿Querría eso decir que Edward había permanecido allí hasta poco antes que despertara? Parecía imposible, pero me gustaba creerlo así...

Estaba siendo así de patética cuando una conocida melodía me obligó a volver a la realidad. Era _Claro de Luna, _una de mis canciones favoritas. Solo recordaba haber escuchado una vez el piano y fue cuando desperté de la inconsciencia, en ese momento había creído que lo había soñado pero pronto había podido comprobar la presencia de un hermoso piano de cola en la mansión. Lo único que me quedaba por averiguar era quien era el misterioso pianista y con la curiosidad como su principal motor, salí de mi habitación y fui escaleras abajo, desde donde provenía el tranquilizador sonido.

Cual sería mi sorpresa al ver a Edward sentado en el banquillo frente al piano. Era cierto que últimamente nos llevábamos mucho mejor, pero por alguna razón no se me había ocurrido calificarlo dentro del tipo de personas con una sensibilidad tan intensa como para producir un sonido tan perfecto con un instrumento. Me quedé todo lo que duró la canción observando su rostro sereno, como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo como lo que hacía en ese momento. Parecía un ángel, él era uno y ¿yo que era? Solo una estúpida mortal intentando jugar a ser más grande de lo que podía ser.

La canción terminó y de pronto mi vi atrapada por un par de ojos dorados, bueno, muchos para ser exactos ya que todos los Cullen estaban allí, y para mi vergüenza no los había notado antes. Me sonrojé e iba a retirarme con alguna excusa patética cuando me llamó, y antes de que mi mente reaccionara de modo coherente, ya estaba a su lado, observándolo expectante.

-¿Tocas? -inquirió al notar las miradas que le dirigía al instrumento.

Negué levemente.

-Me gusta mucho, nada más -confesé.

-¿Por qué no tocas algo más para Bella, cariño? -dijo Esme, quien nos miraba con dulzura y ¿esperanza?

Todos miraron con expectación a Edward, todos excepto Rosalie quien me fulminaba con la mirada. Intenté que eso no me importara, ya que desde en primer día había sido así, pero simplemente no podía entender que le había hecho yo para que se comportara así conmigo.

Volví mi mirada a Edward quien sonreía apenas.

-¿Te gustaría? -preguntó. Sus ojos brillaban.

-Claro.

Hizo un lugar a su lado y palmeó el espacio libre. Como siempre su sonrisa torcida consiguió que hiciera lo que me pedía, probablemente fuera al fin del mundo si era por él.

Tocó varias canciones y reconocí en ellas algunas de Beethoven, Mozart, Tchaikovsky, entre otros. Pero luego comenzó a tocar una melodía completamente diferente, una que yo conocía pero me sonaba... distinta. La versión de Edward sonaba triste... era hermosa y desgarradora.

-¿Cómo se llama...? –pregunté incapaz de contenerme hasta que terminara.

Decir que estaba sorprendida no se acercaba a la realidad. Aunque diferente, la melodía era demasiado parecida, tenía la misma esencia y contaba las mismas cosas. Solo existía otra persona -aparte de mi misma y quien me la enseñó- capaz de conocer esta canción. Y era sencillamente imposible.

Durante una fracción de segundo sus manos se crisparon para luego continuar tocando. Pude sentir como los demás contenían el aliento ante mi pregunta. Miré un poco alarmada los rostros tensos, pero por sobretodo, intrigada ¿Qué pasaba?

Al cabo de los que pareció una eternidad respondió mi pregunta.

-Se llama… _Edward_ –dijo sin lograr recuperar del todo la calma, pero más que enojo me pareció descubrir una intensa tristeza en su mirada y su voz.

-_Edward_… -repetí en un susurro.

Quise preguntar más pero no me atreví, pero no era lo único que me contenía, no, era la idea que se formaba en mi mente... era demasiado imposible, ¿o no? Después de todo _él_ había muerto de gripe española, ¿cierto?

-Fue compuesta por alguien más… -dijo en un suave susurro casi inaudible, aunque yo si lo escuché.

-Pero fue compuesta para ti, ¿cierto? –indagué, mi voz había sonado demasiado segura mientras me esforzaba en ocultar mi creciente desesperación.

Edward me observó sorprendido.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Bueno… la melodía lo expresa… habla de ti, aunque de un modo diferente a como te conozco yo –expliqué exactamente lo que se me venía a la cabeza, sin decirle la verdad, al menos la verdad completa, o lo que yo creía era así-. Eres tú, aunque de cierto modo diferente… más alegre y menos críptico –sonreí.

Me devolvió la sonrisa, triste aún.

-Supongo que así era antes.

_Antes._

La canción terminó e hice lo que menos hubiera esperado de mí. Le pedí a Edward lugar en el banquillo.

-¿No dijiste...?

-No sé -lo corté-. Solamente conozco una melodía, quiero enseñártela.

Me dirigió una mirada extraña pero me dejó lugar tal y como se lo pedí. Encaré el piano sin sentir la conocida emoción que la música provocaba en mí. Nunca había querido aprender más que esta canción, ¿por qué? No lo sé. Sabía música y podía tocar la guitarra, bastante bien de hecho, pero el piano era otra cosa. Tal vez fuera mi sentimiento de inferioridad al escuchar cuan perfecto tocaba Evelyn, o tal vez porque sentía que era algo de ella y yo no quería meter mis manos. Fuera cual fuera el motivo, nunca había cedido a sus peticiones para que aprendiera, excepto por esta canción, la cual yo había insistido en aprender.

Respiré hondo. Sabía que no iba a salirme tan bien como de costumbre ya que el yeso me incomodaba y limitaba el movimiento de mi brazo. Sin detenerme a pensar en que podría pasar, comencé, esforzándome por acaparar con mi mano sana las notas que mi otra mano no llegaba a tocar.

Y así fue como toqué _Edward,_ con la diferencia que esta versión estaba cargada de dulzura y amor, un amor que todo y nada tenía que ver con uno como el que yo sentía por él, era un _amor fraternal_.

En ese momento todo me quedó absolutamente claro, tanto que me pareció que era una tonta por no haberlo notado antes. El cabello color cobrizo de Edward y su increíble parecido con Evelyn, tanto en eso como en las suaves facciones de su rostro.

Cuando toqué la última nota tenía siete pares de ojos fijos en mí, con la incredulidad y la sorpresa como los principales sentimientos en ellos. Sabia que ellos esperaban muchas respuestas de mi parte, pero por el momento solo la reacción de quien se sentaba absolutamente inmóvil a mi lado era importante. Me giré hacia él y lo vi con los ojos muy abiertos, con esos sentimientos mezclados junto con el miedo. Verlo en ese instante fue como verlo por primera vez, era como ver a Evelyn en él. Simplemente no podía creer lo ciega que había sido.

-¿Bella que...? -el hecho de que no le salieran las palabras me hubiera resultado gracioso... en otra ocasión...

Carraspeé, pues tenía la garganta seca, como si no hubiera bebido nada en siglos.

-Tu... tu eres... eres Edward Masen -tartamudeé, pero las palabras salieron con absoluta seguridad de mis labios. No tenía dudas. Él era el hermano _muerto_ de mi mejor amiga, de mi hermana en muchos sentidos.

* * *

**.**

**Aggggggggggggghhhh!!! **

**...**

***Después de la catársis de la presente loca u_ú* **

**Al fin pude subir ¬¬ Entre mi internet disfuncional que se corta cada tres minutos, tres cumpleaños (ayer) y cosas que surgen (mi familia, xD) creí que iba a subir este Cap el año que entra. **

**Espero sepan disculpar la demora. Como compensación tienen el Cap más largo de la historia, 18 páginas de word son muchas páginas para un solo Chap, al menos tratándose de mí. No estaba muy segura si dejarlo así o cortarlo, pero al final ganó el dejarlo en _versión original_, xD  
**

**¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Les gustó? o///o ¡¡¡Yo quiero un Edward tan mono como este!!!**

**En cuanto al "encuentro" con Charlie... espero que haya quedado bien o al menos aceptable :S Me costó bastante u_u Se me dá mejor descuartizar gente que ponerme sentimental,xDD En fin. **

**.**

ammyriddle: **Gracias, Gracias :3 Sería buena y te diría algo, pero si lo hago ya no tiene gracia la **sorpresa final, **así con esas palabras,xDD Me temo que todavía habrá que esperar un poco. Pero llegar, el momento llegará. ;)**

lady melrose: **Gracias por tu RR. Como le dije a ammyriddle, la curiosidad seguirá un poco más x) **

izhavo:** Comenzaré a considerarme mala por dejarlos a todos en la estacada... bueno, tal vez no, xDD. Tranqui, todo se solucionará y las "peculiaridades" de Bella encajaran en la historia :) Gracias por tu RR !!!**

Isis Janet: **Gracias por tu comentario. De verdad comienzo a sentirme un poco mala persona al intrigarlos tanto. xD Aunque admito que me gusta ser así. *cara de angel* ¿que te parecio este chap? no hay muchas aclaraciones, pero a mi parecer es tierno :) **

Marine-Granger-NOA: **hola!! Primero, gracias por tu respuesta! Me alivió que dijeras que ibas a continuar tus historias, comencé a leer la del Malfoy mestizo y me quedé con la intriga a más no poder, xD. (todavía tengo que dejarte un rr, te adelanto que me encanta). Y volviendo al mundo twilight, gracias por tu review!! **

Fan de Sailor Moon: **Lamento haberte hecho llorar o_ò Esta bastante llena de drama la historia, aunque como ves se poner algunos momentos lindos entre los protas... algunos. Habrá más antes de que caiga la tempestad, eso seguro. Y Evelyn... bueno ella... todavía no puedo decir nada *se cierra la boca con un cierre* Ya se verá :D  
**

**.  
**

**Sigo aceptando teorias, si es que barajan algunas. :3 **

**. **

**Y sobretodo acepto** reviews **:D **

**Solo hagan click en el cuadrito verde x3**


	15. Los Masen, La Carta

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Evelyn es mía.  
**

**La historia es producto de mis delirios. **

**.**

Algunas aclaraciones para entender bien el capítulo:

_Texto en cursiva: pensamientos (y alguna que otra palabra resaltada)_

**_Texto en cursiva-negrita: La carta._  
**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo XIII- Los Masen - La carta**

(Edward)

_La eternidad es vasta, tan vasta, que siempre existirán cosas que nos sorprendan._

~.*.~

-Tu... tu eres... eres Edward Masen -dijo en apenas un susurro Bella, pero que, gracias a nuestros desarrollados sentidos, todos escuchamos.

La mente de todos era un torbellino de confusión y la mía no se quedaba atrás. ¿Cómo pudo Bella saber con tanta seguridad quien era yo de humano? ¿Y cómo pudo aprender esa canción? Solo dos personas se la pudieron haber enseñado y ambas estaban muertas.

Las voces de mi familia se preguntaban exactamente lo mismo, algunos incrédulos, otros sorprendidos y, cuando no, Rosalie estaba enfadada y pensando que deberíamos deshacernos de Bella. ¿De verdad creía que esa opción era válida a esta altura?

Le dirigí una corta y fulminante mirada.

_Ya no digo de matarla, pero ¿por qué simplemente no la dejas estar? Esto comienza a ponerse muy raro… ella no debería saber tanto y tú lo sabes tan bien como todos Edward._ Se defendió. _No se trata solo de ti..._ Añadió aunque sin mucha convicción.

Escogí ignorar sus pensamientos y centrarme únicamente en Bella y su exasperante silencio mental. Nunca había deseado tanto saber que pasaba por su mente como en este momento porque, lo quisiera admitir o no, Rosalie tenía razón: Bella _sabía_ demasiado. Aunque yo no me refería a su conocimientos sobre nuestra especie, sino sobre mí. ¿Cómo podía saber ella sobre mi vida humana? La vida que había terminado en 1918…

Me interné profundamente en el marrón de los ojos de la chica a mi lado. Para mí molestia, su mente estaba tan muda como siempre, pero sus ojos solían hablar un lenguaje que expresaban todo lo que necesitaba y ahora me mostraban que estaba insegura. ¿Insegura por qué? ¿Por lo que acababa de decir o por lo que diría a continuación?

No habían pasado más que unos segundos, pero la ansiedad crecía y se desparramaba como una enfermedad por mi cuerpo. ¡Necesitaba saber!

_Edward, ve con cuidado, Bella esta dudando… no te precipites o podría encerrarse en sí misma,_ me advirtió Jasper. Internamente le agradecí el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por controlar sus pensamientos y las emociones descontroladas de todos.

Apreté mi mandíbula para contener la serie de improperios –contra todo y nada en general- y preguntas que pugnaban por salir. Jasper tenía razón, debía tener paciencia, y solo en él podía confiar ya que únicamente su don, al ser el más físico de todos, funcionaba con Bella, y esto siempre que ella no se esforzara por bloquearlo, lo cual conseguía.

Ella pareció notar mi estado de ánimo, pero no dijo nada.

-Bella, ¿como...? -comencé pero me acalló poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios, y aunque no era lo correcto en ese momento, el calor que irradiaba logró despejar un poco las preocupaciones que su declaración provocó.

-Te... lo mostraré -dijo, aún dudosa.

Con movimientos algo torpes se incorporó del banquillo y caminó con paso lento hacia las escaleras, desapareciendo luego por ellas, y yo como un idiota me quedé observando el espacio por donde se había ido.

Los pensamientos de mi familia, antes contenidos, explotaron en mi mente como si la salida de esa chica hubiera sido alguna clase de disparados.

_¿Cómo pudo averiguar Bella algo sobre Edward? No es probable que ella consiguiera esa información. Y lo de la canción es muy extraño... Edward nunca nos quiso hablar sobre esto pero..._ Carlisle hilaba diferentes posibilidades en su mente y debía admitir que tenía razón. No era probable.

_¿Habrá estado... investigado? No puedo creerlo, ella es tan buena y amable..._ pensaba Esme.

_Esto se pone interesante, si, será muy interesante de ver..._ pensaba Emmett.

_¡Me importa un bledo lo que diga Edward, si esa humana llega a hacer algo en contra de nuestra familia no lo cuenta…!_ Aún no podía creer que Rosalie no pudiera superar su ridícula aversión hacia Bella. Le gruñí y ella solo me miró con altivez.

Solo Alice y Jasper mantenían sus pensamientos a raya, pero las constantes voces preocupadas o enojadas en mi cabeza, sumado a mi propio miedo, furia e impaciencia, era más de lo que podía soportar.

-¡Quieren callarse, me están volviendo loco! -rugí e inmediatamente después comencé a pellizcar mi tabique nasal con mi dedo pulgar e índice. Por alguna razón eso siempre me tranquilizaba, aunque no comprendía donde había adquirido el hábito, porque si, era un hábito adquirido.

-Ella siempre hacía eso -comentó la voz de Bella al mismo tiempo que una gran oleada de calma atravesaba la sala.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con dos orbes chocolate observándome fijamente. Al sentir la calma, Bella levantó una ceja y miró en dirección a Jasper quien puso una cara de inocencia total.

-¿Hacer qué? -inquirí.

-Eso en el puente de tu nariz, ella siempre lo hacía -aclaró.

-¿Ella quien? -pregunté con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

Bella me dirigió una mirada triste y se acercó hasta quedar a un metro de distancia de mí, estaba nerviosa, aunque no sabía si era por mí y mi comportamiento o por las miradas de todos los presentes fijas en ella.

_¿Qué es eso que lleva Bella?_

Se preguntó a sí mismo Carlisle y solo entonces me percaté que Bella llevaba entre sus brazos un par de andrajosos libros y lo que parecía ser una carta, reconocí esos libros como unos que había entre los que Alice había recogido de su habitación en la casa de Charlie. Me había concentrado tanto en sus ojos que no había notado ese detalle.

No se me pasó por alto el hecho de que no había respondido mi pregunta. Como si la lectora de mentes fuera ella, habló:

-Sé de sobra que no estoy respondiendo ninguna pregunta, solo ten un poco de paciencia, por favor -me pidió y no pude negarme a su pedido.

Avanzó hasta sentarse nuevamente a mi lado, luego levantó su mirada hasta encontrarla con la mía. Sus ojos demostraban seguridad y yo tuve en ese instante la certeza de que lo que me diría cambiaría para siempre mi mundo.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté a ti y a Carlisle sobre la vampiresa que me ayudó a escapar de Volterra? ¿Recuerdas su nombre? -preguntó.

La pregunta en si era estúpida. ¿A quién se le ocurre cuestionar la memoria de un vampiro? Sin embargo, había algo en el tono de voz y en la mirada de Bella que me decía que era una pregunta importante.

Mi familia a nuestro alrededor parecían pensar similar, pero no estaba prestándoles la suficiente atención como para asegurarlo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente, su nombre es Evelyn, ¿que hay con ella? -indagué sin poder contenerme.

-¿Te mencioné alguna vez su nombre completo?

-¿Eh? No... no lo hiciste -no entendía a donde quería ir a parar.

-Pero si te mencioné su poder.

Asentí sin más. Aún no comprendía a donde quería llegar con todas esas preguntas de las que ambos sabíamos las respuestas.

Bella tomó aire y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, continuó.

-Su nombre es Evelyn Annabelle Masen -hizo una breve pausa en la que sentí como si me hubieran lanzado un cubo de agua helada con la cabeza. No podía estar hablando en serio...-. Nació en Chicago en 1892 y "murió" a la corta edad de catorce años. Sin embargo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de las autoridades de su época, su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado, por lo que finalmente se decidió darla por muerta...

Su voz se apagó y bajó la mirada cortando el contacto visual conmigo. Yo simplemente no podía hacer o decir nada, sorprendido no era una palabra que se acercara mínimamente a la descripción de como me encontraba en ese instante. Tal vez podía plantearme seriamente que los vampiros pudieran entrar en estado de shock. ¡Pero es que era simplemente imposible! Y sin embargo, todo encajaba si lo veía desde el punto de vista de lo que Bella intentaba explicarme.

_Edward, respira, te ayudará._ Me recomendó mi padre.

Lo hice, aunque fuera innecesario. Él era el único que conocía toda mi historia y, al igual que yo, estaba atónito. Solo que yo quería creer que era imposible, pero también era consciente de que no lo era y definitivamente no sabía como sentirme.

-Sé que no puedes creerlo... a decir verdad a mi me está costando bastante creer que tú precisamente seas Edward Masen -la vi sonreír con tristeza-. Prácticamente me crié sabiendo que exististe y fuiste muy importante para Ev, y ahora esto... es de locos, ¿no? -levantó la cabeza para chocar sus ojos con los míos-. Pero te estoy diciendo la verdad, y si no puedes creerme a mí, al menos créele a ella.

Le miré extrañado, ¿de qué me hablaba ahora? Comprendí cuando me tendió los libros y la carta, los cuales tomé inmediatamente.

-Sin embargo... yo no sé si esto sea lo correcto... -dudó un segundo antes de hablar-. Tal vez tú estás bien sin que el pasado sea una constante cicatriz, no lo sé... solo sé que a mí me hubiera gustado que alguien me diera esta oportunidad... es tu decisión... primero la carta, luego el resto… y por favor, cuida mucho esos objetos –esbozó una sonrisa pero el sentimiento no le llegó a los ojos. Luego simplemente salió disparada escaleras arriba.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo me quedé mirando ese punto, completamente inmóvil y con mi cabeza convertida en un torbellino de recuerdos imprecisos.

Evelyn...

¿Cuánto hacía que no pensaba en ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo había luchado por mantener mi mente lejos de los recuerdos de aquellos años? Había tenido éxito en un sentido: no los recordaba, pero a pesar de ello, el dolor por su pérdida era algo que nunca había disminuido, ni con el paso de los años.

Cerré los ojos mientras deseaba ser capaz de llorar, ya que el nudo que tenía en la garganta apenas permitía que el aire llegara a mis muertos pulmones. La verdad era los recuerdos de aquella época se veían demasiado borrosos como para tener algo más que impresiones. Sabía que había querido mucho a Evelyn, y que su muerte había provocado un enorme vacío en mi, incluso cuando yo apenas era un niño, y, sin embargo, Bella había afirmado que ella no había muerto como yo creía, sino que... había sido... ¿convertida?

No era imposible, pero aceptarlo provocaba que cientos de sentimientos ardieran en mi interior. Si la habían convertido, entonces ¿quien había sido y por qué? ¿Por qué esa persona nos hizo algo así? ¿Por qué ella nunca volvió? ¿Por qué nunca hizo nada por aliviar el dolor que todos habíamos sentido? ¿Nos había simplemente olvidado? ¿O ya no éramos importantes para ella?

Para distraerme posé mis ojos en los objetos que Bella me había dado. ¿Encontraría allí una respuesta? ¿O sería aún peor leerlos? ¿Valdría la pena revivir el pasado?

Ignorando completamente las miradas preocupadas de mi familia, tomé el primer libro y abrí con extremo cuidado su desgastada tapa. Allí vi una de las pocas cosas que jamás pensé vería, aunque pensándolo bien, nunca había intentado aclarar mi nebuloso pasado.

En la primera hoja estaba escrito con una perfecta y delicada caligrafía el nombre de mi madre, Elizabeth Masen. Ese era su diario, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, su alma plasmada en un montón de simples hojas de papel, era ella a través del tiempo.

En ese instante fue como si me hubieran susurrado al oído la verdad. Supe que no podía continuar huyendo del pasado, por más tentador que sonara, ya que era perfectamente consciente de que eso no era correcto. Desde que había sido transformado no me había forjado un futuro, poniendo siempre como excusa que no era merecedor de tal cosa, sin embargo, la verdad era mucho más sencilla e infinitamente más difícil de aceptar: no me atrevía a mirar hacia el futuro porque ni siquiera sabía quién era yo, porque sin darme cuenta me había amarrado a mí mismo a los fantasmas del pasado, impidiéndome avanzar. Antes nunca había tenido un motivo para intentar sacudirme mis ataduras, pero ahora era diferente. Había comprendido en las últimas semanas que no estaba condenado a una vida solitaria por ser quien era, sino que yo había escogido ese camino y ahora estaba seguro de algo: estaba harto de estar solo. Quería... no, amaba a Bella y ya fuera que ella quisiera estar conmigo o no, yo quería protegerla de todos sus males, ayudarla a sanar su alma, pero no podía hacerlo si ni siquiera podía curar mis propias heridas.

-¿Edward?

Me giré para encontrarme con los rostros preocupados de mi familia, la mayoría estaba rodeándome. Fruncí el ceño, había estado tan retraído que ni siquiera me habían incomodado sus pensamientos, y estaba seguro que no debían haber sido pocos o silenciosos precisamente.

-¿Si? -pregunté sin dirigirme a nadie en particular, ya que, vergonzosamente, no sabía quién me había llamado antes.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -inquirió con cautela Carlisle.

Lo medité un momento. No estaba bien, pero tampoco mal. Aparte de confundido y aún un poco escéptico, no sabría definir como estaba realmente. Todo había sido demasiado repentino y era demasiado confuso.

-No sabría decirte -dije con sinceridad.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer hijo? -descansó su mano en mi hombro dándome su apoyo independientemente de mi decisión.

-Los leeré, yo... necesito saber -fruncí el ceño, enfadado conmigo mismo por haber huido de la verdad durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro? -esta vez fue Jasper el que intervino. _Estás muy alterado hermano, como Bella dijo, no tienes que hacerlo, ella no tenía mala intención..._

-¡Pero quiero hacerlo! -le corté bruscamente-. No es con Bella con quien estoy enfadado, es conmigo mismo. ¡Si ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar sus rostros! ¡¿Qué clase de hijo se supone que soy?! -exclamé, esta vez sin molestarme en esconder mi furia.

-Hijo, no puedes culparte por eso, es natural...

-Tal vez, pero no necesariamente tiene que ser así -le corté con acritud y miré de reojo a Rosalie, quien estaba apoyada contra una pared.

-Sabes perfectamente que es necesario aferrarse con todas tus fuerzas a su recuerdo. No veo por qué te culpas, de nada te sirve igualmente. El pasado es eso, pasado, madura de una vez -dijo Rosalie amargamente.

-Ese es el problema Rosalie, _debería_ haberme aferrado y no lo hice -dije incorporándome y caminando en dirección a las escaleras. Antes de subir me volteé para ver a Rose, quien fruncía el ceño en dirección a la pared-. El pasado es pasado, pero nos hace quienes somos Rosalie, no puedes recriminarme nada a mí cuando tú misma no has superado lo que te ocurrió.

-Edward... -me advirtió Emmett.

_¿Y que se supone que haga? Que diga: ¡Oh bueno, ¿a quién le importa? todo estará bien! Y siga adelante con una sonrisa de felicidad._ Preguntó bruscamente en su mente.

-Tal vez. Es lo que intentó averiguar -respondí sin prestar atención a la advertencia de mi hermano, y sin más me interné en mi habitación.

Caminé hasta mi sillón de cuero negro y me dejé caer sobre el. Era lo más parecido a una cama que tenía ya que obviamente no necesitaba dormir. Pero antes de ocuparme de descifrar mi pasado decidí ocuparme del presente.

-Alice –la llamé.

Ella inmediatamente estuvo frente a mí.

-¿Si? –levantó una ceja y sonrió.

-¿Podrías cuidar de Bella? Necesito resolver esto antes que nada… -se me cortó la voz. ¿Era correcto lo que estaba haciendo? ¿No debería acaso preocuparme más por esa chica que se había convertido en mi universo entero en lugar de intentar resolver mi otra vida tan llena de misterios, pero que era algo pasado al fin y al cabo?

-Por supuesto –sus ojos brillaron de emoción y esta vez sentí miedo por Bella-. Y tú –me señaló con un dedo acusador- no te preocupes por nada que no sea lo que traes entre manos, ¿me has entendido?

Reí sin ganas y levanté las palmas demostrando que me rendía. Antes de irme me abrazó efusivamente y salió dando saltitos. Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente de mejor humor, Alice siempre sería muy Alice.

Tal y como Bella me había dicho, tomé la carta -al parecer releída muchas veces- y la desdoblé dejando al descubierto una caligrafía prolija y estilizada –típica de un vampiro- pero ligeramente familiar.

**.**

**.  
**

**_Bella: _**

**_¡Hey Bells! Sé que has de estar mirando desconfiada la carta ya que apenas hace una semana que nos separamos, pero no desesperes, no me ha pasado nada. Solamente ocurre que he tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar y me he dado cuenta de que en todos estos años apenas si te he contado sobre mí, pero verdaderamente no se que reacción tendrás al saber la verdad, una verdad que está lejos de ser aceptable, y ¿por qué no admitirlo? Tengo miedo de que después de esto no soportes la idea de mi presencia. Solo de imaginarme la cara de indignación que haz de tener en este momento me pone de mejor humor. En fin. Tal vez no sea la mejor manera ni el mejor momento, pero ahora quiero compartir contigo todo lo que ocurrió y también te estoy confiando mi más preciado tesoro: los diarios de mi madre. Como los conseguí lo averiguarás pronto. Por lo pronto continúa leyendo esta carta…_**

**_Mi nombre es Evelyn Annabelle Masen. Nací en la bonita ciudad de Chicago el 10 de enero de 1892, tenía catorce años cuando me transformaron. Para ser sincera no recuerdo demasiados detalles de mi vida humana, solo los rostros de mis padres y mi hermano, también algunos recuerdos puntuales, como el día en que Edward nació y yo esbocé las primeras notas de su canción. Y si, el nombre de mi tan mencionado hermanito era Edward, al igual que mi padre, la única diferencia es que mi madre insistió en ponerle otro nombre para identificarlo, de modo que quedó Edward Anthony Masen. Ella se llamaba Elizabeth. _**

**_De mi vida humana no voy a decir más, yo no soy la más adecuada, y por eso te he enviado los diarios, por ahora me limitaré a ser verdaderamente sincera, te contaré como fue mi vida desde que los Vulturis me capturaron para formar parte de su familia…_**

**_Lo siguiente que supe cuando el dolor de la transformación cesó fue que estaba en Volterra, Italia, rodeada de seres de ojos rojos y con un terrible ardor en la garganta. Ninguno de ellos me habló, solo se limitaron a enviarme miradas de curiosidad o aburrimiento, algo así como si fuera la nueva atracción de un circo… ya que exactamente eso era. Fueron tan solo unos minutos de estupor, porque inmediatamente localicé dos rostros conocidos: Jane y Félix. Ellos habían sido quienes me habían secuestrado y habían matado a nuestra sirvienta. En ese instante perdí el control, me enfurecí, y me abalancé sobre ellos. Esa fue también la primera vez que saboreé el poder de Jane. _**

**"_¡Oh, mira que tierno Félix, nos recuerda!" dijo Jane con un tono de alegría tan falso que daba arcadas. Seguro que puedes imaginártelo._**

_**Entre el dolor y el odio que recorrían a partes iguales mi cuerpo apenas recuerdo el momento en el que** __ÉL__ **(insertar mueca de asco) hizo acto de presencia. Supongo que puedo ahorrarte –y ahorrarme- el describir a la estrella de Volterra, o en otras palabras, a Aro. Recuerdo perfectamente como era su mirada fija en mí, era la mirada de un conquistador, de aquel que ha conseguido un valioso tesoro. Él fue quien me explicó lo que era, las reglas y todo lo relacionado a mi nueva familia; y si no le arranque la cabeza en ese momento fue porque Félix a mi lado me inmovilizó. La palabra odio no era suficiente para describir cada aspecto de esa nueva vida, según ellos. Lo odiaba todo, lo que era, lo que debía hacer, pero por sobre todas las cosas, los odiaba a ellos, especialmente a Aro.**_

**_El problema, básicamente, fue que no pude aceptar mi nueva vida y lo que se pedía de mí. ¿Formar parte de su familia? Yo ya tenía una familia, una a la que no podía volver a ver porque seguramente su sangre terminaría en mi organismo y todo por culpa de ellos. ¿Seguir sus órdenes? Antes bailaría salsa con un hombre lobo bajo la luna llena. Claro que nada de esto les hizo mucha gracia, y de ese modo comenzó el infierno. _**

**_Yo tenía un poder que Aro ansiaba y que estaba dispuesto a obtener así tuviera que destruir lo poco de humano que quedaba en mí. Admito con satisfacción que fui siempre una enorme decepción para él, pero si algo tengo que adularle es su terrible capacidad para torturar hasta la locura a quien quiera. _**

**_Yo no quería ser un monstruo, no quería asesinar inocentes para mi propio beneficio y disfrute, y justamente por esto fue que terminé convertida en una de las más grandes pesadillas de cualquier humano. No, mi historial no está ni de cerca limpio, tengo que cargar en mi consciencia con la muerte de muchas –probablemente miles- personas… familias completas, y en las peores ocasiones, arrasé pueblos enteros para saciar mi sed. _**

**_Estoy segura que si hubiera aceptado sumisa las órdenes de Aro no tendría que haber soportado nada de eso, pero no estaba –ni está- en mí naturaleza acatar órdenes, menos aún de alguien que había destruido por completo mi vida y mis sueños a la edad de catorce años. Tú sabes que hoy en día yo solo sería una adolescente con las hormonas algo alborotadas, pero en ese entonces, en mi época, yo ya era una señorita, y soñaba como cualquiera con enamorarme y formar una familia cuando tuviera la edad apropiada. Quería vivir. Así de simple. Y Aro simplemente me arrebató todo eso sin remordimientos. _**

**_Probablemente, él hubiera podido terminar con toda mi inútil resistencia utilizando el don de Alec, pero no lo hizo. Yo era como una diversión para él, como un hobbie, o un desafío. Y en esa tesitura transcurrió un largo y eterno año, durante el cual cada día era como una propia eternidad. No quedaba de mí más que un recuerdo de lo que había sido, era solo una bestia, un monstruo cuyos instintos guiaban por sobre cualquier pensamiento racional. Mi único acto consciente era el de rebelarme ante cualquier palabra que ese mal nacido pronunciara. _**

**_Sin embargo, en el fondo seguía siendo yo, y con cada día me odiaba más, pero no me atrevía a dar el paso que probablemente significaría mi muerte definitiva. Pero todo se rompe alguna vez, y mi precaución no fue la excepción. Así que en una de las tantas excursiones de caza en las que me soltaban prácticamente muerta de sed para que destrozara lo que se cruzara en mi camino, escapé. No tenía idea de a donde iba, solo sabía que quería huir, correr, lejos de ellos, tan lejos como pudiera, porque sabía que al final me encontrarían y que lo que había hecho era poco más que un intento suicida._**

**_Corrí sin detenerme durante días. De hecho hasta que me topé con los Alpes en la frontera de Italia con Francia, y ni siquiera entonces me detuve, sabiendo como sabía que la distancia que podía haberles sacado a los Vulturis no era nada. Evitando las ciudades y pueblos subí a la cima de una de las montañas y allí simplemente me dejé caer. Mi tiempo estaba contado y ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad para continuar corriendo en una escapada inútil, ya que aunque me enterrara en el centro de la tierra Demetri terminaría por encontrarme._**

**_Si entonces alguien me hubiera dicho que llegaría el siglo XXI y yo tendría la vida que tengo, simplemente me hubiera reído en su cara por lo absurdo de la idea y luego lo habría matado. _**

**_Entonces, ¿Cómo terminé siendo lo que soy? Fue gracias a un encuentro que yo podría definir de milagroso. Cuando estaba allí contemplando por última vez lo que me parecía un hermoso paisaje vislumbré en la lejanía otro de nosotros. Inmediatamente me puse en guardia, sin embargo, no tardé en notar que él no me prestaba ninguna atención, sino que tenía su vista fija en una cabra de montaña, la cual segundos después, sucumbió bajo sus dientes. Esa vez fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentí curiosidad por algo, y también esperanza, porque si lo que había visto era cierto eso significaba que no todo se limitaba a matar humanos. _**

**_Extrañamente fue él el primero en acercarse. Se lo notaba precavido al igual que yo, pues sus más que extraños ojos dorados no me parecían del todo confiables, pero solo estaba deseoso de entablar conversación con alguien luego de tanto tiempo de vagar solo, según sus propias palabras. _**

**_Su nombre era Antious y no le he vuelto a ver después de aquella única vez, pero sin duda le debo todo lo que soy ahora. Él me explicó su dieta, que así se podía sobrevivir igual de bien que a base de humanos y que le permitía convivir durante más tiempo con ellos. "Tener una vida normal, como antes". Me dijo. Logré conversar con él durante varias horas. Me contó de todo, de los lugares que había visitado, de lo difícil que a veces resultaba ser "vegetariano" pero de lo feliz que era así. _**

**"_Yo también era como tú, me alimentaba de humanos, pero no era feliz como los demás de nuestra especie, no podía fingir que no me importaba matarlos" dijo en un momento "Sin embargo, era todo lo que conocía, no tenía más opciones o eso creía hasta que encontré a una persona excepcional. Su nombre era Carlisle y así como yo te cuento esto a ti ahora, él me lo contó a mí una vez, hace muchos años. Lógicamente al principio no le creí, pero poco tiempo después estaba tan harto que decidí probar con el loco método. ¡Y mírame! Si lo volviera a ver tendría que arrodillarme a sus pies" rió._**

**_Poco después se fue a pedido mío. No quería que estuviera presente cuando los locos me encontraran y francamente él tampoco quería estar allí. Volví a quedarme sola en la cima de la montaña, con la diferencia que esta vez tenía esperanza. Si no me mataban por mi osadía, entonces tenía la esperanza de negociar con Aro algo que él quería, mi obediencia. _**

**_Ese encuentro, a pesar de lo efímero que fue, me devolvió, al menos en parte, mi dignidad como persona (humana o no, simplemente persona), y también algo que yo había perdido desde el momento que desperté como inmortal: la esperanza. Una palabra que en los tiempos que corren está de moda, pero que muy pocos saben, realmente, el amplio significado y significancia de la misma._**

**_No creo necesario describir cuanto se divirtió Jane todo el regreso a Volterra, creo que cualquiera que la conozca puede hacerse una idea, ¿no crees? El caso es que cuando me presentaron ante los tres chiflados pude deducir en sus rostros (más bien en los rostros de Aro y Cayo ya que el de Marcus no demostraba expresión alguna como siempre) que se había acabado la paciencia para conmigo. Me lo esperaba, así que lo que no me esperaba era que Aro aceptara hablar. Yo solo quería dos cosas, que me permitieran seguir la dieta que quisiera y poder visitar una vez mi antigua casa, a cambio obedecería sin chistar cualquier orden que me dieran._**

**"_¿Por qué crees que debería aceptar una petición tan insolente? Dime pequeña" _**

**"_Por supuesto que no tienes que aceptarla. Puedes acabar con mi existencia, lo cual por cierto sería un alivio, o puedes usar a Alec, pero sé que tu sabes que no funcionará correctamente" ante su cara de sorpresa continué, evitando por todos los medios perder mi autocontrol "Puedes borrar absolutamente todos mis recuerdos y jamás podría recuperarlos, sin embargo, no puedes borrar la esencia de mi persona. Aún cuando me tarde, terminaré por volver a rebelarme. Es por eso que es tu última opción, ¿verdad?"_**

**_Finalmente aceptó concederme el permiso para alimentarme como quisiera, y me dijo que si demostraba ser completamente fiel los siguientes años, se pensaría el permitirme aquella visita. Dentro de todo fui afortunada de que, al parecer, el maestro estuviera de buenas, así que acepté el trato, ya que también sabía que me costaría mucho tiempo inmunizarme de la sangre humana… si es que lo lograba algún día._**

**_Durante nueve años se puede decir que fui la perfecta mascota de los Vulturis. En un comienzo solo me mandaban misiones grupales ya que, por obvios motivos, no confiaban en mi, y luego solitarias. Todas eran un asco pero cumplía con mi papel a la perfección, era obediente y eficiente y sin duda mi don les era muy útil, aún más cuando fui capaz de utilizarlo en varias personas a la vez. Sencillamente facilitaba mucho las cosas el ser capaz de salir a cualquier hora. En todo ese tiempo también practiqué mi autocontrol. Fue lo más difícil que se me pudiera haber ocurrido hacer, más aún luego de todas las matanzas de mi primer año y en las que solo me alimentaba de sangre humana. Pero lo conseguí._**

**_A pesar del tiempo no conseguí menguar el odio que sentía por mi nueva familia, con una notable y extraña excepción. Alec. El pequeño es todo lo que Jane no. Es amable, dulce y cariñoso, excesivamente cariñoso diría, tanto que en muchas ocasiones me pregunté que rayos hacía mezclado con los Vulturis. Obviamente la respuesta es Jane, ya que a pesar de lo diferentes que son, se adoran, y eso al menos, puedo comprenderlo. Yo haría lo mismo por Edward sin dudarlo un segundo._**

**_Finalmente Aro cumplió su otra parte del trato. Hay que admitir que a pesar de lo asqueroso, manipulador, megalómano, entre otras cosas que es (y que no voy a aclarar porque necesitaría demasiadas hojas), suele cumplir su palabra, aunque si pudiera arrancarle el pescuezo lo haría con gusto. Es una pena que las estrellas fugaces no cumplan los deseos... En fin, mediante una misión en Estados Unidos conseguí el permiso visitar por última vez mi hogar. Había reglas, por supuesto. No me podían ver, para ellos yo estaba muerta, y obviamente no podía hablar, o interactuar de ninguna forma. Solo podía ir una vez y esa sería la última de todas._**

**_No sé como comenzar a explicarte lo duro que resultó ver a mi madre y a mi padre, pero lo peor –o lo mejor tal vez- fue que me descubrieron. Mi madre siempre fue una persona muy perspicaz, tal vez demasiado, y lo cierto es que cuando pasé por segunda, y última vez por allí, ella me vio y me rogó que le hablara. Nunca tuvo idea que en cuanto pronunció mi nombre yo ya no podía irme. Esa fue la primera vez que lloré como vampiro, una cosa bastante extraña por cierto. Pero la había extrañado tanto… a todos… verdaderamente cuando me fui para ya no volver nunca fue como volver a perderlos, mi único consuelo era el diario que ella me había entregado. Y mi mayor temor es que había desobedecido y eso los ponía a ellos en peligro… aunque ya lo estaban, todos ellos habían estado desde hacía tiempo en la mira de los Vulturis. Pero eso lo podrás leer en los diarios. _**

**_Esto es casi el final Bells. La verdad, es que no recuerdo aquel segundo día en que mi madre me descubrió. El por qué es sencillo: Alec. Logré, antes de ver a los maestros, hablar con él y accedió a borrar mis recuerdos sobre ese día y también puso recuerdos falsos en mi mente (lo cual tengo entendido es extremadamente difícil), no sé cómo puede ser tan adorable con la loca de atar que tiene como hermana. Si sé todo esto porque antes de eso lo había anotado detalladamente para mí, para no olvidar, a pesar de que nunca más podré recuperar aquel día; y no fue sino hasta que salimos de Volterra que pude leer y recobrar por completo mi pasado. _**

**_Sobre el resto todo fue más de lo mismo hasta que llegaste a mí como una misión que cumplir._**

**_Solo me queda desearte lo mejor con Charlie, mientras yo me tomo estas vacaciones de ti. ¡Bah! ¿A quién engaño? Te extraño mucho mi pequeña y patosa Bella. Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver aún quieras hacerlo…_**

**_Disfruta de la vida que te lo mereces ¡pero no te olvides de entrenar un poco o no podrás cortar un objeto inmóvil! _**

**_Tú amiga en las buenas, las malas y las travesuras,_**

**_Evelyn Annabelle Masen_**

**_P.D: ¿A que suena genial y sofisticado mi nombre? ¿Debería modificar mi tarjeta? ¡Ah! Por cierto, mi padre era abogado y dueño de uno de los bufetes de abogados más prestigiosos que han existido, el bufete Masen, ¿entiendes ahora cuando digo que amo con el alma lo que hago?_**

**_¡Oh! También he adjuntado en el sobre una fotografía… es una de mi familia verdadera en el cumpleaños número cinco de Edward. Ya era guapo a esa edad, estoy segura que debió de romper muchos corazones al crecer, hubiera sido divertido regañarlo por eso._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**

Fue un poco difícil terminar de leer la carta, no porque tuviera algún problema para entender la letra sino porque mis manos temblaban compulsivamente de pura furia. Tuve que obligarme a mí mismo a soltar las hojas –dedo por dedo- antes de que las pulverizara con la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre ellas. Comencé a caminar cual león enjaulado por la habitación, abriendo y cerrando los puños, imaginando que tenía la cabeza de Aro entre mis manos. ¡¿Como pudo hacer algo así?! Había destruido nuestra… mi familia solo porque le dio la gana. Había hecho sufrir a mi hermana, peor aún, la había condenado. Reprimí un grito de pura frustración.

Ahora lo recordaba, no exactamente, pero si podía darle nombre a aquel sentimiento de pérdida siempre cargué en mi pecho, desde que era un niño e incluso como inmortal, solo que entonces no sabía de dónde venía. Era el dolor y la impotencia por haber perdido a un ser amado, por haber perdido a mi hermana, cuando en realidad no estaba muerta. Como si fuera una película vieja y gastada, varias imágenes cruzaron mi mente. Recuerdos. Un parque, un lago, una sonrisa, un rostro borroso, pero por sobretodo mucho amor. Yo había sido amado cuando humano, por mi familia y solo ahora me daba cuenta de eso.

Un sentimiento cálido ganó terreno por sobre el implacable odio y se acomodó en mi pecho, llenando un espacio que siempre había estado vacío. Se sentía igual que cuando estaba en presencia de Bella. Amor. Sonreí pese a todo y volví a mi lugar en el sillón, donde enterré mi rostro en mis manos para intentar tranquilizarme. Yo había decidido hacer esto, sabía que iba a ser duro, no podía perder la calma ahora.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. Sabía que sería duro, pero nunca imaginé que tanto. En menos de una hora me había enterado de que la hermana que creía muerta, aún esta "viva", convertida en uno de nosotros, en un vampiro. Y no solo eso sino que también estaba el hecho de que esos mal nacidos de los Vulturis habían sido los responsables. Habían conscientemente causado todo ese daño.

Intenté enfocar mi mente en otras cosas en lugar del odio homicida que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Aro y su panda de maniáticos. Intenté recordar su rostro, sus facciones, pero fui incapaz. Todos los rostros de mi familia humana estaban cubiertos por una densa neblina. Recorrí mi habitación con la mirada e inconscientemente mis ojos terminaron en la carta cuyas hojas estaban desparramadas en el sillón. El sobre estaba a un lado. ¿Podría ser que…?

Con cuidado agarré el sobre y saqué de allí algo que en mi prisa no había notado con anterioridad. Era una fotografía en blanco y negro, y pude apreciar allí a aquellas personas a las que durante mucho tiempo había relegado al olvido simplemente por el dolor que aún causaba en mí su ausencia. Estábamos los cuatro: mi padre, serio pero en cuyos ojos se adivinaba la alegría de tener a su familia a su lado; mi madre que sonreía abiertamente, era una mujer muy hermosa y sabía por Carlisle que yo había heredado el mismo color de cabello y ojos que ella; y abajo estaba Evelyn abrazándome con fuerza, yo sonreía abiertamente, era feliz. Observé con un poco más de detenimiento a mi hermana, era una muchacha muy hermosa, tenía facciones finas y dulces enmarcadas por su largo cabello lleno de perfectos rulos. Se la veía feliz y llena de vida.

En ese momento un par de recuerdos se hicieron más nítidos. Uno era del día de mi cumpleaños, el día que tomaron esa fotografía. Había sido el mejor cumpleaños que hubiera podido pedir, y no por la fiesta sino porque tenía a mi familia a mi lado. Recordaba haberme pasado todo el día persiguiendo a Evelyn, mostrándole mis regalos y contándole anécdotas, y ella siempre me escuchaba con atención, si alguna vez se había aburrido no lo demostró nunca. El otro era completamente diferente. Tenía quince años y me había levantado luego de haber soñado con mi hermana, en el sueño ella había regresado de la muerte para vernos una última vez y se había llevado nuestra foto. Y en efecto, cuando miré la fotografía no estaba. Recordaba haberme puesto furioso por ello.

Sonreí con tristeza. Ahora sabía que no había sido porque si aquel sueño, había ocurrido y ahora, luego de tantos años, tenía nuevamente aquella preciada fotografía conmigo, en mis manos.

* * *

**.**

**Hola chicas!!(y algún chico ocasional)  
**

**Al fin vuelvo, ya creía que no iba a traer pronto este Cap -__-**

**Pero de hecho, tengo un **aviso **que hacer y que no gustará si es que llega a cumplirse. Y es que no se cuanto me demoraré con el próximo Cap. **

El problema:** mi pc murió (ahora estoy en la de mi amiga y compañera de apartamento, pero no siempre voy a estar tomando prestada su pc, sobre todo si se trata de escribir ya que eso es algo que me lleva tiempo, a veces me paso una hora mirando la pared hasta que doy con las palabras exactas. No puedo abusar tanto.)**

**Ya llevé mi pc a arreglar y espero (rezo por ello) que esté lista para mañana. Porque sino... T___T**

**.**

**Pasando a otra cosa, gracias por sus comentarios, **ammyriddle**, **Isis Janet**, **Marine-Granger-NOA**, y **Fan de Sailor Moon**. **

**De verdad chicas me alegran el día *-*Adoro sus reviews.**

**Y creo que cumplí mi cometido si las sorprendí de ese modo, fui dejando algunas pistas, pero la idea era que fuera... ¿imprevisto? si, eso :3 **

**.**

Pequeñísimo adelanto:** El siguiente Cap (que espero subir pronto) se llama, "Los Masen - Elizabeth". Por longitud tuve que hacer dos cuando planeaba uno, pero en fin xD. Supongo que imaginarán de que va. Sinceramente casi lloro yo con el siguiente. Es muy emotivo.**

_  
"-Un músico, Edward, es como un escultor que logra una hermosa diosa de un trozo de burda piedra. Tu piedra son tus sentimientos, tu alma misma, púlela y verás que brillará como la más hermosa de las estrellas". (Elizabeth)_

.

**¿Un Review? ¿O dos? xD  
**

***pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **


	16. Los Masen, Elizabeth

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Evelyn es mía.  
**

**La historia es producto de mis delirios. **

**.**

Algunas aclaraciones para entender bien el capítulo:

_Texto en cursiva: Los fragmentos del diario (y alguna que otra palabra o frase resaltada)_

**_Texto en cursiva-negrita: una nota._  
**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo XIV- Los Masen - Elizabeth**

(Edward)

_La música, como cualquier cosa en la vida, se construye a base de sentimientos. No puedes amar sin sentir amor. Así como un músico no puede componer sin sentir que su alma resuena en armonía con las notas._

_~.*.~  
_

Tal vez debería haberme tomado mi tiempo para digerir el implacable torrente de información, tal vez no. Lo cierto es que no lo hice. Con cuidado reordené las hojas de la carta que en mi arranque de furia había desparramado sin ningún cuidado, y luego dediqué mi atención a los diarios. Respiré hondo.

Eran sencillos, forrados en cuero negro y sin ningún tipo de adorno que los diferenciara. Sobrios. En la primer página solo decía el nombre de mi madre, y un número que era la única identificación y diferenciación entre ellos (un I y un II), pero más abajo había una frase escrita:

_La música, como cualquier cosa en la vida, se construye a base de sentimientos. No puedes amar sin sentir amor. Así como un músico no puede componer sin sentir que su alma resuena en armonía con las notas._

Sonreí. Lo recordaba. Cuando ella solía darme clases de piano siempre repetía esa frase. Me había inculcado desde pequeño que lo principal en la música es sentirla, debía sentir la música dentro de mí. Decía que los verdaderos músicos encuentran la música en su interior y que lo único que ella hacía era enseñarme a sacarla de allí.

"_-Un músico, Edward, es como un escultor que logra una hermosa diosa inmortal de un trozo de burda piedra. Tu piedra son tus sentimientos, tu alma misma, púlela y verás que brillará como la más hermosa de las estrellas"._

Sus palabras, sus enseñanzas habían sido un pilar importante desde siempre, incluso luego de mi trasformación cuando prácticamente creí que todo mi ser era algo repudiable que no merecía siquiera una mirada. En aquella época había dudado de todo, incluso del amor de mi madre, ya que, consciente o inconscientemente, ella había impulsado a Carlisle a convertirme. Tiempo después mi pensamiento cambió, aprendí a convivir con lo que era, y a apreciar lo poco que recordaba de ella, aún cuando no comprendiera cual pudo haber sido su motivación. Sin embargo, entre todo ese caos, lo único que siempre había atesorado sin reservas y con todo mí ser era la música, especialmente si se trataba del piano. Porque me hacía sentir _vivo_.

O eso creía. Tal vez, y yo tocaba el piano porque de algún modo me hacía sentir conectado con ellos.

Aún sonriendo, comencé a leer el primer diario.

Las primeras páginas era un recuento de momentos importantes, de esos que toda madre o padre quiere guardar por siempre en su memoria. De esos que Esme jamás pudo ni podrá tener, como la primera palabra de un hijo, su primera caminata, un diente caído, y en el caso de Evelyn, su primera clase de piano ¿a los tres años? Vaya… Esos eran momentos que yo jamás viví simplemente porque aún no había nacido, pero el leerlos desde el punto de vista de mi madre biológica hacía que un sentimiento extraño se apoderara de mí.

Luego llegó el momento de mi nacimiento. No pude evitar reír con tristeza al enterarme que los primeros días Ev solía esconderse tras las puertas por celos, aunque todo era simplemente pasajero, porque fue entonces que hizo su primer composición seria, mi canción.

Sin embargo llegó un momento en que la narración cambió completamente, dejó de llevar un aire de profunda felicidad para ser sustituido por la angustia. Mi madre dejó de describir hechos que ella consideraba relevantes para comenzar a dirigirse a un invisible interlocutor. Entrecerré los ojos, anticipando que a continuación vendrían aquellos recuerdos llenos de tristeza que vagaban aún por mi mente.

**_~.*.~__.*.~__.*.__~.*.~_**

**_~.*.~__.*.~__.*.__~.*.~_**

_**21 de junio. 1906**_

_El día hoy amaneció radiante. El sol brillaba en un cielo despejado de un color azul intenso. Sin embargo, yo me levanté con algo oprimiendo mi pecho, tenía la infundada certeza de que algo andaba muy mal o de que algo terrible pasaría. Edward solo se río de mi exagerada forma de decirle que se cuidara en el trabajo. _

"_Tranquilízate o te saldrán arrugas prematuras" se había burlado arrancándome una sonrisa._

_Decidí creerle, ignorar lo que mi instinto me gritaba a favor de la razón. Ese demostraría más tarde ser el peor error de mi vida. _

_Todo fue bien hasta la tarde. Perfectamente normal e incluso podría decirse que había sido un día perfecto. Hicimos un picnic en la orilla del lago, el pequeño Edward jugaba alegremente con algunos de sus regalos recibidos el día anterior, tú le acompañabas y te unías a sus infantiles juegos con alegría, no se si alegría por jugar como antaño o por hacerle feliz. ¿Importaba realmente? Era tan hermoso verlos jugar juntos, reír e incluso llorar. _

_A la tarde volvimos. Aún quedaba mucha casa por arreglar luego de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward y yo quería hacerlo antes de la cena. _

_Poco después recordé que había olvidado mi saco en el lago. Debería haber ido a buscarlo yo misma pero tú te ofreciste a ir. Dudé, pero la señora Jenkins dijo que ella te acompañaría y que aún no era de noche así que no había nada que temer. Le di la razón y te dejé ir mientras la opresión en mi pecho crecía con cada tic tac que daban las agujas del reloj. _

_Pasaron unos minutos, media hora, una hora… llegó el atardecer y pasó también, dejando en su lugar un cielo negro en el que poco a poco las estrellas comenzaban a brillan esplendorosas, como si se rieran de mi ansiedad. _

_No puedo describir el grado de mi nerviosismo, no podía parar de dar vueltas en círculos alrededor del salón, moviendo las manos nerviosamente y observando impotente como las agujas continuaban dando vueltas cada vez más rápido y lento a la vez, como si Cronos también se burlara de mí y mi miedo. _

_El reloj dio las nueve. Ya no podía quedarme ni un segundo más allí, si lo hacía enloquecería. Tomé mi abrigo pero antes de que llegara a la puerta algo me detuvo. Miré y vi a Edward que me observaba con una expresión preocupada en su tierna carita. ¡En mi preocupación me había olvidado de él! Le abracé sin saber muy bien por qué. Le dije que inmediatamente volvía, que te iba a buscar y no se cuantas incoherencias que ya ni recuerdo. Lo cierto es que nuevamente no alcancé a salir porque en ese instante llegó tu padre. _

_Saludó alegremente al aire ni bien entró pero al ver mi rostro -el cual supongo reflejaba la espantosa angustia que me carcomía- su sonrisa se derritió en preocupación. _

_No se lo que dije. Entre balbuceos y algunas lágrimas, creo que expliqué que habías salido con la señora Jenkins en busca de un abrigo hacía horas y no habían regresado. Que te iba a ir a buscar y vaya a saber que más. Me preguntó a donde y yo le contesté. Entonces se dirigió a Edward con su mirada más seria, esa que incluso yo solo había visto contadas veces. _

"_Edward, se que tu sabes preparar té como la señora Jenkins, ¿verdad que si?" mi hijo asintió "Ve a la cocina y prepara uno bien fuerte, que quede bien oscuro, y luego le agregas un poco de whiski, ese líquido ambarino que guardamos para las fiestas. Dáselo a tu madre" _

_Edward asintió e inmediatamente partió a cumplir su tarea. Era muy pequeño pero tan inteligente que a veces daba miedo, tu misma lo decías en ocasiones. _

_Tu padre me ordenó amablemente que me calmase y salió el en busca de las desaparecidas._

_Yo solo podía culparme a mi misma no hacerme caso, no obedecer a aquello que me había dicho mi corazón o instinto. ¡Por un abrigo! ¡¿Qué era un abrigo en ese momento?! Si tan solo hubiera obedecido…_

_Mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza esa larga noche. Miles de opciones, cada una más negra que la anterior a medida que el amanecer se acercaba y no había noticias. _

_Desde la ventana del salón veo como el cielo se vuelve menos negro. Es en este momento que escribo porque ya no se que hacer, esperar es la acción más insoportable que me he visto obligada a llevar a cabo. Preferiría estar corriendo por la ciudad gritando tu nombre a esto. ¿Y es que así que hago? Nada, por supuesto. _

_Edward se ha dormido en mi regazo mientras esperamos. Él no entiende aún la situación, pero lo hará y eso me temo. Cuando te busque en tu cuarto y por los rincones y tú no salgas a sorprenderlo, entonces la verdad le golpeará. Que no estas y no volverás. ¿Qué como lo se? Simple. Lo siento dentro de mí. Se que tu no volverás con nosotros nunca. Se también que no te has ido, no de este mundo, pero donde estás, solo un ángel lo sabría y le rezo para que te proteja de algún modo._

_Es extraño que le escriba a este diario viejo como si fueras tu, querida hija, pero siento que si no te hablo de algún modo, aunque sea solo un espejismo, me dejaré llevar por la desesperación. Y no me lo puedo permitir. _

_Además, ¿para que engañarme? En el fondo de mi ser tengo la esperanza de que tal vez, algún día, puedas leerlo… Evelyn…_

**_._**

**_.  
_**

_**22 de junio. 1906**_

_Edward volvió casi al mediodía. Sus noticias son horribles pero en ellas se filtra un rayo de esperanza vana. Hallaron el cadáver de la señora Jenkins en un terreno baldío cercano al lago, no hay rastro de ti. Ya ha movilizado a todo Chicago en tu búsqueda pero yo se que es inútil. Sin embargo, no me atrevo a decirlo, ya que eso me rompería a mí también esa leve –aunque nuevamente inútil- esperanza de que, a pesar de todo, me equivoque._

_Lo que más me rompe el alma es tu hermano. Esta mañana se ha levantado y te ha llamado. Tú, por primera vez en su vida, no le has contestado. _

_No he tenido corazón para explicarle nada. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué te has ido? ¿Qué volverás? ¿O que no lo harás más? ¿Qué ahora eres un ángel en el inmenso cielo? Su mirada preocupada me interroga al igual que sus palabras. Yo solo atino a abrazarle y llorar._

_¿Qué más puedo hacer?_

**_._**

_**.**  
_

_**29 de junio. 1906**_

_Ha pasado una semana. Como siempre Edward sigue incansable la búsqueda, pero ya han peinado cada rincón de Chicago y varias ciudades de los alrededores sin encontrar rastro, ni siquiera un cabello. Es como si la tierra te hubiera tragado. _

_Tampoco pude seguir evadiendo una explicación a tu hermano. Opté por la de que te habías ido, y perdido, y que por eso papá te estaba buscando. Sus expresiones son tan vívidas que creo que las tendré por siempre en la memoria. Ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos como procesando la información._

"_¿Pero entonces volverá, no? Papá la encontrara y podremos volver a jugar y mamá sonreirá otra vez, ¿verdad que si?" dijo, mas no con seguridad. _

_No pude mentirle._

"_No lo sé Edward, realmente no lo sé"._

_No pude refrenar más las lágrimas._

_En ese momento me percaté por primera vez con toda la magnitud del sentimiento que por más que tuviera una confirmación de que estabas bien, no podía soportar tu ausencia, me pesaba demasiado, te extrañaba demasiado, a cada segundo. Era como mirar la casa y ver que de pronto le faltaba todo el brillo de antaño, la alegría y la risa. Era como si me hubieran arrancado una parte del corazón y el restante del órgano tuviera que, a pesar del dolor, continuar trabajando._

_Para edward era otro tanto de lo mismo, sus grandes ojos como esmeraldas, idénticos a los míos, no pudieron ocultar ni un segundo más su miedo. Los vi humedecerse y comenzó a llorar desconsolado, de un modo que jamás había visto, pues no gustaba que lo vieran llorar, y cuando lo hacía siempre evitaba hacerlo frente a nosotros, por lo que estabas tú para consolarlo con palabras dulces._

"_La… e-extraño… mu-mucho…" murmuró en mi pecho sin dejar de llorar._

"_Lo sé cariño, yo también…"_

**_._**

_**.**  
_

_**29 de Julio. 1906**_

_Hoy me desperté con un sobresalto. Realmente últimamente no dormía bien pero esto había sido diferente, creí escuchar las notas del piano. No me había equivocado. Allí estaban, las notas de tu melodía, aquella que habías compuesto para tu hermanito al poco tiempo de nacer. No podía dar crédito a mis oídos así que durante unos largos segundos estuve como clavada con una estaca a la cama, sin embargo, pronto me levanté de un salto, despertando con ello a tu padre, y corrí escaleras abajo. _

_De haber prestado más atención hubiera notado la inseguridad de las manos que presionaban las teclas del piano, la torpeza en algunas notas que salían erradas. Tú jamás habías errado una sola nota, menos en esa canción, la que era tu favorita pues decía a tu hermano todo lo que las palabras no podían. Mas era tal la emoción que escuchar el piano al cual, desde tu desaparición nadie había tocado, que no pude detener el correr de la esperanza. _

_La cual se rompió al ver a Edward, arrodillado en el taburete del piano ya que le quedaba demasiado alto, tocar con torpeza pero con un inmenso sentimiento, aquella melodía que estaba compuesta solo para él. _

_No lo pude evitar. Había prometido ser fuerte, pero no pude cumplirlo. Las lágrimas otra vez inundaron mis ojos, pero los sentimientos eran demasiado contradictorios. La desolación de tu partida, y la alegría de ver a Edward hacer algo luego de un mes entero de sentarse solo en un rincón, tiempo durante el cual apenas hablaba y comía. _

_Nuevamente no se como emplear las palabras. El verlo allí, intentando con todas sus fuerzas tocar su canción, la que siempre tarareabas para él, me hizo feliz de un modo extraño. Aunque fuera por un segundo fugaz, el alivio producido despejó una nube negra de preocupación que ni yo sabía tenía en el pecho. _

_Tu padre también se paró en seco al verlo. Y sonrió de verdad. Desde aquel día no le había visto esbozar más que sonrisas que aquellas que la cortesía exige, pero que son tan carentes de contenidos como las palabras de aliento. _

_Cuando la canción terminó el se quedó un momento observando el piano, con su ceño fruncido demostrando cierta frustración. Sus ojos vidriosos dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas a las que ignoró, hasta que se dio cuenta que lo observábamos y se las secó de un manotón. _

"_No me sale igual" refunfuñó "Así no sirve, tiene que ser igual"_

_Nos miró fijamente y anunció completamente decidido. _

"_Voy a aprender a tocar el piano. Lo voy a hacer mucho mejor que Evelyn y entonces le mostraré lo bien que me sale para que me felicite" _

_Yo reí levemente, un poco nerviosa y otro tanto apenada. Caminé hasta él y lo senté en mi regazo luego de darle un sonoro beso que lo hizo sonrojar. _

_El verlo allí me había quitado la venda de los ojos. Todo ese mes había estado tan desanimada y triste por tu desaparición que había descuidado por completo a Edward. Te pido disculpas por eso aunque más que a nadie se las debo a él. Tu hermano te ama tanto como nosotros, de un modo diferente pero igual de intenso. Ahora me doy cuenta que para él debe haber sido igual de terrible que para tu padre y yo, mas él debió enfrentarlo solo a su edad porque sus padres no estaban a su lado. Tu padre debió pensar igual porque fue a nuestro lado y le pidió que repitiera la canción, y eso que no le agradaba particularmente la música._

_El mundo no se había detenido a pesar de que nosotros así lo sintiéramos. La vida continuó y continúa, ahora es nuestro deber retomarla por el bien de nuestro hijo. _

_Edward esbozó una sonrisa pícara, esa que heredó de mí, y nuevamente tocó la canción. De tanto en tanto yo le hacía algunas correcciones y para el mediodía casi la tocaba a la perfección. La verdad que tiene un talento inexplorado y si algún día te viera otra vez realmente creo que tendrás que felicitarle._

**_._**

_**.**  
_

_**3 de noviembre. 1906**_

_Varios meses han pasado ya. Las cosas han vuelto más o menos a su cause. Las investigaciones continúan pero todo es cada vez más vano. Las esperanzas hace tiempo se perdieron. Tu padre sigue reuniendo su trabajo, la investigación y sacando milagrosamente tiempo para pasar con nosotros. Sin embargo se lo ve agotado, lo cual me preocupa. _

_Edward aún no comienza la escuela por lo que se dedica la mayor parte del día a practicar en tu piano, y hay que admitir que no solo ha avanzado de un modo increíble, sino que toca a la perfección algunas melodías sencillas e incluso la tuya que no tiene una pizca de simple. _

_Él se ha convertido en la luz que nos alumbra la existencia, que nos anima a seguir día a día y cura, con su sonrisa y vitalidad, la profunda herida que dejó tu partida. Tampoco te ha olvidado. Tiene una foto tuya guardada y cada día la besa como si quisiera así alcanzar tu mejilla, le habla como si pudieras contestarle, y en ocasiones, cuando cree que nadie le ve, llora por tu ausencia. _

_Solo aquí, tú, serás confidente de eso. Pero sinceramente ansío que Edward comience la escuela y de ese modo se relacione con alguien más que el fantasma de tu recuerdo…_

**_._**

_**.**  
_

_**20 de noviembre. 1906**_

_Siempre supe que estabas viva, en algún lugar. Nunca me había hecho falta una confirmación del hecho, lo sabía simplemente porque soy tu madre, y porque desde aquel día aprendí a escucharme. Mas si recibí una confirmación… hoy llegó en el correo una carta dirigida a mí. No tenía remitente, a decir verdad solo decía mi nombre, como si la persona la hubiera dejado ella misma en la ranura de la puerta. _

_La abrí recelosa y me encontré con una sencilla nota escrita con una letra hermosa y rebuscada, como si esa persona quisiera demostrar que era alguien importante. Lo que leí en esa nota me llenó y no dejará de llenarme de pánico._

_.  
_

"_**Querida Elizabeth Masen, **_

_**Expresamos en la presente nuestros buenos deseos y ansiamos hacerle conocer algunos hechos que seguramente encontrara interesantes. **_

_**Ante todo asegurarle que su adorable hija, Evelyn Masen, ahora apellidada de otra forma, está con nosotros en perfecto estado físico. Sabemos que no comprenderá esto, pero ella poseía y posee unas características que la hacen sumamente especial para nuestra familia, por lo cual, decidimos hacerle una vacante en nuestra selecta sociedad. Actualmente está adaptándose a las nuevas costumbres que rigen la vida aquí.**_

_**Lo segundo, es nada más una advertencia de cortesía: disfrute a su hijo, Edward, ahora que esta con usted. El también tiene una vacante en nuestra familia, sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias de nuestro origen, no somos capaces de criar un niño. Normalmente no haríamos tal advertencia pero, como verá, nos sentimos amables el día de hoy. **_

_**Le saludan cordialmente,**_

_**Aro, Cayo y Marcus**_

_**P.D: disculpe la descortesía, pero permítame aconsejarle de la inutilidad de iniciar otra búsqueda con ayuda de esta misiva."**_

_**.  
**_

_El horror que me embargó fue tan grande como la pena que sintiera aquella noche y la cual aún sentía. ¿Qué se llevarían a Edward? ¿Y tenían a Evelyn? ¿Qué eran todas esas tonterías de que se estaba adaptando a su nueva vida? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Quiénes eran esos tres personajes que escribían una carta contando tan confiados el crimen que habían cometido? _

_Al releer la nota y llegar a los nombres un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Solo un tonto o alguien muy seguro de ser intocable hablaría de ese modo, y por lo que aquí leía tenía a uno de los segundos._

_Había algo más. La clara burla en las palabras, la superioridad en ellas, la oscura diversión en contar lo de Evelyn y anunciar algo como lo de Edward. Eran crueles, fríos y muy poderosos._

_Sobreponiéndome como mejor pude al pánico y la ansiedad analicé detenidamente el papel. La verdad es que tenía que admitir que no había datos comprometedores en la misma, nada revelador o útil. Era una carta que, si la utilizaba como prueba, solo llevaría a otra inútil búsqueda, tal y como anunciaba. _

_En ese momento me sentí tan impotente que rompí la carta por la mitad y no pude evitar que un grito ahogado –pero aún así fuerte- de frustración y angustia saliera de mis labios._

_Cuando recobré un poco la serenidad recuperé los trozos de la nota y la reparé. No es que tuviera interés en leerla nuevamente, pero podía servir de algo, alguna vez, el haberla guardado. Por lo que la dejaré aquí mientras bajo a preparar la cena._

_Al bajar tu hermano me interrogó con esa mirada esmeralda. Simplemente le abracé fuertemente y le dije que jamás dejaría que le pasara nada. El no comprendió, pero yo me sentía más segura así._

**_._**

_**.**  
_

_**22 de julio. 1907**_

_No he dicho nada sobre la misiva de esos tres personajes desconocidos. Es francamente abrumador, ¿pero de que me serviría? _

_Finalmente, luego de un año de infructuosas búsquedas, la policía te dio por muerta. Ya no había nada que hacer, no quedaba piedra que levantar y descubrir algo nuevo. De hecho, nunca se descubrió nada. Era como ellos decían, imposible. Eso era lo frustrante. Jugaban con nuestras vidas a su antojo y se reían donde fuera que estuviesen._

_Ayer fue tu funeral. No había cuerpo que velar por lo que mantuvimos el cajón cerrado. Tampoco había mucha gente, solo los amigos íntimos. Tu hermano estaba tan triste que creo ni siquiera mi pena podía comparársele. Te extraña tanto que hay ocasiones en las que no se que hacer o decir. _

_Tu padre intentó explicarle que no volverías más, que te habías ido lejos y ahora estabas allí, sobre una hermosa nube blanca cuidándonos. Pero Edward no quería saber nada con nubes, ni despedidas. _

_Es muy pequeño aún, apenas hace un mes cumplió seis años y no comprende la magnitud de la vida y la muerte. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar creer, al mirar sus ojos idénticos a los míos, que en el fondo sabe la verdad, que no volverás y no se atreve a creerla. Ni siquiera a contemplarla. _

_¡Es tan injusto! Simplemente no logro comprender ni por un momento como alguien puede hacer algo así, no solo sin remordimiento, sino jactándose por ello. Ver su rostro pretendiendo no estar todo lo triste que si estaba hizo que un coraje enorme naciera en mi pecho. Pero nuevamente me encontré sin nada que poder hacer, excepto continuar viviendo y poder proteger con todas mis fuerzas a Edward de esos maniáticos que te tienen a ti. _

_Algo diferente –ya que no lo habíamos planeado- fue que Edward tocó el piano para ti. Aún le falta mucho por aprender pero su canción se la sabe tan perfectamente que parece que hace una vida que la toca. La única diferencia es el sentimiento. Cuando tú la tocabas para él, siempre iba acompañada de toda la felicidad que te provocaba verle reír con picardía, o ver sus ojos brillar de felicidad, mientras que la suya siempre está impregnada de una profunda tristeza, y nostalgia. _

_Siempre he dicho que el cuerpo de la música son las notas que la conforman y su alma los sentimientos que contiene. Solo así la música se convierte en vida, en energía pura desplegada por los dedos del músico. Tu lo aprendiste tiempo atrás de mí, y Edward lo hizo de ti, porque para él, quien le enseñó la belleza de la música, su verdadera esencia, serás siempre tú. Yo solo me encargo de encausar su talento, para que cuando su día soñado llegue, aunque sea dentro de cien años, él pueda demostrarte cuanto ha mejorado._

**_._**

_**.**  
_

_**21 de julio. 1913**_

_El tiempo a pasado a pesar de todo, y la tristeza demuestra no ser eterna, no cuando se tiene otro motivo por el cual vivir. De ese modo ésta se convierte en nostalgia y luego en recuerdo. Llegados a éste punto uno puede abrir la caja de la mente y contemplar aquellos buenos momentos que no deben ser olvidados a pesar de las muchas tristezas. _

_Hemos tenido que superar muchas penas, como ya sabes; y casi diría que lo hemos hecho, al menos en gran parte. Con esto no quiero decir que hayamos olvidado, eso jamás podría hacerse, ni siquiera intentándolo con todas las fuerzas que seas capas de reunir, pues cuando se a amado a una persona tanto, es sencillamente imposible relegarla al olvido. Y créeme, aquí todos te amamos, ahora simplemente podemos observar tu rostro en una fotografía sin sentir un desgarrador vacío rompiéndonos el pecho en miles de trozos._

_Para quien más difícil ha sido es para Edward, tu hermano. Está claro que con sus doce años ya ha más que aceptado la verdad de que tú ya no volverás, pero eso nunca le impidió seguir firme en su promesa. _

_Una vez se lo pregunté. ¿Por qué continuaba aferrado a la promesa hecha a un fantasma?_

_Recuerdo su mirada firme ese día y su respuesta concisa y segura. _

"_Mamá, se perfectamente que Evelyn está muerta. No creas que soy solo un niño soñador que aún espera verla llegar por la puerta. Sin embargo, yo si voy a cumplir mi promesa, tocaré el piano mejor que ella y se lo demostraré. No me importa cuando sea, no me interesa si tengo que esperar a ser un fantasma como ella, o si tengo que ascender a una nube del paraíso, aún si tuviera que reencarnar. La veré otra vez y cumpliré mi promesa como que me llamo Edward Anthony Masen" _

_Y eso que en ese entonces tenía solo diez años. No te imaginas lo firme que es, o podría decir que obstinado es la mejor palabra de todas para describirlo. Aún así es encantador. Todo un caballero en miniatura. _

**_._**

_**.**  
_

_**11 de enero. 1914**_

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy realmente feliz. No es que no lo hubiera estado antes de esto –y luego de tu partida- pero hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía tan intensamente. _

_Tu siempre lo supiste, mi familia siempre ha sido lo más importante para mí, y ahora mis dos Edwards son mis tesoros más preciados, junto a tu recuerdo. _

_A tu padre le está yendo de maravilla con su trabajo, no solo eso, es de saber popular que el bufete de abogados Masen es el mejor de todo Chicago. Él está sencillamente exultante de felicidad, tanto que es contagiosa, ya que ese premio ha sido el fruto de muchos años de esfuerzo y desvelos._

_En cuanto a tu hermano, algunos podrán comparar su logro como más pequeño o menos importante, pero a mí me hace igualmente feliz. Ha dado su primer concierto de piano y ha sido un rotundo éxito, ¡y tiene solo trece años! Tú canción estuvo como siempre cerrando el espectáculo de una forma sorprendente, teniendo un significado aún mayor al haberse efectuado el concierto el aniversario de tu nacimiento. Aunque ahora la melodía posee un toque más de melancólica contemplación que de profunda tristeza. _

_No es solo eso, sino que también ha mostrado interés en algo más, la medicina. Dice que le gustaría llegar a ser médico, y así salvar vidas que, de otro modo, se perderían. _

_Edward padre no está del todo contento con ésta decisión, pues desea que su hijo herede el bufete Masen, sin embargo, dudo que ponga demasiada presión sobre su hijo. Puede no demostrarlo, pero está feliz de ver que Edward se interesa por algo más que tocar el piano y estudiar. _

**_._**

_**.**  
_

_**21 de junio. 1916**_

_Ayer fue el cumpleaños número quince de Edward y sinceramente he respirado aliviada el día de hoy. No, el no causa problemas de ningún tipo, es un muchacho muy tranquilo aunque tiene un carácter bastante explosivo si se lo provoca. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de aquella noche me estuvo atormentando todo el año, ya que tú tenías catorce años cuando te llevaron de nuestro lado. Todo el año estuve temiendo lo peor, casi hasta un punto patológico. Ambos se dieron cuenta de mi excesiva ansiedad aunque no supieran identificar el origen. Tu padre incluso sugirió que podía ser bueno que visitara una ayuda para mis problemas con los nervios._

_En el fondo se que es inútil llevarlo hasta ese extremo, ¿pero que puedo hacer? No puedo siquiera imaginar como sería la vida si se llevaran a Edward de mi lado. Intentarlo solamente me produce una agonía intensa, no resistiría una segunda vez algo así, lo sé._

**_._**

_**.**  
_

_**23 de junio. 1916**_

_Acaba de ocurrir la cosa más extraña de mi vida. Algo que en el fondo, estaba segura sucedería alguna vez. Viniste. _

_Se que no estoy loca y que no imagino cosas. No te ví, y tampoco fue un sueño. A esta altura de mi vida se distinguir un sueño de la realidad. _

_Supe de inmediato que eras tú. Como no saberlo y sentirlo cuando yo te llevé tantos meses dentro de mí, al fin y al cabo eres una extensión de mi cuerpo que puede hacer su voluntad, mas de la cual yo siempre tendré noticia dentro de mi pecho._

_No eras exactamente igual. Había algo cambiado, algo que no pude distinguir excepto en tu voz al susurrar "mamá" y despertarme. Tu voz tenía algo diferente. Era la misma y a la vez no. Lo achaqué al paso del tiempo aunque no parecía probable. Es confuso en ese aspecto, sin embargo, estoy completamente segura de que has venido esta noche. No se si te lo habrán permitido o te habrás escapado. Supongo que la primera porque sino no te hubieras ocultado. Aunque tal vez este en un error, mucho tiempo ha pasado y todos hemos cambiado mucho. _

_De cualquier modo me inclino a pensar en la primera opción igualmente. Me gustaría que Edward hubiera podido verte. Ambos. Pero probablemente eso no será posible. Aún así, si vuelves, yo estaré esperándote. Tal vez sea la única oportunidad de darte esto, una recopilación desde que tú eras niña. _

_No creas que mi intención sea que, de algún modo, se liberen en ti culpas inexistentes por tu ausencia. Nadie, excepto tus captores, tiene culpa de nada. Y tú serás por toda la eternidad un miembro de la familia Masen, y espero que, alguna vez, puedas volver a ostentar ese apellido con el orgullo de antaño_

**_~.*.~__.*.~__.*.__~.*.~_**

**_~.*.~__.*.~__.*.__~.*.~_**

Al terminar de leer la última página del primer diario lo cerré con brusquedad y solté con violencia todo el aire que había estado conteniendo en mis pulmones.

De igual manera que me había ocurrido con la carta, los sentimientos encontrados que recorrían mis venas como ácido eran verdaderamente difíciles de diferenciar los unos de los otros, y aún más difíciles de controlar. Por un lado estaba el odio, la ira y el cabreo monumental que a cada segundo parecía incrementarse, todo, por supuesto, dirigido a los Vulturis. Reprimí el deseo de agarrar aquella nota dirigida a mi madre –que aún estaba en el diario- y romperla en miles de trozos irreconocibles para luego tragármela. Si hacía eso Bella me mataría y tal vez, solo tal vez, Evelyn hiciera lo mismo si la veía alguna vez.

Y ese era el otro punto importante, los otros intensos sentimientos que competían en intensidad con el odio pero de naturaleza tan distinta. Agradecimiento, comprensión, amor, cariño, tristeza, nostalgia, y si, enojo por haber sido tan idiota como para alguna vez dudar del amor de mi familia humana. Leyendo las palabras de mi madre había, no solo recordado en parte esos borrosos momentos, sino que había comprendido, había logrado encajar las piezas sueltas y afiladas de un rompecabezas, el de mi pasado.

Porque, a pesar del malestar que me producía conocer ese pasado triste y oscuro en el que habíamos sido controlados como marionetas, ahora me sentía extrañamente completo. Como si realmente esto fuera lo correcto, lo que siempre debí haber hecho. Sonreí ante mi propia estupidez. _Era_ lo correcto, solo que yo había sido demasiado cobarde para admitirlo e intentarlo.

Durante algunos minutos me dejé llevar por esa sensación de estar finalmente en paz, como si durante todos los años que llevaba como inmortal hubiera corrido sin una meta en concreto y al fin me hubiera sido permitido parar para respirar. Aunque aún no era todo lo que me quedaba por conocer, decidí aprovecharlo mientras pudiera. Aún cuando tuviera los ansiosos y preocupados pensamientos de mi actual familia rebotando sin sentido en mi cabeza. Por una vez quería hacer algo bien, quería obrar bien para Bella y para ello necesitaba estar bien conmigo mismo primero, por primera vez necesitaba algo que siempre había representado una tortura: tiempo.

En cuanto pude calmarme lo suficiente abrí los ojos que había cerrado y tomé el segundo diario. No estaba seguro de que encontraría allí, pero esperaba encontrar la respuesta para mi última pregunta, ¿Por qué mi madre había decidido que esto era lo mejor?

Carlisle me había hablado de su preocupación por mí, de su amor incondicional que incluso le había quitado a ella toda oportunidad de sobrevivir, de su firme decisión para que yo fuera salvado de alguna forma. Me lo había dicho y yo había constatado cada palabra, cada hecho con sus pensamientos. El siempre había creído que fue su profundo amor hacia mí, yo no lo creía del todo. Probablemente fuera por amor, amor unido a la ignorancia, porque, ¿qué madre podría querer esta clase de existencia para un hijo?

Fuera como fuera, esperaba encontrar esa respuesta en este diario.

Al abrirlo noté que solo había unas pocas páginas escritas y caí en la cuenta de que desde el diario anterior solo nos quedaban dos años para que la gripe española azotara Chicago y se llevara cientos de vidas, incluidas las nuestras.

Comencé a leer. El diario comenzaba exactamente donde el anterior había sido dejado.

**_~.*.~__.*.~__.*.__~.*.~_**

**_~.*.~__.*.~__.*.__~.*.~_**

_**24 de junio. 1916**_

_Ahora si te he visto. Apenas la noche después volviste, con la intención de despedirte silenciosamente de nosotros. Sin embargo, no contabas con que yo estaría despierta esperando. _

_Fue gracioso, he de admitirlo, ver tu rostro confundido ante mi espacio vacío de la cama matrimonial. Aunque en ese momento estaba realmente maravillada, alucinada. Eras la misma, exactamente igual que en esa tarde que fuiste al lago por el abrigo, ni un cambio presentabas ante estos diez años. _

_Por un segundo creí volver en el tiempo, que nada de eso había pasado y en realidad todo había sido una pesadilla. Pero la ilusión duró poco. El tiempo si había transcurrido, solo que a ti parecía no haberte tocado, al menos no demasiado porque si había cambios que luego percibí. Tus ojos, antaño azul eléctrico, se habían transformado en dos mares de oro líquido, enmarcados por unas tenues pero visibles ojeras, y tu piel era ahora de un color blanco inmaculado. Pero nada de eso importaba en lo más mínimo. Eras tú._

_Al emitir yo apenas un suspiro tú te diste la vuelta tan rápido que no alcancé a verlo. No se como pudiste saberlo ni como hiciste eso, pero no me importó. No me importaba nada en ese momento más que el hecho de que te estaba viendo, incluso si te tocaba estaba segura no te desvanecerías en el aire. Eras real. _

_La sorpresa mezcla de horror en tus ojos era muy real al menos. No fue difícil saberlo, no me esperabas levantada. Di un paso al frente y tú cual espejo hiciste lo mismo hacia atrás. _

"_Evelyn…" susurré para no despertar a Edward "No te vayas, no aún" rogué._

_Tú negaste con la cabeza horrorizada y volviste a retroceder... hacia la ventana…_

_Fui consciente entonces. Te habían permitido de algún modo venir, pero ninguno de nosotros podía darse cuenta, verte, siquiera oírte y yo había hecho todas. Me sentí culpable por el tiempo que dura un latido, luego lo olvidé. Pasados diez años de haber buscado incansablemente, de habernos rendido, haberte enterrado y aceptado como mejor pudimos tu muerte… era sencillamente demasiado pedir que me hiciera a un lado. _

"_Por favor Evelyn… no te vayas aún… solo un poco, quédate un poco" mi voz sonó estrangulada. _

_Tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar correctamente. Cuando algunas lágrimas hicieron borrosa tu imagen las limpié con furia, no quería dejar de verte ni un segundo, o desaparecerías otra vez, como un sueño ante el amanecer._

_Noté que dudabas. Las ansias por quedarte un minuto más luchaban contra tu deber hacia aquel a quien debías obedecer._

"_Esto está mal… muy mal…" te oí murmurar. La resignación parecía ganar terreno._

_Tal y como había supuesto antes, tu voz era diferente, era la misma pero tenía un tono más agudo, y fino. Era como uno imagina una voz perfecta. _

_Di unos pasos inseguros hacia ti. No hiciste amago de huir nuevamente así que salve la distancia que nos separaba. Hubiera deseado tanto abrazarte y gritar al cielo mi alegría, pero algo dentro de mí me advirtió que no era buena idea, en lo más mínimo, por lo que te observé un momento sin moverme. _

"_Estás igual, o casi, pero sigues como hace diez años" susurré y sonreí. ¿Qué importaba eso ahora? _

_Tú no dijiste nada. No se si porque no te atreviste, o no tenías nada que decir. Estabas inmóvil, como una hermosa estatua esculpida por un talentoso artista, como una diosa inmortal._

_Casi con temor levanté mi mano y la acerqué a tu mejilla dejándola a escasos centímetros, hasta que te regalé la caricia que hacía tanto tiempo deseaba darte. Estabas helada, como una roca o como el hielo._

_Recuerdo bien que en ese momento cerraste los ojos, tu rostro se relajó y una leve sonrisa adornó tus facciones haciéndolas infinitamente más hermosas, por si acaso no lo fueran ya. Sin embargo, un segundo después estabas en la otra punta de la habitación, confundida y furiosa. _

"_¡No! Esto no debe pasar, tú no puedes tocarme. No está bien. Yo ya no existo, así que debes dejarme lejos de tu vida y mente. ¡Olvídame!" exclamaste demasiado alto lo que provocó que Edward se removiera incómodo._

_Ambas respiramos aliviadas al ver que no se había despertado, y creo que esa vez ambas coincidimos en pensamiento: él no debía verte, nadie más debía hacerlo. _

"_Vamos abajo" te dije y salí delante de ti pero sin perderte de vista. Tú me seguiste a regañadientes. _

_Realmente mi intención no era retenerte, era consciente de que no podría hacerlo aunque así lo deseara. Tú ya no pertenecías a este mundo, al mundo humano en el que habías nacido y no podías volver a él. Lo comprendí entonces. Sabía que esa sería la última vez que te vería así que quería darte aquello que había escrito pensando, tal vez inconscientemente, en este día. _

_Tu mirada era nostálgica. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde aquel día. Solo una permanecía inamovible, como si ese pequeño espacio unánimemente hubiera sido declarado sagrado. Era la tarima donde descansaba tu piano, ahora de Edward, tu hermano. Lo observaste con ternura y te acercaste a él, ansiando con tus ojos el poder tocarlo nuevamente._

_Suspiraste luego y te volviste a mí con una mirada de disculpa._

"_Lo siento, mamá" hacía tanto que no escuchaba esas palabras de tu boca que creí que iba a estallar de alegría "No puedo quedarme ni un minuto más" torciste el gesto "Probablemente ya los haya metido en un buen lío por esto, no puedo permanecer aquí más tiempo… por mucho que quiera"_

"_No te preocupes por eso" dije restándole importancia, mas tu te enfadaste._

"_¡¿Qué no me preocupe dices?! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que son capaces de hacerles por mi culpa! ¡¿Y me dices que no me preocupe?! ¡Morir sería un regalo comparado con el dolor que pueden llegar a ocasionar a todos ustedes!" exclamaste levantando nuevamente la voz. _

_Hecho por el cual te reprendí, como antaño._

"_Aro, Cayo y Marcus" recité los nombres de memoria "Me hago una idea bastante clara de la situación a pesar de no entenderla por completo"_

"_¿Cómo sabes de ellos?" preguntaste con los ojos llenos de horror. _

_No se que expresión puse, pero mínimo una de rencor pues tu misma te sorprendiste._

"_Ellos me mandaron saludos cordialmente" dije fríamente._

_Tu cara se descompuso de pánico. No parecías estar al tanto de ello lo cual no me sorprendió. _

"_Yo solo quería…" había comenzado cuando unos pasos resonaron en la escalera, murmuré algo antes de ir "no te vayas"_

_Era tu hermano. Desde tu posición no creo que pudieras observarlo, debe3s saber que esta hecho todo un hombre. Preguntó por que estaba aquí gritando. Tuve que inventar una excusa sobre la marcha para convencerlo, cosa que no logré del todo. Si algo no le faltaba era la inteligencia y no era normal que yo vagara por la casa hablando sola. Aunque tal vez creyera que mis nervios habían terminado por colapsar. _

_Tú lo viste al igual que yo. A regañadientes se retiró, solo porque le rogué que me dejara sola porque en la noche podía relajarme lo que en el día no. Puras excusas. Por fortuna él es muy joven y cree en mí ciegamente, y la maldad del mundo no ha tocado su corazón aún, cosa que espero no ocurra jamás._

_Tú te querías ir. Todo en ti me lo indicaba, pero aún no estaba preparada para decirte el adiós, que sabía, sería el definitivo. _

_Te dije que tenía algo para ti. La cara que pusiste la recordaré por siempre, estabas tan sorprendida como me imaginaba lo estarían tu padre o tu hermano si les decía que había escrito parte de un diario para mi hija considerada muerta. _

_Te lo di y te señalé el lugar exacto. Detrás de un ladrillo suelto en el lado izquierdo de la estufa a leña. Nadie jamás notó la existencia de ese lugar pues yo me había encargado de cubrirlo con un bonito adorno, uno que recuerdo adorabas tanto como yo. _

_Mis motivos para mostrarte tal lugar es el mismo ahora que el que te dije entonces: _

"_Cuando muera, si tú aún estás allí afuera, ven a buscarlo… en él escribiré cada hecho importante, así si aún nos recuerdas con cariño, podrás enterarte de lo que hicimos y comprobar que aunque ahora sonreímos desde el fondo de nuestras almas, tú siempre has estado en nuestros corazones y memoria"_

_Por un segundo creí que ibas a llorar pero inmediatamente te recompusiste y tomaste el diario que te tendía y luego de un momento de duda me diste el abrazo más cálido que he sentido, a pesar de lo helada que estaba tu piel._

_Me pregunté si estarías enferma. No pude decir nada al respecto porque desapareciste en el acto, y por más que te busqué, no te encontré. _

_No se si te veré otra vez, pero algo en mi corazón me dice que no. Solo espero que estés donde estés puedas, algún día, puedas volver ser feliz y sonreír como lo hacías de pequeña, con esa sonrisa límpida y cautivadora reflejo de tu corazón puro._

**_._**

_**.**  
_

_**25 de junio. 1916**_

_Hoy en la mañana noté que tu visita nocturna trajo alguna consecuencia más. Tu hermano salió temprano de su habitación como una exhalación, hecho una furia. No comprendí el por que de su comportamiento hasta que dijo que su foto, aquella que tomamos el día de su quinto cumpleaños, la última contigo, había desaparecido. Y solo entonces comprendí que debiste de haberla tomado la noche anterior. Claro que esto último yo no podía confesarlo, de modo que fingí sorpresa y ayudé a buscar el objeto perdido por cada rincón, aún cuando sabía que era una búsqueda inútil._

_Edward está furibundo, incluso diría que eso es un eufemismo, y lo comprendo. Esa fotografía era su último recuerdo –en un aparte de la canción- de ti. Muchas veces con tu padre nos planteamos si no sería mejor quitarle esa foto, pues había ocasiones en las que se perdía por completo en su mundo, un mundo ligado a ti y a ese papel fotográfico. Finalmente decidimos dejarlo estar, forzarlo a superar un golpe tan duro no nos pareció buena idea, y al final él mismo encontró su equilibrio._

_Es demasiado triste, conocer la verdad y ser incapaz de decírsela para menguar su dolor y frustración. Se que es por su bien, pero no por eso deja de ser menos doloroso para todos, o al menos para él y para mí._

**_._**

_**.**  
_

_**16 de septiembre. 1917**_

_Hay algo que me preocupa sobremanera y es la nueva fijación de Edward con la guerra que está luchándose en los países europeos. Él aún quiere ser médico y finalmente su padre aceptó su decisión, pero lo que ninguno esperaba era que quisiera unirse a las filas como médico, curiosamente no lo hace por el honor que significa ser un héroe, sino porque detesta que se pierdan vidas si él puede hacer algo para solucionarlo. Hace poco que dejó su carrera musical para enfocarse por completo en la medicina y en su nuevo sueño, sin embargo, me preocupa en demasía su interés por la guerra. Edward es un chico dulce y amable aunque muy resuelto, pero temo que no pueda soportar las atrocidades que allá se viven, peor aún, temo que no vuelva. _

_Es egoísta, lo sé. Pero me retuerzo en agonía de solo pensar en eso. Aún falta más de un año para que tenga la edad suficiente para reclutarse y ya he intentado de mil maneras disuadirlo pero es imposible, es tan terco y obstinado como tú y comienzo a creer que si no ocurre algún milagro, se irá… probablemente para siempre._

**_._**

_**.**  
_

_**30 de marzo. 1918**_

_Mis notas en este diario son esporádicas, lo sé, y lo lamento, pero la vida simplemente ha seguido su curso normal luego de tu visita. Nada a cambiado demasiado, lo cual admito, es una desgracia. Edward aún insiste en que su lugar está en aquella abominable guerra. Le he preguntado por qué no quiere quedarse y formar una familia aquí, vivir tranquilamente sin el peso y las consecuencias que una guerra deja en todos los hombres. Su respuesta fue simple._

"_Mamá, desde que tengo quince he ido a cada baile y fiesta que se ha dado en la alta, y a veces no tan alta, sociedad de Chicago, y créeme madre, si hubiera encontrado una sola mujer capaz de robarme el aliento entonces tendrías que dejar de preocuparte por cualquier guerra o cosa que ocurra en el mundo, pues lo primero que haría sería poner un anillo en su dedo anular. Pero me temo que tal chica no existe aún. Y si existe está en otra parte, porque yo no la he encontrado, seré más útil salvando alguna vida allá que estando aquí. Lo siento"._

_Comienzo a ver la inutilidad de mis intentos, porque en ese punto tiene razón. He criado a un caballero y se que no desposara a una mujer solo porque sea bonita, lo hará –cuando lo haga- porque ésta demostrará estar a la altura de cualquiera sean sus expectativas. Yo sé que lo hará por amor, y para bien o para mal, yo no puedo forzar tal sentimiento. _

**_._**

_**.**  
_

_**3 de septiembre. 1918**_

_Un dicho popular dice que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, porque éstos pueden cumplirse. Hasta hace poco había menospreciado tal cosa, pues, ¿no se supone que es la mayor felicidad cuando nuestros deseos se cumplen? Eso hubiera dicho hace una semana, pero hace una semana las alas de la muerte no estaban rondando a nuestro alrededor como una permanente y oscura sombra. Supongo que he de explicarme mejor._

_Una epidemia de gripe española ha estado azotando Chicago, en cuestión de meses se ha cobrado cientos de vidas y los números aumentan cada día. Y hace tan solo dos días tu padre se ha unido a los dichosos números._

_Nuevamente no concibo la manera de explicar el dolor que su pérdida nos ha causado tanto a Edward como a mí. Es como abrir nuevamente una herida cicatrizada, o como abrir una nueva herida, da igual, porque no es el dolor lo que hace temblar mis manos a la hora de escribir, sino el temor, el miedo. Es una enfermedad contagiosa y ver esta terrible realidad tan cercana me aterra. _

_Sin embargo, no es hora de dejarme llevar por los miedos. Aquella vez, cuando tú te fuiste de nuestras vidas yo no pude estar junto a mi hijo porque me había dejado arrastrar por mi propio dolor, ahora no será igual, debo ser fuerte y vamos a salir adelante._

**_._**

_**.**  
_

_**12 de septiembre. 1918**_

_Admitir la derrota es infinitamente peor que cualquier cosa, ser derrotado rápidamente puede no ser algo doloroso, pero ver como poco a poco las fuerzas merman hasta que finalmente todo es inútil… simplemente es indescriptible la impotencia del momento._

_Si, estoy enferma y no me importa porque a mi lado yace Edward, inconsciente de todo cuando ocurre a su alrededor y ardiendo en fiebre. Pero aún no pierdo completamente la esperanza. No me importa mi vida, no me importaría darle toda mi sangre, hasta mi último aliento si con eso alguien me asegurara que vivirá lo que merece. _

_A pesar de todo no pierdo completamente la esperanza. Ayer en la noche ha venido a vernos uno de los doctores. Muchos van y vienen frenéticamente de un lado a otro del hospital, atendiendo a tantos pacientes (o moribundos) como pueden, porque sencillamente no hay suficientes manos para todos nosotros, mas ese joven doctor es diferente. En cuanto posó una de sus heladas manos en mi frente reconocí el parecido. Es cierto también que mi fiebre apenas me permite distinguir diferencia entre las temperaturas, pero sus penetrantes ojos de un dorado opaco, su palidez y sus marcadas ojeras exactamente iguales a las tuyas me dicen claramente que es como tú y tengo la seguridad de que si alguien puede salvar a Edward y darle una segunda oportunidad, ese es él. _

_No estoy segura de que vayas a estar conforme con mi decisión, es más, no estoy segura de que Edward vaya a comprender mi decisión. Me gustaría ser capaz de explicarle todo lo que pasa por mi mente, los motivos que me impulsan a salvarlo por cualquier medio, aún por algo que parece sobrenatural. _

_Al verlo tan indefenso en su catre, sudando y temblando a causa de la fiebre, sencillamente no puedo verlo morir, resignarme, no si es existiera la posibilidad de hacer algo. Parecerá una locura, pero creo que Edward tiene mucha razón en algo, su razón para vivir apasionadamente no existe aún, y él merece sin duda una oportunidad para vivir, para amar, para cumplir su promesa hecha a ti y para hacer todo aquello que la muerte está intentando arrebatarle. Aún si lo consiguiera dentro de cien años. Aún si me odiara por tomar esta decisión por él. _

_Si algún día vas a buscar este diario y si alguna vez te reencuentras con tu hermano dile que espero sea capaz de perdonarme, pero que a pesar de lo que pueda haber ocurrido no lamento mi decisión. Y lo más importante, dile que lo amo, así como te amo a ti hija._

**_~.*.~__.*.~__.*.__~.*.~_**

**_~.*.~__.*.~__.*.__~.*.~_**

Esa era la última hoja escrita del diario, supuse que de algún modo habría logrado dejarlo en aquel escondite y luego había tenido lugar la charla que yo había visto en la mente de Carlisle. Siempre me había parecido extraña la convicción de mi madre de que Carlisle podía salvarme, solo hasta ahora comprendía que ella sabía con exactitud que mi padre adoptivo era algo_ sobrenatural._ Por eso le había pedido, más bien exigido, que me salvara. De ese modo yo morí para los humanos el trece de septiembre.

Sonreí con resignación. Antes no había comprendido sus motivos, pero ahora lo hacía. Y aún así, nunca debí dudar de ella. El amor de mi familia humana siempre fue profundo, intenso e irrevocable, y mi madre había tomado esa dura decisión por amor. Ella sabía que ni su hija ni el doctor eran normales, ni siquiera humanos, pero estaban vivos y eso era lo que ella quería para mí, porque aquel que está vivo definitivamente tiene oportunidad de encontrar su felicidad. Así como Carlisle. Así como yo quería hacerlo ahora. Me había tardado casi noventa años darme cuenta de lo que ella dio por obvio en aquel entonces. Pero es que todo era tan inverosímil…

Volví a suspirar.

¿Cómo podría culparla por tomar esa decisión? Si yo mismo había tomado una muy peligrosa decisión solamente por amor. Porque amaba a Bella y porque estar cerca de ella era peligroso, y sin embargo, no quería estar en ningún otro sitio. Y nuevamente Elizabeth tenía razón. Mi felicidad no estaba en mi época, en el novecientos, sino en el siglo XXI, con una tímida muchacha de marrones ojos. Tal vez todo estaba destinado al fin y al cabo.

Sin saber demasiado como o por qué comencé a reírme. No era de felicidad, tampoco de tristeza. Tal vez simplemente un poco de todo junto. Porque… ¿qué más puedes hacer cuando te das cuenta de que has sido un completo y total imbécil por casi noventa años?

Era revelador, era extraño, angustiante, asfixiante, ese momento era muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo.

-¿Qué si te perdono madre? –susurré aún presa de los sacudones producidos por la risa-. Soy yo quien debería disculparse, soy yo quien debería arrastrarse por toda la eternidad pidiendo perdón por ser tan idiota.

Enredé mis manos en mi cabello y bajé la vista, terminando de ahogar mi histérica risa con un sollozo, al cual le siguieron muchos más. Nuevamente el cúmulo de emociones similares y contradictorias era demasiado, así como la cantidad de pensamientos –míos y ajenos- en mi cabeza. Me sentía como si fuera a explotar de un modo u otro. Lo que no esperaba era la forma, porque a pesar de haber leído de su existencia en la carta minutos u horas atrás, no creía que fuera posible. Pero cuando un par de espesas y cálidas lágrimas rojas escaparon de mis ojos y se deslizaron por mis mejillas para morir finalmente en mi pantalón descubrí, no sin sorpresa, que incluso criaturas frías como los vampiros podemos llorar.

Y diez segundos después, cuando Alice me encerró en su abrazó de piedra, descubrí por enésima vez lo afortunado que era por tener una familia como la que tenía, y lo idiota que a veces podía llegar a ser.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con todos, excepto Bella -lo cual no quería admitir me importaba demasiado-, aglomerados en mi habitación, mirándome con preocupación.

-¡Nunca creí que viviría para ver esto! ¡Eddie esta llorando! –Exclamó Emmett a los cuatro vientos, de modo que cualquier ser viviente a menos de cien kilómetros pudiera enterarse.

Si, a pesar de todo –o a pesar de Emmett- era una familia maravillosa.

* * *

**.**

**Hola después de bastante tiempo.**

**Muchas gracias por esperar y más aún a **ammyriddle**, **Isis Janet**, **zamaraz**, **Fan de Sailor Moon**, **Marine-granger-NOA** e **izhavo** por dejarme su opinión.  
**

**Y primero quiero responder para todos duda interesante que zamaraz puso en su review:**

**-Ya todos saben que Evelyn puede ocultar su apariencia, por lo tanto es lógico que Edward no reconociera que la vampiresa que tuvo en frente en Voterra era su hermana. Ahora, ¿por qué no reconoció ella a Edward?**

**Es algo que no explico de un modo explicito. Ella no lo reconoce porque la última vez que vio a Edward él tenía 5 años, cuando entró de incógnito a su antigua casa y habló con su madre no lo vio realmente. También es cierto que Elizabeth escribió en su diario que quería que Carlisle salvara a su hijo, y Evelyn supo que se refería a un vampiro pero no lo creyó. Si bien era cierto que no era imposible que hubiera algún vampiro en Chicago pero, para ella, era imposible que hubiera un vampiro atendiendo enfermos en un hospital. Creyó que su madre alucinaba por la fiebre. En resumen, lo creía tan muerto como él a ella, y que de pronto apareciera un vampiro guapo solo con el mismo (raro) color de cabello no significaba nada, al menos para ella. **

**.**

**Como habrán notado ya tengo mi pc. Aunque de momento da igual porque no estoy en Mdeo sino con mi familia por semana santa.**

**El problema (siempre hay uno, ¿verdad?): Me esta costando escribir ¬¬ Creo que mi musa invisible se fue de parranda. Es raro porque se ve que la pobre es medio asocial... El punto es que apenas he escrito y no estoy del todo convencida.**

**Este Chap está terminado de antes, por lo tanto, paso mi aprovación. De hecho, el diario de Lizzie lo escribí hace meses cuando se me ocurrió la idea de incluir algunas partes. (ah, y no, no escribí todo el diario sino solo esas partes).**

**En fin. No quiero ser la aguafiestas, pero existe la posibilidad de que nuevamente me demore con el próximo Cap. Aunque no tengo la cuenta de cuantos capítulos faltan para que termine el fic, ya lo tengo planeado, incluso el epílogo. El problema es que no me gusta como estoy poniendo en palabras mis ideas.**

**Disculpen y espero comprendan. No soy nada buena siguiendo una rútina ni obligándome. Hago lo que puedo y escribo por placer, así que por eso pasa que no siempre sea tan puntual como cualquier lector querría.**

.

**Bueno, si aún no los he corrido, queridos lectores, espero un reviewcito, xDD.**

**Sayonara!**


	17. Charla de Chicas

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Evelyn es mía y solo mía.  
**

**La historia es producto de mis delirios. **

**.**

_Texto en cursiva: _Un recuerdo, sueño, fantasía o alucinación (elijan, xD). Y también algunos "pensamientos"._  
_

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo XV- Charla de chicas**

_(Bella)_

_El lenguaje es hermoso, lástima que se desaproveche hablando._

**~.*.~**

Luego de dejar los diarios y la carta a un muy shockeado Edward, desaparecí a la carrera rumbo a mi habitación. Llegué sin aliento y cerré la puerta tras de mí, dejándome simplemente caer contra ésta. Levanté la vista y la clavé en el techo, mientras unas indiscretas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos, sonreí sin alegría.

-Bien Bella, ya la has armado, has sorprendido y escandalizado a una familia de vampiros, lástima que no premien esta clase de cosas –me dije presa de una repentina amargura.

Aún en mi lugar en el piso, me aovillé y enterré mi rostro en mis rodillas. Podía escuchar y distinguir las voces desde el primer piso, pero esta vez no quería saber de que iba la discusión así que cerré los ojos implorando por vaciar mi mente, dejarla en blanco o tal vez simplemente dejarla volar, lejos y libre como yo nunca fui.

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

_Una pequeña niña de tal vez tres años iba corriendo por una senda de un parque. Su rostro reflejaba su felicidad y sus ojos toda la inocencia y la pureza que se posee en esa edad. De pronto se detuvo y se giró para encarar con una graciosa expresión de enfado a alguien._

_-¡Vamos mamá! ¡Más rápido que la abuela nos está esperando! ¡Vamos! –exigió, pero aún antes de terminar ya estaba nuevamente retozando por la senda, deteniéndose a veces para contemplar las cuidadas flores._

_-Cariño, aún falta media hora y si sigues saltando así te caerás –la reprendió con diversión una mujer que iba tras ella._

_Aunque yo no estaba siendo partícipe de la escena, me dio un vuelco el corazón al ver a la mujer. Era guapa, de altura promedio y con un rostro aún joven y de expresión tan infantil como su hija. Su largo cabello marrón caía lacio sobre sus hombros y hacia juego con sus ojos del mismo color y expresión ingenua. No la conocía de nada, estaba segura, y sin embargo, no podía reprimir la sensación de familiaridad al verla._

_-No me caeré –exclamó ofendida la niña. _

_Acto seguido, sus pies se enredaron y cayó sobre un cantero lleno de flores. _

_-No, claro que no –rió su madre antes de correr a auxiliarla. _

_La risa de ambas se elevó en el cielo azul, como el repiqueteó de unas campanas._

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

Las mismas molestas e insistentes campanas que resonaban dentro de mis oídos, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que lo que sonaba en realidad era la puerta de mi habitación, en la cual estaba apoyada aún.

Con movimientos torpes y aún aturdida por mi sueño o alucinación –ya que no estaba segura de que realmente me hubiera dormido- me incorporé y abrí la puerta. Me sorprendí sobremanera cuando vi que la persona allí parada, con el ceño levemente fruncido, era Rosalie.

-Ya sé que no nos caemos bien y todo eso, pero no tenías que ignorarme –dijo a modo de saludo, luego añadió más amablemente-. ¿Puedo pasar?

Demasiado sorprendida como para articular palabra me hice a un lado indicándole que si. La observé con el corazón en un puño caminar con inaudita elegancia hasta mi cama, durante el trayecto inspeccionó la obra de su hermana con detalle.

-Yo… lo siento Rosalie… estaba… estaba algo distraída… -por alguna razón sentía que le debía una explicación, aún cuando no me la hubiera pedido.

-No hay problema –dijo, aún sin mirarme-. Bonita habitación, un poco oscura para mi gusto, pero bonita –apreció y entonces me sonrió con lo que pude adivinar era ¿timidez?

-Eh… todo fue obra de… Alice –dije algo cohibida pero por sobretodo, sorprendida. ¿Quién era esta mujer y que había hecho con Rosalie? Era la única pregunta que mi aturdido cerebro podía formular en ese momento tan irreal.

-¿Sorprendida? –preguntó divertida y un poco avergonzada a la par que esbozaba una gran sonrisa-. No te esperabas que pudiera ser amable, ¿a que no?

Bien. Analicemos. Tenía a Rosalie sentada en mi cama hablándome sin insultos ni gruñidos de por medio y en una actitud totalmente pacífica, incluso pareciera que… conciliadora. Ya. ¿Cuándo había caído dentro de un mundo paralelo?

-¿Sonaría muy grosero que dijera que no… al menos conmigo? –pregunté aún demasiado sorprendida y extrañamente intimidada.

Se rió levemente algo que terminó por extrañarme. ¿Rosalie reía? O sea, no es que la creyera eternamente enojada, pero ¿reír en la misma habitación donde estaba yo? ¡Si ella me aborrecía! Antes me hubiera esperado que un dragón entrara por la ventana y seguro me sorprendía menos.

-Bien, comenzaré yo –dijo y su rostro se demudó en uno de total seriedad-. He venido porque quería hablar contigo Bella y ser sincera: aún no te acepto y sigo creyendo que eres una amenaza para todos nosotros…

-Creo que ya sé eso, Rosalie –la corté con brusquedad no queriendo escuchar más.

-No me interrumpas –dijo, aún amable, pero firme. Supe que no me quedaba más remedio que escuchar y hacerlo hasta el final-. Eso es lo que siento, es la verdad, sin embargo… eso no quiere decir que _tú_ me caigas… mal –entrecerró los ojos al decir esto, como si le hubiera costado todas sus fuerzas y podía intuir que, para Rosalie, dejar a un lado su orgullo para confesarme eso –aunque no fuera cierto- había resultado un esfuerzo monumental.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguna dijo nada. Ella esperando alguna reacción por mi parte y yo asimilando sus palabras… las cuales no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, a no ser que hubiera sentido tanta lástima por mi que se hubiera obligado a hacer esto.

-Rosalie no entiendo, tu me odias –pronuncié con dolor pero resignada a algo que me parecía inevitable-, no se por que me dices esto, pero si es por lástima no lo hagas. Sé que parezco patética y que mi vida da asco pero todavía no caí tan bajo para necesitar de… esto…

Ante mis palabras Rosalie bufó, todo atisbo de sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro de porcelana. Me dedicó una mirada ofendida y furiosa. Al menos a lo segundo estaba acostumbrada…

-Sinceramente te tenía por una chica inteligente y observadora Bella, no me digas que de verdad eres así de tonta –siguió mirándome desafiante. Le devolví la mirada, no era mi culpa si ella daba a entender eso-. Si sintiera lástima por ti ni siquiera me dignaría a hablarte.

-Entonces, serías tan amable de explicarme tu presencia aquí Rosalie –inquirí luego de respirar profundo para tranquilizar el infundado enojo que había bullido con sus palabras. No quería perder los nervios y tal parecía que lo hacía demasiado últimamente.

-No es mi culpa que malinterpretaras mis intenciones al venir a tu habitación –dijo, al parecer poniendo, al igual que yo, todo su empeño en tranquilizarse-. ¿Te importaría sentarte Bella? He venido por la paz, de verdad.

Reprimí un suspiro y, aunque algo reticente, hice lo que me pedía, me senté en la cama quedando frente a ella. No temía a Rosalie, pero tampoco tenía con ella el grado de confianza que tenía con su hermana o cualquiera de su familia, incluso con su esposo. A decir verdad, no tenía ninguna clase de confianza con Rosalie, ni siquiera habíamos hablado civilizadamente alguna vez. Por lo general me ignoraba y yo hacía lo mismo.

Nuevamente pensé que esto le estaba costando más trabajo a ella que a mí, por lo que me dispuse a escucharla, al menos.

-De acuerdo, soy toda oídos –dije suavizando mi voz para que sonara amable. La verdad es que no quería discutir, me parecía más apetecible echarme sobre la cama a lamentar el –posiblemente- haber arruinado mi reciente amistad con Edward.

Por la cara que puso Rosalie fue fácil concluir que, a pesar de sus palabras, no quería estar acá fingiendo charlar conmigo.

-No tienes que hacer esto, sea lo que sea… -le indiqué sin mirarla directamente.

-Ya lo sé, pero, ¡demonios! Quiero hacerlo, es solo que… no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas… –explotó.

Me limité a mirarla sin comprender nada. Rosalie bufó, avergonzada.

-Solamente quería disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento, no soy tonta, se que no ha sido justo, justificado si, pero no justo, ¿de acuerdo? Era eso –soltó intentando sonar confiada pero su voz se tornó avergonzada, me sorprendió verla desviar la mirada y juraría que si hubiera podido estaría sonrojada a más no poder.

-Yo… no se que decir… -_vaya respuesta inteligente, Bella_. _¡Di al menos algo coherente mujer! _Me armé de tanto valor como pude reunir y encaré a mi interlocutora-. Gracias Rosalie, yo… no esperaba esto… ¡no me malinterpretes! Me alivia mucho saber que no me odias, aún cuando no aceptes mi presencia aquí, lo cual es lógico, soy una intrusa después de todo…

-Definitivamente Alice tiene razón cuando dice que careces completamente de autoestima –musitó entre dientes.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté, aunque por supuesto, la escuché claramente.

-Mira Bella, esto te va a sonar muy extraño viniendo de mi, pero escucha bien y cree cada palabra que digo porque no voy a decirlo dos veces –me dijo mirándome fijamente-. Que yo tenga _problemas_ para aceptarte como parte de la familia no quiere decir que no lo seas ya, porque lo eres, todos te consideran un miembro más así que jamás repitas lo que has dicho antes porque los lastimarías demasiado, y eso, no te lo permito. ¿Entendido?

Demasiado sorprendida solamente atiné a asentir, aún cuando una parte de mí no lograra aceptar dicha afirmación, otra, se inflaba de alegría al saber que ellos me consideraban parte de su familia, ya que, consciente o inconscientemente, yo también había comenzado a considerar a los Cullen como una familia, mi familia.

-Bella… ¿por qué… lloras? –preguntó con una inseguridad nunca antes vista Rose.

Era verdad, estaba llorando, pero esta vez al menos lloraba por motivos muy diferentes a la tristeza. Sin poder evitarlo me reí, con una risa nerviosa y avergonzada.

-Lo siento, solo estoy… feliz –volví a reír.

-Eres rara –dijo Rose esbozando una leve e incomoda, pero sincera sonrisa.

-Lo sé.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que me calmé. No habíamos dicho nada más, de modo que ahora estábamos en medio de un extraño silencio, mezcla de incomodidad y alivio. Observé a la imponente rubia aún sentada en mi cama, con la mirada y la mente en otra parte y me pregunté que tanto podría ofenderse si le cuestionaba sus motivos. Obviamente no éramos amigas, e incluso dudaba de que eso pudiera llegar a pasar alguna vez, pero no iba a rechazar la oferta de enterrar el hacha de guerra.

Me removí indecisa en mi lugar, cosa que no paso desapercibida para ella.

-Creo que mejor me voy, debe incomodarte mi presencia…

-¡No! –exclamé, ella me miró como si en lugar de una tuviera dos cabezas. Me sonrojé furiosamente sin poder evitarlo-. Es decir, no es eso… -suspiré-. Yo solo me preguntaba por qué decidiste hacer esto, cuando es tan claro que es difícil para ti.

-¿Te molesta que haya venido? –inquirió con voz dura.

-No, claro que no –me defendí-. Es solo que me resulta extraño… digo, como hasta hace un momento querías hacerme polvo con la mirada, me preguntaba que pudo haber cambiado… -expliqué en un murmullo.

Su mirada se suavizó hasta que adquirió un toque de culpa y ¿nerviosismo? Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a estos cambios, aunque claro, los prefería sin duda.

-Edward.

-¿Edward te lo pidió? –no es que fuera improbable, pero de ahí a que Rosalie le hiciera caso…

-No. Incluso es probable que quiera matarme por esto ya que no quiere cargarte con más preocupaciones de las estrictamente necesarias. Por eso estoy aprovechando ahora que está ocupado –sonrió como un niño al hacer una travesura.

-Ya veo –dije haciendo un esfuerzo para que mi voz sonara normal debido a la cálida sensación que me había embargado al escuchar esas palabras-. Pero aún no comprendo el por que.

Al parecer no le causó gracia volver al tema pues su expresión volvió a ser seria y sus nervios se hicieron evidentes cuando comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su rubio cabello.

-Fue algo que Edward me dijo… -torció el gesto al recordar, luego suspiró-. Ninguno de nosotros, excepto tú y tal vez Carlisle, sabe sobre la vida humana de Edward. Todo lo que sabemos es que perdió a personas muy importantes para él y por eso siempre ha estado en ese estado de melancolía y dejadez total, como si nada ni nadie pudiese hacer que sus ojos brillaran. Ya no le interesaba siquiera intentar salir adelante, encontrar algo que pudiera sacarlo de su tristeza… -la voz de Rosalie tenía un tinte de enojo, tristeza y arrepentimiento-. Admito que te odie cuando supe que Edward se había interesado en ti, a quien solo veía como una simple humana, pero en el fondo me alegré por él, porque a pesar de mi forma de ser yo lo aprecio y su dolor nos partía a todos en dos…

Nuevamente estaba confusa, no entendía a donde quería llegar Rosalie al contarme todo esto, y, aunque una parte de mí se alegraba por su voto de confianza, otra se retorcía en dolor porque yo ya sabía que era una _simple humana_ que no merecía respirar el mismo aire que un dios reencarnado como lo era Edward.

-¿Sabes? Desde el primer momento te he envidiado Bella –la miré con los ojos dilatados por la incredulidad. Rose me sonrió-. Tu eres todo lo que yo no soy, eres cálida, suave, frágil… tu corazón late y transporta por tus venas la vida que hay en tu interior. Te sonrojas, cambias, te transformas. Estás viva. ¿Qué soy yo en cambio? –no supe si era una pregunta retórica o no, pero no pude decir nada, estaba atónita, ¿es que Rosalie no se había visto nunca en un espejo?-. Te diré lo que soy: una muñeca, eso soy –sonrió sin alegría-. Hermosa, perfecta, irresistible, pero vacía, fría, muerta, sin vida… Tal vez no lo entiendas y no te culpo, pero en la época que yo nací, todo lo que se esperaba de una señorita es todo lo que yo jamás podré dar: vida –dijo con infinita amargura.

-Pero tienes a Emmett, él te ama –dije, inexplicablemente sentía que quería consolarla, hacer o decir cualquier cosa que la hiciera sentir mejor, como si fuera mi _amiga_.

-Si, y soy muy afortunada -dijo con sencillez, una leve sonrisa amagaba con aparecer en sus labios.

-¿Entonces era por eso, eso te hizo notar Edward, que me odiabas por… celos? –pregunté sin poder evitar el tono de incredulidad en mi voz.

Rose rió mucho más fuerte que antes.

-No, ese es solo un motivo y es el menos importante. Además seguramente tampoco habría decidido hacer esto solo por eso.

Abrí mi boca sin que de ésta saliera sonido alguno. ¿Por qué razón me había ganado el odio de alguien como Rosalie? Los celos ya eran algo demasiado increíble, ¿que sería lo otro?

-Cuando yo le eché en cara a Edward el hecho de que no pudiera superar su pasado él me respondió que no podía criticarlo cuando ni yo misma podía aceptar y liberarme de mi propio pasado y de los temores que acarreaba desde allí como fantasmas –dijo mirando por la ventana, aunque más bien parecía mirar un lugar mucho más lejano, uno donde yo no tenía permitida la entrada-. Todos nosotros, cada vampiro, tiene tras de si el fin de una vida humana trágica o un fin trágico en si. En mi caso mi vida era absolutamente perfecta, lo tenía todo, o eso creía. Tenía dinero, estatus, un prometido aún más rico y, por supuesto, mi envidiable hermosura –sonrió mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes, su mirada, en cambio, era un abismo de dolor-. Era tan tonta y vanidosa que nunca me di cuenta que la vida que tanto amaba y de la que tanto me enorgullecía, era vacía y extremadamente superficial y, por supuesto, terminó en tragedia. Lo perdí todo cuando en realidad no tenía nada. Entonces Carlisle me convirtió en esto y, a pesar de que odie lo que soy, gracias a él por fin pude conocer el amor incondicional de una familia, y el amor de Emmett… es gracias a ellos que puedo soportar esta existencia, si Em no estuviera yo no sería nada, y sin mi familia, todo sería dolorosamente vacío. No tengo miedo de _morir_, pero si tengo miedo de perder todo lo que ahora se que tengo.

Tenía un doloroso nudo en la garganta, Rosalie no había especificado ni había entrado en detalles sobre su vida, pero por primera vez sentía que la comprendía, después de todo, ¿quién mejor que yo para saber lo que se siente perderlo todo una y otra vez? Claro que comprendía la impotencia y la furia cuando ves sin poder hacer nada como todo aquello que luchaste por construir se desmorona como un castillo de naipes al viento.

-Y yo por supuesto fui quien puso todo patas para arriba y al punto del derrumbe –confirmé bajando la mirada y dejando que mi cabello hiciera de pantalla entre ella y yo. No lo decía con reproche, de hecho, no lo dije con ningún tono de voz en particular.

-Un día antes te hubiera aplaudido por haberte dado cuenta, pero ahora no, porque eso no es verdad –levanté la vista incrédula y molesta, pero Rosalie no me miraba sino que desviaba la mirada avergonzada por algo, continuó hablando antes de que yo pudiera protestar-. Bella, tú no pones en peligro mi familia porque tu _eres parte_ de esa misma familia desde el instante mismo en que Edward se fijó en ti y tu aceptaste quedarte con nosotros… que yo me haya tardado en comprenderlo no borra el hecho en si –luego de decirlo, o confesarlo, me miró intensamente-. Por eso ahora tienes que apoyar a Edward, ahora el va a necesitarte más que nunca.

-Eso no tienes que decírmelo –dije con firmeza a pesar de estar sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Se nota en tus ojos lo que sientes por él, pero no por eso te mataré menos dolorosamente si le haces algo, así como haré una pira con él si daña a mi nueva… hermana… -amenazó Rosalie con voz afilada, pero en sus ojos se adivinaba esa inseguridad tan impropia de ella; y en el fondo yo sabía cuanto le había costado pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿Hermana? ¿N-no te estás adelantando un… un poco a los hechos? –pregunté demasiado nerviosa, y aún más sonrojada de ser eso posible, por la elección de sus palabras.

-¡¡Claro que no!! –gritó una voz muy conocida mientras la puerta de mi cuarto se abría y cerraba a una velocidad alarmante. En menos de un segundo tenía a la pequeña Cullen abrazándome y a continuación se sentó en medio de la cama.

-Alice, ¿no podías contenerte? –dijo Rosalie enojada-. Igualmente, yo ya me voy...

-¡Claro que no! -chilló Alice dejándome sorda en el proceso y sorprendiendo a su hermana-. Tu -señaló a Rose- te quedas aquí y tú ponte cómoda -me señaló y yo me encogí en mi sitio- ¡Es hora de una charla de chicas! –Exclamó con felicidad... una que solo ella era capaz de sentir ya que, tanto Rosalie como yo estábamos horrorizadas.

-Alice, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza de pequeña o que? -gruñó con tan pocas ganas de estar presente en esto como yo... o eso creía.

Alice le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

-Rosalie, tenemos que saber _eso_. Y no sé si me caí de pequeña, lástima -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh! ¿Hablas de _eso_? -al parecer había comprendido algo que a mi todavía se me escapaba pues, su cara de enfado desapareció y fue sustituida por una sonrisa... malvada-. Siempre es bueno practicar.

¿Practicar? ¿Practicar que? ¿Por qué presentía que esto no iba a ser de mi agrado? ¡Ah si! La mirada maligna que Alice me dedicaba era suficiente para _saber_ que esto no iba a gustarme.

-Entonces Bella, si vamos a ser hermanas tienes que decirnos, ¿te gusta Edward? –medio preguntó, medio exigió el duendecillo maléfico.

De más está decir que me puse de distintos tonos de rojo, sentía el rostro demasiado caliente a causa de toda la sangre allí acumulada.

-Yo… creo que mejor… hablamos de esto… otro día… -logré balbucear en medio de mi vergüenza.

-¿Por qué? Este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro, mejor incluso ya que el lector de mentes está demasiado concentrado como para prestarnos atención –dijo la pequeña vidente en medio de sus constantes botes de la emoción que sentía.

-¿Estará bien? ¿Crees que… hice lo correcto? –olvidé por completo que me estaba exigiendo una confesión y solo pude concentrarme en la preocupación que sentía por Edward.

Alice me sonrió conciliadora.

-Es lo segundo mejor que hubieras podido hacer por él –sonrió de un modo que no me gustó del todo, menos me gustó cuando le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Rosalie.

-¿Lo segundo? -acentuó su sonrisa y supe que había preguntado precisamente lo que quería y que me arrepentiría al instante.

-Si, lo primero sería que le confieses cuanto lo quieres –no me equivoqué.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo quiero Alice? –susurré intentando que no se notara la inseguridad en mi voz. ¡Oh madre de las mentiras!

-Vamos Bella, a mi no me engañas...

-De hecho no engañas a nadie excepto a Edward -apostilló Rosalie con voz suave, al parecer intentando no ser ella la que me hiciera enfadar.

-Tu quieres a mi hermano –dijo el dende y no se me pasó el hecho de que no era una pregunta.

-Yo… yo le tengo mucho… aprecio. Es un gran… _amigo_ y me ha apoyado mucho –dije con un poco de vacilación a pesar de que no era mentira, eso exactamente éramos, pero, aún así, la palabra _amigo_ quemó mi boca al pronunciarla. Yo no quería ser solo amiga de Edward, pero no imaginaba que él pudiera verme de otra forma que esa.

_Al fin y al cabo, ¿que eres tú en comparación con Edward? Nada. _Me dije mentalmente.

_Pero si fueras nada él no te miraría como lo hace, ni haría tantas cosas por ti_, contraatacó mi otra parte, la que se moría por creer que él pudiera corresponderme mínimamente.

_Eso son cosas que cualquier amigo haría._ Dije, no muy segura.

_¿Y que me dices de aquello que quiso confesarte en el cementerio?_ Volvió a la carga mi conciencia.

_Pudo ser cualquier cosa. _Rebatí.

_Si quieres seguir engañándote, allá tu._

¡Agh! ¿No se supone que las conciencias son la voz de la razón? Es que ni siquiera se puede tener una conciencia normal.

-¡Bella! –miré a Alice quien parecía ligeramente contrariada.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? Estábamos hablando de Edward y de pronto te quedas mirando la nada… -me acusó pero casi de inmediato su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa pícara-. ¿O es que estabas pensando en él?

No pude evitarlo y me sonrojé otra vez. ¿Es que estaba condenada a tener el rostro rojo por la pena?

-No… solo me distraje… –_con una estúpida discusión con mi disfuncional conciencia. _Añadí para mí.

-Ay, Bella, ¿por qué eres tan difícil? –suspiró teatralmente.

-Yo no soy difícil, son ustedes las que se empeñan en ver cosas donde no las hay –me defendí aunque sabía que Alice tenía razón.

Vi como ambas hermanas intercambiaban una mirada exasperada y, al parecer, se ponían mudamente de acuerdo.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, nosotras jamás intentaríamos ver cosas donde no las hay si no las hubiera realmente -dijo de modo confuso la vampiresa de cabello negro.

-Nosotras sabemos de lo que hablamos porque estamos perdidamente enamoradas… -prosiguió Rosalie.

-…y sabemos reconocer tu mirada –completó Alice.

Fruncí el ceño sin comprender cual era el punto del cambio de estrategia.

-Mirada, ¿que mirada? –cuestioné a la defensiva.

-Bueno… la mirada de enamorada –dijo Rose de forma distraída-. La hemos visto miles de veces ¿verdad Alice?

-Si, donde sea que vayamos todas las chicas se enamoran perdidamente de nuestro hermano –sacudió la cabeza-. Lo peor es cuando lo persiguen a todas partes demostrando su amor.

-¿Y quien no lo haría? –rió Rosalie, Alice la secundó.

¿Así que el juego era ponerme celosa? No era muy original pero, aunque odiaba admitirlo, comenzaba a tener resultado. Me sentía hervir de rabia por quien quiera que se haya atrevido a poner un ojo sobre Edward, es decir, básicamente todas las mujeres y probablemente incluso algunos hombres que se hayan cruzado en su camino.

Empuñé las manos contra el colchón en un intento de que pasara desapercibido, y me recordé que yo no tenía por que sentirme así. Para él solo era una _amiga_, tal vez incluso una _hermana_ como para Alice y, recientemente, Rose, nada más. Y definitivamente no había forma en que _él_ se fijara en _mí_. El pensamiento me llenó de una tristeza tan intensa que incluso eclipsó el acceso de infundados celos. Bajé la mirada para que no se notara, pero al parecer si se notó porque las dos callaron.

-¿Bella?

Negué con la cabeza mientras luchaba inútilmente para que las lágrimas no escaparan de mis ojos por enésima vez en menos de veinticuatro horas. ¡Era tan estúpido que me sintiera así!

-¿Bella? ¿Te sientes bien?

Quise decir que si, que por supuesto, pero era una mentira demasiado grande, más aún cuando no has logrado que las lágrimas te dejen en paz y ahora ya se deslizan por tus mejillas.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella? Contesta –alguien me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño. Me sorprendió que fuera Rosalie.

Volví a negar con la cabeza sintiéndome verdaderamente estúpida. ¿Por qué lloraba? Saber que de quien te has enamorado hasta soñar con él no puede corresponderte por lo absolutamente imposible y absurdo de la situación no debería ser para tanto, no debería llorar por eso, ¿no? Era difícil hacerme caso a mi misma cada vez que imaginaba el rostro que para mi era una puñalada silenciosa, sencillamente por estar tan cerca y ser tal lejano como el cielo mismo.

Un sollozo escapó de mis labios a pesar de que intentaba retenerlos.

-Oh Bells, ¿qué esta mal? ¿Dijimos algo que te molestara? Cuéntanos –preguntó angustiada Alice al borde de las lágrimas que no caerían. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera me acercó a ella y me abrazó suave pero intensamente.

-Lo siento –musité un momento después-. Es una estupidez y no debería llorar por ello… lo siento.

-Si te hace llorar entonces no es una estupidez –_si tú supieras Alice_.

Me mordí la lengua para no decir eso.

-Lo es.

-Entonces, si es una estupidez no importará que nos la confíes, ¿verdad? Después de todo es una estupidez –dijo Rosalie como quien no quiere la cosa.

Las miré a ambas y noté la sincera preocupación por mí, más intensa en Alice pero aún así presente en las dos. No sabía como podía zafarme de esta sin confesar lo que tanto me habían estado preguntando.

_De hecho, no puedes. _

Estúpida conciencia.

Me limié el rostro y suspiré. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Qué salieran a gritarlo por la casa? ¿Y si Edward no quería volver a hablarme al enterarse? Prefería tragarme todos mis sentimientos con tal de no volver a aquella etapa de completa indiferencia.

Volví a suspirar.

-¡Bella! ¡Por todos los dioses de todas las religiones! ¡Vas a _matarme_! –exclamó Alice incapaz de pasar otro segundo en medio de ese silencio.

-¡Vale, vale! Pero antes que nada me prometerán que no dirán **ni una** sola palabra de lo que acá se habló, ¡ni siquiera pensarán en eso! –las miré intentando poner una mirada desafiante, pero mi ojos rojos e hinchados debían dar más pena que otra cosa.

-Esto es ridículo, ¿sabes? –terció Rosalie cruzándose de brazos. Me encogí de hombros-. Bien como quieras.

Alice nos miró a ambas y finalmente se rindió. Escuché como maldecía rápidamente por lo bajo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué llorabas?

Volví a sentir como la sangre se alojaba en mis mejillas a la vez que la tristeza volvía.

-Es solo que cuando estaban diciendo todas esas tonterías sobre chicas enamoradas –escupí con enojo sin poder evitarlo. Ellas se sonrieron totalmente satisfechas-. ¡Vale, admito que si funciono el estúpido plan, si me puse celosa! pero entonces, cuando me repetía mentalmente que no tenía motivos para estar así, simplemente me di cuenta de que era verdad -me encogí de hombros como para quitarle importancia al tema, aunque me importaba y demasiado-, que no tenía ni un solo patético motivo y que es imposible en todo sentido que alguien tan especial como Edward pueda siquiera dirigir una mirada hacia alguien tan común y simple como yo, ¿Satisfechas?

Supe, en ese instante y gracias a sus miradas fulminantes, que no estaban _nada _satisfechas y que, al menos Ali, no tardaría nada en estallar.

Uno… dos… tres… cuatro…

-¡¿Qué?! –ahí estaba la reacción que esperaba-. No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¡Agh! ¡Tienes suerte de que todos, en especial mi hermano que es igual de cabeza dura que tú, te queramos tanto, porque sino estarías muerta Isabella Swan!

-Bella –llamó Rosalie extremadamente seria-. ¿De verdad crees que Edward es tan superficial como para que tú no le gustes simplemente por no ser una despampanante modelo de pasarela y con más parches en su cuerpo que un auto viejo?

La pregunta me dejó atónita. ¿Es que estaba demente o que? Por supuesto que no creía que Edward fuera superficial, pero sin duda se merecía algo mejor que yo.

_¿Y eso no es creer que sea superficial? Claro Bella._

¿De verdad había siquiera insinuado eso? Desvié levemente la mirada.

-Yo no quise decir eso… solo creo que Edward se merece alguien mejor y más interesante… y que no cause tantos problemas… -dije tristemente.

-Ay Bella, ¿que haré contigo? –Alice tenía cara de querer matarse-. Tú no eres ni de cerca aburrida, ¿es que no te das cuenta? ¿Qué no te has visto? Eres una chica inteligente, con personalidad, y un modo propio, aunque a veces inquietante, de ver el mundo que la rodea. Tienes cultura, adoras leer y no precisamente niñerías, fácilmente podrías sostener una conversación de cualquier tema, compartes los gustos de Edward por la música, así que, excepto en tu gusto por la ropa, eres perfecta –con cada palabra yo me sonrojaba más y más. Esa chica, sea quien sea, no era yo-. Tienes lo justo para que mi hermano deje de ser un tonto y él tiene lo que se necesita para que dejes de ser tan malditamente insegura. Lo has ayudado en poco tiempo lo que nadie ha podido desde que es humano. Y no me olvido de algo muy importante: eres hermosa Bella, tal vez no lo veas, y tal vez yo no sea la indicada para decírtelo, pero si lo vuelves a dudar te descuartizo, ¿entendido?

-Y si no lo hace ella lo hago yo –apostilló Rose con el ceño fruncido y un brillo sádico en la mirada, mas ligeramente divertida por mi expresión anonadada, ahora asustada.

Torcí el gesto. No es que no me halagara que me dijeran tales cosas, pero, ¿podía acaso eso considerarse cierto? Si ni siquiera me encontraba a mi misma en la mitad de esas cosas.

-Gracias, creo, ¿pero seguras que seguimos hablando de mí? –pregunté con timidez y, por que no, miedo.

El duendecillo, alias Alice, comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, al igual que Rose.

-Claro que hablamos de ti y muy en serio –dijo Ali-. Además, ¿no crees que en ese asunto cuente más la opinión de Edward? ¿O es que acaso le vas a rebatir los motivos por los que te quiere? –preguntó alzando una perfecta ceja.

-No, lo que no entiendo es como podría quererme, lo siento chicas, pero no veo lo mismo que ustedes cuando me miro en un espejo –sonreí con tristeza.

Pensé que alguna de las dos volvería a explotar y a darme cabezazos contra la pared, pero no fue así.

-Supongo que ese es uno de los misterios del amor –sentenció Alice con una mirada soñadora en su rostro-. Por ahora dejaremos tu mala y errada opinión sobre ti misma a un lado y pasaremos a lo más importante –sus ojos dorados brillaron con malicia-. ¿Cuánto quieres a Edward? ¡Y más te vale que me contestes ya mismo!

Bien, supongo que todos accederán en que, llegados a este punto, no tiene mucho sentido negar lo evidente y lo cual, indirectamente, ya confesé.

-¿Mucho? –bueno, tampoco me culpen por no ser tan abierta y rebosar confianza.

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

-¿Nos lo preguntas a nosotras? –dijo con sarcasmo-. ¿Cuánto quieres **tú** a Edward? Y forma una oración niña.

La palabra niña me llegó y ofendió, no era una niña… aunque… verdaderamente me comportaba como una…

-Le quiero mucho –dije completamente sonrojada pero con voz firme y encarando a Rose.

-Eso está algo mejor –me desafió-. ¿Lo amas?

-Si… lo amo –afirmé, aún sonrojada. Alice soltó un chillido de emoción y aplaudió, mientras que su rubia hermana sonreía con suficiencia.

-Ahora lo más importante, ¿qué darías por él? ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesta a arriesgar por él?

Esa pregunta era más fácil de contestar. Estaba segura de que daría hasta mi vida por él.

-Todo lo que me queda, pues mi corazón ya es de él y mi alma es la suya. Aún así le daría mi vida –respondí sin dudar.

Rosalie me miró con tristeza y yo sabía que era porque no le agradaba la idea de que estuviera dispuesta a arriesgar aquello que ella deseaba más que nada. A pesar de eso sonrió.

-Es tu elección, no la mía –dijo comprendiendo mi mirada-. Pero la próxima vez tienes que decírselo a él.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Sentía como todo el valor que había sentido segundos antes se esfumaba, pero no me importó porque por dentro me embargaba una paz única. Como si esas palabras hubieran estado carcomiendo mi pecho hasta que las solté.

-¡Eso que has dicho es lo más lindo que he escuchado! –exclamó segundos después Alice quien se limpiaba una lágrima que no existía.

Tras un efímero momento de extraño silencio mi estómago gruñó y las dos se echaron a reír, para mi vergüenza.

-Hora de comer –exclamó la pequeña saltando fuera de la cama y arrastrándome a mí a continuación. Entonces me miró ceñuda-. ¡Bella, llevas la misma ropa de ayer! –su tono de espanto sonó demasiado gracioso por lo que no pude evitar reír.

-Tenía muchas cosas en mente como para preocuparme por la ropa Alice –me dirigió una mirada de disculpa, a lo que solo le sonreí para tranquilizarla-. No te preocupes, pero creo que ahora me tomaré un minuto para ser humana, si gustas puedes ir encargándote de la comida, yo te llamo para que me ayudes.

-Perfecto –exclamó tan animosa como siempre.

Rose se había despedido con una sonrisa y se había marchado. Aunque un poco extraña, me había aliviado mucho tener aquella charla con Rosalie y saber que ella no me odiaba realmente, sino que su aversión se había debido al miedo de perder a su familia, bueno, al menos la mayor parte –y la más creíble-.

-Ah, y Alice –dije cuando estaba casi por entrar a la ducha. Nuevamente Alice me había ayudado con la ropa-. ¿Tiene Edward alguna… guitarra?

Me dirigió una mirada de incomprensión.

-No, pero Jazz si.

-¿Crees que le importaría prestármela? –pregunté.

-Claro que no. ¿Tocas? Verdad que me dejarás escucharte, ¿verdad que si? –pidió poniendo cara de perrito mojado.

-Tal vez algún día lo haga, por ahora solo quiero recordar un poco, ¿ok?

-Perfecto –repitió.

-Y otra cosa... dile a Carlisle que hoy me quitará el yeso. Estoy segura de que mi brazo ya esta bien, aunque claro, puede hacerle todas las molestas pruebas que sean necesarias -le dije y sonreí levemente ante su expresión preocupada. Me devolvió la sonrisa y se fue luego de darme un beso en la mejilla.

Sonreí. En esos momentos no creía que alguien pudiera tener más suerte que yo, los Cullen eran sencillamente maravillosos.

* * *

**.**

**Ains, todos sabemos que los Cullen son maravillosos u.u**

**...**

**Ajem, etto... hola... *mirada de tímida y de disculpa absoluta*  
Creo que debo limpiar las telas de arañas vistuales que se crearon en mi ausencia.**

**Soy una irresponsable por no actualizar en tanto tiempo T^T (eso ya lo saben, creo ._.U) Pero en verdad detesto todo lo que escribo estos días. Me costó un montón terminar un capítulo.... normalmente las palabras salen solas, lo único que hago es organizarlas. ;__;**

**Joder. (v__v)**

**.**

**Muchisisisisimas gracias a las chicas que me comentaron, me animaron mucho:**

ammyriddle, 

izhavo, 

zamaraz, 

Isis Janet, 

Fan de Sailor Moon, 

LIZ CULLEN, 

Marine-Granger-NOA

**No se donde se había ido de vacaciones mi musa, pero parece que en algún lugar la mutilaron y vuelve de a pedazos a mí, poco a poco.**

**.**

**En cuanto al Chap, a muchos puede resultarles rara la actitud conciliadora de Rosalie en comparación con la del libro. Es verdad. Pero mi Rose sirve a los propósitos de mi fic y, aún así, no creo haberme alejado demasiado de la original.**

**En el próximo Chap,** "Perfección"**, vuelve Edward en persona. n_n **

.

**Dejenme algú review :3 *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	18. Perfecto

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Evelyn es mía y solo mía.  
**

**La historia es producto de mis delirios. **

**.**

Se que no tengo perdón ni de Dios ni de ustedes, lectoras, pero, **Lo siento!**

Nos leemos abajo.

._**  
**_

_Texto en cursiva: _Canciones.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo XVI- Perfecto.**

(Edward)

_Los sentimientos no son problemáticos, somos nosotros, quienes, por nuestros prejuicios, convertimos algo tan simple en algo absolutamente imposible._

_~.*.~  
_

Me aseguré de haberme limpiado completamente el rastro rojo que las lágrimas habían dejado en mis mejillas antes de salir de mi habitación en busca de Bella. No entendí por qué -ya que bloqueaba perfectamente sus pensamientos- pero Alice me indicó con demasiado entusiasmo -demasiado para ser bueno- donde podría estar ella.

Me extrañó sobremanera encontrar sincera preocupación y ¿disculpa? en Rosalie cuando me crucé con ella en el pasillo. Por alguna razón ella también estaba ocultando sus pensamientos de mí.

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome que podría haber pasado en las horas que estuve abstraído en el pasado. Parecía poco probable que Rosalie se hubiera dignado a hablar con Bella, pero y si... y si se había tomado demasiado a pecho mi insinuación sobre su pasado, ¿podría acaso ella...?

Una oleada de miedo y angustia me recorrió el cuerpo. No dudaba de que Rosalie cumpliría su palabra de no dañar a Bella, pero yo sabía que el daño físico no era lo peor que le podía ocurrir. De hecho, lo peor seguramente sería escuchar la opinión sincera y sin censuras de Rosalie, no estaba segura de que ella pudiera resistirlo en su condición tan susceptible. ¿Y si no quería volver a verme? ¿Insistiría en irse? No la dejaría... no, no _podía_ dejarla, estar separado de Bella era una tortura, era incluso peor que eso, era el mismísimo infierno.

Luego de este pensamiento casi prácticamente corrí hasta su habitación. Tenia... _necesitaba_ asegurarme que no me iba a dejar...

_¿Dejar qué si puede saberse Edward? No es como que sean algo ¿sabes? _

Gruñí en frustración. ¡por supuesto que lo sabía! La pregunta sería, ¿cómo no saberlo cuando cada día, a cada instante deseaba que eso no fuera así? ¿Cómo no saberlo cuando su toque cálido en contraste con la temperatura helada de mi piel me recordaba todo el tiempo que ella era humana y yo no, y que por eso me estaba prohibido pretenderla?

Gruñí nuevamente, pero esta vez al pensar en el comentario de Alice un momento antes:

"-Vamos Edward, mueve tu culo fuera de esta habitación, tu entrevista con el pasado ya finalizó, ahora tienes una con el presente y más te vale hacer las cosas bien o escucharás mucho de mí durante los próximos diez mil años -amenazó sin una pizca de broma en su voz-. Bella es muy insegura y tu muy cabeza dura... y ambos se necesitan, escúchala y, por una vez en tu maldita existencia: ¡No pienses, y no midas consecuencias donde no las hay!"

Torcí el gesto. ¿Sabría Alice algo que yo no? Normalmente esa pregunta seria calificada como estúpida, pero últimamente la pequeña no era ni la mitad de confiable al estar Bella involucrada en nuestra vida diaria.

Me detuve frente a la blanca puerta, cohibido e inseguro de pronto. La batalla contra mi mismo que se libraba en mi interior parecía haber redoblado su intensidad al saber que quería lo mejor para Bella... y, naturalmente, lo mejor era que se mantuviera lejos de mi.

_No has pensado que, a lo mejor y solo tal vez, ¡esa es solo tu maldita opinión! Porque no recuerdo que le pidieras la suya._

Ella es joven, no sabe lo que puede querer... si es que... me quiere...

_¡Ja! Y hablo el que si lo sabe, ¿verdad? Porque seguro tu si sabes todo lo que quieres. ¿Y dónde quedó tu intento de aceptación de ti mismo de hace un momento?_ Se burló mi mente.

-Aceptación definitivamente es _muy_ diferente a _esto_ -mascullé tan bajo que apenas si yo pude oírme.

_¿Cómo es de diferente? O sea, vamos Edward, no seas hipócrita con tu propia mente. Tu la amas y ella a ti, ¿cuál es el problema? _

-El problema es que no debe pasar. El problema es que ella está totalmente fuera de mi alcance. El problema, es que está prohibido...

Hubiera seguido despotricando contra mi mismo pero una melodía conocida me sacó por completo de mi abstracción, o también llamada, demente discusión conmigo mismo.

Abrí los ojos como platos al notar, por primera vez, que la puerta de la habitación de Bella estaba entreabierta y que ella estaba sentada en el borde de su cama con una guitarra entre las manos. Al parecer estaba tan concentrada que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia allí. Sin pretenderlo realmente, y sin reparar en las posibles consecuencias de mis actos, me acerqué un poco más para asegurarme -innecesariamente- de que escuchaba perfectamente.

Tal y como había pensado en un primer momento, reconocía la canción, solo que nunca, hasta ese momento, había tenido tanto significado para mí.

La voz de Bella, suave y bien entonada, comenzó a fluir, y estoy seguro que nunca, me había gustado tanto _Coldplay _como hasta en ese momento.

.

_Trying hard to speak and _

_Fighting with my weak hand _

_Driven to distraction _

_So part of the plan _

_When something is broken _

_And you try to fix it _

_Trying to repair it _

_Any way you can _

_.  
_

¿Por qué sentía que hablaba sobre mi a la vez que hablaba de mis propios intentos para curar las heridas de ese ángel? ¿Acaso ella sabía cuanto bien me había hecho solo con su presencia, sin mencionar otros asuntos igual de importantes?

¿Sería posible que supiera que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo para que me mostrara una sonrisa sincera, sin dolor y sin ese trasfondo de miedo, inseguridad, odio y rencor que podía apreciarse si se observaba bien?

.

_I'm diving off the deep end _

_You become my best friend _

_I wanna love you _

_But I don't know if I can _

_I know something is broken _

_And I'm trying to fix it _

_Trying to repair it _

_Any way I can _

_.  
_

Nuevamente, ¿cómo era posible sentir una conexión tan intensa con esa canción?

Tal vez por qué tu mismo estás en esa exacta situación, me dije. Y era, sin duda, la verdad más absoluta. Había logrado que Bella disculpara -aunque no me lo hubiera dicho- mi actitud tan injusta para con ella los primeros días. Probablemente ahora éramos amigos, pero yo sabía muy bien que no quería solo una amistad con esa chica tan especial, quería más, mucho más. Había ocasiones en las que sentía que todo era posible, que podía alcanzar el corazón de Bella solo con estirar la mano... era en ese momento cuando me acobardaba y guardaba ambas manos en los bolsillos...

.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh... _

_You and me are floating on a tidal wave... _

_Together _

_You and me are drifting into outer space... _

_And singing _

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh... _

_.  
_

Sonreí sin alegría cuando Bella dejó de cantar y las notas de la guitarra se apagaron, perdiéndose en el aire. Ella era tan perfecta, y, conscientemente o no, había hecho tanto por mí... ¿cómo podría una criatura tan perfecta fijarse en alguien como yo? Era tristemente imposible.

La escuché suspirar y vi como sus labios amagaban con curvarse en una sonrisa involuntaria. Era hermosa.

Estaba a punto de deshacer el camino que me había llevado hasta allí cuando el sonido de la guitarra volvió a inmovilizarme contra mi voluntad.

.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cuz I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_.  
_

Cerré los ojos y volví a sonreírle a mi estupidez. Cada palabra de esas canciones que creía conocer tan bien, eran ahora la verdad más pura y sencilla. Ella era, pára mí, el paraíso en su totalidad. No sabía, más bien no creía, tener un alma y, en caso de tenerla, seguro no se me permitiría el paso al paraíso; pero todo eso estaba bien cuando Bella estaba cerca de mí, cuando sonreía o incluso cuando la tristeza hacía prisionero su corazón. No sabía si existía ese lugar o no, solo sabía que para mí el cielo era esa muchacha de cabello y ojos marrónes.

.

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

Cuz sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

.

La canción terminó, pero esta vez todo, y a la vez nada, había cambiado. Nada porque sabía de sobra que mis sentimientos por ella eran genuinos, así como sabía que yo no era bueno para ella; y todo porque, sorprendentemente, eso último no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Mis miedos, mi inseguridad, todo, había simplemente desaparecido.

-Que estupidez –escuché que murmuraba con la voz entrecortada por el dolor y la tristeza. Nuevamente sentí el deseo de correr a su lado y consolarla, mas me quedé clavado al piso-. Como si yo fuera así de valiente o él fuera a mirarme como más que una amiga. Soy idiota.

La vi bajar la cabeza y apoyarla en la guitarra mientras un par de sollozos convulsionaban su pecho. Se veía tan frágil, tan desprotegida, tan débil. Nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando lloró frente a la reciente tumba de su padre. En aquel momento había estado triste, desgarrada por el dolor, pero ahora… ahora además de eso… parecía como si se hubiera rendido. Me rompió el corazón verla en ese estado.

Iba a irrumpir en su cuarto cuando, por el contrario, una idea irrumpió en mi mente. Sonreí ampliamente a pesar de que sentía mi corazón frío encogerse de dolor con cada sollozo proveniente de ese ángel. Di media vuelta y bajé las escaleras en busca de Alice.

-¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que… le guste? –pregunté a mi hermana pelinegra luego de contarle mi plan. No era nada elaborado, de hecho, era solo la confesión que hacía tiempo quería hacerle pero de un modo diferente al usual.

-¡Es fantástico! –chilló emocionada-. Ya lo veo, será precioso.

-¿Y le gustará? –pregunté con impaciencia.

La vi torcer el gesto y supe que esa era la pregunta que no quería escuchar. Al principio no ver el futuro de Bella la había irritado, ahora le irritaba, molestaba y preocupaba a partes iguales pues, al igual que yo, Alice quería a Bella y odiaba no poder asegurar su seguridad.

-No sé. Solo veo… por así decirlo, la escenografía –meneó la cabeza con disgusto.

-No es tu culpa Alice –intenté tranquilizarla y tranquilizarme.

_Supongo que si, pero es molesto igualmente_, pensó

-¡En fin! ¡Es hora de poner manos a la obra! ¿Ya tienes elegida la canción? –asentí-. Bien. Jasper irá a comprar lo que necesitemos, ¿verdad Jazz? –el aludido bajó las escaleras rápidamente, con rostro interrogante-. Necesitamos un par de cosas, ¿puedes hacerte cargo? –pidió ella.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos, algo desconfiado, pero inmediatamente se rindió. Sabía demasiado bien que, sin importar la idea, no podía escapar de las zarpas de su loca esposa. Alice le tendió una lista y le dio un beso que no fui lo suficientemente rápido de esquivar para no ver. Antes nunca me habían molestado las muestras de amor entre los miembros de mi familia, simplemente me sentía incómodo por estar invadiendo con mi poder un lugar que no debía ver ya que era privado. Incomodidad, nada más. Ahora, sin embargo, sentía como el pecho se me oprimía dolorosamente y añoraba poder estar en una situación así, enamorarme y ser correspondido, amar y ser amado, besar a la persona amada. Antes nunca había pensado para mí algo así, no creía sentirme incompleto o que algo faltara en mi eterna noche. Me había equivocado, vaya que si, me faltaba medio corazón y ni siquiera lo había notado, no hasta que Bella llegó y completó con su brillante presencia ese espacio vacío.

Cuando Jasper se fue mi hermana se volvió hacia mí.

-Primero, quita esa cara de funeral. Segundo, te prepararé tu ropa, y sabré si no la usas –amenazó-. Tercero, te aseguro que será perfecto, solo relájate –dijo y me sonrió ampliamente.

Le devolví la sonrisa con menos sentimiento pero aún así sincero.

-Gracias Alice, de verás –dije abrazándola con fuerza y ocultando mi rostro en su cabello picudo, gesto que la sorprendió sobremanera, una fracción de segundo después me devolvía el abrazo, demostrándome con ese sencillo gesto que tenía todo su apoyo… necesitaba ese apoyo.

_Si que te ha afectado, ¿verdad?_ Me miró con tristeza y algo oculto. Intenté penetrar en su mente pero fue inútil.

-Para que mentirte a ti, ¿verdad? –intenté bromear sin éxito, aún con el rostro escondido-. Yo… la amo Alice… No sé como pasó, no se cuando la curiosidad y el interés se tornó en amor, pero sucedió –hice una pausa-. Y la verdad, no me importa saber cuando o como, solo sé que si ella se va de mi lado yo no voy a poder resistirlo… -se me quebró la voz. No podía escuchar ningún pensamiento de su mente-. No se que voy a hacer Alice, si Bella me rechaza yo… solo pensar en eso es un infierno…

-No te preocupes Edward, ella no te rechazará –aseguró con la convicción típica de ella.

-No puedes saberlo –le reproché.

-Normalmente no sabría, pero en esto estoy completamente segura.

-¿Cómo puede ser? –inquirí alejándome de ella para verle a los ojos. Aún estaba bloqueando su mente, lo que hacía suponer que _de verdad_ sabía algo.

-Lo sé porque Bella es mi amiga, porque yo soy mujer y por lo tanto más observadora, y porque puedo ser más objetiva que tú –contestó con petulancia, pero estaba seguro de que había algo más-. No necesito mis visiones para conocer los "síntomas" del amor, y, si nada de esto te convence, pues tendrás que soportar la duda. Lo siento –sonrió con toda tranquilidad y sin sentirlo un ápice.

_Y deja de intentar leer mi mente, no conseguirás nada más que un trauma… o una visita a la ducha_, advirtió.

Un segundo después, cuando comencé a ver una película de "las noches más calientes en la mansión Cullen", comprendí el por qué de su advertencia.

-Vale, vale, ya comprendí pero quita eso –exclamé mientras me alejaba de su mente-. Tramposa -agregué luego.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros e irse corriendo escaleras arriba. Suspiré. ¿Cómo podía estar una persona tan ansioso y muerto de miedo al mismo tiempo? Fui hasta mi piano y comencé a tocar suavemente mi canción. Era extraño y agradable comprobar como la verdad le había devuelto el significado de protección, seguridad y felicidad que encerraba, así como la vida.

_Me gusta más como suena ahora, de verdad es buena. _Comentó Carlisle.

Dejé de tocar y me di la vuelta para encarar a mi padre, el cual estaba al lado de las escaleras.

-Ella era a su edad demasiado buena –dije y agregué en un susurro para mí-, y creo que necesito practicar si es que quiero cumplir mi promesa.

Mi padre levantó una ceja pero no comentó nada.

_Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo antes de irnos._ Sonrió con un toqué burlón. _¿Vienes?_

Le seguí hasta su despacho y cerré la puerta tras de mí. No pregunté nada y esperé a que él comenzara la conversación.

-¿Amas a Bella?

-He de suponer que escuchaste nuestra conversación –dije con una leve sonrisa de resignación. Entre nosotros no había secretos, con el desarrollado oído de todos, la habilidad de Alice de ver el futuro, Jasper de sentir las emociones y la mía propia de escuchar los pensamientos de todos, era tarea imposible; además de que, con una vida doble como la nuestra, no era seguro-. Y estoy seguro de que sabes que no tienes ningún problema auditivo.

Carlisle sonrió.

_Lo sé, pero me gustaría que lo confirmaras. Lo que dices es muy serio, siempre lo es, pero en el caso de Bella lo es más. Debes estar totalmente seguro ya que, si no lo estás, es ella la que sufrirá las consecuencias, lo que, en su estado emocional actual, no es de ningún modo recomendable. Podría matarla…_

Me estremecí al escuchar esa palabra. Matarla, morir. Eso era algo completamente normal en los seres mortales, era lo natural. El ciclo de la vida, la muerte y nuevamente la vida. Sabía que Bella iba a morir algún día, aún si lográbamos mantenerla con vida de los Vulturis, iba a morir. Desde un punto de vista humano, ese era el único final, y hubiera sido el final de todos si las cosas hubieran sido "naturales". Me obligué a volver al presente y responder a la pregunta de mi padre.

-Si, la amo, con todo mi corazón, alma, o lo que sea. La amo –respondí sinceramente.

-Eso es bueno y me alegro por ti –dijo pero, a pesar de sus palabras, estaba serio. Notó mi mirada porque inmediatamente me dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa-. Es solo que me preocupa –tomó aire y suspiró-. Después de noventa años te conozco como a mí mismo… sé que no querrás convertirla y eso, aunque es una decisión respetable y noble, es extremadamente peligroso, efímero y los hará sufrir a ambos por las limitaciones que tiene –Carlisle dirigió su mirada al paisaje que se apreciaba a través de la ventana-. El amor es un sentimiento hermoso, pero cruel si se lo quiere mirar así. Si ambos se aman están unidos por una cadena muy fuerte... uno puede intentar ir en contra de eso, pero desgarrará a ambos en el proceso.

-¿Estás queriéndome decir que lo correcto es que le arrebate todo lo que la hace humana? ¿Quieres que le quite su humanidad, su alma, solo por mi egoísmo? –exploté conteniendo como mejor podía la rabia-. Siempre he comprendido tu posición y tu decisión, ahora comprendo la de mi madre, pero eso no implica que yo no hubiera elegido morir en lugar de existir así. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Bella?

-Incluso entonces, ¿hubieras elegido morir si hubieras sabido que encontrarías a Bella en el futuro?

No pude responder. Si hubiera sabido que encontraría a Bella en el futuro hubiera hasta rogado por conservarme noventa años, hubiera vendido mi alma al diablo solo por verla… ¿no era acaso esa mi situación actual... pero al revés?

-Aún no sabes los sentimientos de Bella, ¿qué pasaría si ella también te amara? ¿No crees que podría decidir querer estar contigo aún si eso implica la transformación?

-¡Ella es joven, tiene solo diecisiete años, aún no sabe lo que quiere!

-¿Y tu si verdad? Edward… te recuerdo que, a pesar de la apariencia que presenta su cuerpo, Bella no es ninguna adolescente normal. No es ninguna niña mimada que va gritando sus caprichos, es una persona excepcionalmente madura y adulta y no puedes decidir por ella algo tan importante, no puedes decidir el curso de su vida, incluso si crees que es lo correcto...

-No puedo decidir nada porque no hay nada que decidir.

-Edward… -comenzó pero lo corté.

-No hay nada que decidir porque ni siquiera sabemos si me ama. Estamos adelantando los hechos –dije tercamente.

Carlisle ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente.

_Como quieras, pero sé que ya conoces la respuesta. La pregunta es, ¿puedes lidiar con ello? _Gruñí levemente. _Aunque ahora hay otro tema que me gustaría conversar contigo._

-¿Cual? -dije con brusquedad.

_No pretendo entrometerme en asuntos que no me incumben, aunque a veces lo quiera, pero necesito saber si hay algo en esos diarios que debamos saber, algo que pueda afectar a nuestra familia._

Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza, luego proseguí a relatarle todo lo relacionado a los Vulturis.

Ya no quedaba nadie en la casa excepto Alice, la cual hacía dos horas que estaba arriba con Bella. No sabía si eso se debía a la dificultad en convencer a Bella para que se dejara arreglar o al "tratamiento" en si y, francamente, encontraba escalofriante saberlo, sin importar la respuesta.

Mientras esperaba, caminaba muerto de nervios alrededor de la sala, salía a la puerta y vuelta a empezar con el recorrido.

_Edward, si no te detienes le gastarás el piso a Esme y eso no le agradará en absoluto._ Advirtió Alice.

Gruñí en respuesta y continué con lo mismo, notando, igualmente, el silencio en el que se había sumido el piso superior; el cual, afortunadamente, fue roto por la voz de mi ángel, aunque el susurro debió haber sido muy bajo porque no fui capaz de captar lo que decía.

La risa mental de Alice me alcanzó, al mismo tiempo que su preocupación.

_Te escuchó gruñir... y si, es raro, no debería ser capaz... Mierda, ahora parece que quiere sacarme las entrañas si no la dejo bajar. ¿Podrías quedarte calladito antes de que arruines todo?_

De algún modo se las ingenió para que sonara a preocupación, queja y amenaza al mismo tiempo.

Suspiré profundamente, caminé en dirección a mi piano y comencé a tocar. No estaba surtiendo el efecto tranquilizante que esperaba pero al menos me mantenía cuerdo, tanto como podía ser cuando tu loca hermana psíquica se encierra durante horas con la chica de la cual estás perdidamente enamorado, de la cual depende tu cordura y a la cual planeas confesar tus sentimientos en breve. Todo sin mencionar los detalles morbosos. Sencillamente genial, ¿no?

Cinco minutos, veintidós segundos después escuché el ruido de una silla siendo corrida con torpeza, seguido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse y un murmullo, nuevamente demasiado silencioso.

La risa de Alice resonó desde allí y llegó hasta mí.

-Por supuesto Bells. Ya lo hemos hablado, así que solo sé buena y disfruta.

Nuevo susurro.

-Oh, lo sé, créeme que _esto_ lo sé -dijo mi hermana con petulancia-. ¡Vamos!

Escuché los pasos ligeros y silenciosos de Alice y los pasos cuidadosos pero extrañamente sigilosos de Bella bajar las escaleras. Luego, la vi.

Estaba hermosa, siempre lo estaba, pero había un cambio radical esta vez. Llevaba -por supuesto- un pantalón negro, ajustado de modo que marcaba espectacularmente sus piernas; también Alice había conseguido, de algún modo, que se pusiera una blusa de manga larga plateada la cual resaltaba suavemente el brillo natural de su piel; finalmente llevaba unas sandalias bajas negras. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente era su maquillaje... o mejor sería decir, la ausencia de éste. Su piel al natural, con apenas un poco de brillo, era irrevocablemente hermosa, perfecta, y cuando me sonrío, iluminando sus ojos y rostro, no pude menos que confirmar la irreal belleza de ése ángel.

Avanzó hacia mí con gesto curioso y enfadado... por suerte para mí más curioso que otra cosa.

-¿Me dirás tu de que va todo esto? -ladeó la cabeza en un gesto adorable-. Porque Alice se ha negado a emitir palabra sin importar cuantas miradas asesinas le dirigiera -fulminó a mi hermana con la mirada. Tenía que concederle que era una de las miradas más amenazantes que había visto.

-Si te lo dijera no sería sorpresa, tonta Bella -fue toda la respuesta de ella. _He descubierto que odia las sorpresas, probablemente a ti no te mate, pero cuidado Edward_. Se burló mentalmente antes de irse.

El ceño de Bella se acentuó notablemente así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto.

-No es nada malo ni extravagante, fue idea mía y Alice no metió la cuchara así que puedes estar segura, pero si aún así prefirieras cambiar de planes, no hay problema -ofrecí como el caballero que me educaron para ser, aunque interiormente rogaba para que dijera que no.

Escuché el bufido mental de Alice, pero por fortuna no hizo ningún comentario.

Sorprendentemente la expresión asesina de su rostro se relajó y fue sustituida por la culpa. ¿Culpa de que?

-Lo siento, Edward... es solo que aquellas cosas... sorpresivas o... que escapan de mi control me provocan cierta... resistencia -confesó avergonzada sin mirarme en ningún momento.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario hacer esto -intenté tranquilizarla y al mismo tiempo intentaba ocultar la desilusión en mi voz. Yo quería estar con ella, no me importaba realmente si era aquí o en la Antártida, simplemente quería compartir mi tiempo en su compañía y que ella me bendiciera con su presencia.

-No me dejaste terminar -dijo bruscamente y clavó sus ojos de chocolate en los míos-. Quiero... yo quiero ir contigo... Contigo me siento segura, siento que pudiera enfrentar cualquier cosa. Además... tengo algo de curiosidad -me sonrió tímidamente-. ¡Pero solo algo! -añadió.

Le sonreí de regreso y pasé la yema de mis dedos por su suave y tersa mejilla. Era una sensación tan placentera. Bella cerró sus ojos y pareció disfrutar del contacto tanto como yo lo hacía. Utilizando todo mi autocontrol evité lanzarme sobre sus labios y retiré mi mano de su mejilla solo para reclamar su mano.

-¿Vamos entonces?

Asintió distraída y me siguió. Solo cuando salimos al exterior y comenzamos a avanzar hacia el bosque pareció darse cuenta de lo extraño de salir en la noche solo para pasear entre los árboles cuando, obviamente, en la oscuridad ella se perdería todos los detalles que los vampiros éramos capaces de ver.

-¿Hacia donde vamos? -inquirió, en su voz había solo curiosidad y, si mi imaginación no me estaba jugando mal, anhelo...

-A un lugar que me recuerda a ti -dije sinceramente.

Sonreí al ver como la sangre aceleraba su recorrido en su cuerpo y una gran cantidad se detenía en sus mejillas, coloreándolas de rosa. Adoraba ese color en sus mejillas, la vitalidad que recorría su cuerpo y el fuerte latido de su corazón que, además de ser mi melodía favorita, era un claro recordatorio de que estaba viva. Era tan hermosa, podía tener todo lo que quisiera y, sin embargo, estaba pasando tiempo conmigo, un monstruo que había considerado como posible arrebatarle todo eso. Me sentí sucio y repugnante de inmediato. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de considerarlo?

Un suave toque en la comisura de mis labios me trajo abruptamente a la realidad. Bajé la mirada y vi a Bella estirándose para alcanzarme, su ceño estaba graciosamente fruncido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Me había perdido algo? Cuando esbozó una tímida sonrisa me perdí aún más. ¡Cuanto quería ser capaz de leer su mente el día de hoy!

-Te ves mejor cuando sonríes -dijo de pronto, descolocándome nuevamente.

-¿Eh? -_brillante respuesta Edward_.

-Te habías ido otra vez -se explicó ya sin mirarme-. A veces pareciera que te vas... parece como si... estuvieras encerrado en algún lugar lleno de tristeza, soledad y... odio.

-Ah...

¿Qué podía decirle?

_Si, bueno Bella, verás, eso que dices es una exacta descripción de mi enajenada mente, nada por lo que preocuparse ya que como vampiro no puedo suicidarme._

Oh, si, eso sería sencillamente perfecto.

-Por eso me gusta cuando sonríes -continuó-. Cuando sonríes sinceramente tus ojos brillan y tu rostro se ilumina. Es como si... -calló de repente y se sonrojó-. Te ves feliz, sea cual sea la razón, eso me hace feliz a mi también.

Sus palabras, lejos de causar el ya conocido enfrentamiento moral en mí, me dieron esperanza, una esperanza que no me había atrevido a alimentar por miedo, miedo a que fuera solo un sueño o, en su defecto, un juego de mi imaginación y deseos.

-O sea que... -dije como si razonara algo terriblemente difícil-. ¿Ahora estás feliz? -pregunté inocentemente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa verdadera, no era difícil ya que, estando junto a Bella era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez de un tono rosa más profundo, y se alejó de mí como si le quemara, aunque por la expresión avergonzada -y levemente molesta- de su rostro pude fácilmente deducir que no era desagrado precisamente lo que la había hecho retroceder. Los acelerados latidos de su corazón corroboraban mi hipótesis.

Sin mirarme en ningún momento, comenzó a avanzar hacia el linde del bosque. ¿Por qué tenían que ser sus reacciones tan desconectadas con sus emociones?

-¿Bella? -llamé siguiéndola un paso por detrás.

No me respondió. Al parecer su vergüenza había sido menos que su enfado. Con precaución la alcancé y tomé una de sus manos para frenarla, no quería aumentar su enojo pero tampoco quería que terminara perdida en el bosque. Se envaró al sentir mi agarré mas no hizo nada por zafarse.

-Es por aquí -susurré y la guíe por el verdadero camino.

El camino por el bosque, incluso a paso humano, fue corto. Como excusa para que no se desviara del camino no solté en ningún momento su mano y a Bella no pareció importarle; incluso, de no ser ella quien iba a mi lado, hubiera asegurado que era de su agrado, pero Bella siempre me tomaba por sorpresa así que no podía estar seguro.

-Llegamos -dije a media voz y le hice lugar entre unos arbustos para que pasara.

Su expresión encantada y sorprendida a la luz de la luna llena era verdaderamente de ensueño.

El lugar en cuestión era un pequeño refugio a orillas del río que corría por detrás de nuestra casa. En un radio de dos metros no había ningún árbol, sin embargo, los árboles de alrededor entrelazaban sus ramas formando una cúpula natural, excepto en el centro, desde donde podían verse las estrellas y la luna, si es que el cielo estaba despejado. Milagrosamente el suelo no era barro o musgo, sino que estaba cubierto de gramilla, la cual poseía un brillo místico bajo la luz de la luna, aunque no más que el ángel que se paseaba con expresión maravillada por el lugar. Igualmente, era un pequeño paraíso, así como la presencia de esta humana lo era para mí.

En el centro Alice se había encargado de colocar una manta para que Bella no se mojara y en un rincón...

-¿Qué hace tu piano aquí Edward? -preguntó, la sorpresa era clara tanto en su tono de voz como en sus profundos ojos marrones.

-Favor de último momento de Alice -respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella y tomándola de la mano la guíe conmigo hacia el banquillo, sin embargo, en lugar de sentarla conmigo como hubiera hecho, le indiqué una silla mi lado. Aún con la sorpresa recorriendo su rostro le entregué la guitarra de Jasper que ella había estado usando esa misma ¿mañana?. Su estupor y vergüenza iban en aumento.

-Tu... -acusó sin ser capaz de terminar la frase.

-Si, te escuché -confesé. Sabía que debía estar arrepentido por haberla espiado, mas no lo estaba-. Fue casualidad y luego no pude evitar quedarme.

-No suenas arrepentido.

-No lo estoy -levantó su rostro y me dirigió una mirada furibunda-, porque gracias a ello descubrí que tienes una hermosa voz, una que jamás me cansaría de escuchar por toda la eternidad.

Volvió a sonrojarse y apartó sus ojos de mi vista al dejar que su cabello hiciera de escudo entre nosotros. Frustrado por no poder ver sus hermosos ojos retiré con suavidad el obstáculo colocándolo detrás de una oreja.

-¿Sabes? Tienes unos ojos demasiado hermosos como para ocultarlos de mi vista.

Como consecuencia me miró fugazmente por menos de un segundo antes de desviar la mirada.

-No seas ridículo -masculló.

¿Ridículo? ¿Ridículo sobre qué? ¿Es que ella no veía lo maravillosa que era? ¿Es qué no notaba cuan ridículamente enamorado estaba de ella? ¿Cuan enfermizamente pendiente estaba de cada nimio movimiento que realizaba? Por lo visto no...

-No te ves a ti misma con claridad -sentencié.

-Mira quien habla -bufó, algo de la tensión desvaneciéndose.

Sonreí y ocupé mi lugar frente al piano. Comencé a tocar una de las canciones de mi grupo favorito. Cerré los ojos y me dejé transportar a ese mundo de extraordinarias sensaciones que constituía la música, dejé mi mente y mi corazón libres e intenté transmitir por medio de la música todo el amor que sentía por esta joven de ojos y cabellos marrones.

En algún punto de la canción escuché el suave rasgueo de la guitarra y la voz de Bella unirse con la mía. Escuchar su voz vibrar junto a la mía hacia que solo una idea me viniera a la cabeza, una sola palabra: perfecto. Era perfecto, el momento, la canción, mis sentimientos por ella. Todo. El deseo de correr hacia ella, olvidarme de todo lo demás y simplemente tenerla entre mis brazos cobró fuerzas. No me moví sin embargo. No quería arruinar el momento, no quería dejar de sentir la perfecta unión que habíamos creado solo con nuestras voces.

.

_Starlight_

_I will be chasing the starlight_

_Until the end of my life_

_I don´t know if it´s worth it anymore_

_.  
_

_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold_

_You in my arms_

_.  
_

_My life_

_You electrify my life_

_Let´s conspire to ignite_

_All the souls that would die just to feel alive_

_.  
_

_But I´ll never let you go_

_If you promised not to fade away_

_Never fade away_

_.  
_

Cuando la canción llegaba al final abrí los ojos y los dirigí a aquellos ojos que cada día ansiaba como un adicto ansia su dosis. Ella era mi droga, mi adicción, mi total y completa perdición, pero sin dudas, a su lado no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

.

_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold_

_You in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold_

_.  
_

Incluso luego de que la última nota se desvaneciera en el aire no rompí el contacto visual, ni lo hizo ella. Nos quedamos así durante un tiempo que me pareció eterno, comunicándonos sin palabras, sintiendo sin estar en contacto. Me permití perderme en ese infinito mar de chocolate, en esa constelación de emociones y sentimientos y, de pronto, todo quedó claro para mí. Ahí estaba ese sentimiento que tantas veces había visto en los ojos de mi familia cuando contemplaban o simplemente hablaban de sus parejas: amor. Un amor incondicional e irrevocable, ¿podía ella sentirse así por mí?

Incapaz de mantenerme sentado un segundo más, fui hasta ella que me observaba con esa dolorosa intensidad y seriedad, su corazón latía más rápido que nunca. Ya no podía esperar más, necesitaba decirle, necesitaba saber...

-Bella... -comencé, sintiéndome patéticamente nervioso, como un adolescente frente a la chica de la que ha estado secretamente enamorado por años. Miré dentro de sus ojos para encontrar la valentía que me hacía falta. Allí estaba, inamovible-. Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras especial, y no especial en el sentido de rareza que se le da muchas veces a la palabra, especial para mí, absolutamente única. Pero no quise creerlo, no podía ser cierto, ¿cómo podía serlo...? Pero lo era. Tu mente me intrigaba, tus movimientos torpes atraían mi atención con la fuerza de un magneto, cada palabra que salía de tus labios era como un tesoro que atesoraba cada día en mi memoria, y, sin embargo, todo eso era tan malo, tan peligroso y tan incorrecto... No se si puedo hacer que comprendas la confusión que tenía en mi cabeza en ese tiempo.

-Intentaré comprenderte -dijo y tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas enviándome una oleada de placer por el cuerpo. A pesar de que en ese momento miraba nuestras manos supe que estaba sonrojada-. Quiero saber -afirmó. Su tono de voz estaba lleno de implicaciones a las que no pude encontrar significado. ¡Rayos, era tan frustrante no saber lo que pasaba por su cabecita!

Suspiré y continué.

"-Por una parte estaba tu aroma, tan dolorosamente atractivo y delicioso para mí y solo para mí pues nadie, ni siquiera Jasper, se sentían mínimamente atraídos por el olor de tu sangre como yo. Era incluso al contrario, les resultaba fácil estar en tu presencia mientras que yo tenía que hacer esfuerzos monumentales para no matarte y... -miré el suelo avergonzado de mí mismo-. No sabía por qué me ocurría eso, solo sabía que significaba que debía mantenerme alejado de tí, ¿por qué si no iba a ser tan difícil? Eso era lo correcto por hacer, debía guardar la distancia entre nosotros, por ti, por mi familia y por mi. Pero al final fracasé miserablemente.

"-El día que ocurrió el ataque ya me había rendido. Sabía de las consecuencias que te traería porque yo no soy bueno para ti, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero no podía resistirlo más, cada día de ese mes había sido una tortura, tenerte tan cerca y no poder siquiera mirarte porque cedería a la tentación de estar en tu compañía... -explicar aquellos días era, de cierto modo, como revivirlos, era doloroso y lo eran aún más los siguientes recuerdos-. Mientras estábamos de caza había tomado la decisión de intentar deshacer la negativa impresión que yo mismo había creado, pero entonces ocurrió el ataque y aunque llegamos a tiempo para salvarte la vida no podía dejar de culparme por no haber estado allí para protegerte, para evitar que ese maldito te hiriera... me sentí tan furioso, tan impotente... tuve tanto miedo de perderte... -confesé dejándome caer en el piso y enterrando mi rostro entre mis manos.

-Pero no me perdiste -me recordó con voz débil-. Y si estoy aquí, ahora, es gracias a ti.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Intenté matarte dos veces! No una, ¡dos! -exclamé, incrédulo y avergonzado de mi mismo. Ella debería odiarme y tendría toda la razón del mundo.

-Edward, tu no pusiste a los Vulturis tras de mí, no me arrebataste a mi madre y luego a mi padre, ni me obligaste a vivir una vida de miedo y persecución. Al contrario, desde que estoy viviendo con todos ustedes me siento tan feliz que parece injusto. Yo no soy una persona de religión, pero en el fondo siempre creí que tal vez existiera otra vida y yo estaba pagando alguna deuda en esta vida -rió sin alegría-. Supongo que era mi propio método para engañarme y no aceptar que verdaderamente existen monstruos y, por supuesto, no me refiero al hecho de que sean vampiros. No es que fuera miserable, era feliz con Evelyn y lo fui con Charlie pero... siempre faltó algo y nunca supe que... hasta ahora.

Esperé a que continuara pero parecía haberse quedado perdida en algún recuerdo o pensamiento. Finalmente suspiró y capturó mi mirada en la suya.

-No me importa si una o incluso dos veces casi sucumbiste a lo que tu naturaleza te ordena, es suficiente para mí el esfuerzo que haces a cada momento, que estás haciendo ahora, para estar conmigo.

-Eso no está bien, soy un monstruo, un ser repugnante, entiéndelo -gemí desesperado para que entendiera y a la vez rezando por que no lo hiciera-. ¿No tienes ni un poquito de instinto de supervivencia?

-No me importaría morir si tu fueras mi verdugo -sentenció con una seguridad aplastante. La idea hizo que me estremeciera-. Así que supongo que mi respuesta a tu pregunta es no.

Sus palabras me enfurecieron hasta un nuevo nivel.

-¡Nunca! ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Jamás! -troné, espantado ante la simple idea de que pudiera hacer algo así y ella ni siquiera me odiara.

Con facilidad deshice el agarre de nuestras manos y me alejé un poco. No quería, no soportaba esa insignificante distancia entre nosotros pero no quería que me viera en este estado.

-Me había rendido, ¿sabes? -dijo de pronto.

-¿Qué? -inquirí con brusquedad, aún demasiado alterado. Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz en un estéril intento por tranquilizarme.

-No lo sé con exactitud porque no recuerdo ese día, pero si tengo este recuerdo donde estoy con Charlie y Reneé y ambos me reciben sonrientes y yo solo quiero estar con ellos allí, donde nada duele. Yo quería morir -dijo como si nada.

Me volteé bruscamente en su dirección, horrorizado, Bella aún estaba sentada en la silla y miraba hacia abajo, sin embargo, no necesitaba ser Jasper para percibir el dolor que sentía. Volví a mi sitio anterior y me arrodillé frente a ella para ver su rostro bañado en saladas lágrimas que se perdían entre su ropa.

-Dices que no entiendo, dices que quererte es un error, pero nada de eso es cierto, si entiendo y nada es un error -dijo entre lágrimas-. Te odias a tí mismo por haber sentido la necesidad de matarme pero, a pesar de ello y de lo doloroso que era para ti, no lo hiciste. En cambio me salvaste aquel día de una muerte segura y de mi misma. Sin tí yo no podría haber enfrentado todo lo de Charlie, solo respirar es doloroso cuando no se si estás alrededor. Llámame idiota o lo que quieras, pero no me arrepiento ni un poco de sentir lo que siento.

Con precaución me acerqué hasta estar a apenas unos centímetros de distancia. Su aroma era una tentación como siempre pero, curiosamente, ahora no importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte llorar ni hoy ni nunca -me disculpé-. No quiero decir que no piense lo que dije, pero esto no se suponía que fuera así -atrapé una de sus lágrimas con mis dedos, con un rápido movimiento la llevé a mi boca para degustar su esencia. Volví mis ojos hacia ella y la sorprendí mirándome-. Se suponía que fuera perfecto...

Medí su expresión en busca de algún signo de rechazo, no encontré nada, solo... expectación. Puse una mano en su suave mejilla y nuevamente me maravillé por su textura y calidez. Observé sus labios entreabiertos y no pude volver a preguntarme como se sentiría besarlos. Su aliento en mi rostro era como una bola de demolición. Intenté relajarme e inspiré profundamente para cerciorarme de que todo estaba en orden. Sin pensarlo más acabé con la distancia entre nosotros y la besé lentamente, tanto para estar seguro de no cometer ninguna estupidez, como para alargar la magia del momento. Bella por su parte pareció cobrar vida y enredó sus manos a mi cabello, enviando una placentera sensación por mi cuerpo. De un modo poco caballeroso, aproveché cuando entreabrió sus labios para respirar y profundicé el beso, presionando los límites.

Finalmente la sed ganó demasiado terreno y me obligué a separar la unión de nuestros labios. Sin embargo, me negué a alejarme por lo que apoyé mi frente en la suya que parecía estar ardiendo. Durante unos minutos nos quedamos así, simplemente asimilando lo ocurrido y recuperando el aliento en el caso de Bella.

-No sé que pienses Edward -dijo un momento después-, pero yo tengo la loca impresión de que si fue perfecto.

Reí con ganas ante su ocurrencia.

-Yo también.

* * *

**.**

**Hola chicas!**

**Primero que nada les debo otra (y algunas miles más) disculpa por esta tardanza. **

**Me gustaría dar una explicación coherente y verdadera, pero no la tengo. Durante un par de semanas estuve atomizada por los parciales de la Universidad, pero últimamente mi problema no es ese. No se que me pasa. No tengo ni idea del porque, pero me siento completamente desmotivada. Me siento frente a la computadora y las palabras parecen no hacer sentido. Es realmente frustrante, especialmente porque me siento comprometida con este fic.**

**En esta semana incluso pensé en abandonar fanfiction, pero esa idea me molestó más de lo que a muchas puede estar molestándoles leer esto. Realmente no quiero abandonar solo por un bajón de procedencia desconocida. No se porque me desmotivé (no es como que realmente me esté yendo mal en los estudios o en mi vida personal, nada así), por eso no se que hacer, pero no voy a abandonar, no quiero hacerlo.  
**

**Creo que ya he dicho que quedan pocos capítulos para el final y que en realidad ya lo tengo (bastante) planeado. Espero actualizar no tan tarde la próxima vez, pero no puedo prometerlo. **

**(Si que sueno deprimente, no?)**

**.**

**Igual no me he olvidado de todas las que me firmaron y me dieron su apoyo.** _Isis Janet_, _izhavo_**, **_ammyriddle_**, **_Chocolate22_, _Marine-Granger-NOA, Fan de Sailor Moon_**, y **_zamaraz. _

**Muchas gracias. **

**Si algo hace que me siente a intentar escribir es saber que ustedes esperan otro capítulo. **

**.**

**Si todavía nadie murio de la depresión por leer esto y todavía quiere dejar un review para esta loca, bienvenido sea!**

**.__.UU**

**.  
**

**_Ja nee_!**

-

_EDITO:_** he puesto links a las tres canciones en mi perfil. **

**Y evelyn ya aparecerá. No se impacienten  
**


End file.
